My Seme Is Beautiful
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto yang seorang gay ingin kembali menjadi straight, dan ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik ia merasa dirinya sudah 'berubah'.. sampai akhirnya dia menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya/"W-WHAT? A-ARE YOU, SHEMALE?- BRUAGH/"NARUTO!" SASUNARU, YAOI, BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

~ Are you, Shemale? ~

Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Humor(gak yakin) '-')a

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : **BOYxBOY, YAOI, AU,** alur gak jelas, cerita pasaran, gajenes, bikin mual dll..

Summary : Naruto yang seorang gay ingin kembali menjadi straight, dan ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik ia merasa dirinya sudah 'berubah'.. sampai akhirnya dia menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya/"W-WHAT? A-ARE YOU, SHEMALE?- BRUAGH/"NARUTO!"  
.

.

.

.  
a/n: Yoo bawa ff baru nih X3 maap ya buat ff 'everything i do' nya.. aku berniat menghapus ff itu.. jujur aja moodku hancur gara2 something, dan lagi aku berniat me-remake ff itu.. situasinya beda, hanya saja jalan ceritanya dan 'inti' ffnya sama.. cuma gak janji bakal di update cepet.. hehe, mau fokus sama ff ini dulu.. oke deh happy reading aja..  
.

.

.

.  
/TIDAK SUKA?/  
/JA Jjjj jJAJAJAJAFGGFFGGFNGAN BACA!/  
.

.

.

.  
 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**

.

.

.

~ Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

"GUNTING BATU KERTAS!"

Gunting. Gunting. Gunting. Kertas.

"Yeyyy! Hahahaha akhirnya kau memang harus melakukan itu semua, Sasuke!" tawa puas segera dilontarkan Obito yang diikuti oleh Itachi dan Shisui.

"T-tunggu dulu! K-kita lakukan sekali lagi ya?" bujuk Sasuke tidak menerima begitu saja. Hah! Apa-apaan ini! Ia sama sekali tidak mau kalah dalam permainan konyol sang kakak juga sepupunya.

Itachi menunjukkan jari telunjuk panjangnya didepan wajah sang adik seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak ingat ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya kita mengulang? Dan hasilnya tetap sama-"

"Kau. Kalah. Sa-su-ke" Obita hanya terkikik geli ketika adik sepupunya itu menatap dirinya tajam.

Dengan angkuh Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengupat kesal. "Kalian bermain curang!" tudingnya.

"Oh tentu tidak, sepupu sayang. Kami tidak melakukan itu" Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju atas tudingan Sasuke. "Bisa kau lihat sendiri kami tidak berunding sama sekali"

"Tapi kan bisa saja kalian sudah merencana-"

"Sttt, berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke" Obito merangkul erat bahu lebar bungsu Uchiha, dan menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi kanan Sasuke gemas. Membuat Sasuke risih dengan perlakuannya. "Akui saja jika kamu itu memang payah dalam hal ini. Kau bolehlah pintar dan jenius dalam bidang akademis dan non akademis, tapi bukankah tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di muka bumi ini? Dan buktinya ini Sasuke, kekalahanmu dalam melakukan gunting batu kertas" jelasnya, dengan diiringi kikikkan geli dari kedua pemuda lainnya.

Sasuke hanya mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya malas, melihat betapa senangnya sang kakak dan kedua sepupu idiotnya itu. "Ck, ya sudah hanya sekali kan? Fine aku mengaku kalah" cibirnya, kesal.

"Ya, memang seharusnya" angguk Shisui, menyebalkan.

Grep!

Dengan semangat Obito menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke lalu menyeret adik dari Itachi itu untuk mengikutinya ke lantai dua. Itachi dan Shisui yang melihat itu hanya saling pandang sebelum kedua mengeluarkan seringaian dan beradu kepalan tangan. Lalu keduanya pun berjalan mengikuti Obito dari belakang.

"Tidak kusangka dia mudah dibodohi" kikik Shisui pelan, yang diangguki oleh Itachi.

"Aku pun tidak menyangka akan hal itu"

Sesampainya ditempat yang dituju pada sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi banyak pakaian wanita, dapat dilihat dari pintu masuk ruangan, Obito tengah sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Obito mencari pakaian terbaik untuk Sasuke yang hanya memandang penuh kebosanan pada tingkah sepupu idiotnya. Sasuke sendiri bertambah bosan dan kesal disaat melihat sang kakak dan sepupu satunya lagi ikut memilihkan pakaian untuknya.

Seraya menanti ketiga orang itu untuk memilihkan baju untuknya, manik Onyx Sasuke sibuk memandang sekeliling ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mengingat aksi gila ketiga orang itu untuk membajak kunci butik milik bibi Kotoko -adik Kaasannya- itu dan tanpa berpikir apapun mereka langsung membobol butik hanya untuk melakukan suatu hal konyol -bagi Sasuke. Ruangan yang tidak begitu luas untuk ukuran butik terkenal, dengan desain modern berlapis cat putih dan terdapat dua sampai tiga ruang ganti disetiap sudut ruangan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit mengagumi tempat ini.

"Nah, ayo di coba pakaian ini" dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak tahu diri ketiga pemuda itu menyodorkan beberapa helai pakaian wanita kedepan wajah Sasuke yang menatap horror.

Oh, my god!  
Yang benar saja ini. Apa yang mereka pikirkan dengan memberikan begitu banyak pakaian wanita hanya untuk dipakai sekali olehnya, itu pun palingan hanya memakan waktu dua sampai tiga jam saja. Lihat lah tumpukan pakaian wanita yang sudah menyerupai gunungan itu, ini sih bukan memilihkan pakaian untuknya dari pakaian yang terbaik, melainkan sama saja seperti mengeluarkan semua pakaian itu untuk di acak-acak oleh mereka. Apa yang akan dikatakan bibi Kotoko nanti begitu mengetahui salah satu butik kesayangannya hancur berantakan karena ulah sang kakak juga kedua sepupu sarapnya ini. Sasuke segera memijit pangkal hidungnya ketika dirasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan kegilaan mereka. Sasuke juga jadi berpikir disini sebenarnya siapa yang bocah dan siapa yang dewasa? Dan, oh ingatkan dirinya jika Sasuke berada tiga tahun lebih muda dari mereka yang sudah berumur 19 tahun itu.

"Cepat Sasuke segera dicoba, kita tidak memiliki waktu banyak" desakan sang kakak yang diiringi cekikkan itu hampir membuat Sasuke melemparkan kursi tunggu untuk pengunjung didekatnya ke wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu.

Dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati, bungsu Uchiha dari Fugaku dan Mikoto itu mencomot asal salah satu pakaian yang sekiranya tertutup untuknya. Dan tanpa memperdulikan tawa puas ketiga pemuda itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Manik Onyxnya menatap dengan teliti pakaian dress abu berlengan tanggung,sebuah pita merah muda berada dibagian atas dada kanan, dan terdapat sebuah ikat pinggang kecil berwarna senada dengan pita. Sederhana namun cantik.

Manis.

Satu kata yang ada dipikiran sang Uchiha muda itu ketika melihat dress ditangannya. Tidak salah ternyata ia yang hanya asal menyomot dress ditangan Obito, ternyata sangat memuaskan dirinya. Lagian ia terlalu malas memakai pakaian glamour ala wanita badut(?) diluaran sana. Dan ia bersyukur dengan dress ditangannya ini.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama berada didalam ruang ganti, cepat-cepat Sasuke mengganti pakaian santai miliknya dengan dress tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia harus terkagum dengan pilihannya ketika dress tersebut sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya, lalu dress yang seharusnya berukuran selutut itu, kini naik beberapa centi ketika dipakai olehnya. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan kedua halisnya melihat penampilan dirinya didepan kaca. Astaga! Entah dirinya harus merasa bersyukur atau mengumpat, disaat Sasuke merasa begitu girly dengan dress abu ini. Dan lihatlah lekukkan tubuhnya yang memang atletis itu semakin meyakinkan tubuhnya untuk lebih terlihat feminim.

\- DOK DOK DOK-

Dengan tidak berperikepintuan ketiga orang idiot diluar sana menggedor pintu ruang ganti, seakan berniat untuk menghancurkan benda penghalang itu.

"Sasuke cepatlah keluar jika sudah selesai. Jangan terus mengagumi tubuh sexy mu didepan cermin" teriak Obito sinting, yang disusul suara gaduh diluar sana. Dan teriakan itu hampir membuat Sasuke tersandung kakinya sendiri, jika saja ia tidak segera dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Astaga. Apa-apaan kakak sepupu idiotnya itu? Menyebalkan sekali mulutnya. gerutu Sasuke dalam hati gemas, sampai rasanya ingin memutilasi pemilik suara itu.

Mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan diatas lantai, Sasuke pun segera membuka pintu ruang ganti dengan kasar. Kesal dengan tingkah ketiga orang idiot yang mengaku sebagai salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang selalu dielu-elukan itu. Sasuke mendelikkan matanya melihat ketiga saudaranya yang tengah tumpang tindih diatas lantai dengan Obito yang bernasib berada dipaling bawah.

"Idiot" dengus Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah ajaib para saudaranya itu.

Itachi segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya ketika sang adik sudah keluar, manik sekelam malamnya memandang takjub pada penampilan 'beda' sang adik. "Tidak kusangka tubuhmu cocok menggunakan dress itu" gumamnya, yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti penghinaan untuk Sasuke. Terbukti dari respon yang Sasuke berikan. Deathglare.

Suara suitan menggoda keluar dari mulut Obito, "Cute~" gumamnya gemas semakin membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Waw" Shisui hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan postur tubuh yang dimiliki Sasuke, sampai-sampai dirinya sulit berkata-kata.

Berkacak pinggang. Sasuke menatap angkuh ketiga saudaranya. "Sekarang apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya tidak sabar dan ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaannya secepat mungkin.

Berdahem pelan, Shisui segera memberi petunjuk selanjutnya disaat kedua saudara lainnya seperti menyerahkan sisanya kepadanya.

"Tunggu sebentar" katanya, berjalan menuju sebuah meja untuk mengambil tas yang tadi sempat dibawanya. Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan halis dan menatap awas pada setiap langkah sang sepupu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke, curiga.

Shisui mengangkat sebelah halisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Hanya beberapa pelengkap yang harus kau kenakan" jelasnya singkat. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan segela sesuatu yang berada didalam tas bawaannya.

Obito berjalan mendekati Shisui, lalu mengambil rambut palsu berwarna raven yang panjangnya mencapai setengah pinggang dan dengan seringaian jail yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Obito menunjukkan rambut palsu ditangannya ke hadapan wajah Sasuke dengan sok polos.

"Ayo dipakai" titahnya, sontak membuat Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada kepala cokelat itu gemas. "Wadaw! Astaga Sasuke" ringisnya mengelus kasar pukulan Sasuke dikepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihatnya, setidaknya rasa kesalnya sudah tersampaikan. "Rasakan" gumamnya, kejam. Lalu merebut kasar rambut palsu dari tangan Obito, dang sibuk membolak balikkan rambut palsu ditangannya. Menatap intens.

"Sini aku bantu" ujar Itachi membantu Sasuke menggunakan rambut palsu tersebut, dan sedikit merapikannya ketika sudah selesai memasangkan. "Waw, kau benar-benar manis Otoutou" decaknya, kagum.

"Ck, berhenti menghinaku, Aniki!" kesal sang adik, tidak suka. Menepis kasar tangan Itachi yang berada dikepalanya.

Obito dan Shisui terkekeh pelan, "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" ujar Obito sok menengahi, "Tapi Sasuke jika dipakainya asal tempel begitu saja nanti yang ada ketika kena angin langsung terbang rambutnya-" ujarnya seraya mengambil salah satu lem perekat diantara tumpukan make up lainnya, "-jadi pakai ini supaya tahan lama dan tidak mudah jatuh" lalu menyerahkan lem itu ke tangan Itachi.

Sasuke menahan pergerakan sang kakak yang ingin mengambil lem tersebut, kedua matanya menatap ragu benda ditangan Obito. "Nanti kalau tidak bisa dilepas bagaimana?" Tanya nya sangsi. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau berakhir dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri ketika besok adalah hari pertama untuknya masuk kedalam Konoha High School. Apalagi jika itu berkaitan dengan ketiga idiot ini, semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan selalu was-was.

"Itu aman kok. Paling lama juga sekitar tiga jam perekatnya sudah terlepas" jelas Shisui menenangkan adik Itachi, dikedua tangannya sudah siap dengan peralatan make up yang ia curi dari sang Ibu yang mungkin sekarang tengah kalang kabut mencari alat make up, ketika Shisui tahu bahwa siang ini sang Ibu ada acara arisan.

Obito yang gemas dan tidak sabaran melihat sikap ragu-ragu Sasuke, segera mengambil rambut palsu dikepala Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menggerutu, Obito pun segera menuangkan cairan perekat itu secara merata pada bagian dalam rambut palsu itu, dan setelahnya ia memasangkan rambut itu dengan rapih hingga menempel erat pada kulit kepala Sasuke , sebuah senyum kepuasan segera Obito perlihatkan disaat melihat betapa manis nya Sasuke dengan rambut palsu itu. Jika saja wajah itu tidak terlihat sangar.

"Bagaimana? Terasa nyaman kan jika dipakai perekat itu?" ucapnya bangga, yang diangguki kedua Uchiha lainnya.

Itachi mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju, "Jika begini kan kalau tiba-tiba rambutmu ke sangkut ranting pun rambutmu tidak akan terlepas" ujarnya, membuat Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Nah sekarang saatnya kau ber-make up" dengan semangat Shisui menarik tangan adik Itachi itu untuk duduk pada sebuah sofa tunggu, dan akan segera memulai acara 'corat-coret' nya diwajah angkuh itu. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak akan senang jika diberi kesempatan untuk menistakan pemuda angkuh didepannya ini? Bocah yang suka berkata seenaknya tanpa di rem itu, sekali-sekali memang harus dikerjai.

Emangnya enak dikerjain?  
Gumam hati kecilnya Shisui, dendam.

Sasuke menatap horror benda-benda yang selalu menghiasi meja rias sang Ibu itu, kini berada didekatnya dan wajah tampannya dalam hitungan detik kedepan akan berkenalan dengan benda-benda paling nista sejagat per-lelakian kaumnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah setelah wajah tampannya dipolesi benda-benda nista itu masih bisa membuatnya percaya diri untuk mendekati sang pujaan atau tidak. Dan entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia menikmati wajah tampannya yang selama ini ia banggakan.

GREP!

"B-bisakah kita tidak usah melakukan ini semua?" pinta Sasuke menahan gerakan Shisui yang akan menyentuh wajahnya dengan sebuah cepuk bedak ditanggannya. Dan Sasuke harus meringis ngeri disaat kedua tangannya malah di pegang dan ditahan oleh sang kakak.

"Jika kau merasa dirimu seorang lelaki, kau harus bisa menepati janjimu dan tidak menarik kembali kata-katamu itu. Bukankah itu janjimu sebagai ninja?" dengan sintingnya Itachi membacakan skenario milik salah satu tokoh anime yang katanya para pemainnya itu berwajah seperti mereka. Dan dengan yakinnya ia menunjukkan kalimat itu pada sang adik yang walaupun dalam anime nya pun tokoh yang mirip dengan sang adik tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan tingkah sang kakak, "Diamlah. Dan lagi kalimat itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut seorang ninja missing-nin berwajah triplek" semburnya, gemas sendiri.

Shisui dan Obito hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah Itachi yang begitu memalukan. "Sudah salah dengan pede-nya malah berucap lantang begitu" gumam mereka, menggelengkan kepala melihat Itachi yang tengah berpikir, lalu setelahnya ia nyengir tanpa dosa begitu sadar dengan kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan masalah tidak penting itu, sekarang lebih baik kita bergegas mendadani Sasuke, dan sebentar lagi jam sembilan pagi. Itu tandanya kita hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam lagi untuk segera keluar dari butik ini, karena karyawan bibi Kotoko akan segera datang" lerai Shisui mencoba menyadarkan kembali kondisi mereka saat ini. Ketiganya pun menganggukkan kepala dan dengan pasrah Sasuke merelakan wajah tampannya di polesi berbagai macam benda nista itu. Sasuke hanya berdo'a semoga disaat ia sedang melakukan 'misi' nantin ia tidak diketemukan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya.  
.

.

.

.  
"Selesai" sorak Shisui dan Obito. Puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Itachi melepaskan kukungannya pada sang adik dan memperhatikan dengan seksama seorang 'gadis' manis berambut raven panjang sepinggang, dress abu berpita membaluti tubuh sang 'gadis' yang bisa dibilang 'cukup' langsing.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ketiga pemuda yang sibuk terpesona dengan dirinya. Bahkan Itachi sampai berulang kali mengucek kedua matanya, guna memastikan jika sosok 'gadis' didepan matanya itu memang sang adik yang kerap kali memperlihatkan wajah ketusnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika untuk ber-incest-ria denganmu, Suke" gumam Itachi, yang dibalas kerlingan bosan plus jijik dari sang 'gadis'.

Obito pun menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Itachi. "Aku pun sama" dan Shisui hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap error keduanya. Rupanya ia satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengendalikan sikapnya dijalan yang benar(?), walau ia akui, ia pun terkagum dengan sosok 'gadis' didepannya.

"Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan menelanjangi kalian. Itu sangat menjijikkan"

DOEENGG

Suara barithon yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir ranum itu, seolah menampar telak kesadaran ketiganya. Ditambah suasana yang sunyi senyap, ketika tadi ketiganya sibuk menatap kagum sosok 'gadis' didepannya, tiba-tiba suara menggelegar dari sosok 'gadis' yang rupanya tengah dalam masa pubertas itu membuat suara sang 'gadis' terlalu berat untuk ukuran wajahnya yang cantik. Ketiganya pun berdahem pelan mencoba fokus kembali pada tujuan awal mereka, yang sampai rela pagi-pagi sudah 'menculik' adik dari Itachi itu dari tidur tampannya.

"Oke, karena sepertinya suaramu terlalu berat dan menakutkan-" Obito nyengir kaku ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "-kebetulan kemarin aku dan kedua manusia disampingku ini sudah membuat sebuah ramuan yang bisa sedikit mengubah suaramu menjadi 'sedikit' feminim" ujarnya, menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil berukuran jari kelingking yang terdapat sebuah cairan berwarna kuning itu didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit jijik melihat cairan kuning didepan wajahnya, "Yakin jika itu ramuan buatan kalian? Atau itu air seni kalian? Aku tidak mau meminumnya" tolaknya, bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin pada sikap 'baik' ketiga orang didepannya, jika mengingat kembali seperti apa 'ikatan' antara ia dengan ketiga makhluk idiot didepannya. Dibanding sebuah saudara, ikatan mereka tidak lebih dari seekor kucing dan tiga(?) ekor anjing yang selalu saling menghina dan bertengkar, jika disatukan dalam sebuah ruangan.

Obito yang merasa tersinggung, segera menjitak gemas surai panjang 'gadis' didepannya. Hilang sudah selera inginnya untuk berhubungan incest dengan adik dari Itachi itu, melihat sikap kurang ajarnya membuat ia dongkol setengah hidup.

"Enak saja kau berkata, Sasuke. Begini-begini kami masih memiliki pikiran untuk tidak melakukan itu. Lagian air seniku terlalu suci untuk diberikan pada bocah triplek seperti dirimu"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan, "Orang yang memiliki pikiran tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan memalukan di sebuah toko cemilan, dengan dalih ingin mencicipi, lalu dengan tidak tahu dirinya orang yang 'mengaku' memiliki pikiran itu menghabiskan jatah teaster cemilan" skakmat. Obito langsung bungkam seketika dengan serangan telak bocah didepannya. Astaga, ia tidak mengira jika Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian memalukan dua tahun lalu. Memang ia akui, ia dan kedua saudara lainnya -Itachi dan Shisui- yang saat itu tengah kelaparan sehabis pulang dari sekolah, kebetulan melewati sebuah toko cemilan yang ternyata baru dibuka itu, serta menyediakan berbagai macam teaster cemilan andalan toko itu. Ia dan kedua saudaranya -sok- iseng-iseng itu mampir yang lalu ditawari berbagai macam jenis cemilan yang disediakan disana. Bagaikan sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka, ditambah kondisi perut yang keroncongan serta masih jauhnya jarak kediaman, membuat mereka melupakan sejenak kata 'memalukan'. Dipiikiran mereka saat itu adalah mumpung gratis, jadi serbu sajalah.

"Dan mengenai air senimu itu, kau pikir air senimu itu berupa dari sebuah batu berlian yang dicairkan keluar dari pedangmu? Dimana-mana, bahkan anak TK, pun tahu kalau air seni itu kotor. Tidak ada yang suci. Khe, bukankah kau sendiri merupakan salah satu calon dokter? Masa' mengenai itu pun tidak tahu" Obito menelan ludahnya susah payah disaat setiap kata demi kata tajam dan menyudutkan itu terus Sasuke keluarkan untuknya.

Itachi yang merasa bahwa Obito sudah mulai tidak nyaman dengan tingkah sang adik, segera meminta bantuan Shisui untuk melerai kedua. Shisui melirik kesamping disaat merasakan ada yang mencolek pinggangnya, tepatnya ke Itachi yang sedang menatapnya dengan 'cepat-kau-lerai-mereka-sebelum-misi-kita-hancur-gara-gara-bocah-itu'.

Shisui pun menghela nafas, dan mulai berdahem pelan, mencoba mengikuti keinginan Itachi, walau pun sebenarnya ia terlalu malas. Apalagi harus berurusan dengan bocah bermulut pedas itu.

"Sudah ah, kita harus bergegas keluar dari sini. Sasuke lebih baik kau minum ramuan itu, tenang saja efeknya hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja kok. Dan kami sudah menguji cobakan ramuan itu pada hewan" ujarnya mencoba melerai, lalu memberikan botol kecil ditangannya yang tadi sempat ia rebut dari tangan Obito -yang saat ini masih berwajah masam-

Manik onyx Sasuke menatap ragu ramuan ditangannya, ia pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan konyol itu, dan berharap hari menyebalkannya ini segera selesai. Setelahnya ia bisa hidup normal kembali sesuai keinginannya.

Glup Glup Glup

Sasuke mengernyitkan halisnya begitu rasa asam bercampur sedikit pahit itu mulai mengisi tenggorokannya. Itachi, Obito dan Shisui menunggu reaksi yang akan dialami sang 'gadis' yang tengah terdiam.

'Sebentar lagi..'  
Pikir mereka.

Dan benar saja tidak lama Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar. Panas dan gatal. Menyerang tenggorokan sang 'gadis'.

"Arghhhh! S-sakitt.. Ukh!"

BRUK

Tubuh berbalut dress abu itu pun terjatuh keatas lantai, kedua tangan pucatnya memegang tenggorokannya. Manik Onyxnya menatap ketiga pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas, dijulurkannya sebelah tangannya meminta pertolongan. Dan Itachi pun segera meminta Shisui untuk mengambilkan air dingin. Shisui pun bergegas menuruti permintaan Itachi, ia sedikit melupakan satu hal, seharusnya ia sudah menyiapkan air dingin untuk Sasuke. Dan ia berharap bocah menyebalkan itu bisa sedikit bertahan, mengingat bagian dapur butik ini berada dilantai satu samping kiri pintu masuk.

"Sasuke tahan ya. I-ini memang reaksi dari ramuan itu" Itachi memeluk erat tubuh sang adik yang terus menjerit kesakitan. Sial. Ia memang paling tidak bisa melihat Sasuke menderita begini.

GREP

Sasuke mencengkram erat baju sang kakak, keringat dingin mengucur deras dikening seiring rasa sakit dan panas pada tenggorokkannya semakin terasa. "Hahh hahh" deru nafas keluar dengan memburu dari kedua bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit. Sial. Memang seharusnya ia tidak meminum ramuan itu. Hell, jika tahu reaksinya akan sesakit ini, mending ia membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan ketiga orang didepannya ini.

"Shisui cepat airnya" seru Obito gemas melihat tingkah lelet Shisui, ia yang tengah mengipasi Sasuke segera menghentikan tugasnya, dan meminta Itachi untuk mendudukkan Sasuke ketika sedang minum.

Shisui berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati kakak beradik Uchiha itu, lalu memberikan air dingin itu pada Sasuke. "Minum lah Sasuke" katanya.

Itachi pun membantu sang adik meminum air putih itu, dan senyum lega segera terukir dibibir tipisnya, ketika melihat Sasuke yang secara berangsur-angsur mulai tenang. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Otoutou" desahnya lega.

Menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya, Sasuke pun bersandar lemas pada dada sang kakak. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, ketiga pasang mata diruangan itu menatap penuh rasa bersalah.

"K-kenapakalian tidak memberitahuku jika reaksinya akan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menekan rasa amarahnya, manik onyx-nya memperhatikan ketiga orang disekitarnya yang tengah terbengong. Sebelah halisnya terangkat bingung dengan sikap orang-orang disekitarnya. "Hei, aku berbica-"

"SASUKE!" dengan tiba-tiba Obito memegang erat kedua bahu Sasuke, dan mengguncangkannya kencang. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Obito, risih. "Coba bersuara lagi" titahnya, semakin membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Ada A-Hah!?" Sasuke langsung menghentikan ucapannya, dan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kaget. Tadi itu suara siapa? Kok lembut banget. Pikirnya, bingung. "A a a.. H-hallo. A-aniki suaraku-"

"Sasuke tenanglah. Ini hanya semantara kok, dan suaramu akan kembali setelah beberapa jam kedepan" terang Itachi menenangkan sang adik yang tengah syok itu, manik onyxnya melirik kedua orang lainnya yang masih dalam sikap 'bengong'nya. "Hei, ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangnya, kita harus bergegas keluar dari tempat ini" serunya, menggelengkan kepala.

"A-ah, ayo. Shisui alat make-up-nya jangan ada yang ketinggalan, bisa repot nanti berurusan dengan Bibi Kotoko" titah Obito seraya membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang dibuat olehnya dan kedua saudaranya (disini Sasuke tidak ikut-ikutan mengacau dalam pemilihan baju)

Itachi segera membantu Sasuke berdiri dan menerima High Heels berukuran tiga centi berwarna hitam dan sebuah tas selempang merah yang Shisui berikan untuk Sasuke pakai. Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah masam sang adik. "Aku harap kamu mau bertahan Sasuke, setelah misi ini selesai. Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu dua kantung buah tomat segar dan dua dus jus tomat" hiburnya, berharap dengan itu sang adik mau bersabar untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan benar saja dugaannya, sang adik terlihat sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman senang kepadanya.

"Awas jika kau berbohong, Aniki!" ancamnya, kekanakan. Dan Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, sebelah tangan kanannya mengacak surai panjang sang adik gemas. Ha'ah biarlah ia harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk sang adik, bagaimana pun juga ini salahnya yang memberi usul pada dua saudaranya untuk menjalankan misi ini. Hm, ia hampir lupa dengan dari misi ini juga ia akan kembali menerima haknya yang banyak. Seringaian kemenangan pun terlihat di masing-masing sudut bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia sudah bisa merasakan euporia kemenangan ada ditangannya.

"Ayo Itachi kita bergegas pergi dari sini" ajak Shisui yang ternyata sudah hamper sampai didepan tangga dengan sang adik dan Shisui yang sudah menuruni anak tangga. Cepat-cepat Itachi pun menyusul dan sekali lagi ia harus terkagum dengan sang adik yang dengan santainya berjalan menuruni anak tangga menggunakan Heels, tanpa ada keraguan dan ketakutan dari cara berjalan sang adik.

"Aku jadi sedikit meragukan adikmu, Itachi" bisik Shisui yang ternyata sama-sama tengah mengagumi sosok Sasuke didepannya. Itachi menatap bingung pemuda disamping, "Ayolah, kau perhatikan cara jalan adikmu itu mana ada seorang cowok tulen bisa dengan mudah menggunakan Heels, sedangkan seingatku ini yang pertama kalinya dia menggunakannya. Ah! Atau jangan-jangan adikmu itu sudah sering menggunakannya secara diam-diam?" Itachi mengerlingkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan konyol sang sepupu.

"Jangan berbicara seenaknya begitu. Aku tahu Sasuke itu seperti apa, mungkin saja dia terlalu cerdas hingga hanya menggunakan Heels saja dia bisa menguasainya dalam sekali coba?" tepisnya, yakin. Bagaimana pun juga ia tahu keseharian adiknya itu seperti apa dirumah. Sasuke hanya akan menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca buku, buku, dan buku. Oh ya ia melupakan satu kegiatan sang adiknya yang baru-baru ini dilakoni sang adik, yaitu bermain Facebook.

"Ya ya ya, mau sampai kapan pun juga itu memang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh adikmu, yang notaben sangat berkepribadian buruk" kata Shisui, lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, "Aku ralat, bibirnya yang buruk-ah tidak tidak tidak bukan bibirnya, bibirnya itu tipis dan ranum, jadi bukan bibirnya yang buruk, tapi kata-katanya yang buruk dan pedas. Ya, ucapannya yang tidak pernah disaring itu benar-benar selalu menyakiti perasaanku"

Itachi mendengus geli dengan tingkah aneh Shisui, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengacak surai raven tersebut sayang.

"Sudahlah, kau seperti tidak mengetahui sifat Sasuke itu seperti apa saja" imbuhnya, manik onyxnya menatap lurus sang adik yang tengah sibuk mengomeli Obito didepannya. "Sasuke sebenarnya anak yang penurut dan baik, tapi entah kenapa semenjak kehilangan sahabat kecilnya ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Bermulut pedas dan angkuh" sorot matanya berubah sendu, disaat ia mengingat betapa terpukulnya Sasuke menerima kenyataan harus ditinggal pergi oleh sahabat kecilnya itu.

PUK PUK PUK

Shisui menepuk pelan pundak lebar Itachi, "Jika mereka berjodoh, aku yakin mereka berdua akan dipertemukan kembali suatu saat nanti. Dan jika hari itu tiba, aku harap orang itu bisa kembali merubah sifatnya kembali menjadi periang" hiburnya, merangkul saudara yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi sahabat itu. Itachi pun hanya bisa meng-amini ucapan tersebut.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Sasuke menatap bosan ketiga orang didepannya yang tengah memberinya arahan dan larangan untuk misi yang ia dapat ini. Layaknya guru yang tengah mengajari muridnya, ketiga pemuda idiot -bagi Sasuke- itu sibuk berceloteh-ria, bahkan kalimat yang mereka ucapkan tidak diperhatikan olehnya, ketika ucapan itu keluar secara bersamaan dan malah membuatnya pusing. Tidak mengerti.

Bosan yang melanda dirinya, membuat Sasuke memperhatikan daerah sekitar taman hiburan yang saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya dikunjungi banyak orang. Dari berbagai kalangan muda-mudi, anak-anak sampai orangtua pun hilir mudik didepannya. Sampai akhirnya kedua manik Onyxnya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa familiar.

Dilihatnya didekat sebuah kedai es-krim arah jam dua dari posisinya, terdapat beberapa gadis yang seumuran dengannya tengah bergosip sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Diantara ketiga gadis didepan sana, yang menjadi fokus matanya adalah sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itulah, yang menjadi sorotannya. Sasuke sedikit merasa panik jika gadis itu mengenali wajahnya sekalipun ia dalam keadaan 'wanita'.

"Sasuke!" seru Obito, menarik pipi pemuda disampingnya gemas. Obito hanya mendengus jengkel ketika ia dan kedua saudara lainnya sibuk berceloteh mengenai hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan bocah disampingnya, malah sibuk menatap intens gadis menor itu.

"Dari tadi kami menjelaskan sampai berbusa, tapi kamu malah sibuk jelalatan merhatiin wanita pakaian sexy disana" gerutu Shisui, gemas sendiri.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik yang mendelik tajam, tidak terima. "Sasuke, kami hanya ingin kamu itu menjadi lebih berhati-hati, makanya kami memberikan penjelasan itu" jelasnya, perlahan.

"Aishh, ya ya ya. Aku tahu kok. Aku hanya perlu merayu pemuda merah itu saja kan? Dan aku harus mengambil kembali kartu ATM kalian yang di sita olehnya kan? Dengan mengikuti pemuda itu ke hotelnya lalu mengambil kartu itu yang orang itu simpan diantara dompetnya yang ia bawa. Selesai!" tutur Sasuke, emosi. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sedikit sangar, ketika tatapan tajam ia keluarkan untuk ketiga pemuda yang tengah tersenyum puas.

Obito menepuk suka cita bahu sang 'gadis', yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya bahu, kasar. "Semoga sukses, oke? Oh iya jangan lupa bawa racikan ini agar membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, juga bisa membantumu untuk lebih leluasa kabur darinya" Sasuke menerima racikan tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas selempang yang ia bawa.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia pun mulai beranjak berdiri dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya. "Aku pergi dulu, lelaki itu bernama Namikaze Kyuubi kan? Dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanyanya, seraya menatap sekeliling dan matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan manik Emerald yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

GLEK!

'Waduh, apa Sakura sadar kalau gadis ini itu aku? Aishh, bagaimana ini?'  
Batinnya, panik.

Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan berniat untuk segera pergi secepatnya ketika melihat Sakura tengah berjalan kearahnya diikuti kedua temannya.

"Hubungi aku untuk memberitahu posisinya. Dan oh iya jika gadis merah jambu itu bertanya tentangku, tolong jangan beritahu aku itu Sasuke ya. Jaa" setelah mengatakan itu, gadis ber-dress abu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga saudaranya yang tengah melongo, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam ketiga pemuda itu bersamaan, lalu mereka pun saling tatap satu sama lain, bertanya melalui isyarat mata.

"Permisi" sebuah suara lembut mengalihkan tatapan ketiga pemuda, menatap penuh tanya akan kehadiran ketiga gadis cantik dan sexy dihadapannya. Melihat dari penampilannya, terutama gadis berambut merah jambu ini, apa ini yang dimaksud Sasuke?

"Ah ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Itachi, mencoba bersikap ramah. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan kedua halisnya begitu gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengulurkan tangannya, seperti meminta untuk berjabat tangan.

"Perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura teman sekelas Sasuke, adikmu. Dan ini teman-temanku, yang berambut kuning itu Yamanaka Ino, lalu yang berambut merah itu, Uzumaki Karin" jelas Sakura, tersenyum amat manis. Itachi pun hanya ber-oh-ria bersama kedua saudaranya yang lain, lalu Itachi pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Itachi Uchiha, dan mereka sepupu ku namanya Shisui dan Obito" katanya, memperkenalkan satu persatu pemuda disampingnya. Sedangkan Shisui dan Obito hanya mengangguk ramah, setelahnya mereka mempersilahkan ketiga wanita itu untuk duduk, yang tentunya langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh para wanita tersebut.

"Emm-ngomong-ngomong apa Sasuke tidak ikut bersama kalian?" tanya Karin, sambil menyendoki es-krim ditangannya.

Itachi dan kedua pemuda disampingnya saling tatap, "A-ah Sasuke ya? Dia.. Emh, dia.." Sakura mengangkat sebelah halisnya aneh, begitupun kedua sahabatnya yang merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal dari sikap aneh pemuda berambut durian cokelat itu. Itachi dan Shisui secara serentak, melalui bawah meja, mencubit gemas paha sang pemuda yang langsung menjerit kesakitan.

"Aishh, sakit tahu~" bisik Obito, menatap tajam kedua pemuda disampingnya yang malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Shisui melempar senyum manisnya untuk ketiga tamu tak diundangnya yang tengah menatap aneh kearah mereka bertiga. "Obito kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Sasuke dalam bahaya jika kita tidak memantaunya" gumam Shisui sangat pelan, sehingga hanya Obito sajalah yang bisa mendengar gumamannya. "Aku sudah mengirim posisi Kyuubi ada dimana pada Sasuke, dan kita harus bergegas pergi sebelum kita kehilangan jejak mereka" lanjutnya, masih sangat pelan. Ia sedikit merasa bersyukur ketiga gadis itu tidak memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan Obito, disaat fokus ketiga gadis itu tertuju pada Itachi sepenuhnya.

Obito mengangguk samar, " Kita harus bergegas menyusul Sasuke" gumamnya didekat telinga Itachi, gerakannya yang berpura-pura tengah melakukan peregangan, tidak membuat ketiga gadis itu sadar jika dia baru saja berbisik ditelinga Itachi.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan hari ini, kakak dari Sasuke itu pun langsung berdiri disusul Obito dan Shisui untuk pamit undur diri. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin sang adik kenapa-kenapa mengingat siapa yang tengah berurusan dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maaf ya nona-nona cantik, kami baru ingat jika kami masih memiliki urusan yang harus segera kami lakukan. Jadi, dengan berat hati kami mohon undur diri. Permisi" setelah melemparkan senyum maut andalannya, ketiga pemuda itu segera bergegas pergi, meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang sibuk ber-blushing-ria karenanya.

"Shisui segera lacak Sasuke tengah berada dimana sekarang? Apa di masih ditempat itu?" titah Itachi yang langsung disanggupi Shisui. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ketiganya berjalan cepat menuju tempat tujuan bungsu Uchiha berada. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak.

"Sasuke masih berada ditempat itu. Ayo cepat, sepertinya ia berhasil merayu sulung Namikaze itu" Itachi dan Obito menatap tidak percaya ucapan Shisui, "Dari sinyal ini mulai menandakan pergerakan, ayo cepat" dengan tidak sabaran, Shisui mendahului kedua saudara untuk memimpin jalan. Hingga akhirnya kedua manik onyxnya melihat sesosok 'gadis' ber-dress abu tengah berbicara dengan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah yang tengah mengusap lembut pipi pucat sang 'gadis'. Lalu dilihatnya kedua sosok itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, dengan sang 'gadis' yang sibuk merangkul manja tangan sang pemuda, sedang sang pemuda sendiri merangkul mesra pinggang sang 'gadis' dengan sesekali meremas gemas pantat sang 'gadis'.

Itachi, Obito dan Shisui yang melihat setiap tingkah kedua orang didepannya, atau lebih tepatnya pada tingkah sang 'gadis' hanya bisa menganga lebar menyaksikan itu semua.

"A-astaga, Itachi.. A-aku tidak tahu jika adikmu begitu manja dan agresif" gumam Shisui dan Obito secara bersamaan. Keduanya menelan ludah melihat kejadian 'amazing' didepannya, terlihat jelas jika keduanya begitu syok dengan kejadian yang sudah berlangsung beberapa saat yang lalu.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kedua matanya masih sibuk menatap kosong kedepan. Ia pun sama, tidak mengira sama sekali jika sang adik amat begitu 'menikmati' misinya. Rupanya aksi Sasuke barusan sudah membuat ketiga pemuda itu merasa terkena serangan jantung. Oh ayolah, Sasuke yang selama ini dikenal oleh mereka itu adalah, seorang remaja -yang walaupun baru 16 tahun- sikapnya sangat tegas, jantan, dan paling utama sangat acuh dan cuek pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Tapi sekarang yang ada dihadapan mereka, dan juga sudah mereka yakini jika 'gadis' itu adalah pemuda yang selama ini bersama mereka, kini yang ada dihadapan mereka hanyalah sesosok manusia perayu handal. Sasuke dihadapan mereka seolah-seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda dan sangat berbeda dengan keseharian pemuda itu lakukan dirumah.

Itachi yang tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar dering telpon miliknya berbunyi, segara mengangkat nada sambungan itu yang ternyata dari sang adik.

[ Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Mau sampai kapan kalian melamun seperti orang idiot!? Cepat ikuti aku, pemuda sial itu akan mengajakku ke hotel Central Konoha. Bagaimana pun aku butuh kalian untuk bisa bebas dari pemuda itu, aku tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan diatas ranjang!] dan setelahnya nada sambungan telpon itu terputus, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Itachi berbicara barang sepatah-dua patah kata.

Lagi-lagi Itachi, Obito dan Shisui harus mengangakan lebih lebar mulutnya ketika mereka harus menyaksikan sikap ke-OOC-an Sasuke hari ini. Hell, jelas saja mereka merasa syok dengan kejadian tadi, seingat mereka (lagi) sosok Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang amat sangat pelit dalam mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut seksinya, mereka bahkan pernah berpikir sepelit-pelitnya para Uchiha dalam berkata, mereka masih bisa menyapa balik pada orang yang menyapa mereka, sekalipun hanya sebuah anggukkan kepala. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi. Sasuke hanyalah mau berkata pada orang yang dianggapnya penting saja dalam kehidupanya, yang dimaksud disini adalah keluarganya, itu pun jika ada yang bertanya duluan. Dan oh mungkin jika para leluhur Uchiha itu sedang melihat tingkah salah satu keturunannya ini, bisa dipastikan mereka kejang-kejang melihatnya.

Obito sekali lagi menelan ludahnya, seraya menggeleng prihatin, dipikirnya Sasuke sedang sangat frustasi sekarang, sehingga bertransformasi menjadi sesosok manusia yang manis sekaligus menyeramkan disaat bersamaan.

"Oh Kami-sama maafkan kami yang sudah membuat salah satu keturunan Uchiha menjadi gila" ucapnya, sinting. Itachi yang tidak terima adiknya dikatai orang gila dan menurunkan derajat para leluhur Uchiha terdahulu, langsung saja melayangkan sebuah jitakan maut untuknya yang disambut dengan jeritan lebay ala Obito.

Shisui yang melihat itu hanya meringis ngeri seraya berkata, "Ish, pasti sakit" dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Obito yang sibuk misuh-misuh karena jitakannya, Itachi langsung saja berlalu menuju tempat sang adik akan dibawa oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, diikuti Shisui yang sama tidak pedulinya dengan nasib Obito. Menurutnya itu sudah resiko bagi orang yang berani mengatai Sasuke didepan Itachi yang mengidap penyakit Brother-Compleks(?). Masih segar diingatannya ketika sulung Uchiha ini mengatakan dengan lantang pada orang-orang disaat mereka masih menduduki kelas 4 Elementary Konoha School, dimana saat itu Sasuke diganggu oleh para teman wanitanya yang meminta untuk berkenalan dengannya, namun saking banyaknya wanita yang mengelilingi Sasuke kecil, membuat bocah tampan itu menangis ketakutan. Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu segera menerobos masuk lautan bocah wanita, dan memeluk posesif tubuh kecil sang adik seraya kedua mata tajam melayangkan deathglare pada orang-orang disekitarnya, lalu setelahnya Itachi kecil itu berkata, "Bagi siapapun yang berani menganggu adikku, barang seujung kuku pun, apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis. Mau pria atau wanita, akan berurusan denganku!" dengan suara yang sangat lantang. Seketika para manusia yang mendengar itu langsung bungkam, bahkan para guru yang saat itu melihat keributan dihalaman sekolah, hanya bisa meringis ngeri merasakan aura intimidasi yang sangat ketara. Bagaimana mungkin bocah kelas empat bisa memiliki aura semenakutkan itu? Dan sejak saat itu baik para guru maupun teman Sasuke mulai menjaga sikap, walau begitu para fans bungsu Uchiha masih tetap ada, hanya saja mereka tidak berani untuk mendekat.  
.

.

.

.  
_ Beberapa saat sebelum kejadian 'mencengang' kan terjadi _

Drap Drap Drap

Kaki jenjang berbalut Heels itu melangkah terburu, tidak diperdulikannya jika ia beberapa kali menyenggol bahu orang dijalan, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah pergi menjauh dari jangkauan para wanita itu. Bisa habis ia jika para wanita itu berhasil mengenali dirinya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini, ditambah ia masih ingin mendapatkan perhatian wanita Haruno itu, maka dari itu akan sangat memalukan jika mereka mengetahui ini.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, efek berjalan terburu-buru setengah berlari, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu sadar jarak yang ada sudah dari cukup untuk ia berlindung dari para wanita itu.

Drrt Drrt Drtt

Dering pesan pada ponsel nya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, segera saja ia membuka pesan masuk yang berasal dari Shisui yang ternyata memginformasikan letak sang target berada.

"Kafe Blue?" gumamnya, menatap sekeliling sampai akhirnya ia sebuah papan bertuliskan seperti yang ia cari, yang ternyata berada didekat wahana Bianglala. Sebuah seringaian langsung ia sunggingkan ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berjaket hitam, berambut merah tengah berada disekitar kafe itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu, pemuda Namikaze sedang duduk-duduk santai disana.

Tarik nafas. Buang perlahan.

Setelah memantapkan diri untuk melakukan hal ternekat dalam hidupnya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memuja dari berbagai macam pasang mata disekitarnya. Dengan langkah percaya diri Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja sang pemuda. Dengan gayanya yang sedikit dibuat nakal, Sasuke mendudukkan diri tidak jauh dari Kyuubi, posisinya yang berada dihadapan sang target, membuat Kyuubi mau tidak mau menatap wanita cantik didepannya.

Kedip.

Sasuke mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kyuubi yang secara terang-terangan menatap terpesona dirinya, seorang pelayan kafe mendekat, sambil mengangkat satu kaki kanannya hingga tumpang tindih dengan kaki kirinya, Sasuke tidak ragu untuk memamerkan paha putih mulusnya yang tersingkap karena posisi duduknya. Bukan sang pelayan saja yang menelan ludah melihatnya, Kyuubi juga beberapa pasang mata yang sejak kedatangannya memperhatikan dirinya pun menelan ludah, tidak kuasa akan keseksian tubuh sang 'wanita' dihadapa. mereka.

"Vannila latte satu" dengan suara lembutnya, Sasuke memesan satu cangkir minuman yang merupakan salah satu minuman yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi demi misinya yang sukses, ia harus melakukannya.

Sang pelayan itu pun mengangguk gugup, dan segera menyampaikan pesanan 'wanita' cantik itu, pelayan itu tidak ingin membuat pelanggan cantiknya menunggu lama.

GLEK

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika dengan sengaja Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggoda. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah sang gadis, membuat sulung Namikaze beranjak berdiri dan mulai menghampiri sang 'gadis' yang malah berpura-pura sok jual mahal.

"Ekhem" dahemnya, mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui jika targetnya mulai terkena umpannya, kepalanya yang setengah tertunduk hingga poni panjangnya menutupi kedua manik Onyxnya, dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Sasuke pun mulai menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Kyuubi.

Dengam wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin hingga terkesan innocent dan moe(?), Sasuke menatap penuh tanya Kyuubi yang saat ini mati-matian tengah menahan panas dingin ditubuhnya.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?" tanyanya sangat ramah, yang dibalas anggukkan imut oleh sang 'gadis'. "Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Kyuubi, dan nona?" tanpa sungkan Kyuubi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, senyuman tampan segera ia keluarkan guna menarik perhatian sang 'gadis' didepannya.

Menyeringai dalam hati, tanpa sungkan Sasuke menerima uluran tangan tersebut, "Yume, namaku Yume, Kyuubi-san" katanya dengan lembut, setelah menerima pesanannyaa. Menggunakan kaki jenjangnya Sasuke pun mengeluskan dengan mesra paha Kyuubi melalui kolong meja, yang seketika membuat pemuda berambut merah itu harus menahan ekstra libidonya, ketika dengan sengaja sang 'gadis' menyentuh tonjolan ditengah selangkangannya menggunakan ujung kaki telanjang. Senyum merayu menggoda ala bungsu Uchiha seolah magnet tersendiri untuk Kyuubi berpindah posisi duduknya menjadi disebelah Sasuke.

Oh my god!  
Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?  
Pemuda Namikaze ini ternyata libidonya mudah terpancing, dan Sasuke sedikit merasa panik sekarang.

Kedua manik Onyxnya menatap sekeliling luar kafe, posisi kafe yang terbuka memudahkan Sasuke untuk mencari sang kakak beserta kedua sepupu idiotnya.

"Yume-chan?" sebuah sapuan nafas hangat yang mengenai tengkuknya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget , dan refleks mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang pemuda berada.

DEGH

Nyaris saja bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuubi, jika saja ia tidak langsung menundukkan wajahnya sehingga hanya keningnyalah yang terkena kecupan Kyuubi. Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat kesal pada tingkah kurang ajar pemuda disampingnya, dan hampir saja Sasuke berniat menggagalkan rencananya ketika melihat ketiga saudara tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Mau tidak malam ini kita bermalam bersama?" suara yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuubi, jari-jari lentiknya mengelus lembut pipi putih sang 'gadis' yang sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Bagus.  
Sekarang Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat murahan. Bagaimana ini?

Sasuke pun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, dengan anggun ia mengangggukkan kepala, menerima tawaran mengerikan itu. Sasuke pun sangat ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini, hanya saja sudah kepalang tanggung juga jika ia berakhir disini, ditambah ia akan dipenggal oleh pemuda mesum ini jika ketahuan penyamarannya ini.

"Daripada harus menunggu nanti malam, bagaimana jika sekarang saja?" tanyanya, memainkan kancing jaketnya. Tangan lentiknya dengan menggoda meremas sesuatu ditengah selangkangan Kyuubi yang langsung menggeram, menahan libidonya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, manis. Sekarang kita ke apartemen ku yang tidak jauh dari sini letaknya" ujarnya mulai beranjak bangun disusul Sasuke, dengan malu yang kepalang tanggung, sang 'gadis' merangkul manja lengan kokoh Kyuubi yang langsung merangkul pinggang ramping Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirikkan matanya untuk memastikan jika ketiga saudaranya masih mengikutinya, tapi ia harus menahan rasa amarahnya ketika melihat ketiga saudaranya malah terbengong-ria. Ah ya dia baru ingat jika Kyuubi membawanya ke apartemen sang pemuda, bisa habis ia ditangan Kyuubi karena menurut yang Itachi katakan, di apartemen pemuda sulung itu sistem keamanannya sangat ketat, bisa-bisa dengan mudah pemuda mesum ini menemukannya, walau bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin mati konyol ditangan pemuda mesum ini. Sasuke masih sayang nyawa.

Setelah berpikir keras mengenai alasan penggantian tempat bermalam(?), Sasuke pun mengelus pipi Kyuubi, meminta perhatian sang pemuda. Senyum menggoda ia ukirkan begitu manik Rubby sang pemuda menatapnya, "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahan merasakan benda pusakamu ini, Kyuubi-san. Emm-bagaimana jika kita melakukannya dihotel seberang jalan saja?" ujarnya, seraya memasang ekspresi se-menggoda mungkin.

Kyuubi nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tanpa ragu ia menyetujui usul 'wanita' dipelukannya ini. "Sepertinya dirimu sudah sangat tidak tahan, hm?" kekehnya, mencubit gemas hidung bangir Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Baiklah, kita ke hotel central Konoha jika begitu. Jujur saja aku pun sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan jepitan hangat lubangmu, Yume-chan" desah Kyuubi, mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum setan. Begitu mudah rupanya memperdaya seseorang yang hanya memikirkan kenikmatan dunia. Khe, memuakkan. Yeah, kau beranda-andai lah sana jauh-jauh untuk memikirkan berbagai macam gaya yang akan dilakukan oleh mu, Kyuubi. Karena perandaianmu itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, ketika dalam beberapa waktu kedepan saja kau harus menerima kenyataanya yang sebenarnya. Decih Sasuke jijik.

Ah, ya ia baru ingat harus memberitahukan pada ketiga saudaranya kemana pemuda mesum ini akan membawanya, "Kyuubi-san?" panggilnya, seraya memasang wajah seperti menahan sesuatu. Kyuubi menatap lembut 'gadis' disamping, lalu mengernyit bingung dengan sang 'gadis'.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke memasang wajah gelisah dibuat-buat, oh tidak lihatnya tingkahnya saat ini sangat mirip dengan para penjahat yang biasa sang Ibu tonton untuk mengelabui para musuhnya.

"Bolehkah aku izin kebelakang?" tanyanya, dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Rupanya Sasuke sudah tidak betah berlama-lama berada didekat Kyuubi yang kapan pun bisa menyerangnya.

Kyuubi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu wanita-nya, ia pun memberikan izin pada Sasuke untuk ke kamar mandi umum. Manik rubby nya terus terpaku memperhatikan Sasuke sampai akhirnya sosok itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Sebuah seringaian terpasang indah dibibirnya. Onyx itu tidak salah lagi ia mengenalnya, juga sorot mata itu walau terlihat dibuat-buat hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, Kyuubi tidak akan salah menilai.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" gumamnya sangat pelan.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa memasuki salah satu kabin wanita, ukh ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan merasakan yang namanya memasuki 'wilayah pribadi wanita'. Sekalipun ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat mendukung dan tidak usah takut ketahuan dikira pengintip, tetap saja ia tidak nyaman. Tapi sedikitnya Sasuke bersyukur karena dengan ia yang berpakaian seperti ini, memudahkannya untuk menjauh sementara dan menginformasikan pada ketiga saudaranya, yang ia yakini sekarang pun masih terbengong-ria.

Setelah merasa aman jauh dari jangkauan Kyuubi, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponsel canggih keluaran terbarunya, hadiah sang Tousan untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 beberapa waktu lalu. Lalu ia pun menghubungi ponsel sang kakak yang nyatanya sesuai dugaannya, ketiga saudaranya masig berada di alam lain(?), terbukti dari lamanya sang kakak mengangkat sambungan telpon darinya.

Dan ia siap menumpahkan rasa amarahnya, begitu sang kakak berhasil mengangkat sambungan telponnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Mau sampai kapan kalian melamun seperti orang idiot? Cepat ikuti aku, pemuda sial itu akan membawaku ke hotel central konoha. Bagaimana pun juga aku butuh kalian untuk bisa bebas dari pemuda itu. Aku tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan diatas ranjang!" teriaknya kesal. Deru nafasnya keluar cepat, seiring rasa kesalnya pada ketiga saudara idiotnya itu. Tidak tahukah mereka jika Sasuke sekarang tengah merasakan takut? Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin berakhir tidur berdua dengan pemuda mesum itu.

Setelah merapikan kembali segala emosi dan pakaiannya yang sedikit agak berantakan, Sasuke bergegas pergi keluar dari kabin laknat itu, namun kedua matanya nyaris saja melompat keluar serta jantungnya yang mencelos ketika sesosok gadis yang amat dikenalnya kini tengah berada tepat didepannya, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Jangan katakan Sakura mendengar teriakkannya? Pikir Sasuke kalang kabut, namun ketika ia mengingat bahwa kini suaranya sedang tidak berat, sedikit membuat Sasuke tenang. Dengan gerakan setenang mungkin Sasuke melewati Sakura yang berdiri didepan pintu kabin.

"Permisi, nona" ucapnya sesopan mungkin, lalu setelahnya Sasuke melesat pergi menjauhi ketiga gadis yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Bukankah wanita tadi itu yang bersama Itachi-nii kan?" tanya Karin, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya berpose berpikir.

Ino mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Karin, "Iya tidak salah lagi. Sakura, apa mungkin wanita itu keturunan Uchiha juga? Atau wanita itu kekasih dari salah satu para Uchiha tadi?" tanyanya, mengerutkan halis melihat sikap Sakura yang sejak bertatapan dengan wanita tadi malah seperti kehilangan arwah. Ino menyikut lengan Karin, seraya bertanya melalui isyarat mata, yang tentunya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh sang gadis Uzumaki itu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura pun melenggang pergi, tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini" katanya, tegas. Entah kenapa mood-nya turun drastis ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sahabat kuningnya itu. Astaga, wanita itu seumurankan dengannya? Sial, ternyata ada wanita yang lebih cantik darinya. Badannya juga lebih tinggi dari wanita jepang pada umumnya. She's so perfect.

Ino dan Karin saling bertatapan bingung, ketika melihat Sakura berlalu meninggal kan mereka begitu saja, bahkan terasa sekali jika wanita Haruno itu sangat marah saat ini. Dan mereka sudah menduga jika ini ada kaitannya dengan 'wanita' tadi. Keduanya pun hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli, dan cepat-cepat keduanya berjalan menyusul Sakura yang sudah sangat jauh berada didepan mereka.  
.

.

.

.  
Kyuubi menatap intens 'wanita' didepannya yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya menjadi menu makan siang. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak untuk dimasak kan, dan lebih memilih memesan jasa delivery saja jika sang 'wanita' begitu sedang kelaparan. Tapi nyatanya 'wanita' itu tetap menolak, katanya sayang kalau bahan makanan di kulkas yang sudah disediakan pihak hotel tidak dipakai. Yah, jika boleh jujur ia sama sekali tidak lapar, yang lapar itu 'anu' nya, bukan perutnya. ha'ahh sepertinya ia harus bersabar sebentar lagi untuk merasakan rasanya bersetubuh dengan cinta pertamanya ini.

Sasuke yang terus dipantau pergerakannya oleh Kyuubi sangat sulit untuk memasukkan racikan pemberian Shisui, dalam hati ia sibuk mengumpat jijik dengan tingkah Kyuubi ini. Benar-benar lelaki yang maniak seks.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Ya hallo" Sasuke mendesah lega ketika melihat Kyuubi yang berlalu, masuk kamar untuk menerima telpon yang kelihatannya privasi. Dengan segera Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu memasukkan bungkusan kecil pemberian Shisui kedalam minuman Kyuubi. Setelah mengaduk minuman agar tercampur rata, Sasuke pun segera melanjutkan kembali aktifitas memasaknya dan lagi-lagi ia harus mendesah lega ketika tidak lama Kyuubi keluar dari kamar.

"Apa masih lama memasaknya?" tanya Kyuubi memeluk mesra pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. Seketika Sasuke merasakan merinding yang amat sangat, andai saja jika ini bukan karena janjinya sebagai pria sejati, andai saja ini bukan karena ia yang merasa kasian pada sang kakak juga kedua saudara lainnya. Sudah Sasuke pastikan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini babak belur ditangannya, jangan kira karena fisiknya yang cantik lantas mereka menganggap dirinya lemah. Hell, diumurnya yang sekarang baru menginjak 16, jika mengenai bela diri, dia bisa dikatakan jagonya.

Menekan kuat-kuat hawa membunuhnya, Sasuke pun membalikkan badan dan melemparkan senyum manis untuk pemuda didepannya, jari-jari kurus dan panjangnya mengelus lembut pipi Kyuubi, "Sedikit lagi selesai kok, umh-apa Kyuubi-san sudah merasa kesal dan bosan?" tanyanya, seraya memasang wajah sedih.

Kyuubi langsung kalang-kabut begitu melihat manik Onyx itu sudah berkaca-kaca, "A-ah tidak kok, aku hanya bertanya saja"

Seketika senyum cerah terukir dibibir ranumnya, "Jika begitu lebih baik Kyuubi-san habiskan dulu saja minumannya, tidak lama lagi selesai kok" ucapnya, mendorong punggung tegap Kyuubi yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya, lalu mendudukkan tubuh jangkung sang pemuda di kursi yang tadi sempat sang pemuda duduki.

"Ha'ahh, baiklah kalau begitu" desah Kyuubi, pasrah. Lalu mulai meminum kembali minuman miliknya, seraya membuka-buka aplikasi permainan di ponsel pintarnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai begitu melihat Kyuubi menghabiskan minumannya hingga tandas. Lalu, dengan membawa makanan yang sudah selesai ia buat, Sasuke pun menata makanan tersebut diatas meja. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa ketika melihat Kyuubi mulai teler, kepala merah itu menggelengkan kepala disaat rasa pusing menyerangnya. Rupanya racikan yang diberikan sang sepupu mulai bereaksi. Dan Sasuke bersorak riang dalam hati, ketika merasa menderitaannya sebentar lagi selesai. Tinggal menunggunya tidak sadarkan diri, lalu menjalankan satu rencana lagi, dan setelah itu-tadaaa ia bebas dari misi konyolnya ini.

"Ayo Kyuubi-san silahkan dima-eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuubi-san?" tanya Sasuke sok khawatir, segera saja dengan sedikit tergopoh menghampiri Kyuubi dan memberikan air putih. "Lebih baik minum dulu, mungkin kau terlalu lelah?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Sepertinya begitu. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan-ugh-tugas kantorku" lirihnya, tubuhnya makin melemas seiring pengaruh obat itu yang menggerogoti tiap bersendiannya, agar melemah.

BRUK

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didada seraya memandang remeh pada sosok rapuh yang tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai, dengan santai Sasuke melangkah menuju tas selempangnya yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja ruang teve, ia pun segera menghubungi ketiga saudaranya agar menyelesaikan sisa dari misinya ini. Jujur saja Sasuke sudah tidak tahan mengenakan rambut dan dress ini, ia ingin segera pulang dan berendam.

"Cepatlah ke atas, pemuda mesum ini sudah tepar" ujarnya ketus, kaki jenjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk tidak sabaran.

[Ah begitu. Sebentar, kami akan segera ke atas] sahut sang kakak diseberang sana, setelahnya ia pun mematikkan sambungan telpon tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah dompet milik Kyuubi yang tergeletak diatas sofa, membukanya, dan mangambil tiga buah kartu ATM milik ketiga saudaranya yang menjadi alasan utama ia harus berpakaian seperti ini.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, gigi putihnya saling bergemeletuk kesal begitu mengingat jika hari ini merupakan hari tersial baginya. Manik onyx nya menatap nyalang sosok pemuda yang tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas lantai.

Duk!

Ditendangnya pelan kaki berbalut celana lepis itu kesal, "Jika saja aku tidak sayang masa depanku, sudah kupastikan kau mati ditanganku, jalang!" desisnya, masih dendam dengan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang Kyuubi lakukan tadi. Hampir saja ia melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah tampan sang pemuda, jika saja Itachi tidak segera datang, dan menahan sikap anarkis Sasuke, sudah dipastikan Kyuubi babak belur ditangan sang adik.

"Cukup Sasuke. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini" katanya, seraya mencomot tiga buah kartu ditangan sang adik, lalu dilihatnya kedua saudaranya tengah sibuk merapikan kekacauan yang sempat terjadi. Bahkan makanan yang tadi sempat dibuat Sasuke, mereka bungkus, lalu menata posisi 'tidur' Kyuubi menjadi terduduk diatas sofa kosong ruang teve, dengan beberapa buah botol minuman alkohol yang sudah kosong, dan menyisakan satu buah botol minuman alkohol yang isinya tinggal setengah. Obito pun tidak lupa meminumkan sebagian minuman tersebut ke dalam mulut Kyuubi, dengan sengaja Obito mengambil tangan kanan milik sang pemuda dan membuat tangan itu seolah-olah tengah menggenggam minuman alkohol hingga tanpa ia ketahui Kyuubi mabuk dan hilang kesadaran.

Sementara Obito sibuk membuat sebuah adegan(?) penyebab-Kyuubi-pingsan, Shisui tengah berkutat dengan merapikan kekacauan(?) yang dibuat Kyuubi dan mencoba menghilangkan jejak Sasuke disekitar sini.

"Ayo Shisui, Obito. Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia tadi sudah meretas cctv hotel ini, dan mengancam para resepsionist untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada sang pemuda jika ia datang dengan sang adik ke hotel ini.

Obito dan Shisui tersenyum bangga pada hasil yang mereka lakukan, lalu mereka berdua pun segera menghampiri ItaSasu yang sudah siap pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sesampainya didepan pintu, bergabung dengan ItaSasu, Obito dan Shisui pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah begitu bokongnya menduduki kursi mobil sang kakak, wajahnya memperlihatkan betapa leganya ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya hari ini.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau benar-benar hebat" kekeh Obito, seperti biasa meledek bungsu Uchiha.

"Diamlah" dengus Sasuke, ketus. Shisui dan Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat betapa menyenangkannya sekali hari ini bisa melihat sisi lain Sasuke yang selalu mengelu-elukan dirinya merupakan pria sejati, hanya saja keduanya tidak berani untuk tertawa secara terang-terangan, bagaimana pun juga mereka sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Karena berkat anak itu, mereka tidak akan dimarahi kedua orang tua mereka karena sudah menghilangkan kartu ATM pemberian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian bisa terlibat dengan pemuda mesum itu, dan membuat kartu ATM kalian disita seperti itu. Tapi ya aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan, mulai saat ini jangan libatkan aku lagi untuk masalah-masalah konyol kalian" tegas Sasuke, menggertakkan giginya. "Dan untukmu Aniki-" jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di pipi sang kakak, "-jangan lupa dengan janjimu"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan sang adik, "Ya, tenang saja. Memang kapan sih aku ingkar janji?" ujarnya, tenang. Membuat sang adik mendengus sebal, membenarkan ucapan sang kakak yang memang selama ini selalu menepati janjinya.

"Jika begitu, mumpung kita akan melewati supermarket didepan sana. Kita turun dulu, dan membeli semua yang aku janjikan padamu. Obito, Shisui, kalian mau ikut turun tidak?" tanya Itachi, seraya memarkirkan mobil miliknya begitu sampai disebuah supermaket.

"Aku tunggu disini saja" gumam Sasuke malas, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi mobil.

Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas, yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya rambut. "Baiklah jika begitu kami turun dulu. Ayo Obito, Shisui" ajaknya, yang langsung diikuti kedua saudara lainnya.

Sesudahnya ketiga saudaranya turun dan memasuki supermarket, Sasuke sibuk menarik-narik rambut palsunya yang terasa masih erat melekat dikepalanya.

"Aishh, kenapa rambutnya terasa menempel erat dikepalaku? Dan lagi suaraku masih saja feminim, ha'ahh mudah-mudahan saja nanti malam sudah kembali normal. Bagaimana pun juga, lusa aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan aku tidak mau berakhir dengan seperti terus" gumamnya, menghela nafas lelah.  
.

.

.

.  
"Ne, Sasuke sekali lagi thanks ya buat bantuanmu" ujar Obito nyengir senang, yang diangguki pelan oleh Sasuke, "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Istirahatlah yang cukup, lusa kau sudah masuk sekolahkan? Lalu, mengenai suara dan rambutmu, nanti malam atau mungkin besok kau bisa hidup normal lagi. Jadi, untuk sementara bersabar dulu ya" katanya, menyengir kaku begitu adik dari Itachi itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jika sampai besok pun rambut dan suaraku masih seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengutili rambut kalian bertiga!" ancam Sasuke, bersungguh-sungguh. Itachi dan kedua saudaranya meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendengar ancaman yang mengerikan dari Sasuke.

Itachi yang merasa suasana sangat canggung,Itachi pun memecahkan keheningan dengan memohon undur diri dari hadapan Shisui dan Obito yang sudah sampai dirumah mereka yang bertetanggaan itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya. Jaa" setelahnya, Itachi langsung menancap gas, pergi menjauhi kedua sepupunya dan pulang kerumahnya yang berada beberapa meter dari rumah tersebut.

Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil sang kakak begitu sampai dirumah, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran dan penuh tanda tanya dari beberapa pelayan juga satpam rumahnya Dengan percaya diri Sasuke yang masih berpakaian 'beda' ini, masuk kedalam rumahnya yang mewah. Heels tiga sentinya masih melekat manis dikaki jenjang putihnya, menciptakan suara nyaring dari sepasang kaki yang mulai menapaki lantai rumah.

Tak Tak Tak

Suara langkahnya sangat nyaring terdengar memenuhi segala sudut ruangan, padahal selama ini ia berjalan selalu dengan tanpa menciptakan suara. Tapi ketika ia memakai heels ini, entah kenapa selembut apapun pijakan yang ia ciptakan, selalu saja terdengar suara langkah kakinya.

Mikoto mengerutkan halisnya bingung disaat melihat sesosok 'gadis' yang tidak dikenalnya, dengan santai menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi itu pun menghentikan acara menontonnya, dan memilih menghampiri 'gadis' yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya main masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya. Ah, atau jangan-jangan 'gadis' ini merupakan kekasih dari salah satu anaknya?

Berbagai pertanyaan langsung memenuhi pikirannya, ketika Mikoto sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk menghentikan langkah kaki sang 'gadis'.

Menghela nafas pelan, Mikoto pun ikut menaiki anak tangga, dan mengikuti langkah sang 'gadis' yang ternyata berjalan menuju kamar putra bungsunya. Seketika itu juga Mikoto merasa marah dengan tingkah 'gadis' itu, ia pun dengan langkah lebar mendekati sosok tersebut dan mencengkal lengan sang 'gadis' didepannya, yang langsung menatapnya kaget.

"Kaasan?" tanya Sasuke, bingung dan gugup.

Dengan tatapan tidak suka yang secara terang-terangan Mikoto perlihatkan, wanita berusia 42 tahun itu pun menatap intens sosok 'gadis' didepannya yang dengan seenaknya memanggil dirinya 'Kaasan'.

"Maaf Nona, anda siapa ya? Dan ada perlu apa dengan putra bungsu saya?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang terdengar jelas tidak suka.

Mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari sesosok Ibu-nya yang biasa menatapnya lembut dan hangat, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah sendiri. Seburuk apapun sikap Sasuke pada orang-orang disekitarnya, bungsu Fugaku itu tidak pernah bersikap kurang ajar pada wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan dirinya selama ini. Bisa dikatakan hanya pada Mikoto lah Sasuke menurut dan bersikap lembut.

Melihat gelagat sosok 'gadis' didepannya yang salah tingkah, entah kenapa Mikoto seperti melihat sosok putra bungsunya didalam diri gadis tersebut. Dari tingkahnya yang menggarukkan ujung kaki kanannya pada tumit belakang kaki kirinya, serta gerakan manik Onyx yang menatap liar sekitar, sangat mirip dengan sikap gugup Sasuke.

A-atau jangan-jangan..

Mikoto menahan nafasnya seketika, membayangkan jika sosok 'gadis' didepannya adalah memang benar putra bungsunya. Namun, ia segera menyangkal pikiran anehnya tersebut, apalagi jika mengingat sikap Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin.

"A-a-i-i-itu.." Aishh, ayolah Sasuke jangan buat Ibu-mu semakin bingung dan marah pada sosok 'beda'mu ini. Jeritnya frustasi dalam hati.

Drap Drap Drap

"Kaasan, dia Sasuke" bagaikan mendapat sebuah undian dengan hadiah yang sangat fantastis, Sasuke terus mengucapkan syukur karena Dewi Fortuna sedang dipihaknya, sehingga ia tidak usah menjelaskan secara langsung mengenai keadaannya sekarang. Cukup Itachi saja yang menjelaskan, setidaknya itu sangat membantu dirinya yang begitu malu pada sang Ibu yang saat ini tengah ternganga lebar.

Sasuke meringis miris, melihat ekspresi luar biasa yang sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah sang Ibu perlihatkan. Kini dengan cuma-cuma ia bisa melihat sisi lain ekspresi unik Mikoto. Berkali-kali Sasuke menelan ludahnya, yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kering ditenggorokannya kini.

Itachi ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sikap syok sang Ibu, mengetahui putra 'sempurna'nya bisa melakukan hal luar biasa seperti itu. Berpakaian serta berdandan layaknya seorang wanita murahan diluar sana.

Berdahem beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawanya, dengan bijak/? dan tenang, sulung Uchiha itu mencoba menyadarkan sang Ibu dari keterkejutannya.

"Kaasan?" panggilnya pelan, menepuk lembut bahu sang Ibu tercinta. Layaknya Sasuke, Itachi pun sama, sangat menghormati Ibunya.

Merasakan tepukan lembut pada bahu kanannya, serta suara barithon putra sulungnya, Mikoto pun mencoba mengambil alih pikirannya dari rasa syoknya. Dengan teliti Ibu dari dua anak dihadapannya, kini menatap intens kedua sosok pemuda dan 'wanita' dihadapannya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Em-maaf Kaasan, sebenarnya ini ulah Aniki. Dia dan dua sahabat idiotnya yang memintaku untuk berpakaian layaknya wanita. Jadi, aku-" Sasuke menghentikan penjelasannya begitu Itachi menyikut bahunya, mencoba membiarkan sang kakak saja yang menjelaskan hal 'memalukan' keluarga Uchiha ini. Bagaimana pun ini salahnya karena sudah memaksa sang adik melakukan ini, maka dari itu ia lah yang harus meluruskan masalah ini pada sang Ibu. Yang sepertinya sangat err-marah?

"Kaasan ini semua salahku, jika Kaasan ingin marah, marahlah padaku. Jangan pada Sasu-"

Itachi menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara tawa sang Ibu, "Aduh, ya ampun kamu ini bicara apa sih, Itachi? Siapa yang akan marah?" tawa geli sang Ibu, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dan sedikit jengkel karena sang Ibu malah menertawakannya.

"Ah, kupikir Kaasan marah" desah Itachi lega, begitu pun Sasuke yang merasakan perasaan sama dengan sang kakak.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap gemas sosok lain putra bungsunya, jari-jari lentiknya mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, Kaasan tidak mengira sama sekali akan melihat dirimu versi wanita. Aduh~ entah kenapa Kaasan ingin melihat lebih lama dirimu yang seperti ini" Mikoto memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Sasuke, yang hanya menatap horror atas ucapan sang Ibu.

"Kaasan bicara apa sih? Siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama berpakaian seperti ini" ketusnya, menatap sebal sang Ibu yang semakin terkikik geli.

"Bahkan suaramu benar-benar feminim. Kyaaa! Kaasan benar-benar senang" lagi-lagi Mikoto memeluk erat tubuh jangkung sang 'gadis' didepannya. Itachi ikut terkekeh geli, melihat sang adik begitu benar-benar jengkel karena ulah sang Ibu.  
.

.

.

.  
_ Keesokkan harinya _

Pagi itu Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika sorot mentari menyapa lembut pipi pucatnya melalui celah-celah gorden, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, dan perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur, seraya beberapa kali merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya. Efek tidur dengan gaya kurang sehat, tengkurap. Masih dengan mata ngantuknya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk baginya, dimana ia yang tengah tertidur tampan dibangunkan dengan cara biadab, lalu membuatnya berpakaian wanita serta aksesorisnya, serta berakhir dirinya yang bertingkah layaknya seorang bitch kelas kakap/?. Tapi hari ini, semua itu sudah bukan jadi masalah karena dirinya sudah bisa kembali menikmati hidupnya secara normal. Mengingat itu Sasuke menyeringai senang, karena ia masih memiliki waktu sehari lagi sebelum ia masuk sekolah dan menjadi siswa Konoha High School. Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana untuk hari ini, yaitu mengajak kencan sang pujaan hati.

Masih dengan seringaian dibibirnya, membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Sakura, lalu menembak gadis Haruno itu, dan dihari pertama ia menjadi siswa Konoha High School sudah memiliki kekasih. Menjadikan hari-hari selama disekolahnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya mulai menapaki kamar mandi, Sasuke berniat untuk mandi pagi hari ini. Sekalian menghilangkan lem yang menempel dirambutnya. Namun, sesampainya dikamar mandi Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya begitu rambut palsu itu masih menempel erat dikulit kepalanya, tidak panik, Sasuke segera mengambil sampo miliknya dan mulai membasahi rambut palsu tersebut. Dituangkannya sampo mint miliknya lalu mulai perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, ia mulai mencoba melepaskan rambut palsu tersebut.

Sasuke mulai diserang kepanikan ketika sudah hampir sepuluh menit, rambut palsunya masih melekat erat, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun akan lepas.

"Bagaimana i-" seakan tersadar, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres juga dengan suaranya kini, suaranya masih sama persis seperti kemarin. Lembut dan feminim. Jangan katakan ia akan seperti ini terus hingga besok dan seterusnya?

Membayangkan itu membuat Sasuke merinding disko. Membilas rambut bersamponya, dan mandi dengan kecepatan penuh/?. Sasuke dengan geram menyambar handuk miliknya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu, sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang seketika membuat dirinya bertambah emosi.

Masih dengan memakai handuk yang disematkan diatas pinggangnya, serta rambut panjang basahnya. Dengan langkah lebar dan penuh emosi, bungsu Mikoto dan Fugaku itu berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak untuk memukul wajahnya karena gara-gara sang kakak juga kedua sahabat idiotnya. Sasuke berakhir dengan seperti ini. Ini sama saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Aniki buka pintunya!" serunya emosi, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada pintu didepannya. "Aniki bangun,dan buka pintunya brengsek!" geram Sasuke karena sang kakak belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa memperdulikan jika tindakannya ini terbilang kasar dan brutal, serta dapat membuat seluruh penghuni rumah mewahnya ini terbangun karena ulahnya, Sasuke terus menggedor-gedor pintu mahoni didepannya. Sasuke langsung menatap nyalang sang kakak begitu pintu tersebut terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan tampang ngantuknya membukakan pintu untuk makhluk yang dengan kurang ajarnya malah memukul wajahnya kencang.

BRUGH

Pukulan yang dilayangkan sang adik yang terbilang cukup menyakitkan itu seketika menyadarkan Itachi dari rasa mengantuknya. Sebuah tangan pucat mencengkram erat baju tidur depannya, dan Itachi seketika langsung tersadar jika sesuatu telah membuat sang adik mengamuk.

"Kau bilang rambut dan suaraku akan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu beberapa jam! Tapi lihat! Nyatanya sampai detik ini rambut dan suaraku masih seperti ini!" teriak Sasuke didepan wajah Itachi, emosi.

"T-tenang dulu, Otoutou. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-ba-"

BUGH

"Baik-baik kau bilang?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang disaat besok aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah, Baka-Aniki!" teriakan Sasuke yang cetar membahana, sukses mengundang Mikoto, Fugaku serta beberapa pelayan kediaman Uchiha, untuk menghampiri kamar sulung Uchiha tersebut. Apalagi teriakan yang keluar dari suara cempreng seorang wanita, semakin membuat Fugaku -yang belum mengetahui apapun- mengerutkan keningnya penuh rasa penasaran.

Sesampainya disana Fugaku dan Mikoto, yang sudah berpakaian rapih namun santai, mengingat hari ini hari libur, membelalakan kedua matanya. Kaget. Dalam hal ini yang paling syok adalah Fugaku. Melihat seorang 'gadis' yang hanya memakai handuk dipinggang, dan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi punggung putih pucatnya, serta tengah menindih tubuh putra sulungnya yang terkapar tidak berdaya diatas lantai. Sukses membuat Fugaku terasa membeku ditempat.

Apa-apaan pemandangan didepannya ini? Dan kenapa ada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya tengah mengamuk pada putra sulungnya? Apa jangan-jangan Itachi baru saja memperkosa gadis tersebut?

Mengetahui kebingungan sang suami atas kehadiran sosok 'gadis' didepannya, Mikoto pun menyikut lengan Fugaku pelan, dan memberitahukan jika sosok 'gadis' itu merupakan putra bungsunya.

"A-apa?" seruan kaget Fugaku, menyadarkan ItaSasu dari acara 'perang'nya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Sasuke membalikkan badannya hingga rambut panjangnya berkibar lembut mengenai wajah Itachi yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

"Tousan?" seketika jantung Sasuke mencelos melihat sang Ayah menatap nya penuh keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan pada Tousan" tuntut Fugaku, seraya menahan rasa ingin tertawanya melihat keadaan putra bungsunya. Apalagi melihat Sasuke sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya kedepan.  
.

.

.

.  
"Jadi begitu" gumam Fugaku sesudah mendengar penjelasan dari kedua anaknya, Fugaku menatap intens sosok putra bungsunya yang tengah memakai T-shirt berlengan pendek, dan bercelana pendek selutut. Rambut panjangnya Sasuke geraikan begitu saja. Yang tanpa sadar sudah membuat Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Tapi jika pun kau akan seperti ini terus, Tousan sama sekali tidak keberatan" Sasuke langsung menatap horror sang Ayah begitu mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Yang benar saja, Tousan! Aishh! Pokoknya besok aku tidak mau masuk sekolah! Titik!" seru sang bungsu, kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap ketiga manusia didepannya yang tengah menatapnya geli.

"Berhenti tertawa!" dengan geram, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ya ampun, bisa-bisa ia ikutan stress jika terus bergabung dengan keluarganya, dan lagi-Hell! Sejak kapan seorang Fugaku Uchiha bisa tertawa? Seingatnya jangankan untuk tertawa, menarik bibir sedikit keatas saja tidak pernah ia melihatnya. Sasuke sampai tidak sadar jika yang tadi tertawa 'cukup' keras tadi adalah suara sang Ayah. Orang yang sangat dingin -menurut Sasuke-

Sebelum menginjakkan kaki dianak tangga, Sasuke pun kembali membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap tajam sang kakak yang masih saja sibuk tertawa. Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain, huh? Lihat saja nanti, ia akan membalasnya suatu saat. Dan ketika itu terjadi, Sasuke pastikan akan membuat ketiga orang itu benar-benar menyesal karena sudah membuat seorang Sasuke merasakan malu yang amat sangat.

"Dan untukmu, Baka-Aniki. Pokoknya dalam waktu 3 hari kau beserta kedua sahabatmu harus sudah memiliki penawarnya agar suaraku normal kembali dan begitupun juga rambutku! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu!" setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan aura yang sangat gelap, ia mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu sang Ibu memanggil dirinya.

Dengan penuh suka cita, tanpa perduli pada aura negatif ditubuh putra bungsunya, Mikoto berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke. "Ne, karena untuk sementara waktu kau akan berpenampilan seperti ini, nanti siang kita belanja untuk keperluanmu ya? Dan oh! Baju seragam wanitamu juga kita harus menyiapkannya, bagaimana pun juga-"

"Tidak ada belanja, dan tidak ada pula seragam wanita! Aku akan tetap berpakaian seperti ini, dan untuk kesekolah pun begitu! Aku. Akan. Pakai. Seragam. Pria!" tekannya, penuh emosi.

Mikoto yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan penolakan dari putra kesayangannya, langsung memasang wajah sedih. "Baiklah jika itu maumu" lirihnya, berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung tergagap, baru sadar dengan sikapnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?" gumamnya, dan bergegas menuju sang Ibu yang mulai memasuki kamarnya.

Itachi dan Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Mikoto, "Selalu begitu jika tidak dituruti" gumam mereka, bersamaan.  
.

.

.

.  
Setelah acara bujuk membujuk sang Ibu yang tengah merajuk, akhirnya dengan setengah ikhlas, Sasuke menerima semua keinginan sang Ibu yang ingin melihatnya berangkat dan pulang memakai seragam wanita. Serta melihatnya berpakaian wanita ketika ia berada dirumah. Tapi bagian yang terakhir dengan mentah-mentah Sasuke tolak.

Astaga!  
Demi celana kolornya guru Orochimaru yang tidak pernah dicuci, Sasuke itu pria tulen! Bukan pria yang begitu tergila-gila fashion wanita. Eww, sampai mati pun ia tidak sudi untuk hilir-mudik(?) dikediaman Uchiha ataupun keluar rumah dengan memakai dress wanita. Idih, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdisko-ria.

Dan ya, mengenai sekolahnya, Fugaku sudah menceritakan semua kejadian tersebut pada pihak kepala sekolah agar diberi sedikit keringanan untuknya memakai seragam wanita hingga ia kembali normal. Ugh, sebenarnya tanpa sang Ayah katakan pun, ia sama sekali tidak masalah untuk memakai seragam pria dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Karena baginya itu lebih baik daripada harus bersikap seperti banci perempatan. Kenapa begitu? Karena yang berubah dari dirinya itu hanya, tolong lihat kembali kata-katanya 'HA-NYA' rambut dan suaranya. Sedangkan tubuhnya? Hell ya! Bisa dikatakan tubuhnya tidak begitu feminim amat kok, liat saja tumpukan roti(?) pada perutnya, walau tidak besar, tapi setidaknya tubuhnya merupakan tubuh seorang pria yang maskulin dengan beberapa otot lengan yang lembut menghiasi tangan pucatnya. Dan soal tinggi. Lihat saja dirinya, mana ada wanita jepang yang tingginya mencapai 179? Setinggi-tingginya wanita jepang, palingan mereka hanya memiliki tinggi sekitar 170-174 saja. Jadi, mananya yang feminim? Sekali lihat pun semua orang tahu, jika dirinya ini pria.

Sasuke mendengus sebal jika mengingat itu semua. Ia semakin merasa dunia disekitarnya menjadi gila.

"Sasuke-chan ayo turun, jangan sampai membuat guru-gurumu menunggu" seruan sang Ibu semakin membuat mood Sasuke bertambah buruk.

"Sudah kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, Kaasan. Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel anak gadis begitu!" semburnya, menatap nyalang keluar jendela. Dapat ia lihat sebuah gedung megah menjulang tinggi beberapa meter didepannya. Sebuah tempat yang akan membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti dineraka selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

Ah ya benar, ini kan hanya berlangsung beberapa hari saja. So, ia akan bertahan demi hari-hari menyebalkannya beberapa hari kedepan. Satu lagi, sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan nanti ia harus bersabar mendekati Sakura, apalagi jika mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya, ia dan Sakura sempat bertemu ditaman bermain. Ha'ahh, memikirkan ini semua membuat Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling jadinya.

Setelah berpamitan pada sang Ibu, Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, dan berlalu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sasuke tahu saat ini banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya, terutama dari kaum adam, hanya saja ia tak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan adalah sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang berada beberapa meter didepannya tengah menatapnya intens, jika saja ia sedang tidak dalam berpakaian seperti ini, Sasuke tidak akan sungkan untuk menghampiri sang pujaan, namun, apalah daya tak sampai. Untuk sementara waktu ia harus bersabar menghadapi rasa rindunya pada sang pujaan. Sebuah anggukkan sopan Sasuke lakukan khusus untuk Sakura, dan sedikitnya ia berharap bisa berteman dengan gadis itu, sekalian ingin mengenal lebih jauh mengenai Sakura. Karena seingatnya selama ini Sakura seperti menjaga image-nya didepan Sasuke, padahal ia ingin mengetahui sisi lain dari gadis itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, jika memang gadis itu jodohnya, ia pasti akan mengetahui sisi lain Sakura itu,yang mungkin saja lebih menyenangkan daripada sisi Sakura yang selama ini ia lihat.

BRUK

"Aw" ringis Sasuke, mengelus bahunya yang berbenturan cukup keras dengan bahu seseorang. Dengan nyalang ia menatap sosok pemuda berperawakan sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata, Non!" sungut pemuda itu, berdecih kesakitan.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, tidak terima dikatai 'nona' oleh pemuda bar-bar didepannya. "Bung, dimana-mana kalau jalan itu pakai kaki-" katanya nunjuk kaki pemuda didepannya, "-dan mata buat melihat. Khe, dasar bodoh"

Sang pemuda yang tidak terima dikatai 'bodoh' langsung menatap sengit Sasuke. Lalu manik Shappirenya menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, dan dari bawah keatas. Sasuke mendesis tidak suka dari cara pemuda didepannya menatap dirinya, dengan cepat ia menginjak kaki sang pemuda emosi.

"Wadaw! Aishh, kau- Astaga! Kau gila apa, hah? Kenapa menginjak kakiku?" sang pemuda sibuk melompat-lompat dengan satu kakinya, ketika kaki yang satu lagi terasa nyut-nyutan akibat injakan yang-Hell! Sungguh menyakitkan itu. Pemuda berambut blonde itu bergidik ngeri ketika sadar sosok cantik didepannya memiliki kekuatan layaknya gorila.

Sasuke dengan acuh hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli. "Lain kali sopan lah sedikit pada orang yang tidak kau kenali, bung" katanya, berlalu meninggalkan sang pemuda yang masih sibuk mengumpat dirinya.

"Hei, gadis kurang ajar! Akan ku balas kau!" teriakan sang pemuda hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan mengancungkan jari tengahnya, tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikit pun.

"Duel sampai mati pun aku sama sekali tidak takut. Dasar pemuda gila" sungutnya benar-benar emosi. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke merasa sedikit tenang telah melepaskan kekesalannya pada pemuda idiot tadi. Sungguh, hari ini ia benar-benar merasa sangat tidak memiliki selera untuk belajar. Dan lagi, apa-apaan tatapan para pemuda disekitarnya itu? Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menelanjangi begitu? Hell, mereka pikir ia akan sangat senang begitu seperti gadis pada umumnya? Mereka pikir ia akan tersipu malu, ketika mereka melemparkan tatapan memuja padanya? Hell no! Ia tidak menyukai itu. Oh, terkecuali jika yang menatapnya itu Sakura, dengan senang hati ia akan tersipu malu untuknya. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi selama ia masih memakai pakaian menyebalkan ini.  
.

.

.

.  
Selagi Sasuke masih sibuk menggurutu karena moodnya yang buruk, disisi lain dalam waktu bersamaan, tepatnya pada sang pemuda yang tadi sempat bertabrakan dengannya. Terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan berambut blonde, menatap menerawang pada sosok Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Kedua halisnya bertaut dalam.

"Apa mungkin aku.."

"Naruto-kun!" Suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarnya, disertai lengan yang melingkar manja pada lengan kekarnya. "Kau menatap gadis itu tajam sekali, aku cemburu tahu!" sungut sosok tersebut, mencubit gemas perut pemuda dipelukannya.

Seolah tersadar, Naruto menatap datar pemuda yang bergelayut manja padanya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Sai" ucapnya, dingin nan menusuk. Namun, bukannya menurut pemuda bernama Sai itu tetap keukeuh memeluk lengan dalam pelukannya.

Dengan memasang wajah memelas, Sai berucap, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berselingkuh darimu. Tapi, Suigetsu lah yang menciumku" Naruto tetap menatap datar Sai yang kini tengah menatapnya berkaca-kaca, "Aku mohon, jangan putuskan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" dengan cepat, Naruto membalas ucapan Sai. Tangan kirinya melepaskan rangkulan Sai pada lengan kanannya, "Sekalipun kejadian itu tidak terjadi, aku memang sudah berniat memutuskanmu. Jadi, menjauhlah dariku" setelahnya, Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sai yang terisak sedih. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda, Naruto berlalu begitu saja. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju suatu tempat yang hanya ia yang tahu.

Seragam yang tidak masukkan, serta ditelinga kirinya memakai anting-anting. Sekali lihat pun orang-orang mengetahui jika Naruto merupakan anak yang pembangkang didalam sekolahnya. Namun, apa pedulinya? Seperti mereka tahu saja sifat asli dirinya. Tepat berada dipersimpangan yang menuju kolam renang, manik Shappirenya melihat sosok 'gadis' tadi tengah bertelepon-ria dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Kedua matanya menatap intens setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sang 'gadis' didepannya, sampai akhirnya kedua mata tersebut terbelalak kaget ketika melihat ketiga gadis lainnya datang dan mendorong sang 'gadis' hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

BRUK

Sasuke syok ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah dorongan kuat yang berasal dari arah belakangnya, dan ia bertambah syok dan terperengah disaat mengetahui siapa yang sudah mendorongnya itu.

Sakura menatap tajam sosok 'gadis' didepannya, "Hai, jalang" katanya, tersenyum meremehkan. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas dada, "Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan ini, ups! Maksudku ingin bertanya padamu. Tentu kau masih ingat padaku, orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu denganmu, didalam kamar mandi. Dan kalau tidak salah, kau juga saat itu datang dengan para Uchiha kan? Jika boleh aku tahu, kau siapa mereka huh?" katanya, menatap meremehkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, ia pun mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi, ia tahu pasti Sakura tengah salah paham padanya. Berdiri dari jatuhnya, Sasuke pun menatap tenang ketiga gadis didepannya.

"Aku saudara jauh Uchiha" ucapnya sangat tenang.

Sakura mendecih, kurang puas pada jawaban 'gadis' didepannya, "Uchiha? Kau dari Uchiha? Mana ada seorang Uchiha bisa bersikap jalang pada orang lain, huh? Seingatku, para Uchiha itu sangat menjaga sikap, tidak seenaknya merayu pemuda kaya hanya untuk dipuaskan" seketika Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura, hohh, jadi ini sifat asli gadis yang ia sukai itu? Kasar sekali ucapannya. Tapi syukurlah, untungnya ia belum terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Sudah kan bicaranya? Kalau begitu saya pamit" katanya, hendak berlalu meninggalkan ketiga gadis didepannya, lalu menggretakkan giginya disaat Sakura mencekal tangannya.

"Masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, ja-"

"Aishh, baru saja menjadi anak baru di sekolah ini sudah sok ingin berkuasa" Naruto yang sudah merasa jengah dengan sikap kasar Sakura, segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan menatap satu persatu gadis didepannya. Seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Naruto menatap intens Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

Sakura, Ino dan Karin terperengah begitu melihat sesosok pria tampan berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulit tannya yang eksotik, serta rahang yang tegas. Benar-benar pria yang seksi. Tanpa sadar ketiga gadis itu menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ekhem" Sakura berdahem keras, meminta perhatian Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar dan dingin. Dilihat seperti itu membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri, "Maafkan kami senpai" katanya sok imut, menatap genit Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus jijik melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Jalang teriak jalang" ucap Sasuke acuh, dan segera meninggalkan keempat manusia yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Yeah, itu benar" setujunya, dan ikut berlalu meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang saat ini tengah menjerit kesal karena tingkah Sasuke, Senpai tampannya jadi berkata seperti itu. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Awas kau jalang! Akan aku balas kau nanti! Arghhh image-ku hancur gara-gara wanita itu" geram Sakura, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau juga main dorong dan berkata kasar begitu padanya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu memang benar masih keturunan Uchiha? Bukankah kau akan sulit mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke nantinya?" Karin menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Dilihat dari mata dan warna rambutnya, sepertinya gadis itu memang keturunan Uchiha" sambung Karin, lalu meringis ngeri ketika Sakura menatapnya tajam.

Mendengus meremehkan, Sakura menggretakkan giginya kesal. "Mau dari Uchiha ataupun bukan, aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar tidak terima gadis itu mempermalukan ku didepan Senpai tampan itu. Akan aku buat perhitungan padanya" katanya, penuh dendam. Ino dan Karin hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat sikap Sakura yang penuh dendam.  
.

.

.

.  
_ TBC _

Apa-apaan ini bersambungnya aneh banget =="a  
oh iya ini 100% ASLI SASUNARU, mungkin dibeberapa chapter depan nanti bakal ada hint NaruSasunya, tapi itu cuma awalnya aja..  
Dan lagi disini emang blum ada mesra2nnya dan knpa kebanyakannya nyeritain keluarga Uchiha? karna sasuke disinilah ada kaitannya dengan judul ffnya..  
dan aku usahain chap 2nya kalau mood ku bagus, aku bakal update cepet..  
oh iya, satu lagi HAPPY NEW YEAR minna!  
telat sih, tapi tak apalah hahaha  
jangan lupa beri aku masukkan ya?  
kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantuku..  
See u next chap ^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

~ Are You, Shemale? ~

Pairing : **SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : **YAOI, BOYxBOY, AU,** typo's, tidak berpatok/? pada EYD, kata2 amburadul/?, dan masih bnyak lagi kesalahan2 saya dalam menulis ff hehe..  
.

.

.  
a/n: yoo, i'm backkkk *dadah2 gaje/plak oh ya ampun bnyak yang ngeraguin ff ini ya? hiksu SERIBU PERSEN ES/EN kok maapkan diriku yang err-mungkin buat kalian ragu dan jijik dengan karakter sasuke disini, tapi itu cuma di AWAL aja.. aku harap kalian mau bersabar buat kedepannya.. soalnya kan gak seru kalau langsung ke es/en hehehe.. oke deh, silahkan dilanjut aja membaca ffnya.. moodku jujur aja kurang baik, jadi sekali lagi maap kalau ffnya gajeboss bnget..  
.

.

.  
/Tidak Suka?/  
/Jangan Dibaca/  
.

.

.  
/ SEKALI LAGI INI SASUNARU bukan NARUSASU, JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MUNGKIN SAJA SUDAH SALAH MASUK/? MENDING DI SETOP AJA, SEBAB GUA GAK MAU DIBILANG SEBAGAI AUTHOR PHP or PLIPLAN/

~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.  
~ Happy Reading ~  
.

.

.  
_ Universitas Konoha _

Itachi berjalan cepat menuju kantin sekolah untuk menemui kedua sahabat sejatinya. Semalam ia sudah menghubungi keduanya untuk bertemu dan membahas masalah sang adik secepatnya, lagipula yang membuat ide racikan itu kan mereka berdua, bukan Itachi. Jika saja ia tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya, lebih baik ia mungkin ia tidak akan membiarkan sang adik melakukan itu semua, dan daripada menggunakan sang adik, kenapa tidak sekalian menyewa wanita tulen saja? Karena Itachi merasa itu tidak terlalu merepotkan sang adik. Tapi seperti kata pribahasa 'Nasi sudah menjadi bubur' segalanya sudah terjadi, tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan menyesali itu semua dan yang saat ini harus ia lakukan adalah dengan segera membuat penawarnya. Lalu sang adik bisa kembali hidup normal.

Tap Tap Tap

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap, melewati berbagai macam pasang mata yang menatap penuh tanya pada kondisi wajah babak belurnya, ulah dari amukan sang adik kemarin. Dan jika boleh jujur, ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang adik yang terkesan pilih kasih itu, kenapa cuma dia yang mendapatkan pukulan, sedangkan kedua sepupunya yang lain, terutama Obito yang sudah memberikan perekat yang-entah-apa-itu pada rambut palsu sang adik. Dan Itachi sudah menyiapkan kekuatan penuh untuk memukul kedua sepupunya itu. Mungkin ini terkesan kejam, tapi Itachi tetap tidak terima jika hanya dirinya yang merasakan sakit pada wajah tampannya. sedangkan mereka tidak.

"Huh, enak saja" dengusnya, kesal. Manik onyxnya melihat kedua sepupunya yang sibuk dengan makanannya, seringaian jail dan penuh dendam ia ukirkan. Tanpa perduli suasana kantin yang ramai, Itachi mulai mengepalkan tinjunya, yang sesampainya didekat kedua sepupunya, ia dengan segera melayang pukulan tercepatnya kepada dua orang didepannya yang saat ini tengah terkapar diatas lantai. Bahkan dapat ia lihat kedua sepupu menatapnya syok.

"Itu salam rindu dari Sasuke untuk kalian" katanya kalem, orang-orang dikantin itu langsung menghentikan sejenak acara mereka ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang ternyata berasal dari para Uchiha.

Obito dan Shisui segera berdiri dari terjatuhnya, dan menatapnya nyalang , tidak terima.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Itachi? Gila ya? Ishh, emangnya enggak sakit apa" Obito mengusap gemas pipinya yang nyut-nyutan tingkat 'Z' (zuperr). Astaga pukulan yang dilayangkan sulung Fugaku itu benar-benar tidak main-main rasa sakitnya. Aduh, Obito sempat panik jika ada giginya yang patah, dan ia bernafas lega ketika tahu giginya masih utuh serta komplit. Dengan penuh rasa jengkel plus kesal, Obito segera berdiri dari terjatuhnya, efek dorongan dari pukulan Itachi yang bisa dikatakan 'cukup' cepat. Ia pikir tadi itu ada angin topan, lalu sebuah benda semacam kayu terbang kearahnya dan memukul tepat dipipinya. Tapi kenyataannya? Itu semua ulah Itachi. Brengsek!

Itachi yang mengetahui kemarahan Obito padanya, hanya bertindak kalem dan bersikap tenang, seolah-olah kejadian beberapa menit lalu itu hanyalah suatu kejutan yang terlalu 'waw' mengejutkan kedua sepupunya.

Beda Obito, beda juga dengan Shisui. Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Itachi dan Obito itu hanya melayangkan deathglare terbaiknya saja, tanpa mendumel ataupun berspekulasi(?) apapun pada sulung Fugaku. Shisui sudah menyiapkan 'sambutan' yang akan Itachi berikan dipertemuannya ini, setelah kemarin malam pemuda berkuncir itu menghubunginya serta menceritakan mengenai bungsu Fugaku yang mengamuk pada Itachi. Membuat Shisui yang sudah mengetahui sifat Itachi itu, mempersiapkan mental/? jika secara tiba-tiba Itachi bertindak kejam padanya. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, sulung Fugaku itu memang merasa kesal dan langsung memukul begitu saja tanpa permisi/? terlebih dahulu. Jika boleh jujur, yang tadi itu benar-benar tidak terduga sama sekali, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui kedatangan Itachi.

Masih mengusap sebelah pipinya yang tadi terkena pukulan 'amazing' dan 'suprise' banget, baik Obito maupun Shisui segera saja mengambil posisi duduk seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, sampai tadi pagi pun, rambut serta suaranya Sasuke masih seperti dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Shisui dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa perduli kondisi kedua pemuda didepannya, Itachi mengangguk kalem sebagai jawaban, "Bahkan sejak kemarin sampai tadi pagi, Sasuke masih ngambek padaku. Haishhh, lagi pula kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu? Dan kau Obito, lem apa yang kau gunakan pada rambut palsu itu, hah?" tanyanya geram, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Obito dengan garpu mie milik Shisui.

Obito sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, takut jika garpu itu menggores wajah tampannya. Menyingkirkan gemas garpu yang Itachi todongkan didepan wajahnya, "Kata bibi Kotoko itu lem yang biasa dipakai untuk merekatkan lebig lama rambut palsu, err-aku lupa nama perekatnya apa. Tapi, bibi Kotoko bilang lem yang kemarin dipakai tidak sampai seminggu kok" jelasnya cepat-cepat, begitu melihat pemuda didepannya hendak memukulnya.

"Yakin hanya seminggu?" Obito hanya nyegir kaku sebagai pertanyaan ragu Itachi, "Astaga" desah sang sulung, memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Shisui menepuk prihatin pundak lebar Itachi, "Lebih baik sekarang, kita buat ramuan penawarnya agar suara Sasuke kembali. Aku lupa satu hal mengenai ramuan pengubah suara itu, seharusnya sesudah Sasuke meminum ramuan itu, dia langsung minum air dingin. Astaga, maafkan kecerobohanku, Itachi" tuturnya, benar-benar menyesal.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salahmu-" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju. "-yah, kau benar lebih baik kita buat ramuan penawarnya" lanjutnya. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada beberapa hari sebelum 'kasus' Sasuke menjadi perempuan. Waktu itu Itachi, Shisui dan Obito tengah melajukan mobil milik sulung Fugaku dijalanan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, untung saja saat itu suasana jalan menuju kampus tidak ramai, sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk menyalip berbagai kendaraan yang menurut mereka sudah menghalangi jalan. Namun, tepat dipersimpangan jalan sekitar sepuluh meter menuju kampus, sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang tengah parkir disisi jalan tidak sengaja mereka 'cium'. Bukan, bukan karena mereka sengaja melakukan hal itu, akan tetapi seekor anjing milik anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari ketengah jalan untuk mengambil bola sang bocah yanh menggelinding itu. Mereka yang melihat itu, langsung membantingkan setir ke kanan, dan tanpa diduga disana tengah terparkir mobil mewah milik pemuda itu. Dan yeah, si pemilik mobil yang ternyata pemuda Namikaze itu menuntut ganti rugi pada mereka, hanya saja yang namanya anak kampus pastilah tidak akan mempunyai uang sebanyak itu untuk mengganti rugi mobil sang Namikaze yang tanpa sengaja mereka 'cium'. Karena ketidak sanggupan Itachi dkk dalam mengganti rugi, akhirnya sebagai gantinya, kartu ATM merekalah disita. Yang katanya sih akan dikembalikan jika mereka sudah melunasi.

Awalnya mereka tidak masalah dengan kartu ATM itu, dan dalam selang dua hari mereka sudah melunasinya berkat bantuan Fugaku yang dengan baik hati mau membantu mereka. Tapi entah kenapa kartu ATM mereka belum juga dikembalikan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, sampai akhirnya mereka merasa jengkel, lalu dengan pikiran gila mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil 'paksa' kartu mereka. Dan yeah, selanjutnya kalian sudah mengetahui kisahnya.

Brak

Itachi dan Shisui yang saat itu tengah melamun langsung terperenjat kaget, begitu Obito tiba-tiba memukul meja kantin. Seketika kedua manusia yang merasa terganggu pun melayangkan tatapan tajam terbaik milik mereka, Obito nyengir kaku menanggapinya.

"Andai saja si rubah buluk itu tidak menahan ATM kita, aku jamin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi" desah Obito, jengkel. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggir meja, "Aishh benar-benar deh rubah buluk itu"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Rubah buluk, Obito?"

DEGH!

Seketika ketiga pemuda itu merasa jantung mereka copot, mendengar suara tegas dan penuh aura menyeramkan memasuki indra pendengaran. Dengan perlahan mereka menatap kearah asal suara itu terdengar, dan saat itu juga mereka secara serempak menahan nafas bersamaan, ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang beberapa detik lalu mereka bicarakan ada dihadapan mereka. Menatap mereka dengan begitu tajam.

"H-hallo S-sensei" seperti bukan Uchiha saja, ketiga pemuda tersebut menatap ngeri sosok pemuda lain dihadapan mereka.

"Bagus ya, berani menghina guru. Oh atau kalian sudah merasa nilai kalian sempurna?" pemuda Namikaze yang ternyata Dosen di kampus ketiga Uchiha itu, menatapnya dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang terpantri dikedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ah ya sepertinya kemarin ada yang bermain dengan dompetku. Hm~ dan ATM kalian hilang" Kyuubi menyerai kembali ketika melihat ketiga pemuda didepannya sudah berkeringat dingin. "Ah~ sebenarnya itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya. So, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab untuk hilangnya kartu itu" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuubi pun melangkah meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang masih termenung. Entah memikirkan apa.

"Oh ya-" seolah teringat sesuatu, Kyuubi membalikkan badannya untuk memandang Itachi dan kedua sepupunya yang juga tengah menatapnya. "-untukmu Itachi. Sepertinya sepulangmu kuliah nanti, aku menunggumu diruanganku. Hanya ingin membahas 'pencuri' kartu kalian" katanya, yang tanpa peduli apapun, pemuda yang berprofesi Dosen tapi mesum itu langsung pergi, meninggalkan Itachi dkk yang dirundung kepanikan.

"M-mungkinkah dia sudah tahu.." gumam ketiganya bersamaan, dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain begitu sadar tidak akan selamat dari guru killer tersebut.

GLEK

Secara serempak ketiganya menelan ludah, 'Matilah aku. Dia pasti menurunkan nilai kami' jerit mereka frustasi.

"Shisui bukankah seharusnya obat kemarin itu bisa menghapus beberapa memori dalam pikiran orang yang meminumnya? Tapi... K-kenapa Kyuubi-sensei bisa berkata demikian?" Obito mengerang panik setelahnya. Bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah membuat masalah dengan salah satu dosen yang sangat berpengaruh dalam nilai kelulusan mereka nantinya.

"Shisui disini kau yang membuat ramuan itu, dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Obito benar, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi sensei mengingat kejadian itu? Maksud ku dia bisa mencurigai kita?"

"Oh c'mon guys, kita saat itu melupakan beberapa hal penting" jelas Shisui tak kalah paniknya, Itachi dan Obito mengangkat halisnya bingung.

"Hal penting?" beo Itachi dan Obito secara bersamaan yang ditanggapi kerlingan mata bosan oleh Shisui.

Mendengus jengkel Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap lambat kedua sepupunya itu, "Astaga, jadi begini lho sepupu sayangku-" Itachi serta Obito pura-pura muntah saat itu juga mendengar kalimat menggelikan Shisui, "-kalian lupa ya jika Kyuubi Sensei itu orang penting? Dan otomatis anak buahnya ada dimana-mana untuk terus menjaganya? Nah, menurutku sih jika memang benar Kyuubi Sensei itu akan membahas mengenai 'pelaku' pencurian kartu kita, aku yakin anak buahnya lah yang sudah memberitahukan mengenai pelakunya itu, apalagi ketika tahu Kyuubi sensei 'hilang ingatan'. Dalam artian Kyuubi sensei tidak ingat apapun mengenai Sasuke yang selama kurang lebih 2 jam sudah menemaninya" jelasnya sedikit kurang yakin dengan analisisnya sendiri.

Kerutan didahi berponinya terlihat dalam, Itachi membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terkesan kering itu. "Jadi dengan kata lain, ramuan itu akan percuma begitu saja jika ada sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan ingatannya begitu?" Shisui menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mulut mungilnya sibuk menguntah mie ramen pesanannya yang mulai mendingin.

"Kalau begitu ramuan buatanmu itu seperti halnya penyakit amnesia dong?" tanya Obito, mengembungkan pipi sebelah kirinya, berpikir sesuatu.

Lagi. Shisui hanya mampu menggerakan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Obito disaat mulutnya penuh mie, menelan mie didalam,mulutnya. Shisui pun berucap kembali, "Sekalipun kita sudah menggantikan kartu tersebut dengan yang palsu, tetap saja akan sulit untuk memanipulasi kebohongan pada ingatannya yang 'lupa ingatan', jika ada bukti otentik/? yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan itu. Dan sialnya lagi kita melupakan fakta penting, jika anak buah Namikaze selalu tersebar dengan membawa kamera. Oh god!" gumamnya, meremas frustasi rambut ravennya.

"Sial" decak Itachi jengkel, merasa bodoh dan sudah menjerumuskan sang adik kedalam masalah.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Si rubah itu pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk balas dendam, yeah kalian tahu, bagaimana pun juga kita sudah membohonginya" Obito menghela nafas pelan, lalu menyeruput minuman jeruk miliknya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika rasa asam terasa dilidahnya.

"Kita berterus terang dan meminta maaf saja jika begitu"

"APA?" teriak Shisui dan Obito serempak disaat mendengar ucapan 'ngeri' dari sepasang bibir ranum Itachi itu. Lalu keduanya meringis sakit ketika dengan teganya Itachi memukul kepala mereka dengan sendok mie milik Obito. Seketika keduanya menatap sulung Fugaku dengan tatapan Apa-kau-sudah-gila dan apa-kau-tidak-salah-bicara?

Dengan yakin Itachi meng-iya-kan ucapannya barusan, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin membuat sang adik berada dalam masalah. Apalagi saat ini ia sadar betul, dengan siapa mereka berurusan sekarang. Itachi sadar betul siapa itu sosok Kyuubi, sekalipun disini mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, tetap saja ia yakin Rubah setan itu akan merasa sangat marah ketika dirinya dibodohi seperti itu. Dan lagi ketika mengingat saat itu seberapa nafsunya Kyuubi pada sang adik, membuatnya tambah yakin jika pemuda Namikaze itu tidak akan memaafkan begitu saja kepada orang yang sudah mempermainkan dirinya.

"Tapi Itachi-astaga! Aku bahkan sudah dapat membayangkan seberapa kejamnya guru itu akan menindas kita" seru Obito lebay, yang hanya ditanggapi kerlingan bosan oleh Shisui dan Itachi.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu" gumam Shisui, mendengus jengah menghadapi sikap panikan Obito, "Bagaimana pun juga disini kita tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, lalu aku malah berpikir rubah itu akan semakin mengamuk jika kita tidak melakukan apa yang Itachi katakan tadi"

Obito mendengus pelan melihat sifat plinplan Shisui, "Jadi yakin nih kita akan berterus terang mengenai kejadian itu? Lalu mengenai Sasuke bagaimana? Maksudnya orang yang udah menjebaknya, apa kita akan melibatkan Sasuke kembali?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju jika lagi-lagi kita melibatkannya, sudah cukup aku membuatnya kerepotan" tolak Itachi cepat, kepalanya menggeleng tidak setuju.

Shisui menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, "Lebih baik gini deh, kita lihat dulu hasil dari pertemuan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi sensei. Jika memang Kyuubi sensei sudah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, maka saat itu lebih baik kita berterus terang" terangnya, disambut senang oleh Itachi.

"Tapi tunggu! Bagaimana jika Kyuubi sensei mempermasalahkan 'wanita' yang ia temui? Yah, siapa tahu beliau ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke?" Itachi dan Shisui tercenung memikirkannya.

"Benar juga, Obito. Bagaimana pun juga aku yakin Kyuubi sensei akan membahas mengenai itu disela pembicaraan mereka nanti" gumam Shisui, berpikir.

"Mengenai itu biar jadi urusanku. Percuma kita berspekulasi seperti ini, sedangkan kita sendiri belum mengetahui apa benar Kyuubi sensei sudah mengetahui kejadian itu atau belum?" tutur Itachi, menyandarkan punggung lelahnya, "Ah ya! Mengenai Sasuke, aku lupa belum menghubunginya" cepat-cepat Itachi merogoh saku celananya, dan meraih ponsel pintarnya. Lalu menghubungi sang adik.

Tutt Tutt Tutt-

" Otoutou!" pekiknya tanpa sadar, dan ia hanya bisa meringis ngeri disaat mendengar sang adik mendengus diluar sana.

[Berhenti terpekik layaknya gadis, Baka aniki] geram sang adik.

Itachi nyengir kaku mendengarnya, "Maaf maaf"

[Hn] Itachi menghela nafas lelah, disaat sang adik masih saja ngambek dan bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Otoutou? Aku dan kedua sepupumu sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk membuat ramuan penawarnya, jadi-"

[Jadi lebih baik katakan terus terang apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa begitu saja sembarangan mengeluarkan emosi priaku?]

Lagi-lagi Itachi meringis ngeri menghadapi sikap dingin sang adik, "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu-" menelan ludahnya susah payah, Itachi bersiap menghadapi kemurkaan sang adik. "-aku tidak jadi menjemputmu" cicitnya.

[Hah? Apa katamu?]

GLEK

Manik onyxnya melirik kedua sepupunya yang tengah terkikik pelan, menertawakan dirinya yang tengah ditindas/? sang adik.

"Err-aku tidak jadi menjemputmu. Karena tiba-tiba saja tadi Dosen killerku memberitahukan padaku, jika beliau ingin membahas suatu masalah"

[Ck, kau sudah berjanji akan menjemputku, Baka Aniki! Aku tidak mungkin hilir mudik/? didalam bus memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini. Lagipula itu semua sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara dirimu dan Kaasan!] sembur Sasuke, benar-benar marah.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja pada keinginan Dosenku, Otoutou. Ah atau kau mau bareng dengan Obito? Kebetulan dia bawa mobil" Ujar Itachi, menyeringai ke arah Duo Uchiha lainnya yang tengah menatapnya horror.

Sekandang dengan harimau yang sedang dalam mode ngamuk? God! Itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk keselamatan mereka. Apalagi jika mengingat kembali pada kondisi/? bungsu Fugaku saat ini, hasil dari ulah mereka, apa bisa menjamin kalau Sasuke akan diam saja?

Secara serempak mereka melirik kondisi wajah Itachi yang jauh dari kata 'baik'.

Oh my god!  
Itachi saja yang berstatus kakak kandungnya bisa dihabisi begitu, apalagi mereka? mungkin 'menginap' dirumah sakit akan menjadi pilihan mereka nantinya/?

[Apa? Pulang bersama dengan sahabat idiotmu itu? Ck, ak- Tutt tutt tutt]

Hieeeee?  
Kenapa sambungannya diputus tiba-tiba? Ck, masa iya pulsanya habis?  
Pikirnya, segera mengecek sisa pulsa miliknya.

"Masih banyak, ah" gumamnya, menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"Kau gila Itachi? Kenapa kau malah menawarkan kami untuk menjemput bocah bermulut pedas itu? Aku tidak mau, dan belum siap untuk bertemu dengan macam ngamuk itu" sembur Obito kesal, yang dihadiahi jitakan 'cinta' dari Itachi.

Itachi mendengus sinis kearah Obito yang tengah meringis sakit, "Memangnya kenapa hah? Itu semua pantas kalian dapatkan. Memangnya mana yang lebih sakit dibanding seorang pria tulen terjebak dalam keadaan wanita/?, hah?" sengitnya tak kalah marah dan jengkel. Astaga, semenyebalkan bagaimana pun adiknya, ia tidak pernah menganggap sang adik semenakutkan itu, apalagi sampai menjauhinya. Tch, Itachi paling sebal jika ada orang yang menganggap Sasuke layaknya manusia yang patut dihindari begitu.

GREKK

"Eh? Kau mau kemana Itachi?" tanya Shisui kaget melihat sulung Uchiha itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ke perpus" sahut pemuda berkuncir itu ketus, seraya menjauhi meja yang tadi sempat ia singgahi/?.

BLETAK!

"Ittai~ astaga Shisui k-kau-Aishhh kalian ini senang sekali sih menjitak kepalaku, hah?" geram Obito mengelus kepalanya, yang lagi mendapatkan pukulan dari kedua sahabat kejamnya ini.

"Kau sadar tidak perbuatanmu barusan membuat Itachi badmood?" sinis Shisui, "Astaga, baka-Obi" gumamnya, menepuk jidatnya begitu pemuda disampingnya baru sadar akan kesalahannya.  
.

.

.

_ Markas Kagebunshin _

Disebuah gedung tua pinggir kota Konoha, terdapat beberapa pemuda/pemudi tengah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang bisa dikatakan tidak cukup baik ditempati. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi masih cukup untuk menampung sekitar lima belas orang itu, dipenuhi botol-botol minuman kosong, beberapa sofa yang sudah usang namun layak pakai, serta pencahayaan yang remang-remang ketika hanya sebuah lampu neon berukuran lima watt menjadi penerang ruangan.

CEKLEK

KREKK

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka, mengalihkan beberapa pasang mata dalam ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat baru memasuki ruangan minim cahaya tersebut, langkah lunglai mengiri setiap kaki jenjangnya dan menghampiri salah satu sofa kosong. Dengan segera sang pemuda menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa tersebut. Beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang pemuda sejak kedatangannya, mengangkat sebelah halisnya ketika sadar keadaan pemuda pirang itu jauh dari kata 'baik'.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange mulai menghampiri sosok terbaring tersebut, punggung tegapnya membungkuk ketika sudah berada disamping sang pemuda, jemari panjangnya mengelus surai pirang tersebut. Meminta perhatian.

"Ada apa, hn? Kenapa wajahmu babak belur, Naruto?" tanyanya, begitu pemuda pirang itu balik menatapnya.

Bangun dari acara rebahannya, punggung lelahnya ia sandarkan begitu saja, "Hanya masalah biasa, Pain" sahut Naruto, tampak tidak semangat. Ha'ahh entahlah ia sendiri bingung terhadap dirinya. Kenapa pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan wanita itu membuatnya bisa sekacau ini? Ck.

"Masalah biasa? Hm~ apa Kimimaru beserta antek-anteknya menyerangmu lagi?" lanjut Pain, seraya mendudukkan diri disamping sang pemuda, "Dei, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K ya" katanya, kepada sosok kuning lainnya, ia sedikit meringis ketika pemuda bernama Deidara itu sibuk mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas disaat acara bersantainya diganggu.

Naruto hanya mendengus geli melihat salah satu seniornya menggerutu seraya menyerahkan benda yang diminta sang 'bos' tentunya secara kasar, "Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Pain! Kau tahu sendiri semalaman suntuk aku sibuk menghabisi bocah-bocah Kumo itu" dumelnya, berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya ya ya, tentu kau sendiri ingat Dei, tidak hanya kau saja yang saat itu datang. Tapi kami semua" seru seorang gadis berambut ungu mengoreksi ucapan Deidara.

"Tapi tetap saja aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" balas Deidara emosi, hidungnya terlihat kembang kempis seperti menahan pup/?.

"Sudahlah Dei, kau ini kekanakan sekali. Pain kan hanya memintamu mengambilkan kotak itu, bukan merawatnya" ucap pemuda berambut merah menjitak surai kuning kekasihnya.

Deidara terpekik kaget, kedua matanya menatap nyalang sang pelaku pemukulan, "Tch, sakit tahu, Danna!" teriaknya, manyun.

Tanpa perduli, Sasori menghampiri Naruto yang sibuk memperhatikan kekasihnya, "Aku dengar dari Sai, kau memutuskannya?" tanyanya, langsung ditanggapi kerlingan mata oleh Naruto.

"HIEEE! K-kau putus dengan Sai? Kenapa? Apa karena hiu itu?" pekik Deidara menghampiri Naruto, kedua matanya berbinar penuh ingin tahu. Jari mungilnya mencolek-colek bahu berotot namun tidak terlalu besar itu untuk meminta perhatian.

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari kedua bibir ranumnya, dalam hati Naruto mengumpati mulut Sai yang begitu ember, "Aku hanya tidak mau terus-terusan berurusan dengan bocah hiu itu. Dan lagi untuk apa aku pertahankan hubungan yang jelas-jelas sejak awal aku sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan padanya" jelasnya acuh, kedua bahunya bergidik tidak peduli.

Deidara tertawa terpingkal mendengarnya, semua orang ditempat itu menatapnya aneh, "Bagus, Nar! Bagus! Pffft a-aku setuju kau putuskan dia, memang sejak awal aku tidak menyukai sikap jalangnya. Ha'ahh sudah kuduga kau tidak menyukainya" pekiknya, senang. Sebuah seringaian puas terpantri indah dikedua sudut bibir itu.

Sasori beserta yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa puasnya pemuda cantik itu menertawakan nasib pemuda pucat diseberang/? sana.

"Tapi Naruto aku dengar juga kau memutuskan semua Uke-mu, bahkan Gaara pun kau putuskan. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Kaasanmu?" sambung Konan bertanya, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari semua pasang mata disana, sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan hanya membaringkan kembali tubuh letihnya, bahkan paha Pain ia jadikan sandaran kepalanya.

"Naruto kau serius? Tumben kau mau menuruti perintah Kaasanmu?" Deidara langsung meringis ketika sang kekasih beserta yang lainnya menatap tajam dirinya, "Aku kan ingin tahu" gumamnya, mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

Sasori yang tidak tega melihat sang pujaan ngambek, langsung memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang, "Jangan bertanya seperti itu, kau tahu sendiri sesentive apa dia jika itu berkaitan dengan Kaasannya" bisiknya, mengecup gemas pipi gembil pemuda didepannya.

"Ne, aku minta maaf" guman Deidara, seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak kunjung membuka suara, sebelah tangannya malah menutupi kedua matanya.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita pada kami, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja dikamar, Naruto" ucap Konan menepuk sayang surai pirang sang pemuda.

"Ne" gumam Naruto, beranjak dari acara rebahannya dan berlalu menuju salah satu kamar digedung itu, meninggalkan beberapa manusia yang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku harap ia mau sedikit mengerti dengan semua yang telah Bibi Kushina lakukan dulu" sebuah suara mengintrupsi keheningan yang sempat terjadi, dengan santai pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu menghampiri keempat temannya.

"Pizza?" katanya menujukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, lalu meletakkan begitu saja diatas meja.

"Dari mana saja kau Nagato?" tanya Pain begitu pemuda tersebut mendudukkan diri ditempat yang tadi sempat ditempati Naruto.

"Biasa, menemui Menma" sahutnya nyengir, sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wahh sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin hari, semakin membaik ya" lanjut Pain, siku kirinya menyikut pinggang pemuda Uzumaki itu, usil.

Samar-samar semburat merah muncul diwajah tampannya, menimbulkan tawa bagi semua pasang mata yang melihatnya. Nagato dalam hati sedikit mendumel, tidak suka jika ia dijadikan bahan olokan teman-temannya.

"Tch, diamlah" ketusnya, walau begitu, ada perasaan senang dihatinya karena hubungan yang dulu sangat mustahil bagi mereka, mengingat sifat tsundere akut milik sang pujaan, membuatnya sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Tapi siapa sangka jika ternyata berkat tingkah konyol sepupu kuningnya -Naruto, akhirnya ia dan sang pujaan bisa jadian.

"Ish, wajahmu jadi terlihat seperti pedophil jika terus tersenyum begitu" ucap Deidara bergidik ngeri, membuat Pain dan kedua orang lainnya tertawa geli, disaat Nagato menatap sinis Deidara, dan meminta kembali pizza yang telah dimakan itu.

"No! Kau sudah menawarkannya pada kami, jadi kau tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi!" seru Deidara. melahap habis sisa pizza ditangannya, hingga pipi gembilnya semakin mengembung.

Nagato tertawa puas disaat Deidara terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak, "Rasakan" gumamnya, dihadiahi jitakan 'cinta' oleh Sasori.  
.

.

.  
Tubuh tan yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur double size, berbantalkan kedua tangan yang disimpan dibelakang kepala, serta kedua manik Shappirenya menatap menerawang kelangit-langit. Tidak perduli suara canda dan tawa yang terdengar dari ruang tengah, niat hati yang ingin tidur buyar disaat bayangan wanita itu menghantui pikirannya.

Mungkinkah ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut?  
Tapi bukankah ia seorang gay?  
Bahkan seluruh teman serta keluarganya tahu mengenai kelainan seksualnya ini.  
Perlu ia akui, daya pesona sosok itu tidak diragukan lagi, walau postur tubuh serta perawakannya 'sedikit' mengganggu wajah cantiknya. Tapi pesona tersebut begitu kuat. Seolah kecantikannya itu mampu membuat kaum gay tingkat akut/? seperti dirinya berbalik memuja hanya dengan sekali lirikan tajam manik Onyxnya.

"Aishh, sepertinya aku sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin wanita ketus, jutek, serta sok misterius itu bisa dengan mudah membuatku berbalik 360 derajat menjadi Straight? Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu begitu pandai berkelahi? Lalu, kenapa juga aku harus terpesona hanya karena melihatnya pandai bertarung? Aishhh, ini benar-benar gila dan tidak masuk akal" gumamnya, meremas surai kuningnya gemas.

_ FlashBack On _

Waktu jam pulang saat itu masih tersisa satu jam lagi, namun Naruto yang memang paling malas belajar dan mendengarkan tetek bengek/? pelajaran sejarah, membuatnya sangat bosan. Ingin segera pulang ah atau lebih tepatnya kembali ketempat tongkrongannya dipinggir kota. Sebenarnya ini pertama kali baginya menghadiri belajar mengajar, yah walau cuma duduk dan mencorat coret buku tulisnya, tetap saja ini rekor terbaik untuknya. Selama ini ia paling malas mendudukkan bokongnya lama-lama dikursi belajarnya, tapi entah kenapa semenjak memergoki perempuan aneh yang sedang dibully tadi pagi, niatnya yang ingin membolos menguap entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya membawanya pada kelas, lalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam ditempat paling membosankan-baginya-itu. Tidak ada guru yang berani mengusiknya selama ia tidur dikelas, disaat semua guru tahu tabiat dirinya seperti apa.

Memang selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengikuti belajar mengajar, tapi bukan berarti ia suka berbuat ulah dengan sok jagoan dikelas atau disekolah, ia hanya 'sedikit' bersikap melanggar peraturan saja. Yah, misalnya saja bolos, tidak memakai pakaian benar, sering mengikuti perkelahian dengan sekolah lain, dan memakai anting-anting. Untuk mengganggu ketenangan siswa lain ia tidak pernah melakukan itu, kecuali jika ada orang yang berani 'sedikit' saja mengusiknya, maka saat itu juga jangan berharap dimaafkan. Yaeh, bukan hanya itu saja, posisinya yang sebagai donatur nomor satu disekolah sekaligus cucu dari pemilik sekolah bertaraf internasional itu, membuatnya semakin disenggani oleh orang-orang disekolahnya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bisa bertindak sesuka hati, toh guru-guru itu juga tidak akan bingung memberinya nilai, karena jika itu berkaitan dengan nilai ia bisa dikatakan jenius. So? seperti yang diberitahu tadi, Naruto hanya 'sedikit' liar saja, tapi masih mampu membedakan hal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan dan tidak dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki mengiri setiap langkahnya, hari ini Naruto tidak membawa motor sport kesayangan dikarenakan saat ia berangkat tadi sang kakak mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama, ditambah lagi sebenarnya jika bukan karena omongan cerewet kakaknya itu, mungkin saat ini ia tengah tertidur nyenyak dikasurnya. Sekalian memulihkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk akibat pertarungannya semalam. Walau luka diwajahnya sedikit bahkan nyaris tidak ada, tetap saja otot lengan serta badanya terasa ngilu, dan ia saat ini sangat butuh istirahat total.

"Khehehe lihatlah ada siapa disini"

"Huh?" dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kelima pemuda didepannya, desahan malas keluar dari bibir cheery nya disaat tahu siapa yang sedang menghadang jalannya. Manik Shappirenya menatap kesekitar tempatnya berada. Oh astaga! Tidak bisakah hari ini ia mendapati ketenangan? Tubuhnya sangat butuh istirahat saat ini.

Ish, kenapa juga ia bisa melamun sambil berjalan, jadi begini kan akhirnya? pikirnya meruntuki sikapnya yang melamun.

"Namikaze Naruto, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Hm~ sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Ah, aku baru ingat satu tahun kita tidak bertemu. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" lanjut pemuda itu, terkekeh.

"Satosi" sapa Naruto, santai. "Setahun berada disel tahanan bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya bertanya, sebuah seringaian muncul disudut bibirnya ketika melihat pemuda didepannya mengepalkan kepalan tangannya. Terlihat sekali menahan emosinya.

"Yah, cukup membosankan juga, kawan" sahut Satosi dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Seandainya ada kau disana mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan" lanjutnya, menyeringai.

Naruto menampakan gestur terkejut dibuat-buat, " Ah, aku cukup tersanjung mendengarnya" kekehnya, "Tapi bukankah itu sangat tidak mungkin? Karena saat itu para polisi sayangnya tidak menemukan bukti kuat untuk membuatku menemanimu disel besi itu kan?" katanya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya. Manik shappirenya menatap sekitar, ingin memastikan tidak ada polisi. Sejujurnya bertarung siang hari ditambah jalanan sempit dan hanya beberapa meter dari jalan raya berada, sangat riskan baginya untuk mudah tertangkap polisi. Bukan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit dan takut tertangkap polisi saja yang membuatnya malas berkelahi, tapi janjinya pada kedua orangtuanya untuk tidak berurusan dengan kantor polisi membuatnya semakin malas bertarung. Jika saja saat ini malam hari serta ditempat yang tepat(sepi), mungkin ia tanpa segan sudah menghabisinya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau tengah mencari bala bantuan?" tanya Satosi menyebalkan, melalui isyarat matanya ia meminta bantuan temannya memanggil semua sisa anak buahnya agar segera mengepung pemuda Namikaze itu.

Sebuah seringaian kembali tercetak manis dibibir tipisnya, "Sepertinya kalimat itu sangat cocok untukmu, Satosi-kun~" ejek Naruto, begitu ia melihat rombongan pemuda yang tidak lain anak buah Satosi sudah mengelilinginya. Dalam hati ia meringis ngeri harus menghadapi dua puluh lima orang disaat kondisi tubuhnya sangat buruk.

"Bagaimana untuk merayakan keluarnya diriku, kita 'berpesta' Naruto?" ajak Satosi, membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya, seringaian puas terpantri dibibir tebalnya. Semua anak buahnya sontak berteriak gembira untuk menyambut 'hidangan pesta' yang sang bos berikan.

"Ow tidak kusangka kau mau repot-repot mengundangku untuk ikut berpesta denganmu" timpal Naruto sangat santai, membuat Satosi berdecih melihat sikap sok santai pemuda kuning tersebut. Sejujurnya dalam hati ia mengumpati dirinya yang tidak membawa motor. Bukan, bukan karena ia pengecut lantas tidak ingin menghadapi mereka semua. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan, Naruto hanya sedang tidak mood bertarung.

Oh ayolah, ia sangat merindukan empuknya tempat tidur, hangatnya selimut, serta wanginya bantal kesayangannya. Jika saja ia tidak mengikuti omongan bawel sang kakak dan tetap tertidur dikasur empuknya, jika saja ia membawa motor sport kesayangannya sehingga ia tidak perlu terjebak dengan musuh menyebalkannya ini, dan jika saja ia tidak melupakan tanggal terkutuk ini, tanggal yang sudah dipastikan keluarnya musuh bubuyutan dirinya ini. Ck, tapi sepertinya percuma saja mau mundur juga, lebih baik ia hadapi terlebih dahulu semampunya. Err-mungkin untuk kali ini ia akan sedikit mengalah -dalam kamus Namikaze Naruto tidak ada istilah menyerah.

"Ayo kita mulai 'pesta' nya, Naruto" dan selesainya kalimat itu, secara bersamaan semua anak buah Satosi langsung menyerang Naruto yang hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Apa boleh buat" desahnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya, lalu dengan tenang Naruto mulai menangkis pukulan lawan disamping kanan kirinya, badannya sedikit menunduk disaat sebuah kaki hampir mengenai kepalanya, dan dengan cepat Naruto melayangkan pukulan tepat pada ulu hati orang tersebut.

BRUKK

Satu orang tumbang, masih ada dua puluh empat lagi. Naruto menangkap sebuah tangan yang terkepal kearahnya menggunakan tangan kiri, yang lalu ia pelintir hingga berbunyi suara tulang yang patah. Tanpa perduli teriakkan pemuda itu, Naruto langsung menendang wajah penuh goresan itu cepat, hingga tubuh itu terpental dan menghantam dinding dengan bunyi nyaring.

"Uww, sakit kah?" gumamnya, sedikit meringis. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menahan pukulan yang berasal dari arah kanan kirinya, dicengkramnya erat kepalan tangan dalam genggamannya, seakan berniat meremukkan tulang tersebut. Suara jeritan terdengar dari kedua orang itu, lalu diputarnya kedua tangan itu seraya memberikan pukulan beruntun dimulai dari depan lalu sisi kanan kirinya, yang disusul menendang secara bertubi pada penyerang dibelakangnya cepat, dengan kedua orang disampingnya yang menjadi penopang dirinya.

BUK BUK BUK

DUAGH!

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Peluh mulai membasahi kening serta baju seragamnya sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk otot tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk, hasil dari latihan nge-gym nya beberapa waktu belakangan ini, deru nafas memburu terdengar seiring rasa lelah mulai mengusai dirinya.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Satosi yang sedari tadi duduk termangu, menikmati pemandangan menarik didepannya, dimana sosok pemuda yang sudah berhasil menjebloskan dirinya kedalam sel tahanan mulai terlihat kepayahan menghadapi anak buahnya. Yah, walau setiap serangan anak buahnya berhasil ditangkis dan ditumbangkan dalam sekali pukulannya, tapi dengan kondisi tubuh sang Namikaze yang sedang tidak fit, akibat penyerangannya pada anak Kumo, Satosi sangat yakin akan sangat mudah baginya untuk melakukan balas dendam. Ia sangat tidak terima, gara-gara ulah Naruto, ia harus mendekam dibalik jeruji besi selama satu tahun, sampai-sampai kedua orangtuanya mengasingkan dirinya seperti ini.

DUAGH!

BRUKK

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika sebuah pukulan berhasil mengenai ulu hatinya, tubuh letihnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya keras. Lalu menimpa tubuh seseorang dibawahnya, musuh yang tadi sudah ia pukul dan tumbangkan.

Sial, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah pada batasnya. Naruto mendesis kesakitan, seraya berusaha bangun dari terjatuhnya. Manik Shappirenya berkilat benci, dan menatap sisa musuhnya yang masih bisa berdiri. Hanya tersisa tujuh orang itupun sudah babak belur, dihajar habis olehnya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ada apa, Naruto? Pestanya masih berlangsung lho dan kamu sudah menyerah?" intrupsi Satosi berdiri dari duduknya, berniat menghampiri tubuh rapuh dipojokan itu.

"Tch" decihnya, meludah darah, tatapan matanya menatap meremehkan sosok didepannya, seraya mencari cara agar bisa mundur. Sejujurnya ia paling anti kabur jika sedang bertarung seperti ini, bagaimana pun juga jati dirinya yang sebagai pria sejati sangat tidak mengijinkan untuk bertindak pengecut. Tapi untuk saat ini Naruto sadar betul kondisi fisiknya, jika dilanjut juga ia malah akan berakhir mati ditangan orang-orang ini. Biarlah mereka menertawakan dirinya, yang jelas ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

" Kenapa Naruto? Apa kau sudah lelah? Oh, ya ampun. Tidak kusangka, tidak bertemu dan bertarung denganmu selama setahun lamanya, jangan katakan jika jiwa petarung dalam dirimu sudah menghilang? Oh ayolah, kawan. Ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.. Bahkan aku saja belum ikut bergabung dalam pesta ini" sambung Satosi, semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya kondisi putra pengusaha sukses Minato itu.

Bangun dari acara terjatuhnya, Naruto mendengus meremehkan, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, sobat" sahutnya, seraya menangkis serangan tiba-tiba dari arah samping kanannya, pukulan bertubi segera ia berikan pada orang tersebut hingga terpental jauh beberapa meter. "Kondisiku hanya sedang tidak fit" lanjutnya, kalem.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Naruto berlari ke arah Satosi, kepalan tangannya sudah siap ia layangkan. Sesampainya disana Naruto tidak memukulnya, melainkan menekan pundak Satosi agar membungkuk, bahkan nyaris membentur lantai, dan sebuah tendangan ia berikan disaat melihat salah satu anak buah Satosi akan menghadangnya.

DUAGH!

-BRUK!

"Sial! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH? CEPAT KEJAR BOCAH ITU!" teriaknya murka, tidak terima dibodohi begitu saja oleh Naruto. Sial, ia pikir bocah kuning itu ingin menyerangnya dan melakukan duel, nyatanya hanya melakukan tipuan agar bisa lolos dari kepungannya.

Mendengar teriakan sang bos, secara serentak mereka semua yang merasa sudah baikkan dan memulihkan tenaganya, segera berlari mengejar sosok kuning yang sudah berlari menjauhi tempat itu.  
.

.

.  
Drap Drap Drap

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga seraya beberapa kali menyempatkan diri melihat kebelakang, memastikan jika orang-orang itu tidak mengejarnya.

"Sial" decihnya, ketika jarak antara ia dan anak buah Satosi hanya berjarak sepuluh meter darinya.

Merasa percuma berlari ditempat sepi dan lurus seperti ini, yang dapat memudahkan mereka mengejar dirinya. Naruto lantas mengambil jalur persimpangan yang langsung menghubungkan dengan jalan raya. Ia sadar betul apa yang ia lakukan ini bisa membuatnya kembali tertangkap oleh polisi, hanya saja Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Setidaknya jika ia berlari ditengah keramaian, Satosi beserta anak buahnya akan kesulitan mencarinya.

SRETT

Naruto langsung menghentikan laju larinya disaat ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan sosok 'gadis' yang ia temui disekolahannya tadi.

"E-emm err-" Oh god! Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa juga ia malah diam dan tidak melanjutkan acara berlarinya? Naruto sedikit meruntuki sikap anehnya ini. Sejujurnya ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika sosok 'gadis' didepannya menatapnya intens seraya mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengerlingkan matanya, disaat pemuda kuning itu menatapnya gugup. Sedikit berdecih dan mencemooh sosok kuning yang berpenampilan kacau tersebut, Sasuke melewati begitu saja Naruto yang masih dengan sifat idiotnya. Melamun tidak jelas.

"Dasar idiot" gumam Sasuke, berjalan menuju jalan sempit yang tadi sempat dilewati Naruto. Dengan tenang dan tanpa peduli pada segerombolan pemuda yang sedang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya, Sasuke terus melanjutkan acara jalannya.

Sekali lihat dari penampilan pemuda kuning tadi, serta orang-orang dihadapannya ini, Sasuke sudah dapat menyimpulkan jika orang-orang tersebut terlibat perkelahian. Dan sepertinya pemuda kuning itu tengah melarikan diri.

Dalam hati ia tertawa mencemooh pada sifat pengecut Naruto yang lebih memilih menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai pria, daripada menghabisi para berandal tersebut.

" Hai, bos ada cewek cantik nih"

"Bos, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar dengan gadis itu? Masalah bocah kuning itu, lebih baik dilanjut lain kali saja"

"Yah, aku setuju denganmu, Kiriya"

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar percakapan dari orang-orang dihadapannya. Sebuah dengusan meremehkan ia keluarkan disaat lagi-lagi ada orang yang mengatakan dirinya 'cantik'. Hell yeah! Dia ini pria, kenapa juga harus dikatai cantik? Ck, ingin sekali ia melakbani mulut-mulut menyebalkan dan tidak sopan itu, ketika kata-kata tidak senonoh yang ditujukan untuknya terdengar samar dalam percakapan para pria mesum itu.

"Hai, manis. Sendirian saja nih? Mau main sebentar dengan kami?" Sasuke langsung menggeretakkan giginya disaat para berandal tersebut mulai mengepung dirinya.

Tatapan tajam segera ia layangkan untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku" desisnya, ketika sebuah tangan yang ia duga dari bos berandal itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang gadis, Satosi malah semakin jadi meremas lengan mulus namun berotot tersebut, "Oh ayolah, jangan jual mahal seperti itu, ma-AKHHHH" seketika baik Satosi maupun anak buahnya, langsung tercengang, begitu dengan mudahnya sang gadis mematahkan tangan kanannya. Jeritan kesakitan keluar dari kedua belah bibir tebalnya, dan ia semakin menjerit disaat sang gadis memelintir tangan patahnya dan menendang kuat tubuhnya hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang, bahkan sampai menabrak keras dinding tersebut.

BRUKK

"B-bos!" pekik kaget plus horror para anak buahnya, tidak menyangka sama sekali oleh mereka, dibalik wajah cantik gadis tersebut tersimpan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat mustahil dimiliki seorang gadis.

"Saya sudah memperingatkanmu tadi, dan itulah resikonya jika kau tidak mengikuti perkataanku" desis Sasuke, menatap datar dan dingin pemuda berambut cepak tersebut.

"Sial! Habisi gadis itu" titah Satosi, tidak terima perlakuan kurang ajar sang gadis.

Dengan patuh dan ragu para bawahannya mulai melayangkan pukulan pada sang gadis. Oh my god! Ini merupakan tindakan paling pengecut bagi mereka. Memukuli seorang gadis? Beramai-ramai pula. Apa yang akan dikatakan para berandal lainnya jika kelompok mereka melakukan hal seperti ini? Walau tidak dipungkiri gadis tersebut cukup 'menarik' sebab bisa dengan mudah menumbangkan sang bos, tetap saja memukuli secara beramai-ramai sangat tidak jantan bagi pria sejati seperti mereka.

GREP

KRETEK

"ARGHHHHHH"

DUAG

BRUK

Sebuah lolongan kesakitan yang disusul suara debaman keras, terdengar kembali dari salah satu anak buahnya. Satosi beserta Naruto -yang tengah berdiri mematung diujung jalan, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok 'gadis' yang dengan mudah dan kejamnya mengalahkan anak buahnya begitu saja.

DUAGHH

BRUKK

Dengan sekali tendangan dari sepatu kets miliknya, Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan ke dua puluh lima anak buah Satosi -yang memang sudah babak belur dan kelelahan karena pertarungannya dengan Naruto- dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Lain kali ikuti perkataan orang lain, masih untung saat ini jiwa baikku masih ada, jika tidak.. Sudah kupastikan kalian hanya tinggal nama saja" desis Sasuke sangat datar dan dingin. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan perasaan sedikit tenang dan ringan, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara berjalannya menuju kerumah.

Yeah, walau cukup menguras tenaganya, tapi Sasuke merasa senang karena beban jengkel dan marahnya sudah terlepaskan begitu saja. Berbagai kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, cukup membuatnya berada dalam mood terendah, hingga membuat kepalanya terasa akan meledak saking menahan emosinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, jika niatnya yang ingin sekedar cari udara segar/? sepanjang pulang sekolah, sekalian menenangkan diri dari berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Dengan sendirinya 'umpan' yang memang sedang Sasuke cari untuk pelampiasan hasrat amarahnya datang menghampiri.

"Yah, cukup menyenangkan juga perkelahian tadi. Segala amarahku benar-benar terlepas sudah" kekehnya, mengerikan. Seketika bulu kuduk orang-orang disitu, tidak terkecuali Satosi serta Naruto, meremang mendengarnya.

"Benar-benar gadis mengerikan" gumam mereka, bergidik ngeri.

_ FlashBack Off _

Naruto sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat ia sempat merasa ketakutan dengan kekuatan gadis itu, yeah, bagaimana pun juga seumur hidup ia baru melihat seorang gadis sangat hebat dan begitu kejam dalam bertarung. Konan saja ketika sedang berkelahi, se-emosi apapun, gadis itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mematahkan tulang sang musuh.

" Benar-benar gadis yang menarik" gumamnya, tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya disaat bayangan wajah ketus itu menghampiri pikirannya.  
.

.

.  
_ Universitas Konoha _

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Jari-jari kurus dan panjang itu mengetuk meja kerja miliknya, ketika satu tangan lainnya ia jadikan sandaran untuk kepala merahnya menjadi penopang kepalanya. Manik Rubbynya menatap datar pada selembar amplop cokelat diatas meja kerjanya, lalu menatap menerawang lurus kedepan.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun bersih dan rapi, serta terdapat beberapa lemari buku berjajar tersusun rapih. Merupakan ruangan pribadi milik sang pemuda.

"Ha'ahh" helaan nafas lelah keluar dari sepasang bibir itu, kerutan pada dahinya terlihat dalam ketika pikiran sang pemuda tengah terkunci pada satu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_ FlashBack On _

"Engh~" erangan tertahan meluncur mulus dari sesosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring diatas sofa ruang hotel, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan lampu diruangan itu. Kepala merahnya digerakkan kekanan kiri guna menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepala, setelah merasa lebih baik Kyuubi menatap kesekitar ruangan, kedua halisnya bertaut tajam disaat ia bingung dimana ia berada?

"Wine?" gumamnya mengangkat sebelah halisnya, manik Rubbynya menatap meja dihadapannya yang begitu berantakan. Beberapa botol minuman keras kosong teronggok begitu saja, begitu pun kulit kacang.

Astaga, apa tadi siang ia baru saja mengadakan pesta dihotel ini? Seingatnya tadi ia tengah berada ditaman bermain, lalu kenapa ia berada disini? Oh ya ampun, jangan katakan hanya karena terlalu banyak masalah dirumah dan dikantor ia berakhir disini?

"Ck, benar-benar deh" desahnya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Merasa lebih baik Kyuubi beranjak berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk pulang.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuubi sudah selesai berpakaian -terpaksa memakai bajunya yang tadi ia pakai, dan terlihat lebih fresh. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel pintar beserta dompetnya yang teronggok diatas meja, mengecek sebentar ponsel miliknya, dan halisnya mengangkat bingung ketika melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh salah satu anak buahnya yang begitu ia percayai, mengirimkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya bingung, tidak mengerti.

Menghilangkan rasa bingung yang menyerang dirinya, segera saja Kyuubi menghubungi nomor sang pengirim.

"Apa maksud pesanmu, Ritsu?" katanya disaat orang diseberang sana mengangkat sambungan telponnya.

[Maafkan saya yang sudah lancang menganggu kesenangan anda, Kyuubi-sama. Tapi Minato-sama meminta saya untuk segera menghubungi anda dan memberitahu jika satu jam lagi akan diadakan meeting dengan perusahaan asing] Kyuubi mendesah lelah mendengarnya.

"Kesenangan?" desisnya tersinggung, seraya menatap suasana kamar hotelnya yang lebih terkesan seperti tempat sampah. "Kau menyinggungku?" lanjutnya, membuat sosok diseberang sana bergidik ngeri.

[M-maaf Kyuubi-sama. Bukan itu maksud saya-]

"Ck, sudahlah, aku akan segera ke perusahaan Ayah. Ah Ritsu aku ingin kau menyiapkan pakaian kantorku"

[Baik Kyuubi-sama]

Selesainya percakapan itu, Kyuubi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit kesal, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar hotel itu menuju parkiran basement. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu, dan menatap sekitar, mencari kunci mobilnya yang ternyata berada diatas meja makan. Halisnya lagi-lagi mengernyit ketika hidungnya mencium aroma masakan secara samar-samar yang menggelitik penciumannya.

Tapi Kyuubi yang memang sedang terburu-buru hanya menggidikkan bahunya saja, tidak perduli. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar hotel menuju basement.

TING

Kyuubi tersenyum senang ketika sesampainya didepan pintu lift, pintu tersebut terbuka. Segera saja ia masuk kedalam, dan menekan salah satu tombol untuk mengantarnya ketempat yang ia tuju.  
.

.

.  
_ Namikaze Corp _

"Kyuubi-sama" sapa Ritsu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat begitu melihat bosnya keluar dari mobil sport miliknya.

"Pakaianku sudah siap kan?" tanya Kyuubi berlalu melewati pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun, dan melangkah mantap menuju lift yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan pribadinya.

"Sesuai dengan yang anda minta. Pakaian anda saya simpan diatas sofa ruangan anda, Kyuubi- sama" sahut Ritsu, mengantar hingga kedepan pintu masuk lift. Seulas senyum terpantri dikedua sudut bibirnya, memandang sosok jangkung sang bos yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Kyuubi yang merasa diperhatikan menatap bingung pemuda disampingnya, "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah dan pakaianku?" tanyanya, sedikit ketus.

Mendengar nada suara sang bos, Ritsu segera saja menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"M-maafkan kelancangan saya, Kyuubi-sama" sesalnya, dalam hati Ritsu meruntuki diri nya yang sudah bersikap kurang ajar.

"Hn" gumam Kyuubi, menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan aneh sekertarisnya itu.

"A-ano Kyuubi-sama" panggil Ritsu bergerak gelisah, "Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang sudah menganggu anda. Andai Minato-sama menginjinkan saya untuk mengantikan anda dimeeting kali ini, saya pasti tidak akan menganggu acara anda" tuturnya, menundukkan kepalanya.

SRET SRET

Diacaknya surai cokelat pemuda disampingnya, Kyuubi terkekeh geli melihat sikap sungkan sang sekertaris.

" Sudahlah jangan bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan Tousan? Yeah walau kegiatan ini, serta kegiatan mengajarku cukup menyita waktu istirahatku. Tapi itu tidak masalah" katanya, menatap meremehkan sang sekertaris.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembilnya, "T-tapi wanita anda pasti kesepian menunggu anda"

"Wanita?"

"E-emm-err y-yah.. Wanita anda yang bersurai raven panjang itu"

Kyuubi mengernyitkan kedua halisnya, serta memincing tajam, menatap aneh dan bingung sosok dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menghabiskan hariku dengan wanita, melainkan beberapa buah botol minuman serta kacang dikamar hotel" dengusnya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk kedalam lift disaat pintu lift terbuka.

"E-eh, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, sepertinya menumpuknya tugas kantor membuatmu sedikit 'pusing'. Aku sarankan sepulangnya dari kantor, kau langsunglah bergegas pulang dan istirahat yang cukup. Ah, sebagai bonus dariku, kau ku ijinkan cuti dua hari mulai besok dan lusa. Setelahnya dari cuti aku harap kau sudah kembali fresh" tutur Kyuubi panjang lebar, masuk kedalam lift tanpa perduli sang sekertaris yang tengah mengintrupsinya. Sebelum pintu lift sepenuhnya tutup, ia menyempatkan diri melambai genit pada sang sekertaris. Kyuubi langsung terkekeh geli ketika ia sempat melihat wajah sang sekertaris memerah merona.  
.

.

.  
~ Tiga jam kemudian ~

"Ha'ahh lelahnya" gumam Kyuubi menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi kebanggaannya. Akhirnya meeting yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu selesai juga. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perwakilan perusahaan negara asing itu begitu sulit membuat kesepakatan bekerja dengan perusahaannya, dan ia hampir saja menerjang orang bule itu ketika dengan keukeuhnya ingin menghapuskan beberapa persyaratan yang sudah sang Tousan berikan begitu saja.

Ha'ahh, andai saat itu Iruka tidak menahannya, mungkin saja suasana meeting kali ini akan berakhir dirumah sakit, tentunya dengan keadaan orang bule itu yang babak belur di tangannya.

TEK

"Silahkan diminum, Kyuubi-sama" suara sang sekertaris segera menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunan emosinya kekejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. "Bagaimana meetingnya, Kyuubi-sama? Apa lancar?" tanya Ritsu sekedar basa basi untuk menyadarkan sang bos dari acara lamunannya.

Dengusan sebal Kyuubi berikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ritsu, "Ya, tapi meeting kali ini cukup untuk membuatku hampir mengamuk ditempat tadi. Aishh, kenapa juga Tousan harus menerima begitu saja perusahaan asing tidak tahu diri itu? Benar-benar menguras emosi saja" dumelnya sebal, yang ditanggapi dengusan geli sang sekertaris.

"Memang apa yang sudah dilakukan perusahaan itu pada anda, Kyuubi-sama?"

"Ya, orang itu ingin menyetujui kontrak kerja dengan syarat menghapus beberapa persyaratan yang ada. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

"Ah~ begitu ya. Lalu apa akhir dari kesepakatan rapat kali ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurut saya? Hm, jika melihat dari ekspresi Kyuubi-sama yang seperti ini sih, sudah saya duga jika akhir kesepakatan itu ditolak oleh anda? Apa saya benar?" tanya Ritsu agak ragu melihat sang bos mendengus sebal.

"Tentu saja aku tolak. Aku tidak ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang ingin enaknya sendiri" Ritsu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jika begitu saya mohon pamit undur, Kyuubi-sama" katanya, seraya membungkuk hormat dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang pergi disaat sang bos memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Kyuubi-sama?"

"Maksud dari ucapanmu tadi dikoridor apa ya?" tanya Kyuubi yang sejujurnya sedikit penasaran juga sih dengan sikap aneh dan keukeuh sang sekertaris yang begitu minta maaf karena sudah menganggu acaranya dengan seorang wanita.

"E-eh?"

Kyuubi mendecakkan lidah disaat pemuda didepannya malah menatapnya bingung, "Itu lho ucapanmu tadi yang minta maaf padaku karena sudah menganggu acaraku dengan seorang wanita" ketusnya, sedikit kesal melihat sifat lola sang sekertaris.

"A-ah itu ya. emm-maaf Kyuubi sama. Saya hanya mengetahui perihal itu dari salah satu anak buah Minato-sama, Guren. Katanya anda pagi tadi sekitar pukul 10 sedang melakukan err-cek in dengan seorang gadis di Hotel Central Konoha, ketika saya bertanya mengenai anda yang sulit dihubungi tiga jam sebelum meeting dimulai Pukul 5 tadi." jelas Ritsu, ragu.

"Cek in? Dengan seorang wanita?" Ritsu menganggukkan kepalanya disaat sang bos bertanya, ia sedikit bingung ketika Kyuubi malah mengerutkan halisnya, seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebelum saya menghubungi Guren, saya sempat menghubungi anda satu jam setelah anda melakukan cek in- sekitar pukul 11 dan anda bilang pukul 1 anda akan kekantor untuk menyiapkan berkas dan sedikit membahas mengenai pertemuan kali ini dengan beberapa Dewan perusahaan internal sebelum meeting diadakan dengan perusahaan asing. Tapi sampai satu jam berlalu pun anda tidak datang, dan saya memutuskan untuk menghubungi anda, namun anda tidak menjawab panggilan saya. Hingga akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai keberadaan anda. Lalu Guren yang saat itu sedang mendapat tugas untuk memantau anda, mengatakan jika anda sedang cek in dengan seorang gadis, serta memberitahukan kepada saya untuk tidak menganggu anda" tutur Ritsu menjelaskan, begitu merasa Kyuubi membutuhkan penjelasan yang sangat detail darinya. Dalam hati Ritsu berdo'a pada sang pencipta agar Kyuubi mau memaafkan dirinya yang sudah menganggu acara bersenang-senang pemuda itu.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian yang diterangkan sang sekertaris, Kyuubi pun meminta Ritsu untuk memanggilkan Guren serta membawakan kamera yang dipakainya. Ingin melihat wanita mana yang kali ini ia tiduri. Aishh, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun mengenai apa yang dikatakan sang sekertaris barusan. Apa pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya tadi, membuatnya sedikit linglung dan pikun?

"Saya sudah menghubunginya, Kyuubi-sama. Dan Guren bilang sebentar lagi ia kesini" lapor Ritsu, dalam hatinya ia sedikit bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan bosnya ini? Kenapa bosnya terlihat linglung dan bingung begini?

"Ne terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali ketempatmu, Ritsu" titah Kyuubi seraya memijat pangkal hidung. Ya ampun, ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun soal kejadian tadi siang. Ada apa dengannya?

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" sahutnya, begitu mendengar ketukan pintu, dan muncullah sesosok wanita berpakaian serba hitam ketat memasuki ruangannya.

"Mana kameramu? Aku ingin melihatnya" sedikit bingung dengan permintaan pimpinannya, wanita tersebut pun menyerahkan kameranya untuk di cek Kyuubi.

"Silahkan Kyuubi-sama" katanya, yang langsung diterima oleh Kyuubi. Kedua halis sang wanita mengerut dalam disaat Kyuubi menatapnya tajam, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau yakin ini aku? Lalu siapa gadis ini?

'Huh? Ada apa dengan bos nya ini? Kok malah bertanya padanya?' batin Guren bingung sendiri harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Kyuubi yang mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Etto-Kyuubi-sama.. Saya sendiri tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Seingat saya tadi pagi anda berbicara mesra dengan wanita itu. Maaf jika boleh saya tahu, apa ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi dengan wanita itu? M-maksud saya apa anda tidak mengingat gadis itu?"

"Kau yakin itu aku?"

"I-iya, Kyuubi-sama"

"Aishh, tapi serius aku tidak mengenal gadis ini" geram Kyuubi jengkel sendiri, Guren terhenyak mendengar penuturan tersebut. "Aku ingin hari ini juga kau datangi tempat-tempat yang tadi aku dan gadis ini temui. Lakukan apapun untuk mengorek informasi mengenai gadis ini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Pasalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun selain tadi aku berdiam santai di Kafe Blue taman bermain, dan sekarang kalian mengatakan suatu hal yang aku sendiri tidak merasa melakukan apapun" jelasnya, menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Merasa telah dipermainkan.

"M-maafkan kecerobohan saya, Kyuubi-sama. Andai saja saat itu saya tidak langsung meninggalkan lokasi, mungkin sedikitnya saya bisa mengetahui maksud dari niat gadis itu" sesal Guren, mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa bodoh mempercayakan begitu saja pada kondisi sang bos. Aishh, jika begini bisa dipastikan ia akan dipecat oleh Minato-sama jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sulung Namikaze ini.

"Pergi dari lokasi? Kau pergi setelah melihat aku cek in dengan gadis tidak jelas ini?" Guren terhenyak kaget, disaat Kyuubi menggebrakkan mejanya kesal.

"M-maafkan saya, Kyuubi-sama. Saat itu Takeshi meminta saya untuk menemaninya memantau keadaan Naruto-sama yang tengah terlibat perkelahian dengan anak Kirin"

BRAK!

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN APAPUN BAGIMU! BUKANKAH DIANTARA KALIAN MASING-MASING SUDAH MENDAPATKAN TUGAS YANG MENJADI TANGGUNG JAWAB KALIAN? Pokoknya, hari ini juga kau harus menemukan informasi mengenai gadis itu! Dan besok pagi informasi itu harus sudah ada dimeja kerjaku" desis Kyuubi benar-benar murka dan tidak terima dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

"B-baik Kyuubi-sama" setelah membungkuk hormat, Guren segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan sang bos, dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Ritsu yang baru saja akan memasuki ruangan Kyuubi.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ritsu, menahan langkah kaki sang gadis.

Guren menghela nafas lelah, dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. "Seorang gadis yang kukira teman kencannya Kyuubi-sama ternyata telah melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuubi-sama hingga beliau tidak mengingat kejadian apapun selama kurang lebih tiga jam itu" jelasnya, membuat Ritsu mengerutkan halisnya bingung.

"Dan malam ini juga aku harus mencari informasi mengenai gadis itu. Oh tidak! Padahal jam sembilan nanti aku ada janji kencan dengan kekasihku, dan gara-gara ulah gadis itu aku harus membatalkannya" Ritsu hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar curahan hati sang mata-mata Minato itu, bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Akhirnya dengan ragu ia menepuk bahu sempit sang gadis.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, Guren" katanya, sedikit tidak enak.

Guren terkikik geli melihat ekspresi pemuda didepannya, "Ya ampun, Ritsu kau ini bicara apa, huh? Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perintah seenaknya begini oleh Kyuubi-sama. Jadi, tidak usah minta bantuanmu pun, aku bisa" ucapnya, yang lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Ritsu setelah menepuk pundak sempit sang pemuda.

"Ha'ahh Kyuubi-sama itu" gumam Ritsu segera masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuubi untuk memberikan beberapa laporan yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang bos.

_ FlashBack Off _

Keesokkan harinya ketika informasi itu sudah ada dimeja kerjanya, tidak ada perasaan jengkel dan marah disaat mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua kejadian anehnya tempo hari. Dan Kyuubi sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam 'hukuman' yang akan diterima oleh ketiga pemuda beserta sang wanita itu karena sudah berani mempermainkan dirinya.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEK

" Permisi, Kyuubi-sama" sebuah kepala menyembul dibalik pintu terbuka itu, tanpa ia melihat pun, Kyuubi sudah tahu siapa yang datang keruangannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Uchiha" gumam Kyuubi yang tengah memunggungi Itachi, disaat kursi kerjanya menghadap ke jendela besar, menampilkan pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan oleh taman depan Universitas tempatnya mengajar.

Mendapati pernyataan itu, Itachi sedikitnya merasa kesal. Moodnya masih belum membaik sejak tadi pagi, dan sekarang mendengar sambutan seperti ini dari sang Dosen, semakin membuatnya jengkel plus kesal.

"Tentu saya akan datang. Sesuai permintaan anda" sahutnya sebisa mungkin menahan gejolak amarahnya.

Dibalik kursi yang membelakangi Itachi, Kyuubi tengah mendengus mendengar nada sok ramah murid nakalnya itu.

"Diatas mejaku ada sebuah amplop cokelat kan?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan badan untuk menatap pemuda dibelakangnya.

Mendengar intruksi itu, manik onyx nya menatap menjelajah meja kerja sang guru yang terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk lembaran tugas kuliah siswa-siswinya, sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya teralihkan oleh sebuah map cokelat berukuran sedang teronggok diantara tumpukan tugas siswa.

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi menatap surai merah yang mengintip dibalik kursi putar didepannya.

"Ambil dan buka"

GLEK

Itachi menelan ludahnya susah payah disaat suatu perasaan tidak enak mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Buka jangan ya? Bagaimana jika didalam amplop itu terdapat foto dirinya juga sang adik? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sang Dosen menuntut mereka?

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo buka" Kyuubi yang sudah tidak terduduk dikursi kerjanya, berjalan mendekati sang murid seraya melipat kedua tangannya, "Sudah, buka saja. Bukan bom kok isinya" kekehnya, menyebalkan.

"Y-ya" dengan tangan bergetar Itachi meraih amplop cokelat itu, dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga didalam foto itu bukan foto mereka.

Degh!

Degh!

Degh!

Srekk

Itachi langsung mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar disaat melihat isi dari amplop ditangannya. Dengan kaku ia menatap pemuda disampingnya, meminta penjelasan maksud dari isi amplop ini.

"I-i-ini..." Oh my god! Apa yang ia lihat sekarang ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada melihat foto mereka yang terpegoki tengah mengintip nenek mandi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" seringaian bermain dikedua sudut bibirnya begitu melihat tatapan kaget plus tidak percaya Itachi, namun seringaian itu secara berangsur memudar tergantikan ekspresi bingung disaat sebuah darah segar mengalir dikedua lubang hidung tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk mengenai itu.

"This is so sexy" gumam Itachi, menatap lapar sebuah foto naked Kyuubi.

"S-sexy?" gumam Kyuubi, semakin tidak enak perasaan. Dengan cepat direbut foto ditangan Itachi, dan saat itu juga ingin sekali Kyuubi terjun dari atas pohon toge/?, atau tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam air. I-ini..

Seketika wajah seringainya tergantikan dengan wajah pucat dan syok.

"Saya tidak menyangka jika tubuh anda sangat sexy dan semenarik itu, Sensei" gumam sang murid, seraya menatap sayu Kyuubi yang bergidik ngeri melihatnya, dengan perlahan Itachi mulai menghampiri sang Dosen muda yang mulai melangkah mundur seraya menatap awas dirinya. "Sensei, bagaimana nih.."

"A-apa yang bagaimana, Bocah! T-tetap diam disitu-BRUK!-Oh shit" Kyuubi meruntuki adanya sofa tamu diruang gurunya, hingga membuatnya terduduk disana, dan sekarang ia makin panik disaat bocah mesum didepannya sudah berhasil memerangkapnya diantara kedua tangan panjang bocah keriput yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"I-itachi berani k-kau-MPPHHH!" seketika manik rubbynya terbelalak kaget disaat sebuah bibir mendarat mulus pada bibir sexynya, kedua tangannya mencoba menahan dada bidang Itachi agar pagutan panas yang dilancarkan murid gilanya berhenti. Oh tidak! Bagaimana mungkin foto dirinya yang naked total ketika sedang mandi ada diamplop cokelat yang bahkan ia yakini merupakan benda bukti untuk memberi pelajaran pada ketiga murid nakalnya?

"Hngh~" Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Suara apa itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia mendesah erotis seperti tadi? Hell! Selama ini ia yang selalu mendominasi permainan lidah dengan para gadisnya, tapi kenapa sekarang bocah keriput itu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya dalam adu lidah? Hieee! T-tunggu dulu! Apa ia baru saja mengatakan 'adu lidah'? A-apa.. Adu.. l-lidah? ARGHHHH! Tolong seseorang ceburkan saja dirinya ke lautan! Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin tanpa ia sadari, lidahnya dengan kurang ajar membalas pagutan serta membiarkan dirinya didominasi oleh bocah keriput ini? Oh my god kehidupan macam apa yang tengah ia lakoni sekarang ini?

Itachi yang menyadari Kyuubi dalam pergolakan batinnya, hanya mampu menyeringai dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Oh ya ampun, ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk tertarik pada dosen killernya ini. Tapi begitu mata sucinya melihat tubuh naked Kyuubi, entah kenapa Itachi jadi merasa ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh indah sang dosen.

CEKLEK

"Kyuubi-sensei ini lap-KYAAAAA"

BRAK

BRUK

"Aw~" ringis Itachi begitu dengan biadabnya Kyuubi menendang dirinya disaat ada seorang gadis masuk, lalu menjerit kaget dan disusul debaman pintu yang tertutup. Dalam hati Itachi sibuk mengumpati gadis tidak tahu diri itu, serta menyumpahinya hingga tujuh turunan. Sial, padahal ia belum puas merasakan rasa manis dari sepasang bibir cherry itu.

"Kau" desis Kyuubi murka, "KELUAR DARI RUANGANKUUUUUUUU" teriaknya didepan wajah Itachi, sukses membuat telinganya tuli sesaat.

"T-tapi urusan ki-GYAAA IYA IYA AKU KELUAR SENSEI" dengan pontang panting Itachi keluar dari ruangan sang dosen.

BRAK

Suara debaman pintu terdengar (lagi) ketika sosok keriput/? itu pergi dari ruangan Kyuubi yang tengah menggeram marah, layaknya seekor musang berekor sembilan tengah mengamuk.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuubi merasa dunianya berputar-putar, tubuhnya sedikit oleng, lalu dapat ia rasakan ada rasa mual yang menyelimuti lambungnya.

"Ugh, dasar keriput sialan" gumamnya, menjatuhkan lemas tubuh tegapnya.  
.

.

.  
_ Kediaman Uchiha _

Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menonton acara teve, ditemani beberapa buah tomat serta jus tomat, menolehkan kepalanya disaat melihat sang kakak berjalan terburu memasuki rumah.

BRUK

"Aku minta ya, Otoutou" ucap Itachi sesudahnya mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke yang hanya mendengus jengkel menanggapinya.

"Hei jangan dihabiskan, Aniki!" seru Sasuke sewot, melihat jus kesukaannya dihabiskan oleh sang kakak, dengan kesal Sasuke merebut paksa botol jus ditangan Itachi.

"Maaf maaf, aku haus Otoutou"

"Kalau haus langsung lari ke dapur saja, bukannya menghabiskan jusku" sembur Sasuke ketus, seraya menatap sengit pemuda disampingnya yang hanya meringis ngeri kearahnya.

Keheningan mulai terjadi diantara mereka, hanya suara teve serta sesekali suara garpu yang beradu dengan piring ketika bungsu Uchiha itu mengambil tomat. Sedangkan Itachi yang sudah merasa kelelahan hanya tiduran santai diatas sofa, sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aniki" panggil Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm"

"Apa proyek pembuatan penawar suaranya sudah dimulai?"

Sejenak sang kakak terdiam cukup lama, malas membuka suara disaat rasa ngantuk mulai menguasainya.

"Belum. Tapi Shisui dan Obito sudah mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya" sahut Itachi dengan suara parau, menggeliatkan badannya yang lelah, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamarnya.

Mikoto mencegah kepergian putra sulungnya ketika berpapasan dengannya dipersimpangan anak tangga, "Baru pulang, Itachi?" gumamnya, menatap prihatin keadaan Itachi yang nampak begitu kelelahan.

"Ya Kaasan. Sekarang aku ingin tidur" tutur Itachi berjalan gontai melewati sang Ibu seraya sesekali menguap lebar, mengundang kekehan geli Mikoto.

"Ya sudah jika kau ingin tidur, tapi nanti kalau waktunya makan malam kau turun ya?" ucap Mikoto yang diangguki malas oleh Itachi yang sudah mencapai ujung tangga lantai 2.

"Ha'ahh anak itu" gumamnya, menggeleng prihatin melihat keadaan putra sulungnya. Pandangan matanya lalu mengarah pada sosok putra satunya lagi, yang tengah sibuk menonton acara komedi, Mikoto mengerutkan halisnya disaat melihat ekspresi putra bungsunya yang datar-datar saja layaknya triplek. Sedikitnya Ibu dari dua anak itu meringis ngeri dengan minim ekspresi Sasuke. Oh ayolah, saat ini Sasuke itu tengah menonton acara komedi bukannya acara berita yang menayangkan tentang teroris di Negara seribu/? budaya seberang sana. Kadang Mikoto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ngidam apa ia selama mengandung putra bungsunya itu? Sampai-sampai Sasuke memiliki minim ekspresi melebihi nenek-kakek moyang Uchiha? Sekalinya berekspresi, yang diperlihatkan malah amarah dan sinis mulu.

"Ha'ahh" desah Mikoto memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pusing sendiri memikirkan sikap unik putra bungsunya.

"Kaasan? Sedang apa disitu?" Mikoto sedikit terperenjat kaget mendengar suara lembut mengalun indah menyapa indra pendengarnya.

Sasuke yang hanya memakai training cokelat tanggung, serta kaos oblong, dan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu itu, sedikitnya membuat Mikoto kecewa. Ia sangat ingin melihat putra bungsunya memakai pakaian santai wanita, yah walau ini hanya terjadi sebentar, tapi Mikoto ingin merasakan senangnya memiliki anak gadis.

"Kaasan?" Sasuke melambaikan sebelah tangannya disaat sang Ibu melamun.

Mikoto mengerjapkan kedua matanya sejenak, sadar jika sudah melamun. "A-ah. maaf Sasuke" ujarnya sedikit terbata.

"Kaasan memikirkan apa, hn? Kenapa bisa melamun begitu?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sosok wanita didepannya yang tengah tertawa canggung kearahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Sasuke" sahut Mikoto, "Ah iya, apa kau sibuk sayang?"

"Tidak kok Kaasan. Ada apa?"

"Kaasan ingin minta tolong, bisa?"

"Tentu. Ingin minta bantuan apa?" Sasuke bertanya lembut, kedua mata kelamnya menatap lekat setiap ekspresi Ibu tercintanya.

Mikoto terpekik senang melihat sikap lucu putra bungsunya, langsung saja ia mencubit gemas pipi pucat sang anak, lalu memeluknya erat.

" Kau tahu Sasuke? Sudah sejak lama Kaasan ingin merasakan kehadiran anak gadis disekitar kediaman ini"

"Tapi kan setiap hari juga Mansion ini sudah banyak anak gadis(pelayan) yang hilir mudik?" sang Ibu memukul sebal bahu sang anak, bibir bawahnya sedikit dipajukan kedepan, merajuk. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli. Ibunya ini paling bisa membuatnya tertawa hanya dengan berekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau ini. Bukan itu maksud Kaasan! Tapi anak Kaasan sendiri. Bukan pelayan rumah" rajuk Mikoto, sebal.

Terkekeh pelan, Sasuke pun memeluk Ibunya erat. "Jangan manyun begitu, Kaasan. Nanti wajah cantiknya hilang lho" candanya, yang ditanggapi dengusan geli sang Ibu.

"Kau ini sekarang sudah mulai pintar menggombal ya?" Mikoto memukul main-main bahu putra bungsunya yang malah terkekeh, "Ne, Kaasan ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membelikan bahan makanan di supermarket depan, bisa?"

"Tentu" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya menerima secarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan bahan apa saja yang harus dibelinya. Sasuke pun pamit undur diri untuk mengambil jaketnya dikamar, lalu segera bergegas keluar rumah untuk membeli apa yang diminta sang Kaasan.

Masih dengan celana training serta kaos oblongnya, hanya saja sebuah jaket putih ia kenakan untuk menutupi kaos oblong yang dipakainya. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir satu dan kedua kaki jenjangnya, mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju supermarket yang berada tepat didepan persimpangan jalan masuk perumahannya.

Sasuke saat ini tengah malas memakai motor sport kesayangannya. Dan lagi sangat disayangkan sekali jika cuaca cerah sore ini tidak ia gunakan untuk sekalian menghirup udara segar.

"Ha'ahh damai sekali" gumamnya, menatap sekitaran jalan yang nampak sangat lenggang. Manik onyxnya mengerling jengah disaat lagi-lagi ia mendapati tatapan memuja dari beberapa pasang mata yang dilewatinya. Baru saja akan melewati sebuah gang sempit yang berada tidak jauh dari supermarket, lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu dengan sesosok manusia pengecut -baginya.

Onyx dan Shappire bertemu.

Dalam sepersekian detik onyx milik Sasuke memutuskan kontak matanya, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara berjalannya disaat Naruto malah sibuk menatapnya seraya bersandar lemas disamping dinding dekatnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh" deru nafas memburu terdengar cepat dari sepasang bibir ranum itu, manik shappirenya terus memantau pergerakan sang 'gadis' yang mulai memasuki area supermarket.

"Sial" desis Naruto, menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja keatas tanah hingga terduduk. Tidak ia peduli kan jika tindakannya ini akan menambah kotor pakaiannya, ataupun dipandang sebagai gembel/? oleh orang-orang yang melewatinya. Pemuda Namikaze itu sedikit meringis nyeri, meremas dadanya yang tadi sempat terkena tendangan oleh anak buah Kiri.

Sial!  
Tidak bisakah sehari saja ia terbebas dari para musuhnya?  
Dan tidakkah mereka tahu jika ia begitu sangat kelelahan?  
Oh god!  
Padahal ia hanya ingin pulang ke apartemennya setelah merasa baikkan berada dimarkas, tapi ketika ditengah jalan (lagi-lagi) ia harus kembali berhadapan dengan musuhnya.  
God!  
Sungguh hari ini, merupakan hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

"Hei" Naruto sedikit terperenjat kaget disaat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat sesosok 'wanita', tengah berdiri menjulang didekatnya.

"Ini" tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke melemparkan sebuah botol minuman ion serta roti kearah pemuda kuning yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan baginya.

PLUK!

Dengan cekatan, Naruto menangkap minuman serta roti yang diberikan 'gadis' di sampingnya ini.

"E-eh?" Naruto bingung, kenapa gadis itu memberinya makanan?

Sasuke hanya mengerlingkan matanya melihat pemuda kuning itu menatapnya kebingungan, "Hn" gumamnya, segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti disaat sang pemuda memanggilnya.

"A-ano.. Terima kasih" ucap Naruto, memandang punggung tegap 'gadis' didepannya.

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Sasuke berucap, "Habiskan makanan itu, lalu pulanglah. Kau benar-benar terlihat lebih buruk dari tadi siang" dan setelahnya Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Tidak menyadari sosok pemuda tadi tersenyum senang atas perlakuannya.

"Setidaknya hari ini tidak terlalu sial" gumam Naruto, menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang botol minuman pemberian Sasuke, ia genggam erat.  
.

.

.  
_ Keesokkan Harinya = Konoha High School _

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua bagi Sasuke menjadi murid Konoha, akan tetapi ia sudah merasa seperti telah lama berada disini. Seperti halnya saat ia masih di Konoha Junior School, ternyata baik ia berpenampilan pria maupun wanita, dirinya selalu diikuti dan disambut oleh banyak 'orang'. Tapi sejujurnya ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan sambutan para senior maupun seangkatannya yang terdiri dari sesama 'kaum'nya, sibuk menggerubuninya ketika ia baru saja turun dari mobil sang Kaasan (Ia masih belum berani bawa motor sendiri, karena ia merasa ini hanya sementara) seraya membawa-bawa sebuket bunga dan cokelat untuknya.

Tatapan dingin dan tajam ia arahkan pada kumpulan manusia menjijikan itu, Sasuke juga tidak memperdulikan tatapan iri dan jijik yang diperlihat secara terang-terangan oleh wanita-wanita disekolahnya. Kakinya terus melangkah maju menuju kelasnya disaat samping kanan-kirinya ada satpam yang mengamankan Sasuke dari terkaman/? para fansnya.

Oh ya ampun, ia baru saja kemarin menjadi murid Konoha versi/? wanitanya, tapi kenapa selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian begini? Benar-benar deh orang-orang ini, menjijikan.

"Lihatlah gaya anak baru itu. Sok eksis sekali sih"

"Mentang-mentang keturunan Uchiha sampai sebegitu menyebalkannya sekali sikapnya"

"Apanya yang menarik dari gadis tomboy itu? Hanya bermodalkan putih saja"

"Dasar sampah"

"Bukan sampah, tapi jalang hahaha"

"Ck" Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari perkumpulan gadis-gadis syirik itu, hanya mendengus meremehkan melihat tingkah kelima orang tidak tahu diri itu. Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu ia sampai disekolahannya ini, namun Naruto yang merasa belum sarapan dari rumah, ia sempat mampir ke toko roti seberang sana, lalu memutuskan untuk makan sarapannya dibawah pohon Oak yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya Naruto disekolah pun merasa ada yang aneh ketika melihat sekumpulan pria, berkumpul didekat gerbang sekolah seraya membawa buket bunga ditangan mereka, tidak sedikit dari mereka juga mengeluarkan aura perang disekitarnya.

Awalnya Naruto tidak perduli dan lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapannya lalu pergi ke 'ruang pribadi'nya, akan tetapi disaat ia akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, makanannya sudah habis, sebuah mobil ferrari hitam berhenti tepat disisi gerbang dan muncullah sosok 'gadis' yang sedikitnya sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya kesal disaat ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan telinganya semakin jadi dari mulut gadis-gadis disampingnya. Kesal, Naruto pun memutuskan berdiri dari duduknya diatas rumput, bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya, pemuda Namikaze itu pun berjalan dan berhenti didepan para gadis penggosip.

Hampir saja ia mengerlingkan matanya, melihat wajah gadis penggosip itu terkaget serta berblushing-ria melihatnya yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan mereka.

"Nona-nona cantik saya memiliki saran yang baik untuk kalian. Mau tahu apa itu?" tanya Naruto diiringi senyum mautnya, dalam hatinya Naruto mendecih jijik melihat ekspresi para wanita itu.

"A-ah saran m-mengenai apa y-ya, N-naruto-kun?" kelima gadis yang ternyata kakak kelasnya itu, tergugup malu sekaligus senang akhirnya mereka bisa bertegur sapa dengan adik kelasnya yang keren dan berkelas. Walau pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda didepannya terkesan urakan, dan berandal sekali, tetap saja tidak menutupi kharisma yang dimiliki pemuda itu sendiri. Malah gaya dan sikap cuek pemuda itulah menjadi nilai plus bagi para wanita disekolahnya. Entahlah, mereka pun tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu mengidolakan pemuda ini. Padahal sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika pemuda itu gay, ah bukan gay saja, melainkan seorang playgay/? mengingat berapa banyak uke yang pemuda itu miliki. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir mereka mendengar gosip jika pemuda Namikaze ini sudah memutuskan para ukenya dan memilih menjadi straight kembali. Entah itu gosip atau tidak, tapi yang jelas mereka sempat melihat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak peduli dengan Sai, salah satu ukenya, ketika dilorong kemarin. Sedikitnya membuat mereka berharap bisa menjadi salah satu dari semua wanita disekolah ini yang beruntung.

"Saya sarankan pada Nona-nona cantik ini, daripada sibuk mengurusi pribadi orang lain yang belum tentu benar itu, lebih baik intropeksi dulu. Lihat diri kalian sendiri, apa kalian sudah lebih baik dari gadis itu? Mengacalah bila perlu. Jika tidak memiliki kaca, gunakan pantat tepos salah satu dari kalian" ucapan vulgar dan menghina/? Naruto sedikitnya membuat kelima gadis itu bingung serta salah tingkah sendiri, "Oh tentu itu tidak bisa kan? Jadi berhentilah menjelekkan orang lain, karena belum tentu orang yang dibicarakan kalian itu buruk dimata orang lain" sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto menatap kelima gadis didepannya dari bawah keatas, lalu dari atas kebawah dan sebuah decakan keluar dari mulut tersebut.

"Bahkan bagiku gadis baru itu LEBIH baik dari kalian" komentarnya, diiringi senyuman mencemooh yang terukir cantik dibibir plum itu. Tanpa peduli tatapan terluka dan patah hati dari kelima gadis itu, Naruto melangkah mantap memasuki sekolah, lebih tepatnya melewati, sebab ia sudah berniat tidur di 'ruang pribadi'nya.

_TBC_

.

.

.

_ Omake _

Tiga jam sebelum ItaKyuu bertemu..

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang tengah mengamati seseorang dibalik dinding, menatap serius/? kedepan, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang tampak gusar pun buka suara.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil? Lalu kau mendapat foto itu dari siapa?" tanya Shisui, menatap sepupu gilanya. Gila? Ya gila. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang muridnya yang akan mempermalukan guru dengan bertindak culas/? begini.

Obito menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap panik Shisui, "Tenang saja, Shisui. Aku yakin ini berhasil" ucapnya yakin.

"Jika kita melakukan ini, kita mana tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dosen killer itu? Kau bodoh ya? Lagipula kita melakukan ini tanpa memberitahu Itachi, bisa tragis nasib tuh anak" lanjut Shisui, masih tidak setuju dengan ide gila pemuda disampingnya.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah mengetahui informasi apa saja yang baru didapat oleh Kyuubi-sensei. Dia baru mengetahui jika kita dan seorang gadis telah mengerjainya hanya untuk tiga buah kartu ATM. Dan aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjainya hahaha" tawa Obito, membayangkan betapa konyolnya nasib guru killer itu.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Shisui nampak benar-benar kagum/? dengan aksi cepat Obito, "Ah iya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Hm~ entahlah, mudah-mudahan saja Kyuubi-sensei belum mengetahui siapa itu Sasuke" Obito menggidikkan bahu, lalu kedua mata berbinar senang disaat melihat sang guru mulai beranjak pergi.

"Ayo!" ajaknya penuh semangat. Niat banget ngerjain gurunya.

Ingin sekali Shisui menendang bokong Obito, ia hanya tidak ingin menambah hukuman dari Kyuubi. Dan lalu ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi ketika mengetahui mereka telah memberikan lubang kubur/? untuknya. Saat ini Shisui hanya dapat berdo'a pada yang sang pencipta, semoga ini bukan hari terakhirnya melihat wajah Itachi.

"Ayo, Shisui" dan dengan terpaksa Shisui mengikuti aksi gila sepupu idiotnya. Shisui bingung sendiri dari mana Obito mendapatkan benda nista itu? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini...

"Jangan katakan selama ini kamu menyukai dosen killer itu, dan memotretnya diam-diam bahkan sampai beronani sambil melihat benda nista itu?"

DUAGH!

"Aww shit! Kau gila hah?!"

"Apa?" Obito melotot sadis, seraya berdecih mendengar penuturan idiot dan menjijikan Shisui, "Kau yang gila! Mana mungkin aku menyukai, bahkan sampai berbuat gila macam itu? Tch! Sudahlah kita cepat-cepat tukarkan benda ini" ketusnya, mulai memasuki ruangan pribadi Kyuubi dan mulai menukarkan benda nista itu dengan benda 'mirip' yang teronggok sempurna diatas meja kerja sang guru.

Setelahnya cepat-cepat mereka kabur dari tempat itu setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat aksi nekat mereka. Dam beruntungnya diruang nista itu tidak ada CCTV.

Hahh, aman!  
.

.

.  
"Ganbatte, Sobat!" ujar Obito disaat sulung Uchiha akan memasuki ruangan Kyuubi.

GLEK

Itachi menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Aku ada permintaan, dan mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya-" katanya melankonis banget, "-jika aku mati/? kalian tolong sampaikan pada keluargaku jika aku menyayangi mereka"

"Tenang saja, pesanmu tersimpan rapih/? olehku" sahut Obito, seakan secara tidak langsung menyumpahi sulung Uchiha untuk segera mati.

Shisui yang jengah hanya mengerlingkan matanya, bosan. "Sudahlah masuk sana. Jika kau tidak ingin guru itu semakin mengamuk" Itachi sedikit menatap tajam Shisui.

Dengan jengkel Itachi pun memasuki ruang nista tersebut. Oh tidak hidup dan matinya dipertaruhkan dibalik pintu itu.  
.

.

.  
Sesaat setelah Itachi masuk, Obito pun sedikit membuka celah pintu masuk, dan mulai mengintip. Lagi-lagi Shisui mengerlingkan matanya melihat tingkah idiot Obito. Ia pun hanya bersandar bosan pada dinding yang berada tepat didepan pintu ruangan Kyuubi. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar nada terpekik tertahan keluar dari Obito, kedua halisnya mengerut bingung.

"Ada apa, Obito?" tanya Shisui penasaran juga melihat wajah pucat tapi memerah/? yang menghiasi wajah Obito.

Dengan tiba-tiba Obito menarik tangan Shisui, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk celah pintu. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia lihat.

"Apa sih? Apa Itachi mulai mendapatkan sik-WHAT THE?" Shisui langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri disaat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Obito. Sadar jika ia bisa saja ketahuan telah mengintip duo manusia yang tengah saling lumat dan tumpang tindih. Dengan menggunakan isyarat mata, Shisui meminta penjelasan pada Obito, bagaimana bisa sahabat sekaligus sepupunya berciuman dengan seorang pria, dan parahnya lagi pria itu guru mereka serta seorang kejam/?.

"Err-sepertinya Itachi mulai tertarik dengan Kyuubi-sensei setelah melihat foto nakednya" Obito sedikit meringis melihat betapa kasiannya Itachi harus suka pada orang killer macam Kyuubi.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak setuju jika Itachi menyukai dosen killer bin nista itu!" Obito cengo melihat sifat protektif Shisui, dan ia semakin cengo disaat Shisui mulai berjalan menuju seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk terduduk sambil membaca buku dilorong yang tidak jauh darinya.

GREP!

"Tolong!" ucap Shisui ambigu plus sinting. Tiba-tiba datang mencengkram tangan sang gadis dengan erat, lalu berkata tersebut.

"Hah?" sang gadis pun menatap heran pemuda tampan didepannya. Sang gadis berkacamata itu pun memandang gugup pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram.

Hampir saja Shisui berteriak gila, disaat baru sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan memegang tangan sang gadis? Otak pintarnya pun langsung berputar, mencari alasan yang masuk 'akal' agar sang gadis mau membantunya menghentikan pikiran konslet/? Itachi didalam ruangan sana.

Aha!  
Seperti halnya dikartun-kartun ketika sedang mendapatkan ide, sebuah imajiner lampu bohlam lima watt tiba-tiba muncul disisi kepalanya.

'Aku punya ide!'  
Katanya dalam hati, ngikutin gaya bahasa dari salah satu ketiga boyband/? yang memakai nama grupnya dari 'laut'.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku laporan tugas yang diberikan Kyuubi, belum sepenuhnya dikerjakan sih. Lalu dengan tidak tahu dirinya Shisui memberikan lembaran tugas itu sebagai alasan agar sang gadis cupu ini mau membantunya.

"Aku ada sedikit 'urusan' dikamar mandi. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, cantik? Bisakah kamu berikan laporan ini pada Kyuubi-sensei? Please" katanya, menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tampan ala Shisui, dan sukses membuat gadis didepannya berblushing-ria.

Dengan gugup sang gadis pun meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu dinner" tambahnya, PHP. Idih siapa juga yang mau kencan berduaan dengan gadis cupu ini? Iyuhhh banget deh.

Namun sepertinya sang gadis yang memang sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan Shisui, hanya terpekik senang mendengar janji menggiurkan Shisui.

"T-terima kasih" kata sang gadis, segera berlalu meninggalkan Shisui, dan kedua halisnya sempat mengkerut bingung disaat berpapasan dengan Obito yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tapi sang gadis tidak peduli, ia hanya peduli jika ia akan diajak dinner bareng oleh pemuda tampan itu. Dengan suka cita sang gadis pun mulai membuka pintu secara perlahan, lupa mengetuk pintu disaat perasaan senang mendominasi otaknya, hingga melupakan tata krama bertamu/? keruang guru.

" Permisi Kyuubi-sensei ini lap-KYAAAA" jeritan melingking sang gadis membuat kedua pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, tertawa puas. Membayangkan betapa syoknya kedua makhluk didalam sana yang terpegoki seorang gadis.

BRAK

Tanpa peduli tata krama sudah membanting pintu dosennya, sang gadis pun berlari menjauhi ruangan nista itu. Dan menatap horror kedua pemuda tampan yang tengah menertawakan ekspresi syoknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana, cantik?" tanya Shisui menahan tawa gelinya.

Tubuh ber getar sang gadis yang sepertinya syok berat/? sedikitnya membuat Obito tidak enak hati sudah mempermainkan sang gadis. Obito pun menyikut lengan Shisui, agar berhenti tertawa.

"Kemarikan laporanku. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu repot" lanjut Shisui yang ditanggapi acuh sang gadis, berlari menjauhi kedua manusia gila itu.

PLETAK

Obito menjitak keras kepala Shisui, "Ckckck, kau sungguh kejam sob!" katanya, menggelengkan kepala. Kasian melihat wajah polos tadi pucat melihat adegan nista itu.

"Hm~ terpenting bagiku otak konslet Itachi sembuh" sahutnya, sinting. Tidak perduli dengan kondisi gadis cupu tadi. Dan Obito pun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tindakan sepupunya ini.

"Dasar sepupu protektif" gumamnya, memijat pangkal hidungnya.

_ End Omake _

Aku gak tahu ini sudah cukup panjang atau belum bagi kalian, maksudku apa chap ini lebih panjang dari kemarin?  
Dan maafkan aku yang belum buat hint hot/? tentang SASUNARU disini!  
dan oh minna aku ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi, jika ff ini itu SERATUS PERSEN SASUNARU, aku gak salah naro pair kok, karna aku cukup tahu apa itu SASUNARU atau narusasu..

Oke deh sekali lagi gua minta maaf jika SASUNARU disini muncul hintnya..  
Sedikit BOCORAN, aku bakal ngasih kisah percintaannya/? itu berdasarkan hint canon mereka di anime, kalian sadar gak kalo disini ada beberapa kesamaan hint dianimenya?  
aku kasih tau nih :  
1) inget pertama kali sasunaru kecil di animenya itu cuek-cuekkan bahkan saling natap sinis ketika dipinggir sungai/? err-waktu pas sasuke chibi diem dipinggir sungai, lalu naruto lewat diatas bukitnya? nah disini juga ada kan cuma gua sedikit ubah situasi dan kondisinya, kaya sasunaru disini yang saling lirik terus saling natap sinis..  
2) inget pas team 7 latihan/? ambil lonceng dengan kakashi? pas narutonya diiket terus sasuke ngasih bentonya? nah disini juga ada scane/? dimana sasuke ngasih makanankan ke naru?  
nah bgitulah, makanya maaf aja kalau disini SASUNARUnya terkesan sedikit bahkan terkesan membosankan..  
aku cuma mau sedikit membuat kisah mereka tidak terlalu mainstreem..  
kan bosen juga kalu tiba-tiba sasunaru saling suka terus cinta2n deh hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

_ 10 tahun yang lalu _

"Hah hah hah aku sudah terlambat datang nih" sesosok bocah memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna kream yang dipadukan dengan jaket putih. Berlari membelah jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya. Topi hitam bergaris merah menutupi rambutnya dengan rapih.

Kedua matanya memincing tajam ketika melihat sesosok bocah yang seumuran dengannya tengah sibuk dikerjai oleh beberapa anak. Tubuh mungilnya berlari mendekati kerumunan itu, tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan dilemparnya dengan kencang hingga mengenai tubuh salah satu anak disana.

"Hei, berhenti menyakitinya anak nakal!" teriaknya lantang. Sorot matanya memincing tajam tatkala anak-anak yang ia prediksi berumur lebih tua darinya dua tahun itu, menatapnya garang.

"Heh, kau lagi. Kau lagi" dengus salah satu bocah disana yang ia yakini sebagai bosnya.

"Apa?" gumam sang bocah bertopi tidak mengerti. "Ck, pokoknya jauhi anak itu! Dia temanku! Berani kau menyakitinya akan kuhajar kau!" sengitnya, sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Kedua matanya memandang sendu bocah kumal yang terduduk dipojokkan, terlihat tengah ketakutan.

"Ck, pukul saja anak kurang ajar itu!" dan setelahnya aksi baku hantam antara bocah pun terjadi. Sang bocah bertopi yang memang sudah mempelajari ilmu bela diri sejak kecil, tentunya dengan mudah mengalahkan para bocah nakal itu. Walau sekali dua kali ia sempat terkena pukulan, sang bocah tetap bertahan sampai akhirnya bocah nakal itu lari terbirit-birit menjauhi tempat itu.

"Lari sana! Mengadu sana pada orangtua kalian! Hahaha dasar bocah" teriaknya, tidak sadar diri ia pun masih bocah.

"A-anoo.."

"Huh? Ah kau tidak apa-apakan? Wah~ bajumu kotor sekali" desahnya menatap prihatin bocah didepannya. "Sebentar aku punya tissu basah" dengan segera sang bocah mengobrak-abrik isi tas gendongnya. Dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, sang bocah pun tanpa sungkan menghapus tanah yang mengotori wajah bocah didepannya.

"B-biar Naru-chan sendiri saja. S-sini"

"Ihh biar Suke saja Naru~ kamu diam saja oke?" lalu dengan cekatan tangan mungilnya melanjutkan untuk membersihkan kotoran tersebut. "Nah selesai. Hm, kan kalau gini enak diliat hehehe" cengirnya, membuat bocah didepannya ikut tertawa.

"Ne, arigatou Suke udah mau bantu Naru" ujar Lu-chan tersenyum lebar yang diangguki bocah bertopi.

"Sipp! Pulang gih sana. Bajumu kotor sekali, Lu"

"Hu um! Naru pulang kok. Dagh Suke~" dan dengan riang bocah kumal itu pun berlari menjauhi bocah bertopi yang tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

~ My Seme is Beautiful ~

Pairing : SASUNARU

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, AU, Typo's dimana2, cerita ngebosenin, No EYD, bahasa tulisan seenaknya dll..

Umur :

-Sasuke uchiha 16 tahun

-Naruto Namikaze 17 tahun

-Itachi Uchiha, Shisui, dan Obito 19 tahun

-Kyuubi Namikaze 22 tahun

.

.

a/n: Maafkan atas keterlambatannya dalam mempublish ff ini.. waktu kemarin aku fokus membuat ff untuk acara Valentine.. maka dari itu ffnya baru dilanjut.. untuk kedepannya akan aku usahakan untuk lebih bisa dipercepat.. dan anoo judulnya aku ganti, minna.. jujur saja aku pun kurang suka sama judulnya hehehe.. semoga judulnya gak terlalu menyakitkan mata untuk kalian..

.

.

.

.

/ Tidak suka? /

/ Jangan dibaca! /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

.

\\(°=°)/ Happy Reading \\(°=°)/

.

.

.

.

_ Konoha High School _

BRUK

Dengan kasar Naruto mendorong tubuh gadis didepannya. Sebuah seringaian bermain dibibir ranum itu begitu melihat gadis didepannya meringis kesakitan, lalu manik sekelam malam itu memandangnya tajam.

"Yume, anh?" gumamnya bertanya pada sosok gadis didepannya yang saat ini tengah mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Seperti kebingungan.

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengerlingkan mata melihatnya, dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, Naruto menatap intens gadis bersurai raven panjang itu.

"Ingat dengan pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze?" seketika Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat kedua mata itu membesar sesaat.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu, sialan!" desis Sasuke yang sudah jengah dengan tingkah ajaib pemuda barbar didepannya. Masih ingat jelas diingatannya disaat dengan tidak tahu dirinya pemuda kuning ini mengganggu dirinya seharian ini(semenjak kedatangannya kesekolah tadi pagi).

Sial!

Tidakkah cukup jika sejak kemarin ia sudah diikutin kesana kemari oleh fans dadakannya? Dan sekarang. Dihari ketiganya ia menginjakkan kakinya disekolah, ia malah berakhir diterror oleh pria kurang ajar didepannya ini.

Ck, Sasuke benar-benar sudah muak dengan kegilaannya ini. Sasuke ingin segera kembali hidup normal tanpa gangguan apapun! Err-yah walau ia akui semenjak ia masuk sekolah elementary school pun ia selalu dikerubuni fansnya. Tapi setidaknya bagi Sasuke sendiri itu masih terdengar 'normal' baginya.

Tanpa perduli tatapan sengit yang sedang ditunjukan sang gadis didepannya, Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya yang mulai sedikit gondrong itu kebelakang.

"Seperti yang tadi aku beritahukan padamu. Namaku Naruto. Tepatnya Namikaze Naruto, adik dari pemuda yang sudah kau kerjai, Nona" jelas Naruto, lalu terkikik geli disaat melihat tatapan pemuda didepannya semakin sengit padanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan 'wanita' didepannya. Karena baginya, melihat sikap 'unik' yang ditunjukan wanita didepannya semakin membuat Naruto tertantang ingin menakhlukkan gadis tersebut.

Oh ayolah. Selama ini ia selalu dipuja oleh wanita dan pria dimana pun ia berada(walau Naruto gay sekalipun, masih saja ada banyak gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya) Tapi lihat! Wanita ini malah menolak didekati olehnya. Heh! Menarik sekali. Tanpa sadar Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, membuat Sasuke semakin memincingkan mata. Menatap awas pemuda gila didepannya.

Like hell! Apa-apaan tatapan menggelikan itu? Mencoba menabur/? ketampanannya? Hahaha jika boleh Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat sikap menjijikan itu. Heh! Dia pikir Sasuke bakal senang atau tersanjung apa menerima sikap menggelikan itu?

"Heh!" dan Sasuke pun mendengus jijik sebagai jawaban dari pikiran gilanya. "Minggir" desisnya, menggeretakkan giginya disaat pemuda gila itu malah menghalanginya. "Aku bilang minggir!" katanya mengulangi dengan penekanan pada setiap ucapannya.

Bukannya minggir Naruto malah semakin jadi menghalangi gadis manis didepannya. "Jadilah pacarku, maka dengan begitu aku akan menyingkir darimu, Yume-chan" ucapnya sinting, yang disambut dengan tatapan horror Sasuke.

"Gila" maki Sasuke tanpa ampun, ia pun melayangkan tendangan tercepatnya yang langsung ditangkis oleh Naruto yang sedikit syok dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

Memanfaatkan sifat syok Naruto, Sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kaki bebasnya dan langsung mengenai wajah tampan Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

DUAGH!

BRUKK!

"Khe!" sinis Sasuke yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa perduli kondisi sang pemuda yang jatuh terbentur kena dinding.

"Ck, sial!" desis Naruto mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras. Gila! Tendangan gadis itu benar-benar tidak main- main sakit dan cepatnya. Naruto pun mendengus sinis ketika tahu gadis itu sudah pergi.

Ha'ahh dasar. Niat hati sih enggak mau bersikap kasar kaya gitu ke 'Yume' tapi melihat sikap acuh dan cuek gadis itu dan enggak nyambut sambutan baiknya. Dengan gila Naruto jadi berlaku seperti tadi, kan.

_ FlashBack On _

Sudah dua hari ini Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah dikarenakan menghindari amukan sang Ayah yang sudah memergokinya berkelahi dengan bocah Kumo, dan selama itu pula Naruto menumpang tidur diapartemen sang kakak.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin menginap, bagaimana pun juga wajahnya tengah babak belur seperti ini dikarenakan perkelahiannya dengan anak buah Satosi tadi. Ha'ahh dan sang kakak dengan kejamnya malah mengusir dirinya dan berkata jika Kyuubi juga bakal menginap disana karena ada suatu hal yang harus dibahas dengan sang Ayah , ditambah 'katanya' jika Minato serta Kushina itu sudah sangat khawatir padanya dan segera memintanya pulang. Yeah. berhubung tidak ingin membuat tambah khawatir kedua orangtuanya plus tidak ingin menambah 'coretan' pada wajahnya. Berakhirlah keputusan Naruto untuk pulang kerumah dan menemui kedua orangtuanya.

Dalam hati Naruto sempat berdo'a semoga saja sang ayah tidak mengomelinya, dan Naruto merasa dewi fortuna sedang tidak dipihaknya. Minato sangat marah besar mengetahui jika ia kembali terlibat perkelahian.

"Kau tidak ingin anak buah Tousan ikut turun membantumu. Tapi kau sendiri terus-terusan terlibat perkelahian. Apa kau tidak berpikir seberapa khawatirnya kami hah?" seru Minato menatap geram putra bungsunya. Kushina yang berada disamping Minato mengelus punggung sang suami lembut, seraya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk pria disampingnya.

"Demi Tuhan Tousan, aku tidak pernah melanggar aturanmu. Mereka yang duluan menyerangku!" sengit Naruto, menggretakkan giginya. "Lagipula kalian tidak usah repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku. Karena aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" sambungnya, seraya berdiri. Hendak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kau-"

"Sttt, tenangkan dirimu Sayang. Biarkan Naruto beristirahat dulu" bisik Kushina, masih mengelus punggung tegap sang suami. "Naruto kau beristirahatlah" titahnya lembut, yang ditanggapi dengusan kasar oleh Naruto. Manik emerald Kushina langsung menyendu melihat respon putranya yang seperti itu.

Minato nyaris memukul Naruto yang bertingkah acuh pada Kushina, jika saja wanita disampingnya menahannya. "Ha'ahh semakin hari tingkahnya menyebalkan dan bar-bar" gumamnya, mengusap lembut pipi Kushina.

"Sudah. Jangan bersedih seperti ini, Sayang" katanya, tidak tega melihat sorot terluka Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum lembut menanggapi perhatian suami tercintanya, "Aku berharap Naruto kembali seperti dulu" lirihnya. Yang diangguki Minato.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Rasa lelah dan penat menyerang seluruh sendi ditubuhnya, dan Naruto merasa sudah semakin tua saja disaat tubuhnya benar-benar sulit digerakkan. Bahkan hanya untuk menyahuti panggilan pelayan rumahnya yang saat ini tengah menunggunya diluar pintu, yang entah mau apa itu.

Sedikit berdecak sebal, Naruto sudah siap memaki pelayan itu ketika sudah berhasil menggerakkan badannya untuk membuka pintu, jika saja sang Ibu tidak berada disana. Menatapnya tajam. Mendengus kesal, Naruto pun mempersilahkan sang pelayan masuk yang ternyata mengantarkan makan malam untuknya.

Baru saja akan menutup pintu, disaat mendengar suara Kushina yang mengintrupsi dirinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto pun mempersilahkan sang Ibu masuk.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Kaasan. Aku ingin istirahat!" ketusnya, menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuh letihnya diatas ranjang king sizenya.

"Kyuubi bilang kau belum makan malam" ujar Kushina yang tanpa perduli omongan sang anak, mengambil piring berisi makanan, dan mendudukkan diri disamping kiri Naruto yang mulai berusaha memejamkan mata.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa tidur begitu saja disaat perutmu kosong, Naruto" peringat Kushina, mendengus sebal disaat Naruto malah mengancuhkan dirinya.

"Aku saat ini hanya membutuhkan tidur, bukan makan" gumam Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, dan akhirnya bangun disaat ia mulai jengah dengan sikap keras kepala sang Ibu. "Kaasan apa-apMMMMPHHH!" Naruto melotot horror ketika dengan kejamnya Kushina menjejali mulutnya begitu saja sesondok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Kushina hanya menyeringai senang dengan usahanya, "Sudahlah jangan sok diet begitu. Lebih baik kamu habiskan makananmu sendiri atau mau Kaasan suapi? Kau tentu tahu 'sebaik' apa jika Kaasan yang melakukannya" katanya mengancam, membuat Naruto yang tidak mau mati tersedak karena ulah gila sang Ibu yang dengan semaunya menyuapkan sesondok penuh kedalam mulut seksinya.

"Iya iya iya! Bawel" gerutu sang Anak, merebut begitu saja piring ditangan Kushina yang saat ini tengah menyeringai senang.

"Bagus. Anak baik" Naruto hanya mendengus tidak peduli omongan sang Ibu, dan terus saja terfokus untuk makan agar bisa segera tidur.

Membiarkan Naruto makan, Kushina pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi diruangan itu untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

"Sesudah kau makan, Kaasan obati dulu ya lukamu" katanya sembari menyiapkan apa saja yang sekiranya bisa dipakai untuk mengobati luka lebam sang Anak.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal menanggapinya, "Sudahlah tidak usah. Toh lukanya tidak parah" sahutnya datar, mengambil air putih diatas meja lalu menegaknya hingga setengah.

"Parah tidak parah, kau tetap ha-"

PLAK

Kushina syok disaat Naruto malah menepis kasar tangannya yang akan menyentuh wajah sang anak, tatapannya menyendu ketika lagi- lagi Naruto bersikap dingin padanya.

"Berhenti sok perduli padaku" Naruto berujar dingin pada Kushina, dan tanpa perduli tatapan sedih sang Ibu, Naruto pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Serta memunggi wanita paruh baya itu begitu saja.

Entahlah, Naruto sendiri sedikit bingung kenapa ia masih belum bisa mengerti dan memahami 'maksud' dari sikap Kaasannya diwaktu silam. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti. Walau sudah banyak orang yang mencoba menjelaskan serta beratus kali sang Ibu mengatakan "maaf", tetap saja Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan tindakan Kushina saat itu.

Menyadari kediaman sang anak, Kushina yang tidak ingin semakin terlihat menyebalkan dimata Naruto, pun mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Senyuman getir terukir dibibir mungil wanita paruh baya itu, tangan kurusnya merapikan peralatan makan sang anak dan akan menaruhnya dipencuci piring.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Naruto, Kushina menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala tersebut, disaat sang pemilik kepala menghindari dirinya.

"Umm, baiklah jika begitu.. Oyasumi, Naruto" lirih Kushina berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar, berharap sang anak memanggilnya atau menyahuti ucapan selamat tidur untuknya. Lagi-lagi Kushina hanya mampu tersenyum miris ketika melihat Naruto yang malah mengacuhkannya.

Ceklek

Brak!

Setelah seperginya sang Ibu, Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan menatap sendu pintu kamarnya. Tempat terakhir kali Kushina pergi. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari sepasang bibir tipisnya, lalu Naruto pun kembali merebahkan tubuh letihnya.

"Oyasumi mo, Kaasan" gumamnya hendak memulai acara tidurnya, disaat mendengar suara keributan yang Naruto yakini jika itu suara sang kakak. "Ada apa lagi nih?" tanyanya, bingung dengan sikap Kyuubi yang sangat hobi membuat keributan dimana pun dia berada.

Perasaan jengah karena tidak mendapatkan ketenangan untuk tidur, membuat Naruto menggeretakan giginya kesal. Disibaknya kasar selimut yang membungkusi tubuh letihnya, langkah kakinya mulai menghampiri asal suara itu berasal, yang ternyata berasal dari kamar sampingnya. Kamar Kyuubi.

CEKLEK

BRAK!

"OI BISA TIDAK SIH KYUU-NII TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN SEHARI SAJA!" semprot Naruto sewot, menatap nyalang manik Rubby sang kakak yang tengah sibuk membanting buku-buku yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

Kyuubi balik menatap sengit sang adik, "Apa hah? Suka-suka ku dong mau buat keributan kek atau apa" sinisnya, lalu kembali mengamuk seraya kaki jenjangnya sibuk menginjaki sebuah foto.

Kedua halis Naruto berkerut bingung, melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang makin hari makin edan.

Ngapain juga si Kyuubi nginjekin foto kaya gitu? Ohh, atau jangan-jangan kakak sangar nan mesumnya ini tengah patah hati?

Sebuah seringaian bermain dikedua sudut bibirnya, Naruto jadi penasaran gadis mana yang sudah berhasil menakhlukkan hati dingin sang kakak, sampai akhirnya Kyuubi lebih edan dari biasanya..

Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuubi, Naruto mencoba mencari celah supaya bisa mengintip diantara kaki sang kakak yang masih betah dengan dunia liar/?nya.

Sedikit lagi..

S-sedikit lagi..

S-Sesesediiiiiii ARGHHHH sial!

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi sewot sendiri ketika sangat sulit sekali untuk sekedar mengintip siapa gebetan sang kakak. Alhasil, saking sewot dan penyakit keponya udah pada batasnya. Dengan sejurus suka cita serta semangat45 adik Kyuubi itu pun menangkap kaki sang kakak, lalu menyingkirkannya hingga membuat Kyuubi yang keseimbangannya tidak pada tempat/?nya. Terjatuh begitu saja dengan tidak elitnya.

BRUKK!

"DASAR BAKA GAKI! ADIK KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! HEI! KEMBALIKAN FOTO ITU!" teriak Kyuubi kalap, bangun tergesa-gesa menghampiri pemuda kuning yang sibuk terbengong menatap foto miliknya.

SRETTT

Dengan cepat Kyuubi merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Naruto, kedua halisnya berkerut disaat melihat sang adik seperti tengah melamun.

"Oi gaki gay!" panggilnya edan, menoyor kepala kuning Naruto yang masih anteng bengong. Haishh kenapa nih bocah? Kesambet jin ipprit apa? Oh atau jangan- jangan adik gay nya ini terkena serangan genjutsu kaya dianime favoritnya?

Alhasil karena jengah tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Naruto, Kyuubi menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyadarkan sang adik dari kebengongannya.

"Hah!" ditiupnya kepalan tangannya. Dan dengan suka cita, melepaskan rasa kesalnya semenjak bertemu dengan tiga bocah Uchiha nackal/? itu.

DUAGH!

Kyuubi pun memukul keras kepala duren sang adik yang ternyata sukses besar. "Heh, akhirnya aku berhasil menarikmu dari genjutsu gay mu itu" katanya, sinting. Senyum kemenangan dan kelegaan/? terukir cantik dibibirnya.

Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuubi yang seenaknya, lantas menatap nyalang manik rubby itu. "GENJUTSU PALAMU! KAU BAKA ANIKI BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR PUKULANMU TIDAK MENYAKITKAN APA, HAH!" teriaknya murka, "Aishhh, benjol sudah kepalaku" ringis Naruto, semakin menatap nyalang sang kakak yang malah anteng dengan foto-foto ditangannya.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto, jengkel.

"Apa hah? Sudah sana tidur. Hush hush hush" layaknya mengusir kucing liar yang nyelonong masuk, Kyuubi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya jijik.

Menggretakkan giginya menahan emosi. Naruto pun mencibir kesal, "Oh iya tuh cewek Aniki kenal dimana?" tanyanya mulai kepo.

Masalahnya tuh kenapa juga kakaknya ini punya foto si cewek jutek yang lagi sibuk ngobrol dengan tiga pemuda didepan hotel dekat taman bermain? Atau jangan-jangan si cewek jutek itu beneran jalang lagi, persis seperti ucapan ketiga cewek waktu itu?

"Oh ini-" Kyuubi membolak balikkan foto ditangannya, seraya melangkah menuju ranjang king-size miliknya. Mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang, diikuti oleh sang adik yang terduduk disampingnya. "-manusia didalam foto inilah yang sudah mengerjaiku" tuturnya sedikit emosi, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung.

"Mengerjai?" beonya, tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar jika kakak garangnya ini dikerjai oleh orang lain.

"Mengerjai bagaimana?" lanjutnya bertanya, seraya menahan tawanya. Oh astaga! Seorang the biggest Kyuubi dikerjai oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya? Hahaha 'sesuatu' banget kalau kata si teteh Syahr***.

Dengusan sinis Kyuubi tunjukan untuk Naruto terang-terangan, "Ada yang lucu hah?" ketusnya, sewot.

Berdahem pelan, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf maaf. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan mereka?" tanya Naruto, sedikit memaksa Kyuubi untuk bercerita. Oh ayolah, bagaimana pun juga ia penasaran dengan cerita sang kakak. Apa benar jika cewek jutek itu seorang jalang? Entah kenapa jika memang benar seperti itu, Naruto seperti merasakan rasa sakit didadanya. Tidak rela melihat wanita yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya bermesraan dengan orang lain, sekalipun itu kakaknya sendiri.

Kyuubi sedikit memincingkan matanya melihat gelagat aneh pemuda disampingnya yang sibuk bergerak gelisah. Aneh. dan lagi, apa- apaan itu tatapan shappire yang menatapnya tajam? Tanpa sadar Kyuubi pun mendengus sinis, balik menatap tajam kedua mata didepannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya, semakin memincingkan matanya begitu melihat sang adik terlonjak kaget. Sebuah seringaian bermain dibibirnya, "Apa wanita ini teman satu sekolahmu? Jika begitu, pertemukan aku dengannya besok" katanya mutlak membuat Naruto melotot horror dengan sikap bossy sang kakak.

"Apa-apaan tuh? Siapa juga yang kenal wanita itu, huh? Ck, aku hanya merasa emm- merasa ah! Aku hanya merasa wajah wanita itu mirip dengan salah satu tokoh anime milik Masashi Kisimoto, cuma hm~ dia versi wanitanya" jelas Naruto berusaha nyengir, walau hasilnya akan terlihat aneh. Sial. Dilihat dari gelagat sang kakak, sepertinya cewek jutek itu sudah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Kyuubi sangat emosi. Dan Naruto yakin nasib cewek jutek itu dalam bahaya.

Ya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar sang kakak tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya pada wanita yang sudah menjadi targetnya.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya jika berani berbohong padaku, bocah. Dan lagi, kenapa kau seperti melindunginya huh? Ohhhahaha jangan katakan jika kau mulai beralih menjadi straight? Bagus, bagus, bagus" Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya turut senang. Akhirnya adik gay nya ini mau tobat juga.

"H-hah? Apaan tuh? Ya aku kenal dia. Dan aku menyukainya. Jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun. Aku akan jamin neraka dunia akan kau rasakan, Aniki!" ancam Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Yang tentunya ditanggapi cemooh oleh Kyuubi.

"Yah terserahlah. Lagian aku hanya ingin menemuinya saja. Jika begitu silahkan lanjutkan. Walau aku kurang suka dengan wanita itu, tapi jika dengan wanita itu hidupmu kembali normal. Aku akan melupakan kenakalan Yume padaku" putus Kyuubi bijak. Bagaimana pun juga saudara mana sih yang akan senang ketika tahu saudaranya kembali hidup 'normal'?

Naruto melongo sesaat disaat sang kakak dengan mudahnya menuruti kemauannya. Huh, seharusnya Naruto sudah dapat menduga. Kyuubi terlalu menyayanginya hingga apapun itu selalu dituruti. Yah, walau sikapnya kadang suka seenaknya. Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri jika dibalik sifat garang dan bejad nya sang kakak, masih tersimpan rasa kasih sayang dihatinya.

"Hm, oke. Kalau begitu aku mohon buatmu Kyuu-nii berhenti bersikap gila. Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat membutuhkan istirahat" tanya Naruto, nyengir.

Kyuubi mendelik sinis pada sang adik, "Ck, sudah sana balik ke alammu. Sebelum aku meledakkan gudang ramenmu karena habis kesabaran" desisnya, tidak main-main. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan gudang persediaan ramennya di bom oleh Kyuubi.

"Baik-baik. Aku keluar" dengusnya berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mulai merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur.

_ FlashBack Off _

Dan sesampainya Naruto disekolah, ia pun bermisi untuk mendekati sang gadis. Awalnya ia bertindak gentle dan tidak ada niatan untuk bersikap kasar. Hanya saja sikap ketus dan jutek sang gadis membuat Naruto geram. Naruto hanya ingin dekat dengan gadis itu, damn it! Tapi kenapa sulit sekali? Naruto hanya ingin melindungi gadis itu dari Kyuubi yang notaben sangat kejam jika ada orang yang sudah mempermainkannya.

"Hahh mendokusei" desahnya, mengusap pipinya yang tadi sempat terkena pukulan sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah lega ketika bokongnya akhirnya berhasil mendarat dikursi kelasnya. Tidak ada gangguan, tidak ada pemuda error. Semua aman~.

"Maaf kau Yume kan?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Sasuke yang baru saja bisa bernafas, disaat seharian tadi ia dibuntuti oleh pemuda error itu.

Manik onyxnya menatap datar tiga orang pemuda yang menatap dingin dirinya. Ha'ahh ada apa lagi ini? desahnya, tidak habis pikir keadaannya yang seperti ini akan membuatnya serasa hidup di neraka.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" lanjut pemuda itu, tersenyum ramah. Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Maaf. Tapi sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Jadi sepertinya tidak bisa" tolaknya, halus. Dan tanpa memperdulikan ketiga pemuda didekatnya Sasuke pun mengambil buku Fisika yang sebentar lagi akan dibahas oleh sang guru.

"Sai, lebih baik tanya disini saja" bisik pemuda cepak disampingnya. Manik cokelatnya menatap sinis kepala Sasuke yang tengah menunduk. Membaca rumus-rumus didalam buku tersebut.

"Hn. Baiklah jika begitu aku harap kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Naruto-kun siapamu?" tanya Sai, menatap dingin manik onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

"Bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun begitu gencar mendekatimu?"

"Mana kutahu"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya. Aku yakin kau ada hubungan dengannya"

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak"

"Hei, jalang! Bersikaplah sopan pada seniormu!" tunjuk Tagano didepan wajah Sasuke, geram.

Seringaian sinis Sasuke perlihatkan tanpa sungkan. Ia lelah dikatakan jalang, sialan! Sasuke itu pria! Ck, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke memutilasi ketiga pemuda didekatnya yang membobardir pertanyaan tidak penting baginya.

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian? Aku harus menunduk meminta maaf dan berkata lembut disaat kalian sendiri bertanya seperti menjugde ku begitu?" katanya, mendengus mencemooh. "Kalian memang seniorku. Tapi sikap kalian tidak menunjukkan bahwa diri kalian wajib dihormati olehku" lanjutnya, membuat Sai beserta kedua temannya menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Kau-"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sai?" sebuah pertanyaan menghentikan pergerakan Sai yang akan melayangkan pukulan. Dengan segera Sai mendengus ketika tahu guru Kurenai telah datang. Sial. Mengapa bisa ia tidak mendengar dering sekolah yang berbunyi.

"Kali ini kau selamat jalang" desisnya emosi. Tanpa perduli suasana kelas yang awkward, Sai beserta kedua temannya berlalu meninggalkan seluruh pasang mata dikelas itu yang menatapnya bingung dan takut.

"Huh" dengus Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak takut akan suasana yang sudah diciptakan oleh makhluk abnormal tadi.

"Yume-san kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kurenai ketika berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Aku baik, sensei" sahut Sasuke tenang, yang disambut desahan lega dari sang guru.

"Baiklah, jika begitu buka buku fisika halaman 37"

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku emosi" desis Sai, menendang kasar salah satu kursi rusak didalam gudang itu.

BRAKK

Tagano menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya kedinding dibelakangnya, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada, dan matanya memandang penuh kebosanan pada teman pucatnya itu.

" Sudahlah Sai. Jangan uring-uringan begini. Aku yakin sekali jika orang seperti Naruto itu tidak mungkin menyukai gadis jutek sepertinya. Mungkin saja Naruto mendekatinya karena ada perlu, iya kan Mizuno?" tanyanya pada teman satunya yang sibuk mengunyah roti selai yang dibelinya dikantin tadi.

"Hu um" angguk Mizuno, menegak jus orange nya, ia pun ikut-ikutan menatap Sai malas, "Kita tidak bisa main hakim sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga dia wanita" lanjutnya, sukses membuat Sai mendelikkan matanya. Marah.

"Apa perduliku? Jika memang dia harus kusingkirkan, akan aku singkirkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun berpaling dariku" desis Sai, memincingkan matanya.

'Sebab untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat tatapan penuh kekaguman dari kedua mata Naruto untuk orang lain' lanjutnya dalam hati. Mengingat kembali pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat dimana pemuda Namikaze itu memutuskannya serta mempermalukan dirinya didepan semua orang.

"Sial!" makinya menendang kembali kursi lainnya. Kedua matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang amat sangat terlihat. "Aku akan menyingkirkan semua hama yang berpotensi akan semakin memperumit diriku untuk kembali dengan Naruto-kun" desisnya, tidak main-main. Membuat kedua temannya yang lain hanya menggidikkan bahunya, acuh.

.

.

.

.

_ Universitas Konoha _

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Minggir, minggir, minggir.. Ada air panas, air panas"

"Permisi nona-nona. Kami sedang dalam keadaan darurat"

Kehebohan yang diciptakan duo Uchiha itu, yakni Obito dan Shisui yang sibuk berlari ditengah keramaian lorong Universitas Konoha. Keadaan yang tengah jam istirahat, membuat sebagaian Mahasiswanya lebih memilih keluar dari kelas menuju kantin ataupun menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan.

"Ayo Shisui! Kita harus segera memberitahukan berita itu pada si Itachi. Aish, itu anak segala pake keluyuran lagi" gerutu Obito, kesal. Ia bahkan nyaris tersungkur ditanah ketika tanpa sengaja terantuk sepatu salah satu pemuda dilorong tersebut.

"Ah maaf Obito-san" sesal pemuda itu, yang dibalas cengiran oleh Obito dan lambaian tangan. Sang pemuda hanya mengangkat sebelah halisnya, ketika Obito dan Shisui kembali berlari ditengah kolidor kampus.

"Dasar duo Uchiha aneh" gumamnya, menggelengkan kepala. Salah satu teman wanitanya yang berada disebelahnya hanya terkekeh kecil, melihat kehebohan para Uchiha itu.

"Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bukan? Lagian tingkah mereka cukup menghibur" kikik sang wanita, dibalas dengusan bosan oleh si pemuda.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi!" teriak Obito sesampainya ia diatap gedung kampus. Ya ampun, Obito dan Shisui nyaris mati kehabisan Oksigen ketika hampir dua puluh menit mereka berlari mengelilingi kampus mencari satu makhluk hidup yang ternyata tengah asyik tertidur diatap gedung. Jika saja Shisui tidak asal menebak dimana si keriput muda/? ini ada diatap, dan Obito kurang mempercayai 'tebakan asal', mungkin saat ini mereka masih berlari kesetanan diarea kampus.

"Hng~ hoam~ ada apa sih ribut-ribut" keluh Itachi terbangun dari acara bobo siangnya.

Ish, lihatlah gaya manusia satu ini. Obito rasanya ingin melemparkan Itachi sampai ke Galaxy/?. Apa-apaan respon si Itachi ini? Kok santai banget. Enggak tahu apa dia nyaris membuat Obito dan Shisui mendapatkan rekor muri sekampus/? karena berhasil mengelilingi setengah area kampus yang luasnya minta ampun dalam waktu hampir dua puluh menit?

BRUK

"Hah hah hah" tidak kuasa menahan rasa lelah ditubuhnya, duo Uchiha itu pun ambruk ke atas lantai. Membuat Itachi menatap mereka aneh, sebelah halisnya terangkat tinggi. Ada apa dengan sahabat gilanya ini? Apa di kampus sedang ada razia pemuda tampan? OMG! Untung saja Itachi tengah tertidur lelap diatap, sehingga tidak usah ikutan berlari layaknya orang gila. Dan malah membuat ketampanannya luntur dengan keringat mengucur. Hii. Membayangkannya saja membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri. Dan setelahnya mendengus, mengingat bayaran Author yang terlalu murah baginya. Dan author sendiripun nyaris menyewa dedemit rubah untuk memBDSMkan Itachi. What?!

"Hei, ada berita bagus" ujar Shisui yang sudah menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Berita bagus? Apa itu?" tanya Itachi, tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya. Dengan sesekali menguap, Itachi kembali merebahkan tubuhnya didekat sebuah pohon rindang yang entah kenapa bisa ditanam di atap gedung kampusnya.

Berjalan menghampiri Itachi. Obito pun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon itu, samping Itachi. Hawa sejuk dan terlindungi dari matahari, membuatnya ingin tertidur.

"Orochimaru-sensei mempunyai obat penawar untuk ramuan kita" perkataan Obito sukses membuat Itachi tidak jadi tertidur. Dengan segera Uchiha sulung itu terbangun dan menatap berbinar kedua sahabatnya.

"Serius?" tanyanya, setengah percaya.

Shisui mengerlingkan matanya, melihat betapa antusiasnya kakak Sasuke ini. "Iya. Dan Orochimaru-sensei memberikan sebuah syarat yang pastinya membuatmu tercengang" ujarnya diselingi kekehan.

"Tercengang? Memang apa itu? Dan bagaimana mungkin Orochimaru-sensei mengetahui perihal masalah kita?" rentetan pertanyaan Itachi layangkan, sukses mengundang delikan tajam dari Shisui. "Apa?" tanya Itachi, balas mendelik tak kalah sadisnya.

Mendengus sebal, Shisui pun mulai berniat menceritakan pertemuannya dengan guru pencinta ular itu disaat melihat Obito yang bersikap santai. Menyerahkan semua penjelasan padanya.

"Jadi begini loh, Tachi. Disaat tadi pagi kami sedang membahas mengenai bahan apa saja yang sekiranya dipakai untuk membuat ramuan penawarnya. Orochimaru-sensei tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan kami, sebab sahabat toa mu itu Orochimaru-sensei mendengar. Dan berkata jika beliau memiliki ramuan penawarnya. Tapi seperti yang kamu ketahui Orochimaru-sensei itu seperti apa sudah bisa kau tebak" jelas Shisui diakhiri dengusan sebal. Mengingat kembali persyaratan 'gila' sang guru.

"Memang apa syaratnya?" tanya Itachi tidak sabaran.

"Beliau ingin 'memiliki' Kabuto-sensei" celetuk Obito, sukses membuat Itachi ternganga lebar. Obito nyaris jungkir balik tertawa geli melihat reaksi berlebihan sahabat keriputnya. Tidak sadar diri kalau Obito bahkan sampai kejang-kejang ditempat, membuat Shisui panik saat itu juga.

"K-kau serius?" Itachi makin pucat pasi ketika melihat anggukkan yakin dari kedua sahabatnya. "Oh Kamisama, apa tidak ada jalan lain apa? Kabuto-sensei kan sudah mempunyai istri. Bagaimana mungkin Orochimaru-sensei menginginkannya untuk dimiliki?" raung Itachi frustasi. Menjambak gemas surai ravennya.

Shisui yang tidak tahan dengan reaksi berlebihan Uchiha sulung, hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihatnya. "Kau memang tidak pernah mendengar kabar miring mengenai duo guru fenomenal itu beberapa tahun lalu?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah halisnya tidak mengerti.

"Memang gosip apa?" tanyanya, disambut gelengan pasrah dari Shisui.

"Mereka kan dulunya sepasang kekasih hanya saja karena orang tua Kabuto sensei tidak menyetujui, membuat hubungan mereka putus ditengah jalan. Dan pada akhirnya Kabuto sensei dengan terpaksa menikah dengan Sora sensei" jelas Obito, semakin membuat Itachi melotot ngeri.

"Pantas saja Sora sensei selalu terlihat asem jika melihat Kabuto sensei ngobrol dengan Orochimaru sensei" gumam Itachi, mengingat kembali hubungan ketiga dosennya yang aneh. "Ternyata mereka terlibat cinta segitiga"

"Dan apa kau tahu Itachi jika kita tidak membantu Orochimaru sensei untuk merebut kembali Kabuto sensei dari tangan dosen killer itu. Orochimaru sensei yang sudah mengetahui untuk siapa ramuan penawar itu, beliau bilang akan memberitahukan pada Kyuubi sensei jika Sasuke lah dibalik tubuh wanita itu" desah Shisui lelah, merasa bersalah pada adik Itachi karena sudah terlalu menjerumuskannya dalam masalah besar.

"A-apa? Sial!" desis Itachi, mengacak surai ravennya. "Bagaimana mungkin masalah ini semakin rumit?" gumamnya, kesal.

"Menurutku kita tidak usah terlalu pusing deh" celetukkan Obito yang santai, mengundang tatapan tidak mengerti dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi dan Shisui barengan, keduanya sama-sama memincingkan matanya, curiga.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu" Obito mengerlingkan matanya, bosan. "Kita bermain halus saja. Gunakan cara biasa" ujarnya diiringi seringaian lebar. Itachi dan Shisui saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

.

.

.

.

_ Konoha High School _

Sasuke mendesah lega ketika pelajaran terakhirnya selesai. Ia lelah. Ingin segera pulang dan makan buah tomat disiang yang panas ini, sungguh suatu hal yang sangat tepat. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai ketika sudah dapat membayangkan betapa segarnya buah tomat mengisi kerongkongannya. Hm~ Sasuke sungguh tidak sabar untuk menikmati buah kesukaannya itu.

"Oke pelajaran kita selesai sampai disini. Dan jangan lupa selesaikan tugas yang saya berikan tadi. Sampai besok anak-anak" dan selesainya ucapan itu. Guru Kurenai pun beranjak pergi dari kelas. Meninggalkan kebisingan yang diciptakan para murid yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.

SRETT

"Hai Yume-chan! Ayo kita pulang bersama" seruan Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas Sasuke, mengundang decakan iri dari seluruh wanita ditempat itu. Bahkan Sakura sudah nyaris pingsan mengetahui pria idaman seperti Naruto datang kekelasnya hanya untuk menjemput wanita sok dingin macam Sasuke?

Oh my god!

Tidakkah Naruto begitu bodoh?

Kenapa harus dengan wanita seperti Sasuke?

Kenapa bukan Sakura saja yang sudah jelas tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya?

"Ino Ino! K-kipas huft hari ini panas sekali" gerutu Sakura, menyambar kipas ditangan teman pirangnya dengan manik emeraldnya yang masih setia menatap geram gadis bersurai raven itu.

Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan kicauan para heters/?nya hanya bersikap acuh, dan dengan santai merebut tas miliknya yang baru saja akan dibawakan oleh Naruto.

"Minggir, Idiot!" desisnya, mendelik sadis. Naruto nyengir tampan, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melewatinya.

Tak apalah Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Yang jelas Naruto tidak akan melepaskan targetnya kali ini. Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Saat ini Naruto sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan pilihannya, sebab untuk pertama kalinya ia menaruh hati pada seorang gadis dan entah kenapa sorot mata onyxnya mengingatkan Naruto akan sahabat kecilnya. Naruto merasakan kehangatan dan kerinduan yang sama seperti disaat ia berdekatan sahabat kecilnya dulu.

"Hei Yume-chan, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke Ichiraku ramen dulu? Tenang saja, aku yang teraktir kok" ajaknya diiringi cengiran lebar. Kaki jenjangnya mencoba menyaingi langkah lebar sang gadis yang masih anteng dengan jurus diam seribu bahasanya.

"Hei Yume? Jangan jutek-jutek sama cowok, nanti enggak ada yang naksir lho" lanjutnya, yang kali ini hanya dibalas dengusan kasar oleh Sasuke.

Colek

Dengan jail Naruto mencolek punggung tegap sang gadis, bibirnya mengukir seringaian lebar ketika melihat punggung itu sempat mengejang sesaat tadi. Merasa lucu dan menggemaskan akan respon sang gadis, Narutopun berniat untuk kembali mencoleknya disaat tangannya ditangkap dan diputar hingga Naruto berada dikuncian sang gadis.

"A-aww" ringis Naruto, kesakitan. Walau begitu posisinya yang seperti tengah dipeluk oleh Sasuke dari belakang, tidak membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu kapok. Tanpa perduli bahwa mereka masih dikawasan sekolah, tepatnya didepan gerbang pintu keluar sekolahnya. Naruto dengan sengaja menyandarkan tubuhnya ketubuh Sasuke.

"Hehehe, romantis sekali ya posisi kita?" ujarnya, sinting. Lalu mencuri kecupan singkat dipipi kiri Sasuke yang menggeram emosi.

DEGH

Dorong

Dengan kejamnya Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto, dan setelahnya sebelah kakinya menendang tepat di ulu hati Naruto.

BUK

"Camkan baik-baik, idiot. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau masih berani melakukan hal seperti tadi" desis Sasuke benar-benar murka. Cukup sudah kegilaan yang terjadi dihari ini! Sasuke muak! Mau sampai kapan pemuda idiot ini mengekori dan menganggunya? Sasuke tidak perduli jika sikapnya akan membuatnya terkena masalah besar nantinya. Yang jelas Sasuke tidak suka sikap menjengkelkan Naruto. Dan lagi.. Sial. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika merasakan tekstur lembut bibir Naruto disaat mendarat dipipinya tadi? Wah, udah enggak bener nih.

Menyeringai lebar, Naruto menatap lurus manik Onyx didepannya, "Membunuhku? Tidak apa. Asalkan itu ditanganmu, aku rela, manis~" ujarnya, tambah sinting.

Sasuke mendengus jijik melihat tingkah pemuda didepannya. Manik onyxnya melirik para murid yang mulai menggerumuni mereka. Shit! Pulang dari sini Sasuke bersumpah akan merecoki Itachi dan kedua sepupunya agar segera membuatkan ramuan penawar untuknya. Ia sudah tidak tahan damn it!

Tap Tap Tap

Layaknya orang yang dimabuk cinta, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang hanya terdiam ditempat dengan sebuah kuda-kuda bela dirinya. Bersiap melayangkan pukulannya jika pemuda idiot didepannya bertindak gila.

"Aku serius Namikaze. Jangan salahkan aku jika beberapa menit kedepan nyawamu melayang ditanganku" ujar Sasuke, mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Giginya saling bergemeletuk emosi, disaat Naruto tidak kunjung mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku juga serius, Yume. Bunuh saja aku-"

Srett

Dan setelah berada didepan Sasuke, Naruto pun berucap pelan, "-maka saat itu juga persiapkan dirimu menghadapi kemurkaan keluarga Namikaze juga kakakku. Kyuubi" katanya, mengancam.

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. Apaan nih? Ceritanya si idiot ini sedang menakutinya? Hahahaha lucu sekali. Dengan mencemooh Sasuke sedikit memundurkan dirinya. Manik onyxnya menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas.

"Tampangmu saja yang preman. Nyatanya sifatmu seperti wanita" cemoohnya, tertawa miris.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan halisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau dan sifatmu itu menjijikan. Hanya untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang kau sukai, caramu sungguh picik. Lebih baik kusarankan kau untuk berhenti mendekatiku. Sebab, aku tidak menyukaimu" tutur Sasuke, membuat sebagian pria disana mendesah lega karena Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto. Dan itu artinya masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka mendekati sang gadis.

"Sayang sekali ya. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Yume-chan. Aku tidak akan melep-"

CHU~

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke keduanya melotot horror disaat bibir keduanya saling tubruk. Sasuke meruntuki orang dibelakangnya yang dengan seenaknya mendorong tubuhnya hingga terdorong kedepan, dan tanpa sengaja mendarat dibibir lembut dan kenyal itu.

Oh my god!

Sasuke kau gila!

Walau awalnya sempat tercengang dan kaget. Naruto malah merasa kegirangan mendapatkan jackpot yang sungguh luar biasa itu. Dengan seringaian yang tercetak indah dibibir sexynya, dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dirinya. Naruto yang baru berniat akan melumat bibir Sasuke, langsung merasakan perih bibirnya.

"Aw~ ish~" desisnya, menatap geram gadis didepannya yang dengan kejamnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menekan kuat-kuat perasaan aneh yang bergelenyar didadanya. Sasuke mendelik sadis dan penuh murka pada pemuda dibelakangnya yang sudah membuatnya berada pada posisi memalukan ini.

"A-aku didorong author.. M-maaf" seru pemuda itu yang langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap cengo dirinya.

Krik Krik Krik

"Ck" decak Sasuke, menghela nafas lelah. Tanpa perduli keadaan sekitarnya. Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

"T-tunggu!" seru Naruto mengekori Sasuke. Biarlah apa tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Naruto tidak akan perduli.

Dan Sasuke sendiri harus menahan mati-matian agar tidak melempar sosok pemuda dibelakangnya yang malah mengekorinya.

"Ayo kita ke Ichiraku ramen! Kau harus bertanggung jawab sebab sudah membuat bibirku terluka" ujar Naruto mutlak, menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya tangan.

"Lepas!" ujarnya, dingin. "Aku jalan sendiri juga bisa, Idiot" lanjutnya, disaat melihat Naruto yang akan protes.

Nyengir lebar. Naruto pun berjalan tenang beriringan dengan sang gadis yang hanya terdiam selama dalam perjalanan. Kedua tangan yang ia lipat dibelakang kepalanya, langkah kaki yang berjalan santai. Sedikitnya membuat Naruto senang dan merasa nyaman. Berbeda disaat ia berada didekat mantan uke-nya.

.

.

.

.

_ Sesaat setelah SasuNaru pergi _

Sai yang melihat kejadian drama ala SasuNaru dari dalam kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3. Memincingkan matanya emosi. Gigi putihnya saling bergemeletuk kesal.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak ikut berkomentar. Sebab entah kenapa semua yang terjadi tadi seperti membuktikan jika Naruto-kun memang menyukai wanita itu" ujar Tagano berpendapat. Sai dan Mizuno mendelik sadis, "Apa? Itu kan hanya menurut kacamataku" lanjutnya.

"Ck, pokoknya aku harus memberi perhitungan pada gadis itu" desis Sai mutlak, yang dibalas gidikan bahu oleh kedua temannya.

"Terserah kau saja" putus Mizuno dan Tagano, lelah.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan?" lirih Ino prihatin melihat keadaan sahabat pink nya yang terisak sedih.

"Aku patah hati Ino, Karin" gumam Sakura, manyun. "Kenapa harus dengan wanita itu ciumannya? Kenapa bukan aku? Arghhhh! Aku rindu Sasuke-kun" katanya, membuat kedua temannya saling pandang dan tertawa miris.

"Sasuke-kun bahkan tidak ada kabarnya semenjak penerimaan murid baru kemarin. Padahal menurut berita burung yang beredar, Sasuke-kun mendaftar disini" celetuk Karin, mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah. Kepanasan.

"Hm, mungkin dia sedang sakit?" tebak Karin, ditanggapi tatapan horror dari Sakura? "Hahahaha itu hanya tebakan asalku saja, Sakura. Jangan terlalu ditanggapi" sambungnya, tertawa kikuk.

"Huh" dengus Sakura, kesal.

.

.

.

.

_ Kedai Ramen Ichiraku _

Kring

"Selamat datang dikedai-ah! Naruto-kun rupanya. Silahkan duduk" sambut sesosok gadis cantik bersurai cokelat ramah.

"Hahahaha Ayame-nee ini.. Tidak usah seformal itu" cengir Naruto menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah, "Ayo Yume duduklah" ajaknya yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Wah~ siapa wanita cantik ini Naruto? Kekasih barumu?" kikik Ayame, ketika melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah tan Naruto.

"Ayame-nee!" seru Naruto, salah tingkah. Sasuke yang melihat semburat merah dan tingkah aneh Naruto, tanpa disadarinya sendiri mendengus geli. Entah kenapa melihat sikap salah tingkah pemuda disampingnya membuat wajah sang pemuda terlihat lebih manis.

"Dobe" gumamnya, mengomentari sikap menggelikan sang pemuda.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi , Teme?" sinis Naruto, tidak terima dikatai Dobe.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke, mengerlingkan matanya.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar. Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Ayame, bersiap mencatat pesanan SasuNaru.

"Aku seperti biasa saja, Ayame-nee. Kau ingin ramen juga, Yume? Disini ramennya enak lho" tawar Naruto, memainkan kedua halisnya naik turun.

"Saya pesan Jus tomat saja, Ayame-san" ujar Sasuke, mengabaikan tawaran Naruto yang saat ini memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudahlah" desahnya, menggidikkan kedua bahunya, acuh.

Drttttt Drtttt Drttttt-

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap penuh tanya pada benda persegi milik Sasuke yang bergetar. Sedikit ragu mengangkat panggilan sang kakak disaat disampingnya ada Naruto. Lalu setelahnya Sasuke pun acuh. Untuk apa ia ragu mengangkat telepon sang kakak? Toh, si Naruto akan tahu sendiri siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ya ada apa, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke, mengerlingkan matanya disaat melihat Naruto yang memincingkan matanya. Menatap penuh tanya dan curiga pada si penelponnya.

[ Sasuke! Kau harus dengar baik- baik berita dariku ini! ] pekikkan Itachi disambut dengusan bosan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa itu? Jika itu tidak berkaitan dengan masalahku, aku tidak mau mendengarnya" ujar Sasuke, manik onyxnya mendelik sadis pemuda blonde disampingnya yang semakin mendesak dirinya. "Jauh-jauh sana, Idiot!" desis Sasuke, men-deathglare Naruto yang malah nyengir kaku.

[ Sasuke? Kamu sedang dengan siapa? ] pertanyaan Itachi disambut dengusan bosan sang adik.

"Hanya seorang idiot tidak penting. Ada apa Aniki? Cepat katakan atau aku akan menutup sambungan teleponmu" tutur Sasuke, emosi.

[ Ukh, baiklah. Kau ini galak sekali pada kakakmu. Jadi begini aku dan kedua sepupumu sudah mendapatkan ramuan penawar untuk suaramu dan juga sebotol sampo khusus untuk melepaskan rambut palsumu. Cepatlah pulang ] pekikan Itachi bagaikan nyanyian surga bagi Sasuke.

Apa tadi kata Itachi? Obat penawar dan sampo untuk rambut palsunya sudah ada? Serius? KYAAAA~

Sasuke mendelik sinis ketika Author membuat dirinya seolah-olah menjerit layaknya perempuan.

"Ya sudah aku akan segera pulang" putus Sasuke, menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Mengabaikan sang kakak yang tengah gondok diujung sana.

"Dari kakakmu?" tanya Naruto, mulai kambuh penyakit keponya.

"Hn"

"Yu-"

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan kalian" ucap Ayame, memotong pembicaraan antara SasuNaru. Naruto mendengus kesal disaat Sasuke malah mengacuhkannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati" dan setelahnya Ayame pun pergi meninggal kedua pemuda yang terdiam ditempatnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menyantap makanannya, manik shappirenya masih anteng menatap sosok gadis disampingnya penuh tanya. Tadi kalau tidak salah Yume sempat mengatakan 'masalahnya'. Kira-kira apa itu? Bisakah Naruto membantunya?

"Berhenti menatapku jika masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia" sinis Sasuke, yang merasa risih diperhatikan Naruto.

Untuk sesaat pemuda Namikaze itu hanya nyengir kaku, lalu setelahnya Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau sedang dalam masalah apa?" tanyanya, penuh perhatian.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Sasuke tenang namun dingin, sukses membuat Naruto mendesah frustasi. Namun reaksi tersebut mengundang seringaian tipis dari wajah Sasuke.

"Yume ayolah~ sebagai bukti keseriusanku. Aku ingin membantumu" mohon Naruto, yang disambut dengusan lelah Sasuke.

Menghela nafas. Sasuke yang sudah jengah pun menatap datar wajah bergaris sang blonde, "Dengar ya Namikaze-san. Perlu anda ketahui jika masalahku sudah selesai. Dan sekarang aku pamit pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini" katanya, seraya mengukir seringaian mengejek.

"Tapi minuman dan makanannya baru dateng loh. Tunggu sebentar dulu. Nanti aku antar kau pulang" ujar Naruto, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari kursi.

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Dan ramenmu aku yang bayar" dan setelah berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan tan itu. Sasuke pun segera beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan mereka. Melemparkan seringaian lebar pada manik shappire disana. Sasuke pun keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Ish, benar-benar deh wanita itu" desah Naruto pasrah dan membiarkan wanita pujaannya pulang seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

_ Kediaman Uchiha _

"Tachi? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kapan dia pulang?" tanya Obito seraya sibuk mengunyah kripik kentang yang dibelinya diperempatan jalan.

"Tadi sih Sasuke bilang akan segera pulang. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan" sahut Itachi bersandar malas pada sofa ruang tamu. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik remot teve, mencari siaran teve yang menarik.

BRUK

Dengan malas Shisui melempar tubuhnya kesamping Itachi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat bantal yang sengaja ia bawa dari kamar Itachi. Wajah tampannya menampakkan kekalutan yang sukses mengundang tatapan bingung dari kedua pemuda lainnya diruangan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Shisui? Wajahmu jelek sekali" kekeh Obito, menyebalkan.

Shisui mendelik pada Obito kesal, "Urusai. Oh iya, kalian yakin dengan rencana kita besok?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukkan mantap dari Obito dan Itachi. "Ukh, entah kenapa aku sedikit ragu" lanjutnya, bersandar malas pada pundak lebar Itachi.

"Jika yang kamu khawatirkan itu kegagalan kita pada rencana besok. Kemungkinan gagal itu hanya 25% saja. Kau lupa ya jika aku dan Obito tidak mungkin menyusun dan menjalankan rencana begitu saja tanpa persiapan yang matang? Dan tentunya kau tidak lupa, jika kita sudah memiliki kartu AS untuk memperlancar rencana kita" jelas Itachi, mengelus lembut surai raven Shisui.

"Hahaha yoyoy! Sudahlah, kau tidak usah khawatir, oke? Lagipula kau ini seperti baru pertama kali menjalani saja" ejek Obito, mendengus meremehkan.

"Ck bukan seperti itu. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan itu-"

"Tadaima" sebuah seruan yang berasal dari pintu utama, menghentikan sejenak obrolan ketiga pria tampan tersebut. Mereka yang sudah mengetahui siapa sang 'tamu' pun, hanya menghela nafas.

"Yo Sasuke kau sudah pulang" sapa Obito bangun dari acara rebahan santainya pada karpet depan sofa yang ditempati Itachi dan Shisui.

"Hn" angguk Sasuke menghampiri ketiga saudara. "Mana benda yang kalian janjikan itu? Aku harap untuk kali ini tidak ada kegagalan lagi" ketusnya, mendudukkan diri disofa tunggal samping teve.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini penawar yang kita bawa berasal dari ahlinya langsung" kata Obito bangga, "Nih ambil" lanjutnya melempar bungkusan kantung plastik putih yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Oke, tapi jika gagal.."

"Tenang saja. Aniki jamin kali ini berhasil kok" putus Itachi, meyakinkan sang adik. "Ayo diminum" pintanya, disambut anggukan dari Shisui dan Obito.

"Serius loh Sasuke. Masa kamu tidak menghargai usaha kami? Asal kamu tahu saja mendapatkan ramuan itu, bayarannya-UMMMMPH!" mulut Obito langsung saja disumpal oleh Itachi yang sukses mengundang tatapan curiga dari Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan jika demi ramuan ini kalian kembali bertindak gila? God!" seru Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya begitu melihat cengiran kikuk ketiga manusia idiot didepannya.

"Sudahlah, Suke. Anggap saja ini karma buat kami karena sudah membuatmu susah selama ini" tutur Shisui, tersenyum menenangkan. "Sebagai jaga-jaga aku sudah menyiapkan air dingin. Ayo diminum obatnya" pintanya.

Sedikit ragu, dan merasa tidak enak perasaan. Sasuke pun menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membuka tutup botol berukuran jari kelingkingnya. Lalu dalam sekali teguk. Sasuke menelan habis cairan merah pekat tersebut.

Manis.

Serius nih yang diminumnya ini obat penawarnya? Kok rasanya semacam buah apel bercampur mint ya? pikir Sasuke, mengecap-ngecap rasa yang tertinggal didalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Tenggorokanmu tidak sakit?" tanya Itachi hati-hati, disaat melihat sang adik yang malah termenung diatas sofa.

"Umm-rasanya manis. Kupikir rasanya akan pahit dan aneh seperti waktu lalu" komentar Sasuke kalem. Tidak menyadari perubahan pada suaranya yang sedikit barithon itu.

"Sasuke? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini" gumam Obito, menatap berbinar sosok gadis didepannya yang menatap bingung.

"Ada ap-AKH! S-suaraku kembali?!" seru Sasuke, sedikit terpekik senang. Melihat itu, baik Itachi maupun Shisui tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah. Dan lagi reaksi obat itu sama sekali tidak memberikan dampak sakit apapun. Sangat bekerja cepat" komentar Itachi, merasa tidak sia-sia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan dosen ularnya tadi pagi.

"Nah, wellcome Sasuke! Semoga harimu menyenangkan besok disekolah" tutur Obito, ikut merasa senang dan tidak menyesal dengan kesepakatannya tadi pagi.

"Yeah, good bye Girl. Wellcome my word, Sasuke" ujar Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Jantungnya terpacu cepat dan kencang disaat ia merasakan kebahagian yang tiada duanya itu. Bahkan kebahagiannya ini lebih dahsyat dibandingkan kau memenangkan lotre berhadiah mobil berlambang kuda jingkrak. Bayangkan saja, kesejatian/?mu kembali adalah suatu hal yang patut disyukuri dibanding apapun. Yeah, walau Sasuke sangat tahu jika ketiga saudaranya kembali terlibat masalah yang-entah-apa-itu. Sasuke merasa tidak enak.

"Tinggal melepas rambut palsumu. Maka kau akan kembali seutuhnya pada dirimu lagi, Otoutou" kata Itachi, tersenyum bahagia.

"Um. Aku kekamar dulu. Terima kasih Aniki, Obito-nii, Shisui-nii" ujar Sasuke mengangguk senang. Sasuke segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan yang termenung ditempatnya.

"Ganbatte for me!" gumam Shisui, lemas. Semoga Dewi Fortuna dipihaknya besok. Sehingga usahanya dan kedua sahabatnya lancar. Gumaman Shisui hanya dibalas senyuman miris dari Obito dan Itachi yang merasa saudaranya yang satu itu begitu berlebihan.

"Pokoknya rencana besok harus berhasil. Kita memiliki 3 rencana untuk memperlancar usaha kita. Orochimaru-sensei juga sudah siap sedia membantu kita jika kita membutuhkannya" jelas Obito, merebahkan kembali tubuh letihnya.

"Hu um" Itachi hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya disaat pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat akan sosok dosen tercinta sekaligus terkiller dikampusnya.

'Kau sedang apa Kyuubi-sensei" pikirnya, mesem-mesem tidak jelas ketika kejadian kemarin berputar-putar diotaknya.

Obito yang menyadari perubahan sikap Itachi, mengernyit bingung. Ia pun mencolek Shisui. Memberi kode pertanyaan mengenai Itachi. Sedikit kesal karena sudah diganggu ketika Shisui baru saja akan memulai acara bobo sore-nya. Dengan malas manik Onyxnya pun melirik sosok pemuda disampingnya yang mesem-mesem tidak jelas, ditambah setitik darah keluar dari kedua lubang hidung.

Mengetahui apa isi pikiran saudara mesumnya ini. Seketika wajah Shisui berubah jadi datar dan dingin. Si Itachi ini. Pasti sedang memikirkan hal mesum yang berkaitan dengan guru rubahnya yang seharian ini tidak datang kekampus. Heuh, ini semua ulah biadab Obito. Jika saja saudara errornya itu tidak memiliki niat bejad. Mungkin otak saudara keriputnya ini akan tetap murni dan bersih/? tanpa mengenal mari-menyukai-pisang.

Timpuk

Saking kesalnya dan tidak tahan melihat tingkah menggelikan Itachi. Obito melemparkan bantal sofa yang tadi digunakan olehnya untuk rebahan, sukses menghantam wajah mesum Itachi.

Twitch

"Heuh, hentikan wajah mesummu itu, Itachi. Itu sangat memualkan" komentar Obito dan Shisui, kompak. Mengundang decakan kesal dari Itachi.

"Ck, diamlah. Ini salah kalian bodoh! Coba saja tidak menunjukan foto menyebalkan itu kemarin. Aku pasti tidak akan terpincut pesonanya" ketus Itachi, melempar balik bantal didekatnya kearah Obito yang dengan sigap menghindar.

"Kau nya saja yang pada dasarnya Bisex, oh atau mungkin Gay jadi hanya baru melihat tubuh toples Kyuubi-sensei saja kau langsung menyukainya" ledek Obito, disambut tawa Shisui.

"Dan itu artinya kamu hanya tertarik pada tubuhnya, bukan hatinya" sambung Shisui, menyebalkan.

"Gezz, urusai" ketus Itachi mendeathglare kedua saudaranya yang malah sibuk menertawainya. Heuh, pantas saja Sasuke begitu kesal tiap kali bertemu duo sepupunya ini. Ternyata orangnya sangat menyebalkan dan hobi sekali membully orang yang lemah.

Poor Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Krekkk

BLAM!

Suara ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi yang dilakukan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan hanya balutan sebuah handuk kecil yang meliliti pinggang ramping, serta sebuah handuk lainnya yang disimpan dipundaknya ketika rambut ravennya basah. Membuat sosok pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke itu mesem-mesem kegirangan. Sungguh rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika ia bisa kembali menikmati hari mudanya sebagai seorang pemuda tampan.

Dengan sesekali menyenandungkan nyanyian dari bibir tipisnya, Sasuke melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya ketika manik onyxnya tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya dibalik cermin yang menempel pada lemari. Manik onyxnya dengan seksama memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya dari ujung rambutnya yang pendek dan sedikit mencuat keatas, hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Namun itu tidak terjadi lama, begitu Sasuke teringat pada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu antara dirinya dengan sosok Nsmikaze muda itu.

Sebelah tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri secara perlahan. Entah kenapa sentuhan bibir sang Namikaze masih bisa Sasuke rasakan dengan jelas saat ini. Rasa tekstur lembut dan kenyal bibir tipis itu, membuat Sasuke greget sendiri. Yah ia akui, tadi ia sempat menggigit bibir sexy tersebut. Saat itu Sasuke sangat syok dan masih bingung dengan-Tunggu! Kenapa juga Sasuke harus mengingat sosok menyebalkan tersebut? Heuh, enggak ada gunanya sekali. Lebih baik sekarang ia turun kebawah untuk mengambil beberapa buah tomat, lalu mengerjakan tugasnya. Yah seperti itu. Itu lebih bermanfaat daripada harus meladeni pikiran gilanya mengenai Naruto si biang kerok dari semua kesialannya itu.

"Sasuke?" sebuah panggilan lembut mengintruksinya yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar. Sesosok wanita cantik berdiri dihadapannya. Memandang terkejut dirinya.

"Kaasan? Aku pikir Kaasan sedang diluar rumah, karena ketika aku pulang Kaasan tidak ada" tutur Sasuke menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa secepat ini? Kaasan kan masih ingin melihatmu dalam mode perempuan" gumam Mikoto merajuk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Masa Kaasan tega sih membiarkan aku berkeliaran menggunakan pakaian wanita seperti itu? Bagaimana pun juga kan, aku pria. Tentu saja tidak suka berlama-lama berdandan layaknya wanita" sahutnya, dibalas kikikkan geli Mikoto.

"Iya, Kaasan bercanda kok sayang~" dengan gemasnya Mikoto mencubit pipi putra bungsunya, "Kaasan lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini" tuturnya, tulus.

"Terima kasih, Kaasan" ujar Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke? Wah~ ternyata samponya bereaksi ya. Syukurlah jika begitu" intruksi Itachi, dari arah tangga. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, manik onyxnya memancarkan kebahagian melihat wajah senang sang adik.

"Ya begitulah" Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahunya, seraya berjalan beriringan dengan sang Ibu menghampiri Itachi. Lebih tepatnya ingin ke bawah.

"Ne Otoutou Aniki minta tolong bisa?" pertanyaan Itachi dibalas tatapan bosan sang adik, "Ayolah Otoutou~ anggap saja sebagai bonus untuk kami yang sudah melakukan perubahan pada dirimu lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu" bujuknya, seraya memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

Bukannya merasakan prihatin dan simpati, sang adik malah mendengus jijik melihat sikap menggelikan Itachi. Sedangkan Mikoto yang masih anteng berada didekat Sasuke, hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sasuke sayang, bantulah sebentar kakakmu" ujar Mikoto, membantu putra sulungnya membujuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah" desah Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak Ibu tercintanya. Pernyataan Sasuke sontak membuat Itachi secara spontan memeluk erat sang Ibu, dan mengucapkan berulang kali kata 'terima kasih' yang sukses mengundang tawa geli Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

_ Sejam kemudian _

Sasuke menatap datar punggung tegap didepannya. Manik onyxnya tidak henti-hentinya mengerling bosan disaat pemuda didepannya sibuk menyeret dirinya berlari kesana kemari. Oke Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak diantara orang-orang yang tengah tawuran seperti sekarang ini. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang mengendarai sepeda motor Sport hitam kesayangannya menuju Supermarket untuk membelikan Itachi dkk cemilan. Tetapi semua berubah disaat sesosok durian ralat sesosok pemuda blonde berlari menabraknya dan dengan tiba-tiba malah menariknya untuk ikut berlari.

Konyol.

Sungguh konyol bagi Sasuke.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencekik mati pemuda Namikaze yang selalu membuatnya freaking out tiap kali bertemu. Ya ampun! Tidakkah bisa beberapa jam saja ia hidup tenang?

"Belok kekiri! Disana ada hutan dan didalamnya terdapat danau. Aku yakin orang-orang itu tidak akan bisa menemukan kita" seru pemuda blonde dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sebelah tangan kirinya masih anteng menggenggam erat tangan pucat Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menahan diri untuk tidak mensmack-down/? pemuda tan tersebut.

BRUK

"Hah hah hah akhirnya" dengan letih dan dipenuhi keringat yang mengalir deras dikening serta tubuhnya. Naruto menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya keatas rerumputan dekat danau.

"Akhirnya? Akhirnya apa, hn?" suara barithon Sasuke terasa menampar telak kesadaran Naruto akan kebodohannya. Seketika manik onyxnya memincing tajam, membuat Naruto sedikit mencicit takut.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Naruto menampilkan senyum yang bagi Sasuke terlihat idiot.

"Aku siapa? Kau tanya aku siapa? Heuh, lucu sekali. Setelah menyeretku hingga berjam-jam tanpa arah tujuan. Sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bertanya sepolos itu?" ujar Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa amarahnya. Ia kesal damn it! Tidakkah manusia blonde didepannya berhenti menganggu dirinya? Ck

"Err-aku menyeretmu? A-aku menyeretmu? Oh god! Aku tidak sadar" dengan bodohnya Naruto nyengir kaku, disaat pemuda raven didepannya malah balik menatapnya dingin. Ukh, bagaimana nih? Keluar dari kandang macam, ia malah berakhir masuk kandang serigala.

GLUP

Tanpa sadar Naruto menegluk ludahnya susah payah ketika ia mulai merasakan atmosfir disekitarnya berubah menjadi mencekam. Sepertinya pemuda didepannya sangat marah besar nih.

Ya iyalah Nar, Author sendiri pun bakal marah dan emosi kalau diseret sama orang tanpa sebab. Poor Naruto.

Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, manik onyxnya menatap intens sosok pemuda didepannya yang terlihat salah tingkah karenanya. Katakanlah Sasuke bodoh dan error untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa melihat Naruto yang tengah terduduk bersila diatas rumput, dengan baju seragam yang tadi terakhir kali ia kenakan terlihat kusut bahkan beberapa kancing bajunya terlepas hingga sukses memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang mengkilat karena keringat. Serta wajah tannya yang sedikit merona disaat Naruto kelelahan sehabis berlari beberapa kilometer.

Sexy

Hanya kata itulah yang ada dipikiran error sang Uchiha bungsu untuk sekarang ini. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya, memberi kesan sexy dimata Naruto yang ternyata juga sama-sama sedang memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap didepannya.

"Kau mirip Yume"

Degh!

Perkataan Naruto yang secara spontan menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikiran liarnya tentang Naruto. Mencoba bersikap santai dan acuh, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto terduduk. Masih bersikap acuh. Sasuke secara perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tersebut. Mengacuhkan tatapan memuja yang diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan oleh sang Namikaze muda.

"Berhenti menatapku, idiot" ketus Sasuke, risih.

"Hehehe" perkataan ketus Sasuke hanya dibalas tawa kikuk Naruto. Mengikuti sang Uchiha untuk duduk dikursi, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang raven yang tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai dirinya.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Naruto, disaat kesunyian membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak kurasa" sahut Sasuke setenang mungkin. Dalam hati ia berdo'a pada sang pencipta agar Naruto berhenti membuatnya panik.

"Emm-begitu ya" guman Naruto, masih sedikit ragu. Pasalnya wajah pemuda disampingnya ini sangat mengingatkan dirinya pada..

"Sahabat kecilku"

Degh

Naruto menatap horror pemuda raven yang sedang bermain dengan seekor burung liar. S-sahabat kecil? Sial. Naruto mengutuk Sasuke yang sukses membuatnya galau mengingat kembali mengenai 'sahabat kecil'nya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, seraya mengelus lembut bulu burung ditangannya.

"Kau suka burung?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto malah balik bertanya, yang mengundang kerlingan bosan sang Uchiha.

"Ya. Burung mengingatkanku pada sahabat kecilku" jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto memincing penuh tanya.

"Sahabat.. kecilmu?" gumamnya, hati-hati.

"Hm, begitulah" jawaban Sasuke dibalas anggukan tidak penuh arti oleh Naruto.

"Aku baru ingat sekarang. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan sahabat kecilku" kata Naruto, menatap menerawang kelangit diatas sana. Ya. Naruto baru ingat. Wajah pemuda disampingnya sangat mirip dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"Sahabat kecilmu?" beo Sasuke, mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Oh iya namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau?" tanpa sungkan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedekat Sasuke. Hendak berkenalan.

Entah apa sebabnya, Sasuke dengan spontan menerima jabatan tangan itu dengan suka cita. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" katanya, tenang.

"Uchiha?" gumam Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga jika saja ia ceroboh sedikit. Bisa dipastikan nasibnya akan sangat mengerikan.

"Tidak ada" dengan gugup Naruto nyengir. Entah kenapa disaat mendengar nama marga sang raven terasa begitu tidak asing ditelinganganya.

Uchiha ya

Pikir Naruto, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Tapi sialnya tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya mendapatkan petunjuk sebagai jawaban dari kebingungannya.

Mungkin hanya firasatku saja

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooooooo

Apa kabar semuanyaaaaaa

Hehehe

Lama ya aku gak lanjut ff ini?

Maaf ya minna!

Banyak urusan di duta dan lagi kemarin2 rasa malasku kumat lagi hehehe makanya baru dilanjut..

Dan oh iya, THANK YOU SO MUCH buat yang udah inbox aku baik di pm fb maupun pm ffn hiks *plak

Serius deh,dikira ff ini gak ada yang nungguin *nyengir

oke deh thanks for..

\- habibah794, Choikim1310, retvianputri12, broken lukas, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, uzumakiey resty tafrijian, ChaaChulie247, lisabluebeery544, gici love sasunaru, Mr Damned, Ariadne, Iyeth620, Tora-chan, Guest, stlvyesung, Kinyuuki, Namikaze Yuuki, revhanaslowfujosh, Ghena Nachise, SN lover, and xhavier rivanea


	4. Chapter 4

Sesosok tubuh mungil yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran menghiasi tubuh ringkih itu. Deru nafas teratur keluar secara perlahan dari mulut yang tertutupi masker oksigen. Wajah pucatnya menirus disaat sudah hampir seminggu lamanya sang pasien tidak sadarkan diri dari komanya.

"Ini salahku, Kaasan. Ini salahku hiks" sesosok bocah lainnya terduduk lemas disamping tubuh sang pasien. Kedua kelopak matanya membengkak disaat hidung serta wajahnya memerah.

Sang Ibu yang tidak tega melihat anaknya terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya, memeluk sang anak erat. Kedua mata sang Ibu tertutup rapat. Tidak suka melihat putra bungsunya menangis seperti ini terus menerus. Bahkan bukan hanya sang pasien saja yang menirus pipinya. Akan tetapi wajah sang putra pun ikut menirus ketika anaknya sama sekali tidak ingin mengkonsumsi apapun.

"Kaasan mohon jangan siksa Kaasan seperti ini, sayang. Kaasan mohon" isak sang Ibu, merasa serba salah menghadapi putra bungsunya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Ini salahku.. Hiks.. Seharusnya aku yang disitu.. Ayo bangun.. Hiks" tidak memperdulikan sosok sang Ibu yang sudah sangat frustasi. Bocah tersebut terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung kebelakang. Kepalanya pusing.

BRUK

.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus menerus hiks" pria disampingnya memejamkan kedua matanya disaat sudah hampir dua jam lamanya sang istri menangis seraya meratapi keadaan putra bungsunya.

"Lalu apa maumu?" akhirnya setelah mencoba bersabar menghadapi sifat sang istri. Pria tersebut pun bertanya. Berharap ia bisa meredakan sedikit kerisauan sang istri.

"Kita pindah dari Konoha" perkataan sang istri sanggup membuat tangan pria tersebut melemas, hingga gelas ditangannya nyaris terjatuh jika saja ia tidak mengendalikan diri.

"Apa harus sejauh itu? Bagaimana pun juga tindakanmu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan kedua belah pihak" tutur sang pria, mencoba menyadarkan sang istri yang malah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dan saat itu juga sang pria merasa sudah tidak bisa menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik. Sang pria hanya bisa berdo'a semoga ini merupakan cara terbaik yang ia ambil.

.

.

.

.

_ My Seme is Beautiful _

Pairing : SASUNARU Slight ITAKYUU

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, AU, Typo's udah kaya VIRUS, NO EYD, alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya..

.

.

.

.

a/n : Yooooo ore wa come backkkkkkk! Maaf atas keterlambatannya.. banyak masalah di duta yang mengharuskan aku gak sempat melanjut.. walau begitu akan aku usahakan agar update cepet..

.

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /

/ Jangan Dibaca /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

.

*=* Happy Reading *=*

.

.

.

_ Flashback on_

Tuk

Dengan bosan Naruto menendang batuan kerikil dipinggir jalan. Mulut mungilnya sesekali menguap ketika rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ha'ahh seperti inilah ia jika sudah kekenyangan makan, rasa kantuk pasti menyerangnya. Naruto yang tadinya hanya berniat memakan semangkuk ramen, tidak disangkanya malah menjadi tujuh mangkuk. Huft, entah terbuat dari apa perutnya ini bisa menampung segitu banyaknya makanan jika itu berkaitan dengan ramen.

"Ha'ahh bosan.. Langsung pul-"

DRTT DRTT DRTTT

Huh?

Siapa nih yang menelponnya?

Dengan segera Naruto merogoh saku celananya, dan ditekannya tombol hijau. Lalu meletakkan ponselnya didekat telinga, disaat suara kegaduhan terdengar diseberang sana. Mengerutkan halisnya. Naruto pun mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya.

Deidara.

"Dei-nii kau dimana?" tanyanya to the point, ketika ia sudah bisa menebak maksud dari seniornya mengehubunginya.

[ Naruto cepatlah datang ke-akh sial! Cepat datang ke pinggir kota. Sekarang!]

TUTTT TUTTT TUTTT

"Sial! Pasti bocah Kumo itu bermaksud membalas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu" geram Naruto segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang memang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Sesampainya dirumah. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Iruka, Naruto langsung menyalakan motornya dan melesat pergi menuju pinggir kota. Dalam hati Naruto terus mengumpati bocah-bocah perusuh itu. Tidak bisakah untuk sehari saja ia dan teman-temannya tenang? Jika ditanya apakah ia lelah dan bosan dengan baku hantam yang terjadi selama ini? Maka dengan pasti Naruto akan menjawab Ya.

Padahal baru saja Naruto berniat untuk mengistirahatkan diri dikamarnya. Agar besok disekolah ia terlihat lebih fresh bila bertemu dengan Yume. Tapi apa mau dikata, jika teman-temannya sedang dalam keadaan sulit. Sekalipun mengorbankan semua waktu tidurnya. Naruto rela. Sebab teman atau sahabat sangat berarti baginya. Naruto tidak mau akibat keegoisannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mencelakai sahabatnya. Tidak. Naruto sudah bertekad kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, tidak akan terulang lagi.

.

.

.

.

_ Pinggir Kota Konoha _

Disebuah sisi jalan sepi dekat bangunan tua yang sangat tidak layak dihuni. Terdapat belasan pemuda yang sibuk baku hantam. Saling mencoba mendominasi pertarungan yang terbilang tidak seimbang.

Pukul Pukul Tendang

BRUK!

BRUK

Deru nafas cepat keluar dari sepasang bibir cherry itu. Peluh membasahi setiap pori-pori diwajahnya. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal kuat, disaat posisi kuda bertarung masih ia pertahankan.

BRMMMM

CKITTT

Manik Aquamerine sang pemuda blonde mendelik sesaat, segaris senyum kelegaan terukir dibibirnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto" katanya, masih dengan terengah.

Melemaskan otot kaku ditangannya. Naruto yang datang dan menghentikan begitu saja motornya. Sukses menarik perhatian para manusia yang saling baku hantam itu. Senyum mencemooh Naruto ukirkan disaat Kimimaru beserta teman-temannya menatap dirinya meremehkan.

"Cih, kupikir kau akan memanggil semua pasukan Kagebunshin mu, Deidara" ledek Kimimaru, membuat Deidara kesal dan langsung melayangkan tendangan kencangnya kearah pemuda pucat itu.

"Urusai, brengsek!" sengitnya, melompat kebelakang ketika Kimimaru menangkis tendangannya, dan akan balik memukulnya, disaat dengan cekatan Deidara melompat menjauh.

Tangkis

Pukul

Tendang

Bruk

"Dei-nii kau oke?" tanya Naruto mendekati sang senior, seusai menumbangkan tiga orang musuhnya.

"Ya aku tidak apa" angguk Deidara, manik aquamerine nya menatap awas sekeliling disaat Kimimaru beserta anak buahnya mulai kembali bangun dari acara tersungkurnya. "Sial! Saso-danna kemana sih" gerutunya mengumpati pemuda Sabaku yang belum datang.

"Hei, Kimimaru. Bukankah masalah kita sudah selesai? Buat apa kau menyerang kami lagi?" tanya Naruto, berdiri didepan Deidara. Bermaksud melindunginya. Sekali lihat saja, Naruto sudah menduga jika sang senior sudah tidak kuat untuk bertarung. Kini saatnya dia yang maju selagi menunggu teman-temannya datang.

Tersenyum meremehkan, Kimimaru pun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Selesai? Kau pikir masalah kita itu masalah yang bisa diatasi dalam sekali tarung saja? Tidak ingatkah kau, Naruto? Jika saja Deidara tidak berteriak di depan wajahku, mungkin pertarungan kemarin akan dipihakku?" katanya, mengerling tajam kearah Deidara yang berdecih.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Dasarnya kamu saja yang mudah dibohongi dan tidak pandai bertarung. Cih, memuakkan. Bilang saja jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Dasar pecundang" tutur Deidara, mengangkat tinggi dagunya. Sebelah tangannya menunjuk Kimimaru, lalu dengan pandangan mencemooh Deidara berkata, "Loser"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum. Manik shappirenya langsung mendelik tajam ketika tiba-tiba dua orang pria melayangkan pukulannya secara bersamaan. Dengan gesit Naruto menahan pukulan tersebut, lalu memelintirnya kebelakang. Bahkan tidak sungkan Naruto mematahkan tangan tersebut.

KREKKK

"ARGHHHHHH" raung dua pria itu menatap horror sebelah tangan mereka yang bengkok. Dan tanpa perduli tatapan kedua pria itu, Naruto yang sedang dilanda mood buruk langsung menendang kencang dada pria tersebut hingga terpental sejauh beberapa meter kebelakang.

Duagh

Brukkk

Kimimaru beserta anak buah lainnya menatap ngeri dan marah disaat melihat kawan mereka diperlakukan biadab oleh sang Namikaze, layaknya sebuah boneka rusak. Berbeda dengan Kimimaru. Deidara yang pada dasarnya memiliki dendam pada Kimimaru dkk yang sudah membuatnya babak belur, hanya menyeringai lebar. Tidak perduli sama sekali dengan nasib kedua pemuda tadi.

"Brengsek kau-"

Nguingggg Nguinggg

"P-polisi!" pekik semuanya panik, tidak terkecuali Naruto yang langsung segera menarik tangan Deidara untuk ikut dengannya menggunakan motor.

"N-naruto! Aku bawa motor juga" tahan Deidara ketika Naruto menyodorkan helmnya.

"Huh? Dei-nii bawa motor? Err-ya sudah. Cepat pergi dari sini Dei-nii" ujar Naruto, yang sudah menyalakan mesin motornya. Lalu setelah sang senior melaju mendahuluinya. Naruto pun mengikuti dari belakang dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

BRMMMM

"Pengecut!" teriak Kimimaru yang tengah mengendarai motor sport hitamnya, melaju disamping kiri Naruto. "Kita lanjutkan pertarungan" ajaknya, yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh Naruto.

"Urusai! Naruto jangan terpengaruh! Polisi tengah mengejar kita! Ayo menjauh darinya" teriak Deidara memperingati sang Namikaze yang sepertinya mulai tersulut emosi.

"Hahahaha lihatlah anak Minato ini! Takut dengan polisi eh?" ejek salah satu anak buah Kimimaru, yang melajukan motornya disebelah kanan Deidara. "Dan kau Gay! Kau juga pecundang!" lalu setelahnya semua anak buah Kimimaru pun berlalu menjauhi Naruto Deidara yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"SIAL! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU YAMADA!" teriak Deidara, melajukan motornya kencang. Mencoba menyusul motor tersebut disaat Naruto meneriakinya untuk berhenti.

"Ck, dasar Dei-nii" umpat Naruto kesal. Manik shapphirenya pun melirik kaca spion disaat melihat dua buah motor patroli berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya. "Sial! Mati sudah riwayatku jika aku sampai tertangkap lagi" gumamnya, melajukan kencang motornya berbelok arah.

Naruto masa bodoh dengan peraturan yang semakin banyak ia langgar. Dari mulai ngebut-ngebutan ditengah jalan, menerobos lampu merah serta nyaris mencelakakan seorang nenek yang akan menyebrang. Untuk saat ini ia lari menjauh dari dua motor patroli yang masih anteng mengejarnya.

BRMMMMM

CKITTTT!

Menghentikan laju motornya disalah satu gang sepi. Naruto pun menendang kesal ban motornya yang kempes tiba-tiba. Sial.

NGUINGGGG NGUINGGG

Oh my god!

Dengan perlahan Naruto segera saja melesakkan badan motornya kearah gang sempit itu agar masuk lebih dalam, dan ketika ia melihat ada tikungan yang mengarah ke jalan raya lainnya. Naruto mendorong motornya untuk keluar dari gang itu. Entah ini suatu hal yang bagus atau tidak. Bisa Naruto lihat diseberang jalan sana terdapat sebuah tempat tambal ban. Naruto ingin membawa motornya kesana, hanya saja ia takut para polisi itu menemukannya. Sebab Naruto yakin para polisi tadi sudah menghapal nomer seri plat motornya. Menimbang sejenak, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membawa motornya kebengkel dan dengan perlahan ia mulai mendorong motornya menuju bengkel tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pria tua, sopan. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Naruto pun menunjuk motor orange nya.

"Ban motor saya kempes, paman. Entah terkena benda tajam atau bukan. Saya kurang tahu. Apa paman bisa membantu saya?" tanya Naruto, yang tentunya dibalas anggukkan mengerti oleh sang pria.

"Sebentar, saya cek dulu ya" tutur sang pria berjalan mendekati motor sport tersebut dan mulai memeriksanya. Lalu sang pria pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan disaat sudah mengetahui penyakit motor Naruto. "Hanya kurang angin saja kok, dik"

"Oh begitu ya, jika begitu bisa isikan anginnya Paman?" Naruto nyengir lebar disaat pria didepannya mengangguk menyetujui. "Terima kasih Paman" ujarnya. Selagi menunggu motornya selesai diobati/?, Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangan kearah sekeliling. Tidak ia sangka jika Naruto akan kembali dikejar-kejar oleh polisi. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana nasib-

"Satoru! Shit!" umpat Naruto melotot horror ketika tatapan matanya tidak sengaja saling tertubruk dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai minuman. "Oh my god" gumamnya, menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat pemuda itu seperti tengah berunding dengan teman-temannya seraya sesekali menunjuk kearahnya.

"Kami-sama tolong aku" do'anya seraya bersiap berlari meninggalkan bengkel tersebut. "Kek! Saya titip dulu motornya ya? Saya mau mencari makan dulu" dan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan sang pria tadi. Naruto segera memacu larinya secepat yang ia bisa menuju keramaian orang.

"ARGHHH! MINGGIR! MINGGIR!" teriak Naruto kesetanan, menyikut bahkan tidak sungkan ia mendorong orang-orang yang sekiranya sudah menghalangi lari lajunya.

"Hei! Dasar bodoh!" pekik seorang gadis kesal, menatap nanar es krim ditangannya yang terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"NARUTOOO! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Satoru berlari membelah keramaian orang. Dibelakangnya keenam temannya mengikutinya.

"Sial aku harus lari kemana lagi nih?" gumam Naruto yang sudah merasa lelah. Manik shappirenya melotot horror ketika melihat seorang pemuda raven yang baru saja turun dari motornya, berdiri dijalur larinya.

.

.

.

.

"Ha'ahh jika bukan karena ramuan itu, aku tidak akan mau kemari" gerutu Sasuke, berdiri malas didepan jalan. Memandang bosan Supermarket didepannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kedua halisnya bertaut bingung ketika indra pendengarnya mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat. Dengan horror Sasuke menatap sesosok kuning berlari mendekatinya dan dengan tiba-tiba mengapit tangannya.

"HEI! LEPASKAN TANGANKU IDIOT!" maki Sasuke yang mau tak mau ikut berlari mengikuti pemuda blonde didepannya.

"NARUTO! KUBILANG BERHENTI! AKU INGIN MENAGIH JANJIMU BRENGSEK!" teriakan Saturo kembali terdengar ketika sang Namikaze dengan brutal berlari menjauhinya. "Sial! Percepat lari kalian!"

"Janji? Oi, idiot jika kau punya hutang dibayar! Bukannya lari seperti ini!" seru Sasuke jengah sedari tadi diacuhkan. Sial. Kenapa setiap bertemu dengan pemuda ini ia selalu berakhir diterror hal-hal mengerikan seperti ini sih? Ck, kenapa juga nih bocah pake nyeret dia pula? Mendokusei.

.

.

.

.

CKITTT

"Turun kau Yamada!" seru Deidara sengit. Akhirnya setelah berhasil mengejar cukup jauh pemuda orange didepannya, dan mem-blok jalan. Serta memisahkan rombongan Yamada beserta Kimimaru dkk. Akhirnya Deidara bisa menghabisi pemuda tonggos ini. Cih, bersyukurlah pada sahabat pirangnya yang mau mengumpankan diri pada para patroli itu, sehingga Deidara bisa dengan mudah merobek mulut kurang ajar ini.

Berdecih kesal. Yamada pun ikut turun dari motornya. Kedua matanya memincing tajam ketika Deidara menatap sengit dirinya. "Apa maumu, Gay?" tanyanya, menyeringai lebar.

"Sialan! Mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran ternyata!" dan dengan penuh emosi Deidara pun melayangkan pukulan kencangnya kearah wajah sang pemuda yang dengan mudahnya ditahan. Tidak ingin memberi celah sedikitpun. Deidara langsung melayangkan kakinya memukul tepat samping pinggangnya kencang.

"Arghhh! Sial" maki Yamada yang merasakan linu dipinggang kirinya. Kesal. Yamada pun melayangkan pukulan balik menggunakan tangan kirinya, yang ternyata mudah ditangkap kepalan tangannya menggunakan tangan kanan Deidara.

Duagh

Bruk

Tubuhnya pun tersentak kebelakang ketika merasakan sakit pada rahang bawah kirinya, akibat pukulan Deidara. Yamada meringis nyeri. Merasakan sesak pada dadanya yang diinjak dengan keji oleh Deidara.

"Camkan baik-baik, sialan! Jika kau berani mengataiku Gay lagi. Saat itu juga kujanjikan kau sebuah 'tiket' neraka untukmu" ancamnya. Menekan tanpa ampun dada pemuda dibawahnya. Berdecih sinis. Deidara lantas segera pergi meninggal pemuda sekarat itu menuju markas Kagebunshin.

Sial! Deidara paling tidak suka ada orang yang meledek orientasinya. Sekalipun iya Deidara Gay. Deidara tetap akan marah bila ada orang yang mengolok-oloknya Gay. Sebab seingatnya. Deidara hanya mencintai dan tertarik pada Sasori saja. Sedangkan yang lain ia tidak pernah merasakan hal demikian. Maka dari itu. Tepatnya orientasinya ini disebut SasoriSeksual.

.

.

.

.

Puk Puk Puk

Ditepuknya pelan bokong kotornya yang ternodai debu dari kursi yang didudukinya. Manik Onyxnya melirik pemuda disampingnya dan akan berlalu meninggalkan sang pemuda disaat sebuah tangan tan mencengkramnya erat.

"Kita pulang bersama" ujar Naruto, dibalas kerlingan bosan oleh Sasuke.

Tap Tap Tap

Dalam kesunyian suasana hutan. Kedua pemuda tampan tersebut berjalan santai. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka pun tidak membuat keduanya merasakan kecanggungan. Mereka berdua malah merasa begitu tenang, dan nyaman ketika berdampingan seperti ini terasa tidak begitu asing.

Khususnya Naruto. Berada didekat Sasuke malah membuatnya sangat nyaman. Persis seperti apa yang ia rasakan dengan Yume. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang pemuda disampingnya ini memiliki kemiripan dengan dua orang yang sangat disayangnya?

"Sasuke aku ingin minta maaf jika sudah menyeretmu dalam kejadian konyol tadi" cengir Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak enak, manik shappirenya melirik pemuda raven disampingnya yang mendengus kesal.

"Lain kali jika mempunyai hutang dibayar. Jangan lari seperti wanita yang dikejar-kejar oleh rentenir" ujar Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Menghela nafas sejenak. Naruto pun melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Kau percaya dengan teriakan mereka? Mereka hanya sekelompok orang pengganggu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hutang apapun padanya ataupun padanya, ataupun pada yang lainnya" sanggahnya, tidak menerima.

Sasuke hanya menggidikkan kedua bahunya acuh. "Jika begitu bagaimana mungkin mereka mengejarmu seperti kesetanan begitu?" mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke padanya, membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Anoo.. etto.." Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kedua matanya gusar. Mengundang gelengan pelan dari Sasuke yang berpikir semakin lama melihat sikap pemuda disampingnya, Sasuke merasa semakin takut kalau ia akan terbawa sifat aneh Naruto.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka kepo" acuhnya, berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal.

'Dasar teme!' umpat Naruto, jengkel.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi kemana sih adikmu itu? Kok lama banget ke supermarketnya?" gerutu Obito yang tengah terkapar diatas karpet menghadap teve layaknya orang sekarat. Manik onyxnya sesekali melirik Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya, dengan Shisui yang entah sudah mencapai pintu dunia mimpi yang keberapa.

Mengerlingkan matanya, Itachi pun hanya melirik arloji yang melingkari tangannya, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia sekalian mencari angin diluar atau mungkin bertemu dengan gebetannya diluar sana?" katanya, menggidikkan bahunya disaat Obito menguap bosan.

"Kamu susul Sasuke, Itachi. Bila perlu seret adikmu itu. Tidak tahu apa jika aku sudah sangat kelaparan?" gerutuan Obito hanya ditanggapi kerlingan bosan oleh Itachi. Malas mendengarkan ucapan lebay Obito, kakak Sasuke itu pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari Obito.

"Oi mau ngapain kekamarmu?" tanyanya, yang langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Itachi.

"Kau bilang aku harus menyusul Sasuke" ketus Itachi, membuat Obito nyengir kaku.

" Oh. Baguslah" angguk Obito menyebalkan. Jika saja hukum membunuh tidak ada. Sudah Itachi pastikan Katana yang dipajang sebagai hiasan di dinding dekat tangga, pemberian dari sahabat Fugaku. Saat itu juga akan berpindah posisi dan fungsinya, hingga meregangkan nyawa sahabat sekaligus saudara cerewet dan menyebalkannya itu.

Mendengus kesal. Itachi pun segera meraih jaket sekaligus dompet beserta kunci mobilnya dan berlalu menuju pintu utama. Mengabaikan segala ucapan dan petuah/? Obito mengenai ini-itu. Sesampainya di garasi mobil. Segera saja Itachi menjalankan mobilnya menuju salah satu kafe langganannya. Kafe? Yup. Sebenarnya Itachi pergi dari rumah itu bukan ingin menyeret sang adik dan mengikuti rengekan Obito. Itachi jenuh dan entah kenapa ia sangat ingin menikmati secangkir kopi buatan kafe langganannya. Maka dari itu, dengan dalih akan menjemput Sasuke. Itachi pergi ke kafe tersebut. Biarkan saja kedua sahabatnya berdiam diri dirumahnya. Toh mereka bersaudara ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Kafe tersebut. Manik onyxnya mengerling ke segala arah, menatap ramainya kendaraan yang memadati jalan raya serta bangunan perkantoran dan pusat perbelanjaan yang menjulang tinggi. Juga tidak sedikit pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik dipinggir jalan. Kedua halisnya sedikit mengerut disaat manik onyxnya menangkap sebuah keributan yang tercipta diantara ramainya pejalan kaki.

Menghentikan mobilnya disisi jalan tidak jauh dari tempat keramaian. Itachi pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri keributan tersebut. Menjulurkan kepalanya lebih tinggi guna melihat apa yang terjadi, sesaat itu juga kedua matanya melebar horror mendapati seseorang yang amat dikenalnya tengah sibuk mengamuk.

"AKU BILANG KAU GANTI SEMUA KERUGIANKU!" teriakan yang menggelegarpenuh amarah itu, membuat semua orang yang tengah melihat keributan itu langsung merinding takut. Manik rubbynya menatap tajam sesosok lelaki paruh baya menggunakan setelan baju khas pengantar barang yang hanya mampu menunduk takut. Tidak diperdulikannya lagi suasana yang mulai tidak kondusif serta para bodyguard-nya yang menghadang puluhan manusia kepo agar tidak mendekatinya. Ia butuh ketenangan, sialan! maki pemuda itu dalam hati.

"S-saya minta m-maaf Tuan. S-saya tidak bisa mengganti s-sebanyak itu. T-tolong maafkan saya, N-namikaze-sama" lirih pria paru baya itu ketakutan. Wajah tuannya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin yang mengalir deras menuruni keningnya. Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah sepele jika saja pemuda arogan itu tidak memperumit keadaan dengan memarahinya. Ketika tadi ia baru selesai mengantar barang pesanan pelanggannya dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil barangnya. Tanpa sengaja menyenggol sang pemuda yang tengah menikmati es krim ditangannya. Alhasil es tersebut terjatuh dan menciprati sepatu mengkilapnya. Itu hanya noda kecil. Dibersihkan sedikit juga hilang. Namun, karena suasana hati sang pemuda tengah buruk. Tanpa perduli orang yang ia hakimi adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berusaha menafkahi keluarganya. Kyuubi melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepada pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang juga aku minta kau mengganti sepatu-ku!" putus Kyuubi mutlak. Manik rubby-nya masih setia memandang tajam pria didepannya yang bersimpuh mohon ampun darinya.

Merasa kasihan dengan pria tersebut. Itachi pun menerebos pertahanan orang-orang yang memadati tempat. Sesampainya disana ia pun langsung bertatapan dengan pemuda Namikaze yang menatapnya sinis.

"Seperti biasa ya Kyuubi-san anda sangat hobi menghakimi orang yang lemah?" katanya, seraya tersenyum lembut, namun dimata Kyuubi itu merupakan seringaian untuknya. Menyingkirkan tangan salah satu bodyguard yang mencengkalnya. Itachi menghampiri pria paruh baya itu dan mencoba membantunya berdiri.

Mendengus sinis. Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi-nya kesal. "Kau Uchiha! Tahu apa kau tentangku? Oh, kau ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk pria itu bukan? Yah silahkan saja. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya" ujarnya, menatap mencemooh Itachi yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Menyadari jika ia akan kembali di kuras tabungannya. Itachi berpikir sejenak hingga pikiran gila-nya muncul dan membuatnya mau tidak mau menyetujui ide tersebut. Mengukir seringaian nakal khas miliknya. Sulung Uchiha berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang Namikaze yang mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dan curiga. Mengelus lembut bahu pemuda didepannya. Tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar Itachi pun memperdekat jarak diantara mereka lalu menghembuskan nafasnya didekat telinga Kyuubi yang saat ini tengah menegang.

Degh!

Jantung Kyuubi rasanya ingin copot disaat bocah Uchiha didepannya menjilat sensual telinganya. Ck,Kyuubi meruntuki tubuhnya yang sangat sulit bergerak. Sial! Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

"Ada apa Sensei? Kenapa diam? Oh atau kau merindukan kedekatan intim kita? Ah~ ternyata anda diam-diam menyukaiku ya. Oh ya! Bagaimana jika kita menunjukan pada dunia mengenai ciuman kita kemarin? Yah bukankah berbagi kebahagian itu baik, Sensei?" bisiknya menyebalkan, masih dengan menjilati sensual telinga memerah sang Namikaze.

"Kau!" desis Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya. Menahan emosi. Dengan cepat ia pun memukul tepat daerah perut didepannya, jika saja tangan Itachi tidak menahannya. "Ish, lepas bodoh!" teriaknya, mencoba menarik kembali tangannya.

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli melihat sifat garang calon ukenya. Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan sang Namikaze kearahnya. Yang langsung ditangkap oleh Itachi hingga akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Ah~ tubuh hangat Kyuubi benar-benar sukses membuat libidonya naik.

"Sensei" desahnya, menghembuskan nafasnya pada tengkuk sang Namikaze. Seketika semua orang disekitarnya menahan nafasnya, ketika melihat adegan ciuman sesama anak Adam didepan matanya secara live. Itachi tidak perduli pada tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Salahkan saja pada pemudaNamikaze didepannya yang memiliki feromon uke serta bibir merah merona. Sehingga membuat Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

Tubuh Kyuubi seketika itu juga menegang kaku. Otaknya blank. Disaat bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh sepasang bibir tebal pemuda keriput didepannya. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram erat baju bagian dada Itachi. Kyuubi menutup erat kedua matanya disaat Itachi makin intens melumat bibirnya, bahkan Kyuubi sampai merasa linu pada bagian bibirnya ketika Itachi menekan dan menghisap kuat bibirnya. Itachi brengsek! umpat Kyuubi, kesal.

Dorong!

Dengan penuh emosi Kyuubi mendorong kencang dada bidang sang Uchiha. Selepasnya pagutan itu. Kyuubi menarik nafasnya cepat. Sial. Dadanya dengan tidak tahu dirinya malah berdegup kencang. Menghiraukan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Kyuubi melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya, yang dibalas seringaian menyebalkan ala Itachi. Menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kyuubi lantas berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mengabaikan kekehan sang Uchiha dibelakang sana.

"Awas nanti kau keriput! Tunggu pembalasanku!" ancamnya, memberikan jari tengahnya pada Itachi yang malah semakin terkekeh. Sial. Kyuubi benar-benar mati kutu menghadapi tingkah Uchiha idiot itu.

Poor Kyuubi

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki santai dan beraturan terdengar diantara kedua pemuda tampan ini. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk menatap lurus kedepan. Mengabaikan segala bentuk tatapan memuja dari banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok disampingnya. Naruto sebenarnya tengah berpikir dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu akan 'sahabat kecil'nya beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya saja entah kenapa walau ia sudah mencoba menepis pikiran gilanya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya memberontak penolakan tentang pikiran gilanya itu.

"Sasuke" panggilnya, yang dibalas gumaman malas dari bungsu Uchiha itu. "Apa kamu memang berasal dari Konoha atau dari kota lain?" tanyanya, dibalas tatapan bingung dari pemuda disampingnya. "Err-hehehe maaf cumaiseng saja kok. Anggap saja sebagai awal mula pertemanan kita, aku ingin mengetahui kehidupanmu lebih jauh" jelas Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kikuk.

Menghela nafas lelah. Sasuke pun menggidikkan bahunya pelan, "Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Otogakure. Hanya saja semenjak tiga tahun lalu aku pindah ke Konoha karena Tousan dipindah tugaskan ke kota ini" jelasnya, disambut tatapan terkejut dari Naruto. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke, mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-ah tidak" cengir Naruto salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin dugaannya benar jika Sasuke merupakan sahabat kecilnya. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap acuh padanya ya? Ah iya, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke juga merasa tidak asing padanya?

"Sasuke boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" lanjutnya bertanya, ditanggapi anggukkan pelan oleh Sasuke. "Apa kamu.. Err-merasa tidak asing melihatku?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, membuat Naruto cepat-cepat menjelaskan maksudnya. "Etto.. Apa kamu pernah teringat seseorang dimasa lalumu begitu? Yah, mungkin wajahku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Terdiam sejenak. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan manik shappire indah didepannya. Ditatapnya intens sosok pemuda Namikaze yang saat ini terlihat salah tingkah ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke. Menghela nafas sejenak. Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengukirkan seringaiannya yang khas.

"Ada" katanya, sukses mengundang binar penuh harapan dari Naruto. Dan Sasuke yang menyadari akan binar harapan sang pemuda, semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya, disambut anggukkan antusias sang blonde. Memperdekat jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Sasuke pun berbisik didekat telinga Naruto yang langsung terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "Wajahmu mengingatkanku akan preman pasar dijalanan" dan setelahnya dengan santai Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan sang Namikaze yang mencak-mencak tidak karuan dibelakangnya. Menyadari itu, Sasuke pun terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan menggelikan Naruto.

"Yakkk! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan TEMEEEEE!" teriak Naruto, berlari menyusul sang raven yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Ck, dasar pemuda menyebalkan! Sudah membuatnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Dengan santainya bocah itu mengerjainya. Ck, sial! runtuk Naruto memasang wajah asam ketika melihat Sasuke dengan santainya terkekeh. "YAKK! HENTIKAN TEME! ITU TIDAK LUCU!" sungutnya, mendelik sinis.

Menghentikan tawanya. Sasuke pun melirik sejenak pemuda disampingnya yang kini memasang wajah asem. "Salahmu sendiri bertanya aneh begitu. Sedangkan kita saja baru bertemu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalmu sebelumnya?" ujarnya, disambut dengusan kesal Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Soalnya wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang dimasa laluku" sahut Naruto masih tersungut-sungut, kesal.

"Oke aku minta maaf" putus Sasuke, tulus. Walau begitu tidak mengubah kekesalan yang sudah muncul didalam hati Naruto. Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya. Sasuke segera memincingkan matanya mendengar teriakan samar dari arah ujung gang didepannya. Dengan tergesa dan mengebaikan pertanyaan bingung sang Namikaze. Sasuke pun berlari menuju asal suara itu terdengar.

Mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berlari tergesa. Segera mengikutinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia juga Sasuke yang melihat sesosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya tengah sibuk diganggu oleh sekawanan kelompok preman. Tubuh langsingnya menggigil ketakutan, disaat wajah penuh make up-nya begitu pucat pasi.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke, yang cukup terdengar jelas oleh Naruto yang kini memasang wajah kurang senang akan gumaman bernada khawatir itu.

"Hei lepaskan gadis itu" seru Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ke enam sosok preman yang kini menatapnya meremehkan.

"S-sasuke-kun" lirih Sakura bersemu merah ketika sadar dihadapannya telah berdiri dua sosok pria yang sangat dipujanya. Ah~ entah kenapa saat ini Sakura merasa seperti sesosok wanita yang berada dalam sebuah film. Yang dimana ada dua pria gagah berani rela bertarung hanya demi menyelamatkannya. Uh~ rasa-rasanya Sakura ingin menjerit senang.

Menyadari ekspresi girang sang gadis. Membuat Sasuke nyaris berbalik badan dan mengurungkan niat baiknya. Ck, jika saja bukan karena jiwa manusianya masih ada. Sudah sejak tadi Sasuke mengurungkan niat baiknya. Karena sejujurnya Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan sikap kasar sang gadis padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Heh, lihatlah ada si kuning penganggu juga" tunjuk seorang pria berwajah botak pada Naruto yang mendelik sinis.

"Oh kau si pecundang pasar. Bagaimana luka memar waktu lalu? Ckckck jika saja pihak polisi tidak datang, sudah kupastikan saat itu juga nyawamu melayang ditanganku" kekeh Naruto, membuat pria tadi bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan kembali kejadian setengah tahun lalu.

"Ck, penganggu saja. Habisi kedua bocah itu" titah pria gendut yang tengah mencengram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hendak kabur. "Dan kau manis lebih baik diam disini atau mau ku telanjangi kau disini, hm?" lanjutnya, menyeringai. Mengundang ringisan takut dari gadis Haruno itu.

"S-sasuke-kun.. N-naruto-senpai.. tolong~" isaknya, ketakutan ketika merasakan sepasang tangan gendut dan kasar menariknya menjauhi tempat perkara. Sakura semakin menggigil takut ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya diseret menjauhi Sasuke dan Naruto yang saat ini tengah terkepung oleh kelima preman berbadan besar itu.

Mengerling kedua matanya bosan. Naruto menggidikkan bahunya acuh ketika melihat gadis bubble-gum itu dibawa pergi oleh sang bos preman. Akan tetapi Naruto langsung merenggut kesal disaat melihat manik onyx Sasuke terus tertuju pada sang gadis. Alhasil, saking emosinya Naruto tanpa sungkan langsung menendang kencang perut pria botak didepannya hingga terjungkal jauh kebelakang. Ia kesal, damn it! Bagaimana mungkin si Uchiha disampingnya ini bisa terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis menor itu? Ck, ingin rasanya Naruto membunuh orang untuk meredakan emosinya yang memuncak.

GREP!

Dicengkram erat kerah baju yang digunakan pria yang ditendangnya tadi, yang saat ini masih meringkuk kesakitan akibat tendangan mautnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Dengan ekspresi asem Naruto memukul telak wajah ketakutan didepannya tanpa ampun. Tidak perduli rintihan pria dibawahnya yang memohon ampunan darinya. Naruto yang sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu tidak mendasarnya. Membuat ia terus melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada pria tersebut.

Tidak terima teman seperjuangannya dipukuli dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Keempat preman lainnya pun berusaha mengenyahkan sosok blonde yang masih anteng memukuli temannya itu. Namun mereka harus berdecak kesal ketika pemuda raven itu menghalangi niat mereka. Alhasil, secara serempak keempatnya pun menyerang secara bersamaan untuk menumbangkan sang Uchiha muda agar menyingkir dari hadapan mereka.

Menangkis pukulan dua arah yang dilayangkan dari arah samping kanan kirinya. Sasuke langsung melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya kearah perut kedua penyerangnya secara cepat hingga membuat kedua pria itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Lengah. Sasuke tidak menyadari sebuah kaki yang melayang kearahnya melalui tendangan dari sesosok pria gondrong bertubuh tinggi tegap dari arah belakangnya. Sukses menghantam telak bagian punggungnya hingga terdorong cukup jauh kedepan hingga Sasuke hampir menabrak tembok didepannya, jika saja ia tidak segera mendaratkan tangan kanannya keatas tanah sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Meringis nyeri akan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Sasuke berdecih kesal ketika merasakan bahwa ada satu atau dua tulang belakangnya yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

Berdiri dari terjatuhnya. Sasuke mengumpati Naruto yang masih anteng memukuli pria botak disebrang sana, tanpa perduli pada kondisinya. Memasang posisi siaga. Sasuke pun menangkis tiap pukulan yang dilayangkan secara bertubi oleh keempat preman bertubuh besar didepannya.

Tangkis. Tangkis. Tangkis. Pukul. Tendang.

Deru nafasnya mulai terasa menyesakkan dada disaat rasa penat dan letih mulai menguasai dirinya. Tidak sekali dua kali Sasuke terkena pukulan dan tendangan dari keempat pria berbadan besar yang tengah asyik menyerangnya. Ck, Sasuke terus meruntuki dirinya yang tidak berkonsentrasi dalam bertarung akibat terlalu sibuk meruntuki sikap aneh sang blonde.

DUAGH

BRUKKK

" Uhuk uhuk uhuk" darah segar keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya ketika untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sasuke terkena tendangan dari dua pasang kaki kanan dan kiri yang dilayangkan oleh dua pria didepannya sekaligus. Tubuh letihnya menabrak kencang punggung sang blonde yang ikut terjungkal kebelakang. Meruntuk kesal yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sasuke berdecih sinis seraya mencoba bangkit kembali.

Dorongan yang cukup kuat pada punggung belakangnya dan sebuah beban yang menimpa tubuhnya. Berhasil mem buat kesadaran sang Namikaze yang tadi sempat tertutupi kabut cemburu, kembali. Secara perlahan manik shappirenya menatap sesosok pemuda raven yang berdiri kepayahan didepannya. Saat itu juga kedua matanya menatap terbelalak ketika sadar begitu banyak luka yang didapati sang Uchiha.

"S-sasuke.. K-kau-" gumam Naruto menatap terbelalak akan kondisi tubuh sang Uchiha yang begitu mengenaskan.

Mendengar gumaman yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Sasuke pun menengokkan sedikit kepalanya untuk bertatapan langsung sepasang shappire indah yang saat ini menatapnya kalut. Menyeringai lebar. Sasuke pun berdecih sinis ketika tahu sang Namikaze sudah 'sadar' akan kondisi sekitarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku, Dobe" ucapnya, yang segera disusul oleh tumbangnya tubuh sang Uchiha. Meringis nyeri. Sasuke sukses mengundang geraman marah dari Naruto yang melihat begitu menderitanya dirinya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian.. AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUUUU!" seru Naruto menerjang cepat keempat pria didepannya. Tanpa ampun dan dipenuhi oleh kemarahan yang luar biasa besarnya. Naruto menyerang membabi buta keempat pria bertubuh besar tersebut. Gerakan serta pukulan yang dilakukan sang Namikaze muda sukses membuat keempat preman yang selalu ditakuti oleh orang-orang itu kewalahan.

Astaga, mereka tidak menyangka jika sosok blonde dihadapan mereka ini begitu kuat dan tangguh. Sial! Rupanya pukulan yang mereka berikan untuk sang raven sukses mengundang amarah sang blonde makin meningkat.

Pukul. Pukul. Pukul. Pukul. Pukul

Tanpa ampun sama sekali. Naruto yang sudah dikuasai oleh rasa amarahnya terus memberikan pukulan kencang dan tercepatnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditangkis atau dihindari oleh keempat sekawanan preman tersebut. Meletakan kedua telapak tangannya padadinginnya lantai tembok dibawahnya. Dengan gerakan memutar Naruto berhasil menendang keempat wajah babak belur itu hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyaksikan aksi sang blonde seraya sesekali menahan nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya. Berdecak kagum melihat kecepatan Naruto dalam menyerang musuh-musuhnya. Astaga. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengira jika Naruto begitu hebat dalam bertarung. Sebab seingatnya Naruto selalu menghindari para musuhnya. Akan tetapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa sekuat itu sekarang? Dan apa mungkin inilah Naruto yang sesungguhnya? Lalu, kenapa setiap ia terlibat perkelahian ia tidak pernah berhasil mengalahakannya? Dan malah lebih memilih kabur? Ck, terlalu memikirkan sang blonde mem buat Sasuke pusing sendiri. Berdiri secara perlahan dari terjatuhnya. Sasuke yang dengan kepayahan mencoba bangkit kembali dan berdiri tegak menggunakan kedua kakinya. Sial, tubuhnya terasa remuk redam.

Tap Tap Tap

Berjalan menghampiri salah satu dari keempat preman didekatnya. Dengan kencang Naruto menginjak telapak tangan sang pria ketika sadar pria itu berniat mengambil sebuah pistol yang tergeletak diatas tanah. Sepertinya ini pistol milik sang bos preman ini. Pikir Naruto mengambil cepat pistol tersebut. Tidak perduli lolongan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pria dibawahnya. Naruto terus menekan kuat kakinya, seakan berniat menghancurkan telapak tangan itu menggunakan kakinya.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke menahan nyeri pada tulang iga-nya. "Lebih baik sekarang kita menyusul Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga gadis itu dalam bahaya" lanjutnya, ketika melihat Naruto mendengarkan ucapannya.

Berdecak kesal. Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan sekawanan manusia yang terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tanah. " Bagaimana kondisimu? Kulihat lukamu cukup parah. Lebih baik aku saja yang menyelamatkan gadis menor itu. Kau tunggu disini" katanya, yang hendak berlalu pergi. Hanya saja sebuah lengan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kita sama-sama" tutur Sasuke, mutlak. Berjalan cepat mencari sosok pink yang diseret oleh bos preman tadi.

Mengusap frustasi wajahnya. Naruto berdecak kesal setelahnya. "Ck, gadis itu merepotkan" umpatnya, pelan.

.

.

.

.  
"C-cukup hhh" Sakura merintih sakit ketika bahu mulusnya digigit nafsu oleh pria brewokan didepannya. Kedua manik emerald indahnya sudah dipenuhi liquid bening yang mengalir indah dikedua pipi mulusnya. Sakura meringis jijik ketika paha mulusnya dibelai kasar oleh sepasang tangan kotor itu.

"Kau seksi sayang. Aku tidak sabar mencicipimu" desah sang pria meremas gemas buah dada sang Haruno yang nyaris keluar dari tengtop putihnya. Sang pria tidak henti-hentinya menjilati buah dada gadis belia nan seksi didepannya melalui tengtop putih itu hingga basah oleh air liurnya.

Sakura menangis ketika menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang dimana kemeja panjangnya sudah dibuka dan hanya dibiarkan menggantung indah pada bahu mulusnya. Rok mininya yang sudah tersingkap keatas hingga memperlihat celana dalamnya berwarna pink. Sakura semakin terisak pilu ketika merasakan sebuah benda keras dan besar menggesek kasar kemaluannya. Kedua tangannya dengan lemah mendorong bahu sang pria.

"Hiks S-sasuke" isaknya, memanggil sesosok pemuda yang amat diharapkannya akan kehadirannya. Sakura benar- benar takut diperkosa pria didepannya. Jika saja ia mendengarkan perkataan Kaasan-nya untuk tidak ikut pergi bermain bersama kedua temannya. Mungkin saat ini Sakura tidak akan mengalami pelecehan seksual seperti ini. Dan Sakura meruntuki kedua sahabatnya yang tidak mengindahkan panggilan telponnya disaat tadi ia sempat meminta bantuan mereka untuk menolongnya yang dikejar keenam preman ini.

"SAKURA!" sebuah seruan dari suara barithon yang sangat dikenalnya. Sukses membuat Sakura dan pria didepannya menatap terkejut dua sosok pemuda tampan yang terengah-engah menatapnya.

"S-sasuke!" seru Sakura, senang. Namun ketika sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang. Membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ck, dasar anak buah tidak berguna" umpat sang pria melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh ringkih Sakura yang langsung terduduk lemah diatas tanah. Kedua matanya melirik kesal kedua pemuda didepannya yang menatap nyalang dirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Sakura yang cukup mengenaskan. Tanpa sadar menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Brengsek!" umpatnya, menerjang pria didepannya dan melayangkan pukulan tercepatnya kearah ulu hati sang pria yang kini terjungkal kebelakang. Nyaris menimpa sosok Sakura yang terduduk lemah dipojok gang.

Berdecak sebal. Naruto pun menghampiri sosok rapuh sang Haruno dan membalut tubuh setengah telanjang itu menggunakan blazer sekolahnya. Shappire indahnya menatap datar emerald didepannya yang kini menatap gugup dirinya.

"S-senpai" bisik Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Ditatap intens oleh sosok senpai tampannya didepan. Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak kaget ketika Sakura merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh pemuda didepannya menggendongnya ala bridal-style.

Tidak memperdulikan gadis dalam gendongannya yang mendesak pada dada bidangnya. Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang kini sibuk menghajar habis pria setengah sekarat itu.

"Sasuke sudahlah jangan terus dihajar begitu. Aku tadi sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian. Dan sebentar lagi mereka datang. Lebih baik kau ikat pria itu menggunakan bajunya. Dan satukan pria mesum itu dengan anak buahnya" intruksian Naruto ditanggapi dengusan sebal sang Uchiha.

Menghela nafas lelah. Sasuke pun mengikuti saran sang Namikaze dan mulai membuka paksa baju kemeja pria didepannya, lalu mengikat kencang tubuh pria tersebut menggunakan baju sang pria. Mendengus sinis melihat wajah kepayahan pria dibawahnya. Dengan sadis Sasuke menyeret tubuh ringkih itu keluar dari pojok gang. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kasar pemuda didepannya.

Selesai mengikat menjadi satu keenam preman jalanan itu menggunakan tali tambang yang ditemukannya dipojok gang. Baik Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura yang saat ini tertidur lelap dalam gendongan sang blonde. Menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada pihak kepolisian yang tiba tepat sepuluh menit kemudian. Sesudahnya keterangan itu diberikan. Naruto dan Sasuke pun beranjak pergi menuju kediaman Haruno untuk mengantar pulang Sakura yang tertidur lelap ini.

"Kita menggunakan taksi saja, Dobe" ujar Sasuke menghentikan sebuah taksi yang berhenti didekat mereka. Mengangguk paham. Naruto pun memasukkan tubuh Sakura perlahan kedalam setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disisi pintu lainnya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke merebahkan kepala pink Sakura diatas pahanya. Lalu setelah memastikan posisi sang gadis aman. Ditutupnya pintu taksi itu. Naruto memilih duduk disamping sang supir.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno. Sasuke yang pernah berkunjung kerumah gadis bubble-gum ini, memberikan arahan jalan apa saja yang dilaluinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kediaman sang Haruno. Sesampainya disana segera saja Sasuke dan Naruto membopong tubuh Sakura menuju bangunan megah didepannya.

"Sakura! Ya ampun ada apa dengannya, Sasuke-kun?" pekikkan dari sesosok wanita paruh baya menyambut mereka yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diatas lantai keramik biru itu.

"Maaf Bibi bisakah kami membawa Sakura terlebih dahulu kekamarnya?" pinta Sasuke merasa risih lama-lama menggendong tubuh dalam dekapannya ini.

"A-ah maaf.. Silahkan lewat ini, Sasuke dan umm-temannya" kikuk Nyonya Haruno mempersilahkan SasuNaru membawa tubuh anaknya yang dibalut oleh blezer sekolah menuju tangga lantai dua. Wajahnya terlihat kalut ketika berbagai pikiran negatif mulai bersarang diotaknya melihat keadaan sang anak yang mengenaskan. "Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya, Sasuke-kun? Tolong jelaskan pada Bibi" pinta Nyonya Haruno, sesudahnya kedua pemuda tampan itu membaringkan tubuh Sakura diatas ranjang King-size-nya.

Melirik sejenak pemuda blonde didepannya. Sasuke pun menjelaskan secara perlahan permasalahan yang terjadi pada Sakura tadi. Nyonya Haruno hanya mampu menutup mulutnya terkejut, air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya mengetahui jika putri tunggalnya nyaris diperkosa.

"Sakura" panggil Nyonya Haruno, terisak pelan.

"Maaf Bi, kami mau pamit undur diri. Masih ada yang harus kami lakukan" pamit Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika melihat Nyonya Haruno menatap nanar tubuh putrinya.

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mau menyelamatkan putriku" tutur Nyonya Haruno tulus. Disambut anggukkan pelan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang langsung undur diri meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno begitu mendatapkan izin dari sang Tuan rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu peduli pada gadis itu" tutur Naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Saat ini ia beserta pemuda emo disampingnya sedang menaiki taksi yang tadi mengantarnya ke kediaman Haruno. Saat ini mereka berniat untuk mampir dulu ke sebuah kedai ramen. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin segera pulang, hanya saja pemuda blonde itu menahannya dan malahmemaksanya agar mengikutinya mampir ke kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Menghela nafas lelah. Dengan sesekali melakukan perengggangan badan, Sasuke pun melirik bosan pemuda Namikaze. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku merasa kasian. Juga gadis itu bagaimana pun juga teman satu sekolahku saat masih di Konoha High School" sahutnya, acuh tak acuh.

Memincingkan kedua matanya. Naruto entah kenapa merasa kurang puas akan jawaban pemuda disampingnya. Apalagi ketika melihat tingkah emosional sang Uchiha saat melihat gadis Bubble-gum itu tengah di grepe/? oleh bos preman tadi. Heuh, jangan katakan Naruto benar-benar terkena cinta pada pandangan pertama lagi? Eh? Tunggu dulu. Kalau ia suka sama pemuda disampingnya. Lalu nasib si Yume bagaimana? Arghhh, tahu lah. Naruto pusing sendiri memikirkan semuanya. Lagi pula ia enggak mungkin melupakan si Yume begitu saja dan mengabaikannya. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuubi pasti akan menuntut penjelasan atas sikapnya. Dan ukh, Naruto merasa Yume satu-satunya wanita yang sudah berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Dengan ia menjadi kekasih Yume, kemungkinan 'penyakit' nya ini akan sembuh. Tapi sialnya, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang mampu membuatnya tertarik juga? Mana wajahnya mengingatkannya pada sahabat kecilnya yang sudah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak kecil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke menatap aneh Naruto yang sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas disampingnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah ekspresi jijik. Apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda blonde itu? Sasuke heran sejak awal bertemunya ia dengan pemuda disampingnya, hanya sikap aneh dan sok gentle yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Heuh, entah Sasuke harus merasa beruntung atau tidak dengan pertemuannya kali ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia takut Naruto mengetahui kebenaran yang ada dan malah berbalik menuntutnya atas sikap kurang ajarnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maaf Tuan sudah sampai" perkataan sang supir, menyadarkan mereka dari pikiran masing-masing. Mengangguk paham. Setelah membayar sesuai dengan tarif. Keduanya pun segera memasuki kedai ramen dan mulai memesan makanan. Seraya menunggu pesanan tiba. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Manik shapphirenya melirik sejenak pemuda didepannya yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Kedua halisnya bertaut curiga. Oh astaga! Naruto sangat gatal ingin mengetahui siapa sosok pemuda didepannya ini. Jika memang Sasuke merupakan sahabat serta cinta pertamanya saat masa kanak-kanak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Yume? Err-memang sih Yume bukan siapa-siapanya. TAPI, itu tetap akan menjadi masalah sebab gadis itu sudah berurusan dengan sang kakak yang notaben sangat tidak menyukai ada orang yang berani mengerjainya.

"Ck, memusingkan" gumamnya, membuat Sasuke meliriknya. Sebelah halisnya terangkat sebelah. Onyx kelamnya menatap penuh tanya pada manik shapphire yang sekarang tengah salah tingkah sendiri. Mendengus bosan. Sasuke pun kembali melanjut kegiatannya memainkan ponsel. Mengabaikan sang blonde yang cengo melihatnya. Cih

"Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan dinikmati" ujar sang pelayan meletakkan dua porsi ramen dihadapan mereka serta segelas jus jeruk dan jus tomat dihadapan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' kedua nya pun mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah dihidangkan oleh sang pelayan.

" Sasuke kalau boleh tahu kamu sekolah dimana?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari Naruto yang menatapnya penuh keingintahuan. Sukses membuat Sasuke tercenung untuk sesaat ketika merasa tatapan yang dikeluarkan pemuda didepannya terkesan sweety/?.

Berdahem pelan. Sasuke pun menaruh sumpit dimangkuknya perlahan. "Aku baru akan pindah ke sekolah Konoha Senior High School" sahutnya, mengundang tatapan berbinar sang blonde.

"Serius? Uwaaaah, tidak kusangka jika kita akan satu sekolah. Ah kau kelas berapa?"

" Ini tahun pertamaku memasuki angkatan Senior High School" ujar Sasuke menyecap jus tomat miliknya. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan berbinar manik shaphire disampingnya. Melirik arloji yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke pun mulai beranjak berdiri, mengundang tanda tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, teme?" tanya Naruto mengunyah cepat mie dalam mulutnya.

"Pulang" dan setelahnya tanpa memperdulikan Namikaze muda yang panik karena ditinggalkan. Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kedai tersebut menuju Supermarket, dimana motornya terparkir disana.

.

.

.

.

_ Markas Kagebunshin _

"Auch, pelan-pelan bodoh" umpat Deidara menepis tangan Sasori kasar yang tengah mengobati luka disudut bibirnya.

Mendesah pelan. Sasori hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kasar sang kekasih. "Sebentar, aku mau ambil minum untukmu" ujarnya, beranjak menuju dapur. Kedua matanya melirik sejenak pada pintu kamar yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah menggosok rambut basahnya.

"Ber tarung lagi?" tanya Nagato, mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Deidara yang tengah sibuk mendesis-desis kesakitan.

"Tanpa kujawab pun kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya" sungutnya, merasa kesal pada pemuda Uzumaki itu karena sudah mengabaikan panggilan telponnya untuk membantunya melawan berandal menyebalkan itu.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nagato menatap sungkan sahabat blondenya yang sedang merajuk itu. "Aku minta maaf, Dei. Saat itu aku sedang sibuk" tuturnya, disambut dengusan bosan Deidara.

"Sibuk? Heh, jika dengan duduk berduaan disebuah restoran bintang lima, saling suap-suapan ditengah musik klasik yang penuh romansa. Itu disebut dengan sibuk. Apa kabarnya denganku yang melawan banyaknya berandal nackal diluar sana, HAH?" seru Deidara mendelik sinis Nagato yang tengah nyengir kaku.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kamu selamat. Bukankah Naruto sudah menolongmu?" lerai Sasori menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk kearah sang kekasih. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika melihat bibir mungil kekasih blondenya sibuk menggerutu marah, namun masih menyambut minuman pemberiannya.

Menggeleng pelan. Nagato tidak terlalu menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya. Kedua halisnya saling bertaut ketika mengingat sepupu satu-satunya itu. "Dei, kamu tahu Naruto dimana? Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam sejak sampainya kamu disini" tuturnya, mulai merasakan khawatir akan kondisi sepupunya tersebut.

"Tidak tahu" sahut Deidara menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Membuat Nagato harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak melayangkan sebuah jitakan pada surai blonde itu.

Mendengus geli melihat wajah masam Nagato. Sasori segera saja meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya. Lalu disodorkannya benda persegi miliknya kearah Nagato yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Bukankah kamu ingin mengetahui kabar mengenai Naruto?" Sasori mengambil sebelah tangan Nagato yang terbengong. Dan meletakkan ponselnya ditangan sang Uzumaki. "Hubungilah. Dengan begitu kau akan mengetahui kondisi sepupu mu. Juga sekalian ajak Naruto untuk kembali ke markas. Aku khawatir akan kondisi luka pada wajahnya" lanjutnya, yang diangguki oleh Nagato.

Meletakkan ponsel didekat telinganya. Nagato pun menunggu panggilan telponnya diangkat oleh yang bersangkutan. "Naruto? Kamu dimana? Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Kamu enggak mengalami cederakan?" tanyanya beruntun, begitu panggilannya diangkat oleh sang sepupu.

[ Astaga, Nagato-nii santai. Kupingku sakit nih mendengar suara cemprengmu itu ] menyadari akan sikap konyol nya. Nagato hanya nyengir kuda seraya berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada adik sepupunya itu. Sasori yang menyaksikan sikap protektif sahabatnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa sang sahabat tidak berubah. Selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Segaris senyum terukir dibibirnya melihat interaksi-berbicara melalui telpon- kedua pemuda itu. Sasori berdo'a pada sang pencipta agar Naruto bisa kembali pada sifatnya yang dulu. Entahlah, Sasori pun tidak mengetahui seperti apa sifat asli Naruto. Hanya saja menurut cerita dari Nagato. Naruto itu dulunya anak yang manis, tidak suka bersikap kasar pada orang lain. Tapi dikarenakan 'masa lalu' nya, Naruto akhirnya berubah menjadi anak pembangkang dan dingin pada Kushina.

"Ha'ahh, semoga hubungan antara Ibu dan anak itu segera selesai. Kasihan juga Kushina-Baa-san dihindari oleh putranya sendiri" gumamnya, membuat Deidara bingung melihat sang kekasih bergumam tidak jelas.

Brukk

"Fiuh~ lelahnya~" desah Itachi merenggangkan otot kaku tangannya keatas. Membuat kaos putih yang dikenakannya naik keatas, memperlihatkan perut ber-abs nya yang menggoda bagi para kaum Hawa jika melihatnya. Itachi meringis nyeri ketika sebuah telapak tangan menepuk kencang perut terlihatnya. Manik onyx-nya melirik sadis Obito. Pelaku pemukulan perutnya tadi.

"Siap untuk menjalani tugas kali ini?" tanya Obito, menyuapkan selembar roti selai strawberry ke mulutnya. Obito dan Shisui semalam memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman Itachi, saat merasa malas untuk pulang kerumah. Ditambah duo penghuninya yang entah kemana selama beberapa jam, membuat Obito dan Shisui memutuskan untuk berdiam dirumah ini saja hingga besok pagi. Serta Mikoto juga tidak keberatan jika mereka mengingap disini. Dan akhirnya keduanya pun memilih tidur dikamar tamu.

"Hanya perlu membuat Sora-sensei mengakui kesalahannya kan? Serta menceraikan Kabuto-sensei, lalu setelahnya tara~ Orochimaru-sensei berbahagia deh" jelas Itachi, sukses mengundang tatapan cengo dari Obito dan Shisui. Melihat wajah datar Itachi ketika berbicara tadi.

"Butuh bantuan?" lontaran sebuah pertanyaan, sukses membuat ketiganya tercekat untuk sesaat. Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahunya, dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk dikursi makan.

"S-sasuke? Err-tidak perlu deh" sahut Itachi spontan. Mengundang tatapan tidak suka sang adik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, sebelah tangannya sibuk mengolesi roti miliknya dengan selai tomat kesukaannya.

Melirik kedua saudaranya yang lain. Obito menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Tanda tidak setuju. Bagaimana pun juga ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terkena masalah lagi. Sudah cukup masalah dengan guru killer-nya saja belum kelar. Masa sekarang harus nambah lagi.

"Lebih baik kamu fokus sekolah saja, Sasuke. Bukankah hari ini merupakan pertama bagimu dalam memasuki sekolah versi realmu ini?" kekeh Shisui, menyenggol bahu Obito. Sasuke berdecih tidak suka sebab baginya perkataan Shisui secara tidak langsung sudah meledeknya. Ck, memangnya ia kemarin-kemarin berdandan ala perempuan dikarenakan siapa coba?

Berdahem pelan. Itachi yang menyadari aura tidak mengenakan yang dikeluarkan sang adik segera meminta kedua sahabatnya agar berhenti menertawai Sasuke. "Sasuke kami cukup tahu jika kamu begitu peduli pada kita. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Shisui ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik kamu fokuskan pada kegiatan pembelajaranmu saja. Kami bisa mengatasi misi ini dengan baik" ucapnya, mencoba meminta pengertian sang adik. "Lagipula kami tidak ingin kamu terlibat lebih jauh dalam masalah yang kita alami" lanjutnya, menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Mendesah kesal. Sasuke pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Membuat ketiga saudaranya tersenyum puas karena ia mau menuruti perintahnya. "Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku apa rencana kalian? Dan kali ini siapa korbannya?" pertanyaan Sasuke mendapat respon kurang mengenakan baginya. Lihat saja ketiga pria itu memasang wajah ragu dan panik. Kedua matanya langsung memincing tajam, mencium adanya hal yang tidak beres disini. Menggebrak meja untuk menyadarkan ketiga saudaranya. Sasuke lantas berujar lantang, "Cepat beritahu aku. Atau aku ikut misi kalian!" dan hal itu sukses membuat mereka kelabakan. Panik. Sebuah seringaian terukir dibibir plumnya. Senang melihat respon ketiga saudaranya yang terlihat lucu baginya.

"A-a-itu.. B-bukan hal yang bersifat privasi.. kok" atau ya.. lanjut Obito dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa pahit baginya. Kedua matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, meminta bantuan kedua sahabatnya agar memberikan penjelasan. Dan bocah tersebut tidak mengetahui rencananya yang akan membantu menghancurkan rumah tangga Dosen mereka. Bisa runyam nanti. Obito tahu betul seperti apa adik sepupunya ini. Walau Sasuke terkesan dingin dan acuh. Bocah itu sangat perduli segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kekeluargaan. Haduhh, memikirkan bagaimana responnya nanti. Membuat Obito merasakan pusing tujuh keliling.

Masih mempertahankan tatapan curiga. Sasuke lantas menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Oke jika kalian tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku akan membuntuti kalian dan menganggu rencana tersebut" ujarnya, hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Namun langkahnya tertahan begitu Shisui mencengkram erat tangannya. "Jadi?" tanyanya, mengukir seringaian lebar dibibirnya.

"Baiklah kami akan memberitahumu mengenai.. Ukh, rencana kami" seringaian tersebut semakin lebar mendengar perkataan Shisui.

Mendudukkan kembali bokongnya pada kursi yang tadi ia gunakan. Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu penjelasan 'rencana misi' ketiga saudaranya tersebut. Terlihat jika ketiganya masih ragu untuk menceritakan rencana yang mereka buat. Saling memberi kode untuk menjelaskan misi mereka. Akhirnya Itachi mengalah begitu Shisui dan Obito menatap dirinya penuh permohonan.

Menghela nafas perlahan. Itachi pun mulai menjelaskan secara perlahan mengenai misi mereka. "Tapi sebelumnya aku minta agar kau berjanji satu hal untuk tidak berkomentar apapun, paham?" tanyanya, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Sebegitu tidak inginkah dirinya ikut campur? Ck decih Sasuke dalam hati. Merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan sang kakak.

"Iya aku janji" sungutnya, mengerlingkan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Jadi begini Sasuke, Dosen kami yang bernama Orochimaru, telah mengetahui perihal penyamaranmu juga kesulitan yang kita hadapi dalam membuat obat penawar suaramu. Dan masalah kita dengan Kyuubi Namikaze pun, beliau sudah mengetahuinya. Lalu beliau menawarkan bantuan dengan memberikan obat racikannya pada kami. Dengan syarat kita membantu dirinyaagar kekasihnya yang dipaksa menikah dengan Dosen kami yang lainnya bercerai" Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Itachi hanya mendesah pasrah melihat respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin.."

"Kami juga awalnya tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Hanya saja ketika mengetahui detail permasalahannya, yang dimana sejak awal pasangan dari kekasihnya Orochimaru-sensei memiliki selingkuhan. Untuk apa dipertahankan? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menguak perselingkuhan itu agar Orochimaru-sensei mendapatkan kembali kekasih hatinya?" sambung Obito, mengundang desahan dari Sasuke.

"Jika memang begitu. Yah lakukan saja" setuju bungsu Uchiha. Menggidikkan bahunya acuh. "Lalu rencana kalian apa?"

"Kami berencana untuk membongkar perselingkuhan itu didepan Kekasihnya Orochimaru-sensei. Dengan menjebak keduanya dalam suatu keadaan yang cukup meyakinkan. Lalu BOMM! Semuanya ketahuan dan happy end deh" jelas Itachi, tidak memberitahukan secara detail rencana mereka. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin gagal dan menambah masalah baru nantinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kurang puas akan rincian rencana tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke sangat tahu jika sang kakak tidak membeberkan semua rincian itu. Menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah jika begitu aku akan membantu kalian" putusnya, membuat ketiga saudaranya terbelalak lebar. "Aku akan membantu rencana kalian. Hanya membuat perselingkuhan itu terungkapkan?" tanya Sasuke, tersenyum puas mendapati wajah panik pria didepannya.

"Oh ayolah Otoutou~ jangan keras kepala begini. Bagaimana pun juga kami-"

"Jika memang kalian tidak membutuhkan bantuanku. Maka biarkan aku ikut bersama kalian" tegas Sasuke, keras kepala. Memotong ucapan sang kakak yang kini mendesah pasrah.

" Oke oke kau ikut" putus Obito merasa perbincangan ini tidak akan selesai, jika itu sudah menyangkut keinginan bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum senang bisa kembali ikut serta. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu merasa bersalah pada ketiga saudaranya yang mau kembali terlibat aksi konyol seperti ini.

"Berarti kau mulai masuk sekolah hari senin kan Sasuke? Hari ini kau ijin saja. Aniki akan memberitahu gurumu" desah Itachi, diangguki senang sang adik. Ha'ahh sampai kapanpun juga keinginan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa Itachi tolak. Shisui yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya mampu menegluk ludahnya susah payah. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga aksi mereka berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

_ Konoha Senior High School _

Naruto menghela nafas lelah memandang sekitar sekolahnya. Sudah sejam sejak berbunyinya bel sekolah. Naruto harus menahan rasa kecewanya karena kedua orang yang dinantinya tidak juga kunjung hadir disekolah. Padahal ia sudah berharap banyak bisa berbincang santai dengan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi sepertinya orang yang dinantinya tengah berhalangan hadir.

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah saja. Ia berpikir disekolah pun percuma. Yang ada ia direcoki oleh mantan Uke-nya itu. Bergidik ngeri membayangkan harinya disekolah yang membosankan. Naruto pun mencomot tas selempangnya yang diletakkan diatas bangku taman belakang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun" sebuah panggilan yang tidak asing baginya, menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, tanpa membalikkan badannya. Membuat Sai berdecih pelan. "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kamu bicarakan. Lebih baik aku-"

"Tunggu dulu!" tahan Sai, mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan delikan tajam yang diberikan pemuda blonde didepannya. Sai tetap memegang pergelangan tangan yang selalu ia gelayuti manja saat masih berstatus kekasihnya itu beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku mohon kembali padaku, Naruto. Aku begitu mencintaimu" lirihnya, mulai melancarkan aksinya. Berharap dengan ini Naruto luluh padanya. " Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon. A-aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" lanjutnya kembali. Secara perlahan Sai mulai memeluk tubuh tegap didepannya dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sensual perut ber-abs tersebut dari luar seragam Naruto. "Bukankah kau menyukai tubuhku, Naruto-kun? Jika kau ingin.. Ayo lakukanlah.. Aku senang jika disentuh olehmu" sebelah tangannya mulai melesak masuk kedalam seragam Naruto yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celananya.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri. Mengabaikan segala sentuhan yang dilancarkan pemuda gila dibelakangnya. Giginya saling bergemeletuk emosi ketika tangan itu mulai merambat menuju dadanya. Memegang perlahan tangan Sai yang berada didadanya, lalu meremasnya perlahan. Dan dengan kasar dihempasnya tangan tersebut menjauhi tubuhnya. Membalikkan badannya untuk memandang manik onyx yang terbelalak atas sikapnya. Bibirnya lantas mengukir seringaian jijik, "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Sai. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jika aku sejak awal TIDAK pernah mencintaimu. Dan kurasa kau sangat mengerti maksud ucapanku" desisnya, "Lebih baik kamu mencari pria lain yang mencintaimu. Bukankah banyak pria yang memujamu? Contohnya Suigetsu itu" dan setelahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi marah Sai. Naruto berlalu meninggalkan taman belakang.

Grep

"Sudah kukatakan bukan. Jika Naruto tidak menyukaimu? Dari pada kamu menurunkan harga dirimu didepan pemuda angkuh itu. Lebih baik kau kembali padaku, sayang" desah Suigetsu, mengecup lembut tengkuk belakang Sai. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya bergetar hebat. Suigetsu tebak. Jika Sai tengah menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Membalik kasar tubuh pria didepannya. Dengan segera dilumatnya bibir ranum itu lembut. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat pinggang ramping Sai yang sangat ia sukai. Walau awalnya Sai terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba kekasih gelapnya. Secara berangsur Sai mulai terlena akan ciuman menuntut Suigetsu. Kedua tangannya mengalung erat dileher jenjang Suigetsu, kepalanya bergerak-gerak kekanan kekiri. Memperdalam ciuman yang mulai membuat tubuhnya teransang hebat. Apalagi ditambah dengan ulah jahil tangan kanan Suigetsu yang menekan-nekan niplenya dari luar seragamnya.

Pergumulan kedua pemuda yang terbawa nafsu duniawi itu. Membuat Naruto yang belum beranjak meninggalkan taman belakang. Menyeringai jijik sebagai respon darinya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua manusia menjijikkan itu. Tidak tahan menyaksikan perbuatan mesum kedua manusia didepan sana. Naruto pun segera beranjak pergi. Lebih baik ia melihat pertengkaran konyol yang dibuat para seniornya di Markas Kagebunshin. Daripada harus berdiam diri disini.

Dengan langkah mantap dan tidak memperdulikan satpam penjaga sekolah yang kebingungan melihatnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gerbang.

"Yo Renkai-san! Aku ingin bolos sekolah, boleh ya?" tanyanya, menyeringai kejam melihat sikap kelabakan sang satpam akan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"T-tapi N-namikaze-sama.. S-saya bisa dimarahi Kepala sekolah-"

"Sttt, tenang saja Renkai-san. Kamu tidak akan dimarahi Tsunade-baasan kok. Aku janji. Nah sekarang bukakan pintunya untukku. Aku malas berdiam disekolah" pintanya, setengah merajuk. Membuat Renkai dengan terpaksa membukakan pintu gerbang tersebut.

"Tapi janji lho Namikaze-sama tidak melibatkan saya" kata Renkai, masih ragu untuk mempercayai berandal nakal disekolahnya ini.

"Iya. Tenang saja" angguk Naruto memastikan. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman puas ketika pintu gerbang sudah terbuka lebar untuknya. "Oke deh makasih Renkai-san.. Bye~" setelah melambai genit kearah sang satpam. Naruto lantas berlari menjauhi sekolah. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak mengendarai mobil dan motornya. Sebab rasa malas menghantuinya. Ditambah dengan motornya yang masih berada dibengkel pinggir kota, tempatnya dikejar oleh bocah dari sekolah Tanaka. Membuatnya lupa untuk menjemput motor tercintanya. Dikarenakan kemarin ia terlalu asyik menghabiskan hari dengan Sasuke.

Sesampainya ditengah keramaian kota dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang memadati jalan setapak dipinggir pertokoan. Mengingat hari ini sudah memasuki akhir pekan. Membuat Naruto memilih bermain ke game center didekat sebuah restoran mini.

Berjam-jam Naruto habiskan untuk bermain di game center. Berbaur bersama anak-anak sekolah lainnya yang membolos seperti dirinya. Menggigit bibirnya gemas. Naruto baru sadar koin yang dibelinya sudah habis. Sial!

"Kakak sudah selesai mainnya? Bisa gantian?" sebuah suara anak kecil yang ia yakini baru menduduki kelas 5 SD. Membuat Naruto dengan setengah tidak rela. Bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Membiarkan bocah lelaki itu bergiliran bermain. Sembari mengedarkan matanya. Naruto merenggangkan otot kakunya yang selama berjam-jam sibuk bermain tersebut.

Meraih tas selempangnya yang ia gantung asal dipinggir mainan yang dirinya pakai tadi. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju keluar gedung dan memilih mencari kudapan guna mengganjal perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Naruto baru ingat jika sejak pagi ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Sambil bersenandung riang. Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah kedai yang menyediakan menu khas jepang yang berada diseberang jalan sana.

"Yume?" bisiknya, terbelalak melihat gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya tengah berdiam diri dipersimpangan jalan dekat kedai yang ditujunya. Bergerak beriringan dengan para pejalan kaki yang menyebrang jalan. Naruto melangkah cepat begitu mendapati sang gadis mulai beranjak pergi.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengajaknya kencan hari ini" gumamnya, senang bukan kepalang mendapati dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya. Shapphire-nya memincing tajam ketika melihat sang gadis memasuki sebuah kafe. Dan secara berangsur langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu masuk ketika melihat sang gadis tengah bertengkar dengan seorang wanita dewasa. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat kedua pria ditempat itu tengah menahan tubuh wanita dewasa tersebut agar tidak terpancing emosi. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang di ributkan oleh keempat manusia tersebut. Yang pasti mereka berhasil menarik perhatian para pengunjung juga pegawai restoran.

"Permisi" Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika sadar dirinya menghalangi jalan masuk kafe ini. Bisa Naruto lihat pria bersurai ungu panjang yang baru saja memasuki kafe, lantas mendekati keributan itu berasal. Awalnya Naruto kira pria itu pemilik kafe ini dan ingin melerai pertengkaran tersebut. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

Sang pria malah terlihat membantu Yume berbicara. Sukses menyulut amarah wanita dewasa disebrang sana. Manik shapphirenya terus menyaksikan pertikaian yang terjadi disana. Sampai akhirnya kedua matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pria tadi mencium serta memeluk tubuh seorang pria lainnya berambut perak dikuncir satu. Dahinya mengerut bingung ketika melihat sebuah seringaian puas tercetak dibibir Yume.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" gumamnya, penuh tanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Sampai akhirnya kalian mengulang perbuatan konyol ini?" Itachi, Obito dan Shisui hanya mampu berkeringat dingin mengetahui pria dibalik alasan perbuatan mereka ini. Kini tengah berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka. Kedua tangannya mendekap didepan dada ketika manik rubby itu menatap tajam mereka.

"A-a-anoo.. K-kyuubi-sensei" Obito bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Suaranya terasa tercekik ditenggorokkan disaat siluman rubah didepannya seakan siap menelan bulat-bulat dirinya. Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin pria menyebalkan ini ada disini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke dalam mode ceweknya. Bisa runyam masalah jika guru killer-nya berhasil menemukan sosok Sasuke yang kini berada didalam kafe bersama Orochimaru. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa mengirim pesan pada adik Itachi itu agar segera pulang saja. Namun pergerakannya terbatas. Salah-salah bisa mengundang kecurigaan Kyuubi.

Layaknya Obito yang sulit menghubungi Sasuke. Itachi dan Shisui pun mulai memutar otaknya agar setidaknya sang guru tidak terfokus memandang kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya berada.

Menyeringai lebar. Kyuubi merasakan adanya ketidakberesan antara ketiga muridnya ini. "Katakan. Kalian kesini bersama gadis itukan? Dimana dia?" tanyanya, sontak membuat tubuh ketiga pemuda didepannya menegang kaku. "All right. Aku melihatnya" tuturnya, berlalu meninggalkan ketiga Uchiha yang kini terbelalak lebar.

"K-kyuubi-san jika anda ingin menghukum kami. Hukumlah kami. Jangan libatkan saudara perempuan kami" cegah Shisui, menghalau jalan sang guru.

Berdecih sinis. Kyuub lantas berucap tajam. Yang sukses membuat ketiganya berdiam kaku. "Tentu. Mengenai hukuman itu pasti akan saya berikan secara cuma-cuma. Hanya saja saya masih memiliki urusan dengan gadis itu. Dan kurasa hukuman untuk gadis sepertinya, cukup dengan melakukan One Night Stand saja" ujarnya, sukses mengundang geraman emosi dari Itachi. Tidak terima adiknya disamakan dengan wanita pelacur diluaran sana.

"BRENGSEK!" maki Itachi melayangkan pukulan cepatnya kearah sang guru yang tidak sempat mengelak.

BRUK

Tubuh tegap Kyuubi terpelanting cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon yang berada dipinggir jalan. Tidak perduli akan kondisi sang guru dan secara gamblang sudah ia akui akan perasaan pada pemuda tersebut. Baginya siapa yang sudah melecehkan sang adik. Sekalipun ia merupakan seorang pejabat. Itachi akan memberi perhitungan pada orang itu. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya menatap prihatin kondisi Kyuubi yang tampan terkena pukulan oleh pria tampan lainnya.

GREP

Dicengkram erat kerah kemeja sang Namikaze. Kyuubi sedikit merasakan sesak didadanya disaat merasakan cengkraman pada kerahnya begitu kuat. Obito dan Shisui segera menarik sulung Uchiha agar tidak semakin membuat mereka berada dalam masalah.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau merasa cemburu karena gadis itu akan kutiduri? Ah kau tenang saja, kita bisa bermain threesome jika mau. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan beramai-ramai memenuhi semua lubangnya?" kekeh Kyuubi, tidak memperdulikan wajah horror dan emosi ketiga Uchiha didepannya. Entah kenapa Kyuubi emosi melihat Itachi yang membela gadis murahan itu. Oh sepertinya Kyuubi sampai lupa jika saja sang adik berada disini pun. Ia juga pastinya akan terkena pukulan maut Naruto.

"BRENGSEK! JAGA MULUTMU JIKA TIDAK INGIN KUROBEK MULUTMU!" hampir saja Itachi kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Jika saja sang adik tidak menahannya dari belakang.

"Hentikan Aniki! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menarik sekuat tenaga tubuh atletis Itachi. Kedatangan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan membaik. Apalagi dengan kehadirannya Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang mengundang tatapan puas Kyuubi.

Bangun dari acara tertidurnya diatas lantai pinggir jalan. Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menatap angkuh ke enam pasang mata yang melihat padanya. "Bisa jelaskan mengenai urusan kalian dengan gadis ini?" tunjuknya pada Sasuke yang masih dalam versi wanita.

Mengetahui yang dimaksud itu dirinya dan sang kekasih. Orochimaru lantas menyeringai lebar, "Mereka hanya berurusan denganku. Dengan segela hormat anda tidak mencampuri urusan kami" katanya, mengundang dengusan sinis Kyuubi.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dengan manik onyxnya melirik sekitar sampai akhirnya kedua matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Naruto yang berjalan perlahan kearah dirinya berada. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan mengetahui sebentar lagi jika masalah ini semakin runyam. Ya ampun. desah Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Naruto" gumam Kyuubi, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sasuke dkk. Secara serempak semua pasang mata menatap seorang pemuda blonde yang menatap datar mereka.

Menarik sedikit demi sedikit sudut bibirnya hingga menampilkan seringaian lebar. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung celananya. "Kamu sungguh menyedihkan dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini" tuturnya, membuat semua manusia disana mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau kecewa pada wanita taksiranmu ini, Naruto? Wanita ini tidak akan berubah. Dia akan tetap mengacaukan segala kesenangan orang lain" sambut Kyuubi mengundang delikan tajam Sasuke. Sial jika saja ia tidak ditahan Shisui. Sudah ia hajar mulut menyebalkan itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto terkekeh kecil. Semakin mengundang tatapan aneh dari semua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. "Untuk apa kamu mengurusi manusia kurang kerjaan ini, Kyuubi-nii? Bukankah lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang?" tanyanya, mengabaikan tatapan setajam onyx yang terasa menembus punggungnya.

Mengangguk setuju. Kyuubi segera menghampiri sang adik. "Masih banyak wanita diluaran sana yang bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Lebih baik kau jauhi wanita murahan itu" perkataan Kyuubi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto. Manik shapphirenya terus memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang digenggam erat oleh Shisui. Belum lagi Obito dan Itachi yang berdiri tegap didepan sosok sang 'gadis', berusaha melindungi Sasuke dari kemungkinan kekasaran yang akan dilakukan sang kakak.

Menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang menatap penuh waspada dirinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Yang pasti Naruto merasa emosi Sasuke 'bermesraan' didepan matanya.

BUKK!

Itachi dan Obito menahan tendangan Naruto menggunakan tangannya. Tidak sampai disitu. Duo Uchiha itu semakin waspada disaat Naruto meloncat, dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada punggung ItaObi. Baik Sasuke maupun Shisui, terbelalak lebar melihat kedua saudaranya jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah. Itachi dikalahkan bocah berandal macam Naruto? Sial! Maki Itachi tidak terima.

GREP

Tidak memperdulikan keributan yang ia ciptakan. Naruto segera menyeret bungsu Uchiha menjauhi tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya terasa pening. Astaga. Kenapa jadi runyam begini.

"JANGAN BAWA ADIKKU, BRENGSEK!" teriakan sang kakak terdengar samar oleh telinga Sasuke. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto dan menghampiri ketiga saudaranya. Hanya saja Sasuke biarkan saja. Ingin tahu pemuda blonde ini berbuat apa padanya.

Langkahnya berangsur terhenti. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika sadar dirinya berada disebuah gang sempit. Manik onyxnya memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini mengacak surai blondenya, frustasi.

"Untuk apa kamu menghampiri kakakmu, Yume? Seharusnya kamu biarkan kakakmu itu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kyuubi-nii! Astaga! Jika saja aku tidak menyeretmu, mungkin Aniki sudah memberondongimu dengan pertanyaan yang aneh" seru Naruto, ditanggapi kerlingan bosan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan 'abaikan saja manusia kurang kerjaan itu', hn? Jadi untuk apa kamu menyeretku? Kau hanya perlu menyeret kakakmu, masalah akan selesai" timpal Sasuke, berdecih kesal. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding dibelakangnya. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan kepanikan yang terukir diwajah bergaris tersebut. Anggap Sasuke gila. Tapi sejujurnya ia sangat menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini.

Mengerang frustasi. Dengan kesal Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sasuke. Shapphire indahnya menatap lurus onyx Sasuke yang datar. "Dengar Yume. Aku menyukaimu. Dan saat ini aku tengah berusaha menutupi keberadaanmu dari jangkauan Kyuu-nii. Maka dari itu ketika tahu kamu menghampiri kakakmu, aku langsung panik. Astaga" Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mencoba menetralisir rasa pening dikepalanya. Tidak menyadaritatapan terkejut yang tercetak diwajah Sasuke.

Apa tadi? Naruto menyukainya? Ah Sasuke hampir lupa. Yang dimaksudnya itu Yume. Bukan dirinya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Jadi-"

"Jadi aku harap kamu melupakan rasa Sukamu padaku. Jika kau tidak ingin merasakan perasaan sakit hati" ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia jengah juga lama-lama melihat sikap pemuda didepannya.

Naruto nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Apa itu artinya ia ditolak? Pria tampan dan gagah sepertinya ditolak oleh wanita satu-satunya yang berhasil mencuri hatinya? Oh god! Ini benar-benar tidak baik.

Menenangkan perasaan sakitnya. Naruto menatap mencemooh gadis didepannya, "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa ia lebih tampan dariku, hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya mendengar perkataan narsis Naruto. "Oh apa ia lebih kaya dariku? Sekalipun kedua hal itu benar bagimu. Aku tidak akan-"

"Egois"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang raven. "Apa maks-"

"Keras kepala. Jika kau berpikir cinta hanya mengenal segala sesuatu berdasarkan fisik dan materi. Artinya kau dobe" cemooh balik Sasuke, menyeringai lebar. "Asal kau tahu. Aku berkata demikian karena memang aku yakin kau akan merasakan patah hati. Bukankah ini pertama bagimu menjatuhkan hati pada seorang kaum Hawa?" tanyanya, diangguki ragu oleh Naruto. "Jika kau begitu menginginkan diriku dan tetap pada pendirianmu. Maka bersiaplah untuk patah hati" sambungnya, perlahan menarik rambut palsu miliknya. Awalnya Narutobingung dengan maksud dari perkataan sang gadis. Tapi begitu melihat surai raven panjang itu jatuh meluncur ke atas tanah. Saat itu juga kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

"REALLY? A-ARE YOU, SHEMALE?" tunjuk Naruto spontan ke arah Sasuke yang langsung melayangkan pukulan kearah surai blonde tersebut.

DUAGHH

"Auchh, ittai~" ringisnya, mendelik tidak suka pada Sasuke yang mulai merapihkan rambut raven pendeknya. Manik shapphirenya mengerjap untuk sesaat. Dan ketika sadar siapa dibalik penyamaran konyol itu. Naruto kembali terbelalak lebar. "K-kau.. S-sasuke?" tanyanya, yang dibalas kerlingan bosan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Patah hati, eh?" sinis Sasuke, melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada. Naruto hanya mampu menatap lurus pemuda tampan dihadapan nya. Pantas saja keberadaan Sasuke selalu mengingatkannya pada Yume. Menghela nafas lelah. Naruto hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Mendokusei. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sasuke. Atau tidak, kuadukan kau pada Kyuu-nii" dan Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Ia tidak perduli dengan sulung Namikaze itu. Jika harus bertarung satu lawan satu hingga mati pun. Akan ia lakukan demi menjaga harga dirinya.

"Hn"

_ T B C _

.

.

Yooooo  
I'm backkkk *kecup jauh  
Muehehehehe  
sori guys, lambat lagi updatenya T^T  
aku bener2 minta maaf atas sikap leletku..  
serius, bukan karena ada kalian yang selalu mengingatkanku, tapi sejujurnya faktor WB hiks hiks  
yup aku jujur deh, kemarin smpet kena WB dan akhirnya aku malah buat 3 ff oneshoot hahaha *ditabok  
walau begitu aku harap kalian mau mengerti.  
oh iya thanks buat GUEST yang udah neror/? aku di kotak riview hahahah  
aku seneng jujur XDv  
aku gak nyangka banget ada begitu penasaran sama lanjutan ffku ini..  
hehehehe *colek2 bakoro  
oke deh thanks buat kalian yang udah riview ffku..  
dan aku minta maaf gak bisa bales riview kalian, tapi riview kalian aku baca kok X3  
oke deh ditunggu kelanjutan ffnya aja ya?  
aku usahakan gak molor lagi..  
pay~ pay~

jika brkenan silahkan mampir dulu kekebun/? riview.. *ditabok  
jaaa


	5. Chapter 5

_ 10 Tahun Lalu _

Sesosok wanita cantik menatap sendu putra bungsunya yang termenung didekat jendela kamarnya. Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit dan mengetahui sahabat kecilnya pindah rumah. Putra bungsunya menjadi pendiam. Selepas dari sekolah ia pasti langsung mengunci diri didalam kamar dan menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku serta mengerjakan PR. Sejujurnya Wanita itu senang menghadapi perubahan sikap putra tercintanya yang lebih giat belajar dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja jika harus digantikan dengan wajah datar dan dingin sang putra. Wanita itu tidak bisa. Ia ingin putranya kembali ceria seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya saja sangat sulit sekali.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih secara terus menerus seperti ini" bisik sang wanita, ketika merasakan pelukan hangat dari sepasang tangan besar suami tercintanya.

Mengecup surai panjang sang istri. Pria berperawakan gagah itu lantas menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala wanita didepannya. Kedua matanya menandang lurus putra bungsunya yang masih anteng memandang awan dari balik jendela. "Segala sesuatunya butuh proses, sayang. Selama perubahan sikapnya masih dalam hal positif, kita tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku yakin putra kita akan mengerti penjelasan yang kita berikan" ujarnya, bijak. Mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh ramping sang istri. "Bagaimana kabar sulung kita di Konoha? Aku dengar ia akan pulang bulan ini, hm?" lanjutnya, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran wanita kesayangannya.

"Kabarnya baik. Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun lamanya Itachi menetap di rumah Tousan. Aku merindukannya" bisikkan Mikoto membuat Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Ia cukup tahu seberapa sayangnya sang istri pada kedua putranya. Begitu pun ia sendiri, Fugaku sangat merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Jika saja dua keponakannya tidak datang dua tahun lalu, dan memberitahukan mengenai asyiknya belajar disekolah Konoha Elementary School. Itachi pasti tidak akan merengek minta dipindahkan kesana. Saat ini putra sulungnya sudah menduduki kelas 6 SD dan akhir tahun ini akan memasuki Junior High School. Dan Fugaku berharap Itachi tidak kembali menuntut ilmu di Konoha. Sebab ia mulai merasa kesepian karena jagoan bungsunya sudah tidak ceria seperti beberapa waktu lalu lagi. Dan Fugaku berharap dengan adanya Itachi, Sasuke akan kembali pada sikap aslinya.

"Naru jahat pergi ninggalin Suke tanpa pamit. Suke benci Naru" bisik Sasuke kecil, menatap sendu bingkai foto ditangannya. Dimana pada foto tersebut terdapat dua anak laki-laki, satu berambut raven dan satu lagi berambut blonde. "Kamu bodoh Naru. Suke kan ngelakuin itu semua karena Suke sayang sama Naru. Suke rela ditabrak mobil asal Naru selamat. Tapi Naru malah pergi. Suke benci Naru" sambungnya, mendekap erat figura tersebut didepan dadanya. Isakkan kecil terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut. Tidak rela ditinggal begitu saja oleh orang yang disayangnya. Sasuke kecil hanya berharap suatu saat nanti mereka kembali dipertemukan. Dan jika diantara mereka ada yang lupa, Sasuke berharap agar diantara mereka ada yang saling mengingatkan. Dan semoga setelahnya hubungan mereka semakin erat dari sekarang.  
.

.

.

.  
_ My Seme Is Beautiful _

Pairing : SasuNaru Slight ItaKyuu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, OOC, AU, semi-canon(hanya untuk beberapa hint SasuNaru), TYPO'S, alur lambat kaya siput, dll..  
.

.

.

.  
a/n : Aaaaaa saya tau saya tau kemarin ada bagian percakapan sasunaru yang sedikit kepotong T^T saya minta maap~ kemarin main publish aja dengan pedenya hiks saya minta maaf.. aku baru ingat pas aku lagi nulis ff itu keponakanku dateng ada disana dan aku sempet liat dia otak atik laptop yang lagi kupake.. dan aku pikir ffnya gak diapa2n soalnya gak berbekas/?.. tapi nyata hiks maap~.. tapi jika kalian yang penasaran ff chap kmarin sudah aku edit kok.. SEKALI LAGI INI SASUNARU YANG BERARTI SASUKE SEME DAN NARU UKE! X3  
.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
_ Happy Reading _

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan Nyonya diminum minumannya" seorang wanita cantik yang terduduk santai disebuah kursi beranda taman belakang menghadap kolam renang. Mengangguk pelan ketika pelayan rumahnya membawakan secangkir jus apel pesanannya. Rambut merah panjangnya sedikit berkibar anggun ketika hembusan angin menerpanya. Bibir tipis yang dipoles oleh lipstik merah muda terlihat cocok pada wajahnya yang putih dan nampak awet walau umurnya terbilang cukup tua.

"Naruto.. Maafkan Kaasan" bisik sang wanita mengingat kembali sikap putra bungsunya yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti akan posisinya. Apa yang ia lakukan 10 tahun lalu karena perasaan seorang ibu lah yang tidak tega melihat kesedihan dan keterpurukan sang anak. Kushina saat itu benar-benar bingung menghadapi tingkah Naruto kecil yang terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya ia meminta sang suami agar menjauhi keluarga Uchiha dengan pindah ke Konoha sekalian menjemput putra tunggal mereka-Kyuubi-yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal bersama Tsunade-Ibu-nya.

Sejak saat itu Kushina benar-benar tidak tahu jika Naruto akan sangat marah besar. Lalu bersikap dingin padanya. Bukan hanya itu saja, sifat dan kelakuan putra tercinta pun sangat berubah drastis. Naruto kecil dulu sangatlah penurut dan baik, tidak suka berhura-hura apalagi bermain kasar terhadap orang lain. Walau ujungnya ia yang dibully. Tapi siapa yang mengira jika Naruto kecilnya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

Tidak jarang Minato turun tangan dengan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjaga Naruto dari perbuatan nakalnya. Hanya saja dasar Naruto yang keras kepala dan pandai kabur. Membuat anak buah Minato kelimpungan menghadapinya. Meskipun sikapnya berubah drastis, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah turun dalam nilai pelajaran. Rupanya gen jenius darinya dan sang suami sedikitnya membuat Kushina tenang dengan tidak mengkhawatirkan nilai putranya yang akan turun.

Kushina sedikit terperenjat kaget ketika merasakan sebuah usapan lembut pada pipi berairnya. Manik emeraldnya menatap lembut Minato yang berjongkok dihadapannya. Tangan besarnya sibuk mengusap pipinya yang dialiri air mata miliknya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang. Kau tidak sadar jika berat tubuhmu turun drastis karena memikirkannya hm? Kamu tenang saja, aku kemarin bertemu dengan Fugaku" Kushina menatap tidak percaya Minato. Meminta penjelasannya. Mengangguk pelan, dengan penuh sayang Minato meraih kedua tangan sang istri lalu mengecupnya. "Aku kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dalam acara meeting yang diadakan oleh Sabaku Corp. Dan kamu tahu jika Sasuke sahabat kecilnya Naruto ternyata masuk disekolah yang sama dengannya. Fugaku bilang ia sebenarnya sudah pindah ke Konoha sejak tiga tahun lalu. Hanya saja karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak sempat menghubungi kita" jelasnya, membuat Kushina tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kamu tidak berbohongkan, Minato?" Minato menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut melihat istrinya mendesah lega.

"Dan sekarang mungkin keduanya sudah berteman kembali?"

Kushina mengangguk ragu. Teringat satu hal. "Tapi apa mungkin Sasuke mengenali sosok Naruto yang sekarang? Disebabkan oleh ingatannya yang hanya samar mengenali wajahnya?" celetuknya, membuat Minato tercekat.

"Etto.. Aku rasa mereka memiliki insting kuat untuk mengenali sahabat kecil mereka. Yah, walau pertemanan mereka baru terjalin dua tahun. Dan jika mengingat kembali seberapa tersiksanya mereka saat dipisahkan. Aku rasa keduanya tidak akan melupakan begitu saja hanya karena perubahan fisik keduanya?" jelas Minato mencoba bersikap tenang ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia pun merasa cemas akan kondisi persahabatan keduanya. Dalam hati ia berdo'a dimana pun mereka berada akan mengingat satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya persahabatan yang sudah pernah retak selama sepuluh tahun kembali menyatu.

"Iya, semoga saja persahabatan mereka cepat terjalin" do'a Kushina, diangguki oleh Minato.  
.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pongah Kyuubi yang masih anteng menatapnya tajam. Belum lagi bibirnya berdesis-desis layaknya ular yang sedang mengincar korbannya. Sudah sejam lebih sejak Naruto menapaki kakinya dikediaman mewahnya. Dan sejak saat itu juga kakaknya menyorotinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Katakan!" desis Kyuubi, setelah sekian lama anteng mempelototi adiknya. "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan menyeret wanita penipu itu, huh? Kau tentu tidak melanjutkan hubungan itu kan?" tanyanya.

Mendesah bosan. Naruto tidak sungkan mendelik sinis pemuda didepannya. "Tidak. Aku memutuskannya. Puas?" ketusnya, mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak yakin itu" cegah Kyuubi, sanksi. Naruto hampir saja mengerang marah jika saja tidak mengingat tubuhnya sudah sangat letih dan malas menanggapi ocehan kakaknya. "Kau berbohong padaku, hm?"

"Terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak. Toh wanita itu sudah tidak berada di Konoha lagi" Kyuubi tercekat mendengar penuturan adiknya. Dan tanpa menahan kembali ke pergian pemuda blonde itu. Kedua halisnya saling bertaut curiga. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kepindahan wanita itu. Buat apa juga wanita itu pindah sekolah disaat belum juga genap seminggu ia bersekolah sudah harus pindah lagi?

"Kyuubi? Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan bernada ke-ibu-an dari arah belakang. Menyadarkan sulung Namikaze dari lamunannya.

Membalikkan badannya menghadap ibu-nya. Kyuubi melempar senyum senang melihat Kushina membawa potongan apel ditangannya. "Wah wah wah~ Kaasan tahu saja aku sedang ingin memakan buah apel" ujarnya, mencomot begitu saja buah kesukaan. Kushina hanya mampu menggeleng pelan melihatnya. Manik emeraldnya sempat melirik sejenak ke arah tangga. Dimana putra bungsunya sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sorot matanya langsung meredup. Dan Kyuubi sangat menyadari perubahan wajah ibu-nya itu. Maka dari itu ia pun segera saja mengajak Kushina berbincang seraya diiringi candaan yang mampu membuat Ibu-nya tersenyum.

Dalam hati Kyuubi berjanji akan memukul kepala Naruto agar mau kembali bersikap baik pada Kushina. Bagaimana pun juga Kushina saat itu berada didalam pilihan sulit. Dan lagi walau Kyuubi saat itu tidak sedang berada di Otogakure, mengingat ia mulai tinggal di asrama Konoha sejak menengah pertama. Tapi Kyuubi sangat mengerti maksud Ibu-nya berlaku seperti itu. Adiknya saja yang bodoh tidak bisa memahami maksud baik Kushina.  
.

.

.

.  
Bruk!

Dengan lemas Naruto menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya keatas kasur king-size miliknya. Kedua matanya terasa sangat berat. Ingin sekali ia menutup matanya dan mulai menyelami alam mimpi. Namun sesuatu membuatnya sulit melakukan itu. Bayangan wajah pemuda raven pantat ayam menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Sempat saat itu Naruto nyaris terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya mengetahui jika gadis yang selama ini ia taksir dan berharap bisa membuatnya normal kembali. Ternyata seorang pemuda menyebalkan.

"Pantas saja aku begitu mudah menyukainya. Ternyata.. Hahh, menyebalkan" desahnya, memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening dikepalanya.

_ FlashBack On _

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, teme" desis Naruto yang saat itu segera menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah kafe. Setelah mendesak Uchiha muda itu untuk mengikutinya dan mengubah penampilannya. Mengingat Sasuke masih berdandan ala wanita. Yang segera dituruti oleh Sasuke yang memang sudah merasa jengah dengan pakaiannya itu.

Menyesap kopi pesanannya perlahan. Dengan tenang Sasuke menatap manic shappire didepannya. "Kau ingin penjelasan yang mana? Alasan aku menyamar atau aku yang sudah membuat kakakmu emosi?" tanyanya, membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Semuanya. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, teme? Apa kau memang seorang waria?" seru Naruto, mulai gemas dengan sikap bermain-main pemuda raven.

Mendelik sinis. Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak membalikkan meja didepannya. Sialan! Sasuke membenci ada orang yang mengatainya waria. Cih, memuakkan. Decihnya, sebal.

"Kakakmu. Jika saja kakakmu tidak bersikap menyebalkan pada ketiga saudaraku. Mungkin saja kami tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi rumit ini. Kakakmu sudah menyita kartu ATM milik ketiga saudaraku, padahal saat itu perjanjiannya jika mereka sudah melunasi ganti rugi, kakakmu akan mengembalikan ketiga kartu tersebut. Tapi kakakmu malah menyitanya hingga akhirnya kami memilih untuk mengambil paksa kartu itu" jelas Sasuke, memilih menekan emosinya. "Dan untukmu, berhenti mengataiku waria jika tidak ingin ku bunuh" ancamnya, tidak main-main.

Menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tidak bisa Naruto pungkiri aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda raven itu sangatlah berbahaya. Terbanding kebalik dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Bahkan saking tampannya menurut Naruto, Sasuke lebih tepatnya disebut cantik.

"O-oke. Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi" ujar Naruto, mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara. Tanda menyerah. "Jadi itu alasan dibalik tingkah konyolmu?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepala blondenya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan tanggapan Naruto padanya. Yang saat ini tengah ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana kondisi ketiga saudaranya disana. Juga apakah Orochimaru berhasil meyakinkan sulung Namikaze agar tidak memperpanjang masalah ketiga saudaranya? Ck, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Jadi mulai besok kau akan memakai seragam pria?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto pun berdecih kesal. "Dasar teme" umpatnya.

_ FlashBack Off _

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terkekeh geli mengingat kembali sepulangnya dari kafe. Dengan menyebalkannya ia mencuri ciuman di pipi porselen itu. Lalu kabur begitu saja sebelum sang empunya pipi memutilasinya. Namun dugaannya salah sebab Sasuke malah acuh dan menelpon seseorang. Melihat reaksi tersebut Naruto jadi memiliki dua pemikiran tentangnya. Sasuke gay atau bukan. Kalau ia gay jika mendapat kecupan dari seorang pria seperti yang ia lakukan saat itu, pasti berblushing-ria atau minimal grogi. Sedang kan jika Sasuke straight kemungkinan terkecilnya, pemuda itu akan menghajar dirinya dan mengancam ini itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan keduanya. Ia malah terkesan acuh. Naruto jadi bingung menentukan orientasi seksual pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Ck, memusingkan sekali" Naruto mendesah frustasi memikirkannya. Dahinya langsung berkerut dalam begitu mengingat kembali kejadian tempo hari. Dimana gadis Bubble-gum nyaris diperkosa. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat sangat murka melihatnya. Walau Sasuke berdalih dengan mengatakan ia hanya tergerak hatinya untuk menolong. Tetap saja entah kenapa Naruto was-was jika pemuda Uchiha itu ternyata Straight. Naruto bisa saja membuatnya gay. Sama sepertinya. Namun ketika mengingat kembali wajah Sasuke mirip dengan sahabat kecilnya. Dan jika dugaannya benar. Apa ia tega menjerumuskannya kedalam lubang yang sama dengannya hanya karena perasaan tertariknya ini?

Kepalanya spontan menggeleng pelan. Daripada ia menerka-nerka hal yang belum pasti. Lebih baik ia mencaritahu terlebih dahulu. Dan jika memang Sasuke terbukti bukan sahabat kecilnya. Maka saat itu juga Naruto akan membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Akan tetapi jika Sasuke ternyata sahabat kecilnya.. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Mengalah pada persahabatannya? Atau.. Tetap melanjutkan ego-nya?

"ARGHHHHHH! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKANNNNNNNNN" teriaknya, frustasi. Mengacak surai blondenya. Geram. "Andai saja ada benda yang bisa ku jadikan kunci jawaban atas masalahku" gumamnya, mencebikkan bibirnya. Kedua matanya menatap liar sekitar kamarnya. Mencari sebuah benda kenangan sebagai tanda persahabatannya sepuluh tahun lalu. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menjatuhkan pandanganya pada sebuah topi kecil yang digantung didekat lemari pakaiannya.

"Ah benar juga! Bukankah itu topi miliknya?" gumamnya semangat. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya topi biru tersebut. Dan memandangnya suka cita. "Semoga saja kau bukan sahabat kecilku, teme" harapnya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto sudah sangat tertarik pada sosok raven itu. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan tepatnya mencintai. Maka dari itu akan lebih mudah baginya menarik Sasuke agar balik mencintainya, jika Uchiha itu bukan sahabat kecilnya. Dan akan lebih banyak pemikiran untuknya jika Sasuke sahabat kecilnya.  
.

.

.

.  
"Jadi Orochimaru-san berhasil membungkam Kyuubi agar tidak memperpanjang masalah kita?" untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu Sasuke ajukan. Dan Itachi dkk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengarnya.

"Benar Otoutou. Jadi berhenti mengulang pertanyaan itu, oke?" sahut Itachi, menguap lebar. "Dan rasanya aku akan tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebab sejak kemarin malam tidurku tidak nyenyak" celetuknya, disambut tatapan heran Sasuke. Dan tatapan bosan oleh Obito dan Shisui.

"Bagaimana tidak nyenyak jika kau tidak ada hentinya membayangkan hal mesum mengenai guru killer itu? Ckckck" decak Obito, mengejek.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Onyxnya memperhatikan sang kakak yang malah salah tingkah. "Jadi benar kau tertarik padanya, Itachi-nii?" tanyanya. Itachi langsung mendelikkan matanya kearah Obito. Sialan. Bisa tidak sih sehari saja Obito tidak membuatnya kesal? Buat apa juga ngomongin itu didepan adiknya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ikutan jadi gay sepertinya? Siapa yang akan memberikan cucu pada Mikoto? Ckckck, rupanya Itachi ingin bahagia sendiri dan mengorbankan adiknya. Poor Sasuke.

"Abaikan ucapan ngelantur Obito, Otoutou. Lebih baik kita tidur. Dan buat kalian berdua!" tunjuknya kearah ShiObi yang tercekat kaget. "Pulang sana. Besok kita masih bisa bertemu dikampus. Hush hush hush" lanjutnya mengusir. Kedua Uchiha lainnya yang merasa terhina segera saja melempar bantalan sofa didekatnya kearah Itachi emosi. Sedangkan yang dilempari hanya bisa memekik kesal. Dengan tersungut-sungut dan tanpa perduli kondisi ruangan Uchiha yang berantakan. Shisui dan Obito pun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mereka berjanji jika sulung Uchiha itu bermain kerumahnya, bukan cuma usiran yang akan didapat. Melainkan siraman air sebagai bonus darinya. Sialan. Enak saja mereka disamakan dengan hewan. Yang seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu ialah bungsu Uchiha. Bukankah Sasuke salah satu unggas? Kenapa mereka yang manusia diusir sedangkan Sasuke tidak?

Ckckck emosi membuat duo Uchiha itu kehilangan sikap menghadapi kelakuan sulung Uchiha. Kkk~

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatian interaksi ketiga saudaranya. Hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. Dipijatnya pangkal hidung guna menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepala. Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari ruang teve menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Suasana kediamannya langsung sunyi sepulangnya duo Uchiha itu. Sasuke baru ingat jika Ibu-nya ada urusan dirumah Kakeknya. Sedangkan Ayah sepertinya akan lembur lagi mengingat akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali klien yang meminta bergabung dengan perusahaan Ayahnya itu.

Ceklek

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Hembusan angin malam membuat gorden biru miliknya berkibar lembut. Disibaknya perlahan gorden tersebut. Onyxnya memandang lurus hamparan langit malam tanpa bintang itu. Hembusan nafas teratur keluar dari sepasang bibir plum miliknya. Entah kenapa Sasuke mengingat satu kejadian dimana ia masih berada di Otogakure sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu merupakan malam tanpa bintang. Seperti saat ini. Sasuke ingat jika sahabat kecilnya merengek meminta dirinya agar diantarkan menuju sebuah bukit. Katanya ingin melihat hujan bintang.

_ FlashBack On _

"Psst Psst Suke!" sebuah suara panggilan yang diiringi ketukan samar pada jendela kamarnya. Membuat sosok kecil berbalut piyama biru dengan lambang kipas pada punggungnya. Menggeliat resah. Merasa terganggu dengan ketukan dan suara berisik itu. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan mendengarnya. Disibaknya kasar selimut motif kapal miliknya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju jendela kamar. Bersiap meninju siapapun yang sudah menganggu tidurnya. Namun begitu terbuka jendela kamarnya. Onyxnya menatap terkejut sahabatnya yang sedang susah payah berjinjit untuk mengintip kedalam kamarnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasa dikuncir rapih, kini terlihat berantakan dengan keringat mengalir disekitar keningnya. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha menggapai jendela kamar didepannya. Namun apa daya tubuhnya yang mungil menyulitkan dirinya untuk sekedar masuk kedalam.

"Naru? Kenapa malam-malam kesini?" tanya Sasuke kecil menatap aneh bocah didepannya yang malah nyengir lebar.

"Naru dengar dari berita di teve katanya bakal ada hujan bintang di bukit utara. Dan Naru mau lihat bareng Suke. Ayo kita kesana!" ajaknya, berbinar. Sasuke segera mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung. Hujan bintang? Memang ada ya? Pikirnya, merasa aneh.

"Memangnya ada hujan bintang? Setahu Suke sih adanya hujan meteor, Naru. Naru salah dengar kali" tepisnya, menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan yang diletakkan pada sisi jendela. Onyxnya berkilat jail melihat wajah kebingungan temannya itu. "Sudah lebih baik Naru tidur lagi aja sana. Suke ngantuk" lanjutnya, membuat bocah blonde lainnya merenggut kurang senang.

"Suke~ Naru mau lihat" rengeknya. Jari-jari kecilnya sibuk memelintir ujung piyama miliknya. Kedua shappirenya menatap melas pada sepasang onyx itu agar mau menurutinya.

Mendesah pasrah. Sasuke kecil pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar" putusnya. Bocah blonde yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar senang. Dan setelah menutupi guling miliknya menggunakan selimut. Sasuke kecil segera melompat dari jendela kamar. "Ayo! Sebelum Kaasan tahu aku kabur" dan dengan itu kedua bocah berbeda warna rambut segera berlalu menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi keduanya agar sampai disana. Suasana malam yang dingin dan sunyi tidak menyurutkan semangat dua bocah itu untuk melihat salah satu fenomena alam. Sasuke kecil menggenggam jari mungil yang hampir membeku itu dengan tangannya. Ia lupa membawa mantel untuk temannya ini. Sasuke baru ingat jika temannya ini sangat sensitive pada suhu rendah. Dan setelah menemukan tempat yang pas untuk melihat hujan bintang. Yaitu duduk disebuah batu besar yang menghadap langsung langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Naru yakin dengan berita yang Naru dengar?" tanya Sasuke kecil setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit belum juga muncul tanda-tanda adanya suatu benda langit yang turun atau bercahaya.

Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya imut. Bocah blonde itu segera mengangguk pelan. "Naru yakin kok. Atau Naru salah tempat ya?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kecil melongo sesaat mendengarnya. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya gemas. Ia pun segera melayangkan cubitan gregetnya pada pipi chubby temannya. "Naru~ kau ini ya. Rasakan hukuman yang Suke kasih nih!" serunya, tidak memperdulikan jerit ampun yang dikeluarkan temannya itu. Tawa riang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahagia melihat wajah kesakitan bocah blonde itu.

_ FlashBack Off _

Sasuke ingat sepulangnya dari bukit setelah menunggu hampir dua jam ditempat terbuka dengan suhu minus derajat itu. Besoknya mereka demam selama seminggu. Sasuke benar-benar ingin kembali ke masa itu. Andai saja ia sadar dan sembuh dengan cepat. Mungkin saja Naru-nya tidak akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Naru kau dimana?" gumamnya, menatap menerawang kedepan. Apa mungkin Naru-nya merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya? Merasakan perasaan rindu dan kehilangan seperti dirinya? Sasuke berharap takdir segera mempertemukannya dengan sosok sahabatnya. Bagaimana rupa temannya itu. Apa ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah atau menjadi pemuda cantik seperti sepuluh tahun lalu? Tiba-tiba Sasuke terkekeh geli membayangkan Naru-nya bertambah cantik. Oh sial. Rupanya ia sudah gila.

"Ha'ahh, aku berharap kau tidak melupakanku, Naru" bisiknya, tersenyum lembut pada langit malam. Namun ia langsung tercekat begitu bayangan pemuda brandalan Namikaze melintas dipikirannya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Ck, sepertinya seharian bertemu dengannya membuatku gila" gumam Sasuke memasuki kamar dan menutup rapat jendelanya. Akan tetapi jika dipikir lagi ada hal tidak beres dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda itu padanya tempo hari.

"Sasuke.. Err-apa kamu merasa tidak asing melihatku?"

Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Naruto terdengar aneh. Juga kalau dipikir lagi wajahnya sedikit mengingatkan dirinya pada teman kecilnya. Hanya saja Sasuke meragukannya. Sebab Naru-nya itu anak yang riang dan baik. Bukan brandalan tidak tahu diri macam si dobe itu. Heuh, walau wajah mereka mirip akan tetapi penampilan keduanya sangat terbanding kebalik satu sama lain. Melihatnya bagaikan antara langit dan bumi.

Drrtt Drttt Drttt

Menghela nafas malas. Sasuke segera merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Kedua halisnya langsung bertaut bingung melihat nomor asing tertera disana. Menimbang sejenak. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerima sambungan telpon itu.

" ... " begitu diangkat bukannya segera menyapa. Dengan menyebalkannya Sasuke malah terdiam seraya menunggu sang penelpon disebrang sana untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu. Kedua halisnya bertaut bingung disaat suara helaan nafas terdengar.

[ H-hallo.. E-ermm a-apa ini S-sasuke-kun? ] seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal telah mengangkat sambungan ini. Seharusnya ia tahu dan bisa menebak jika nomor-nomor asing ini pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari para wanita yang entah mendapat nomornya dari siapa itu untuk berkenalan dengannya. Dulu mungkin ia akan senang mendapatkan panggilan telpon dari wanita ini. Namun sayangnya sejak mengetahui sikap aslinya. Entah kenapa Sasuke kehilangan selera untuk mendekatinya. Belum lagi sifatnya yang kasar padanya. Heuh, benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyanya malas.

[ A-aku.. M-maaf sebelumnya sudah menganggumu, S-sasuke-kun.. Aku h-hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu k-karena sudah menyelamatkanku. L-lalu Kaasan ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama besok. A-apa kau bisa, S-sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura gugup. Suaranya sampai bergetar karena terlalu senangnya ia bisa mendengar langsung suara pria yang disukainya. Cukup sulit baginya mendapatkan nomor telpon bungsu Uchiha. Walau beberapa kali mereka pernah disatukan dalam kerja kelompok sekolah saat masih dibangku menengah pertama. Tetap saja ia tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya. Mengingat seberapa dingin dan tajamnya lidah Sasuke disaat para penggemarnya meminta langsung nomor telponnya. Dan dengan usahanya yang mendesak seorang fans Uchiha. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

"Maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa. Besok aku ada acara" dan tanpa perduli norma kesopanan. Sasuke dengan seenaknya memutuskan begitu saja sambungan telponnya. "Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur" gumamnya, menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja belajarnya begitu saja. Lalu mulai mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tidak perduli dengan dirinya yang masih memakai pakaian mainnya tadi. Sasuke terlalu mengantuk untuk menganti terlebih dahulu pakaiannya. Sekali-kali berbuat jorok tidak akan membuat ketampanannya luntur. Abaikan ucapan terakhir. Sebab itu hanya pemikiran jorok penulisnya saja.  
.

.

.

.  
BRAKK

Suara debaman pintu yang didorong paksa. Mengejutkan sang penghuni kamar. Manik emeraldnya mendelik sinis pemuda yang kini mendudukkan diri ditempat tidurnya.

"Kebiasaan burukmu perlu diperbaiki, Sasori" desisnya, yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasori. Kakak sepupunya itu malah cengengesan tidak jelas. Gaara sampai berpikir apakah kakaknya itu kerasukan jin? Datang-datang langsung cengengesan begitu.

Memeluk guling disampingnya. Sasori menatap adik sepupunya itu intens. Membuat yang ditatap mengerutkan keningnya. "Semenjak putus dari Naruto kamu jadi semakin dingin dan sinis ya" ujarnya, menyebalkan. "Kapan main lagi ke Markas? Tenang saja Naruto sudah jarang berkunjung ke Markas. Jadi kemungkinan kamu-"

"Kenapa?" Sasori mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Gaara. Mengerling matanya. Gaara kembali bertanya. "Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah berkunjung lagi?" ulangnya, yang kali ini disambut 'oh' panjang oleh kakak sepupunya.

"Entahlah. Kami pun tidak mengetahui detailnya. Semenjak dia memutuskan kau juga uke lainnya. Naruto jarang berkunjung ke markas. Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan mangsa barunya?" tebaknya, asal. Sasori terkekeh geli melihat wajah mengeras yang diperlihatkan adik sepupunya itu. Sasori tahu pasti adiknya ini sangat mencintai bungsu Namikaze. Bahkan ketika Gaara mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki uke lainnya. Ia rela berbagi asalkan tidak diputuskan. Namun siapa sangka jika seminggu lalu Naruto secara mengejutkan memutuskan semua kekasihnya sepihak. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda berparas tampan itu. Kemungkinan terbesar sih kalau bukan karena kedua orangtuanya. Berarti ada pihak lainnya yang mampu membuat Naruto meninggalkan para uke-nya itu.

"Jadi maksudmu ada seseorang yang saat ini sedang di incar olehnya?" gumam Gaara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasori menggidikkan bahunya. Ragu.

"Tapi tidak tahu sih. Maka dari itu coba kamu main ke Markas. Siapa tahu Naruto mau kembali menjadi kekasihmu" kata Sasori seenaknya.

"Hn" Gaara bergumam malas. Pikirannya sekarang tengah fokus pada mantan seme-nya itu.

'Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus kembali ke sekolah' tekadnya dalam hati. Setelah pemutusan mantan kekasihnya itu seminggu yang lalu. Gaara tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan terkena demam putus cinta/?. Tapi mendengar ucapan kakak sepupunya mengenai seringnya Naruto absen dari berkumpulnya di Markas. Yang setahu dirinya Naruto sangat giat mendatangi markas. Ada apa dengannya? Apa benar alasan utama Naruto memutuskannya dikarenakan adanya pria lain? Ia harus mencaritahu besok.  
.

.

.

.  
Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke mengenakan seragam'nya'? Beberapa bulan lalu-ah tidak-tepatnya sebelum acara lulusan Menengah Pertama. Dan ketika dihari pertama masuk sekolah Senior High School ia harus memakai seragam wanita disebabkan ulah ketiga saudaranya. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya lagi ia akan menggunakan seragam pria-nya. Sasuke merasa senang sekali. Tidak hentinya ia berkaca didepan cermin guna memastikan jika ia benar-benar akan menggunakan seragamnya.

"Seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya saja, Otoutou. Jangan terlalu sering mengaca. Nanti bisa retak tuh kaca" ledek Itachi menyebalkan. Sasuke mendelik sinis kakaknya. "Ayo ke bawah. Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama" lanjutnya.

"Iya bawel" ketus Sasuke. Mengambil tas sekolah miliknya yang berada diatas meja belajar. Setelah kembali memastikan jika ia benar memakai seragam pria-nya. Dengan sedikit lega dan senang Sasuke mulai menghampiri meja makan dimana kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu dirinya sedari tadi.

Mikoto tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tersenyum geli mendengar putra sulungnya berceloteh mengenai adiknya yang berkali-kali mengaca didepan cermin. Fugaku bahkan ikutan terkekeh. Merasa lucu dengan sikap bungsu Uchiha itu. Bayangkan saja Sasuke yang dingin dan ketus nyatanya tetap saja Sasuke-nya yang dulu. Bungsu Uchiha yang kerap kali menjadi mentari kebahagian bagi mereka. Selalu saja ada hal lucu yang dilakukan Sasuke tanpa disadarinya membuat orang rumah tertawa.

Disaat semuanya sibuk menertawakan dirinya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Merasa jengah dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtua beserta kakaknya itu. Kenapa juga mereka mesti tertawa begitu? Bukankah wajar jika ia berlaku demikian untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu nyata? Bukan delusi yang dilakukan mata sharingan kakeknya, Madara. Upsh.

"Berhenti bersikap OOC seperti itu, Kaasan, Tousan, Aniki!" serunya, kesal. Apaan sih. Ia bukan badut yang seenaknya ditertawakan seperti itu!

Menghentikan tawanya. Fugaku pun berdahem sejenak guna menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawanya itu. "Baiklah.. Maaf.. Sepertinya Tousan harus segera berangkat kekantor-" diliriknya jam tangan perak yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Lalu setelah melayangkan sebuah kecupan sayang pada pipi wanita disampingnya. Fugaku pun beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke kau akan menggunakan motor atau mobil?" tanya Mikoto seraya mengupas buah jeruk.

Menelan jus tomat ditenggorokkannya. Sasuke menatap Ibu-nya, "Motor Kaasan" sahutnya, dan ikutan beranjak berdiri. Menghampiri Mikoto yang ada diseberangnya. Lalu setelah mengecup sayang pipi Ibu-nya. Sasuke pamit undur diri ke sekolah.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Nak" teriaknya, memperhatikan punggung lebar putra bungsunya yang mulai menghilang tertelan pintu ruang makan. Dan ketika menyadari masih tersisa satu makhluk lagi. Mikoto langsung mengangkat sebelah halisnya melihat Itachi sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Itachi? Kau tidak kuliah?" tanyanya, heran.

"Sebentar lagi, Kaasan. Obito akan datang menjemput" ujarnya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sedang malas menggunakan mobil atau pun motor sendiri" sambungnya, begitu mendapati tatapan bingung Ibu-nya. Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan benar saja setelahnya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang berhenti disekitar rumahnya. Itachi segera saja mencomot tas selempangnya yang ia simpan dibelakang kursinya. Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Kaasan aku berangkat dulu" pamitnya, menciumi wajah Ibu-nya tergesa.

"Obito dan Shisui tidak mampir untuk sarapan dulu?" tanya Mikoto seraya mengikuti langkah anaknya yang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Tidak usah tawari itu, Kaasan" tolak Itachi, membuat Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. Kurang senang dengan sikap anaknya yang terdengar seperti orang pelit itu. "M-maksudku kami sudah terlambat kekampus. Dan tawaran Kaasan kali ini sangat tidak tepat waktu" selanya, sebelum Ibu-nya berteriak meminta kedua saudaranya turun dan sarapan bersama. "Aku pamit. Jaga diri Kaasan dirumah" ujarnya lagi, mulai memasuki mobil Obito.

"Bibi maaf ya kami tidak turun. Kami sudah terlambat kekampus. Maaf" seru Obito dan Shisui berbarengan. Mengintip dari balik kaca mobil yang diturunkan.

Tersenyum tipis. Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Iya, Bibi mengerti kok. Hati-hati dijalan ya. Jangan ngebut-ngebutan sekalipun kalian kepepet waktu" nasihatnya, yang segera diacungi jempol oleh Obito. Dan anggukkan pelan oleh Shisui. Mikoto terus memperhatikan mobil hitam yang mulai keluar dari gerbang kediamannya itu. Setelah hilang dari pandangan mata. Mikoto pun memasuki kembali rumahnya. Ha'ahh sepergi anak juga suaminya rumah jadi sepi lagi. Andai saja ia memiliki teman bicara.

Kushina.

Ah kenapa ia baru ingat dengan wanita berambut merah itu ya? Mungkin bermain kekediaman Namikaze akan membuat rasa bosannya menguap. Lebih baik sekarang ia menghubungi wanita itu untuk menanyakan alamat rumahnya. Beruntung suaminya sempat meminta nomor telpon kediaman Namikaze pada Minato. Sehingga ia bisa berkunjung kesana.

Setelah menekan beberapa nomor sesuai dengan angka yang tertulis pada kartu nama Namikaze. Mikoto dengan sabar menunggu sampai akhirnya nada sambungan telponnya terangkat dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan kediaman Namikaze.

"Saya Mikoto Uchiha bisa berbicara dengan Kushina Namikaze?" pintanya, yang langsung dituruti oleh pelayan itu.

[ Mikoto?! Ya ampun, lama tidak mendengar kabarmu. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? ]

Mikoto terkekeh senang mendapati suara pekikkan yang berasal dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar kembali suara melengking Kushina.

"Kabarku baik. Hanya saja aku sedang bosan dirumah. Aku ingin main kerumahmu. Kamu sedang ada dirumahkan?" tanyanya, disambut kikikkan senang wanita diseberang sana.

[ Kau ini seperti anak muda saja merasa bosan dirumah. Hm~ aku ada dirumah. Kebetulan aku ingin sekali memakan pasta buatanmu. Kau kemarilah, Mikoto. Buatkan aku pasta ]

Mikoto tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibirnya sebal mendengar permintaan sahabat merahnya ini. Apaan itu? Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Kushina dengan tanpa dosanya meminta di buatkan pasta olehnya?

"Romantis sekali" ujarnya, sarkasme. Membuat wanita diseberang sana berkata 'huh' padanya. "Ya kau romantis sekali, Kushina. Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, bukannya melepas rindu dengan bersuka cita. Kau malah memintaku dibuatkan pasta. Sebenarnya kau itu sahabatku bukan sih!" ocehnya, sebal. Yang segera disambut lengkingan tawa bahagia dari wanita Namikaze disana.

[ Ya ampun, Miko-chan~ kau ini.. Hanya karena itu saja ngambek. Maaf deh. Habisnya pasta buatanmu enak. Yah bisa dibilang sambil menyelam minum air gitu ] kikik Kushina, bahagia bisa membuat sahabat Uchiha-nya kesal.

"Oke sesampainya disana aku akan menenggelamkanmu dikolam renang. Puas?" ketusnya, semakin membuat tawa disebrang sana menggelegar. Mikoto secara perlahan mulai ikut tertawa. Ia tidak sepenuhnya marah. Dan Mikoto senang bisa kembali membuat tawa Kushina terdengar. Ia cukup miris mendengar cerita dari Fugaku yang mengatakan jika semenjak pemindahan secara mendadak yang mengharuskan kedua putra bungsu mereka terpisah. Membuat Kushina murung dan sedih disebabkan bungsu Namikaze membenci dirinya karena menjadi alasan utama Naruto berpisah dengan Sasuke.  
.

.

.

.  
Kyuubi menatap senang Kushina yang tertawa lepas dengan seseorang ditelpon. Entah siapa orang itu. Yang pasti Kyuubi bahagia bisa kembali melihat tawa Ibu-nya.

Naruto yang baru menuruni anak tangga menatap bingung kakaknya berdiri mematung dibalik tembok. Seperti tengah mengintip.

"Kyuu-nii? Tidak kerja?" tanyanya seraya ikut melihat apa yang diintip kakaknya. Dan Naruto langsung menatap Kyuubi aneh mengetahui jika Ibu-nya lah yang sedang diintipin kakaknya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi balik. "Mau berangkat sekolah kan? Pergi sana. Nanti telat" titahnya, berlalu meninggalkan adiknya yang kini mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

Shappirenya kembali mengintip sebentar Kushina yang saat ini berbicara riang dengan seseorang. Segaris senyum tipis terukir dibibir plumnya. Dan setelahnya ia pun pergi keluar rumah. Menghampiri motor sport miliknya yang terparkir rapih disamping mobil kakaknya. Bersiap berangkat sekolah. Tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Juga mengetahui apa Sasuke sahabat masa kecilnya atau bukan. Dan hati kecilnya berdo'a semoga Sasuke bukan sahabatnya. Sehingga ia bisa memiliki Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.  
.

.

.

.  
_ Universitas Konoha _

"Hoammm" Obito dengan tidak tahu dirinya menguap lebar. Membuat Shisui dan Itachi yang berada didepannya mengernyitkan halis. Menatap aneh Obito yang bagaikan Kuda nil ketika menguap seperti itu.

"Mungkin kalau kamu memasukkan kapal pesiar sekalipun sepertinya masuk, Chi" celetuk Shisui, masih anteng memperhatikan Obito yang tidak hentinya menguap lebar.

Itachi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Daripada jauh-jauh kapal pesiar. Mending ini nih" diambilnya sebuah kertas tidak dipakai miliknya. Lalu dibentuknya menjadi bulatan besar.

"Aku beri kamu nilai seratus jika itu masuk semua kedalam mulutnya" tantang Shisui disambut senyuman miring oleh Itachi.

"Kita lihat" sahut Itachi segera memasukkan gulungan kertas ditangannya kedalam mulut Obito yang sedang menguap lebar. Shisui dan Itachi langsung tertawa terpingkal melihat Obito melotot horror mendapati sebuah gulungan kertas memasuki mulutnya.

"HAHAHAHA" tawa keduanya, berlari menjauhi Obito yang sudah siap dengan kepalan ditangannya.

"Kaliannnnnn" teriak Obito geram. Menyusul kedua saudaranya. Sialan. Mereka pikir mulutnya ini tempat sampah apa. Huh.  
.

.

.

.  
_ Senior High School _

Manik emeraldnya memperhatikan sekitar sekolah guna mencari sesosok kuning diantara banyaknya kepala yang berlalu lalang dihalaman sekolah. Bel masuk akan berbunyi dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Namun sampai detik ini pun orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang juga. Apa Naruto tidak masuk sekolah? Mengingat Naruto walau seorang brandal yang hobi bertengkar, akan tetapi jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan kedisplinan. Naruto bisa dibilang tidak pernah mengabaikannya begitu saja.

BRRMMM

BRRMMM

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua buah motor sport berbeda warna memasuki kawasan sekolah bersamaan. Satu motor yang ia kenali dan meyakini dirinya jika itu milik Naruto. Lalu motor sport lainnya berwarna hitam itu milik siapa? Pikir Gaara memincingkan kedua matanya begitu melihat wajah tampan lah yang berada dibalik helm hitam bergaris biru itu.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar jika motor hitam yang berada didepanku itu kamu ya" seru Naruto senang.

Mengerlingkan kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan pemuda disampingnya. Lebih baik sekarang ia menemui Kepala sekolah untuk memberikan laporan jika ia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Namun baru saja akan melangkah menjauhi motornya. Sebuah tangan tan menahan pergerakan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu ingin menemui Kepala sekolah kan? Ayo aku antar!" tebaknya, langsung menarik begitu saja tangan pemuda raven dibelakangnya yang tengah berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, dobe!" tepisnya, mendengus bosan disaat Naruto malah menatapnya tanpa dosa. "Daripada kau mengurusiku dan membuat orang curiga. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas. Urusi masalahmu dengan pria berambut merah dan hitam itu. Aku tidak mau dihari pertamaku masuk harus kembali berurusan dengan mereka" usirnya, berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah berdecak sebal.

"Naruto" sebuah suara panggilan yang berasal dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Tidak membuat Naruto membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa orangnya. Sekali dengar saja, ia sudah bisa mengetahui Gaara-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, bosan. Wajahnya menekuk sebal seraya terus memperhatikan punggung lebar Sasuke didepan sana. Naruto baru menyadari jika pemuda Uchiha itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus dibandingkan dengannya. Akan tetapi bagaimana mungkin ketika Sasuke menggunakan pakaian wanita ia tidak terlihat aneh dengan badan atletisnya itu?

Merenggut kesal. Gaara mendelikkan matanya kearah Sasuke diujung sana yang sedang berbelok arah. "Naruto? Siapa pria tadi?" tanyanya lebih kepada tuntutan. Ia berharap pemuda tadi bukanlah gebetan baru Naruto. Sebab jika itu benar. Maka ia akan kalah telak dengannya. Lihat saja wajah tampannya itu. Lalu badannya juga bagus. Huh, terbanding kebalik dengannya yang memiliki wajah imut dan mungil. Ck, menyebalkan.

Mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah bertekuk mantan kekasihnya. "Untuk apa menanyakan itu? Siapa pun dia bukan urusanmu, Gaara. Berhenti bertanya apapun itu. Aku mau kekelas" sahutnya datar. Namun baru saja akan beranjak pergi. Sebuah tangan mencengkal tangan kirinya. Naruto harus menahan ekstra kesabaran agar tidak melukai pemuda Sabaku ini. Ck, merepotkan juga memiliki mantan kekasih yang sulit move on darinya ini. Heuh, jika bukan karena desakan teman-temannya saat itu. Sebenarnya Naruto malas berhubungan dengan mereka.

"Aku masih belum menerima kau memutuskanku begitu saja, Naruto! Apa karena pria tadi? Apa karena pria tadi kamu memutuskanku, hm? It's okay, jika kamu mau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu bukan untuk memiliki banyak kekasih? Tapi kenapa kamu memutus-NARUTO! Sial!" Gaara tidak hentinya mengumpati tingkah Naruto yang dengan kasarnya menghentakkan tangannya begitu saja. Kedua tangannya saling terkepal erat seraya menatap tajam punggung tegap Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Kasar sekali~" sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Semakin membuat Gaara geram. "Naruto tidak akan kembali padamu. Percaya itu" lanjutnya.

"Kau!" dengan kesal Gaara segera melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah terkejut Sai. Mendengus sinis. Gaara merasa puas bisa memukul wajah menyebalkan itu. "Naruto akan tetap menjadi milikku! Ingat itu!" ketusnya, berlalu meninggalkan Sai yang tersungkur seorang diri diatas tanah.

Mengelap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Onyxnya memincing tajam Gaara. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tidak terima dipukul oleh pemuda lemah seperti Sabaku tadi.

"Akan kubalas kau, Gaara" desisnya, penuh dendam.  
.

.

.

.  
Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pada daun pintunya. Mengalihkan perhatian wanita bersurai kuning yang sibuk dengan tumpukan laporan dimeja kerjanya. Melirik jam dinding sejenak. Tsunade mempersilahkan tamu yang datang keruangannya untuk masuk.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu dibuka perlahan. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri dibalik pintu tersebut. Tsunade menatap bingung pemuda yang mengenakan seragam lengkap sekolahnya itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat murid sepertinya.

"Maaf? Ada perlu apa ya?" tanyanya, setelah mempersilahkan pemuda belasan itu duduk dikursinya.

Membungkuk sebentar. Sasuke langsung saja mengungkapkan apa tujuannya datang kesini. "Maaf sebelumnya menganggu anda, Tsunade-san. Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Murid yang awal pertama masuk sekolah sempat memiliki 'masalah'-" Tsunade langsung mengangguk paham setelah mendengar marga yang disebutkan oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Ah~ jadi kamu yang pernah menjadi wanita itu?" gumamnya, yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukkan sungkan. "Syukurlah jika sudah kembali seperti semula. Saya akan meminta Kakashi untuk memperkenalkan dirimu lagi didepan teman sekelasmu. Tentunya dengan identitas aslimu" lalu Tsunade pun memanggil Kakashi untuk mendatangi ruangannya. Dan menjelaskan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. Kakashi sedikitnya merasa terkejut jika pemuda tampan Uchiha ini merupakan jelmaan/? dari siswi cantik seminggu yang lalu. Waw, pria Hatake itu saja sampai kehilangan kata-kata mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan kekelas terlebih dahulu. Baru setelahnya kamu menyusul, oke?" pinta Kakashi yang diangguki oleh Sasuke.

Seraya menunggu guru bermasker itu mengizinkannya masuk. Onyxnya menatap sekeliling dan menemukan seonggok kuning yang berjalan kearahnya. Mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Sasuke heran dengan tingkah pemuda Namikaze ini. Tidakkah bisa pemuda blonde itu menjauhinya sejenak untuk menarik nafas? Ck.

"Hai teme! Kenapa tidak masuk kelas? Kau memboloskah?" pertanyaan konyol yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan dengusan sinisnya.

"Bolos? Siapa yang akan membolos? Naruto?" suara Kakashi mengejutkan keduanya. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah Naruto menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat guru bermasker tengah mempelototinya. Sial. Jika ada Kakashi, Naruto pasti tidak bisa berkutik. Bagaimana pun juga Kakashi merupakan tangan kanan Tsunade juga salah satu mata-mata yang dipercaya Minato untuk memantaunya disekolah.

"Err-tidak juga" sergahnya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai sesi perkenalannya dengan teman sekelasnya. Sebelum ia ikut menyusul Sasuke kedalam. Kakashi sempat memberikan ultimatum pada anak atasannya itu untuk tidak membolos atau ia akan mengadukannya kepada senior Namikaze agar Naruto dihukum. Walau sempat beradu mulut disebabkan ancaman Kakashi yang terdengar kekanakan itu. Akhirnya Naruto pun meng-iya-kan ucapan gurunya itu.

Heuh, lagian siapa juga yang mau membolos? pikirnya, kesal.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kelas Sasuke. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip kedalam kelas. Disana Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita. Terutama gadis Haruno itu. Ck, Naruto rasanya ingin mencongkel kedua mata gadis itu yang menatap lapar gebetannya. Ngapain juga si Teme duduk sebelahan dengannya? Bukannya kemarin Sasuke duduk seorang diri? Ish, ternyata Sakura memang benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Awas kau, Haruno" desisnya, memberikan tatapan tertajam miliknya pada Sakura. Berharap tatapannya ini bisa membuat gadis itu mati. Mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu menuju gudang belakang. Biarlah Kakashi mau mengadukan apapun pada Ayahnya. Toh ia tidak keluar dari sekolah. Bukankah itu artinya ia tidak membolos?

"Sambil menunggu jam istirahat berbunyi. Lebih baik aku tidur saja" gumamnya, berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tanpa menyadari sepasang onyx meliriknya penuh tanya.

"Pasti membolos lagi. Dasar dobe" gumam Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
.

.

.

.  
"Sesuai permintaan anda Nyonya Namikaze pasta spesial buatan Princess Uchiha. Selamat menikmati" Kushina tertawa terpingkal melihat istri Fugaku itu bersikap layaknya seorang pelayan. Meletakkan dua buah piring pasta dilengkapi taburan keju mozarella diatasnya, serta dua buah jus Orange diatas meja makan.

Mendengus pelan. Kushina tidak hentinya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak kuat melihat gerakan meniru yang dilakukan Mikoto itu. "Sudah ah. Kau ini.. Astaga" gumamnya, menahan rasa sakit diperutnya akibat terlalu lama tertawa.

"Iya iya" dengus Mikoto diiringi tawa riang darinya. Astaga, lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini membuat ia seperti anak kecil saja.

"Bagaimana kabar putramu? Kudengar dari Minato putra bungsumu masuk sekolah Konoha Senior High School?" tanya Kushina, mulai menyendoki pasta didepannya kedalam mulut.

Mengangguk pelan. Mikoto tersenyum tipis, "Iya. Naru-chan juga sekolah disana kan? Wah~ itu artinya Naru-chan senior Sasuke ya" sahutnya.

"Iya.. Hanya saja apa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan persahabatan lagi? Aku cemas sekali Miko-chan.. Aku cemas mereka tidak saling mengenali satu sama lain.. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita darimu yang mengatakan bahwa Sasu-chan tidak terlalu mengingat wajah putraku setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku.." Kushina tidak tahan untuk meneteskan airmatanya. Ia tidak akan sanggup terus menerima tatapan kebencian yang dilayangkan anaknya. Tidak akan sanggup.

"Sttt.. Kamu jangan bicara seperti itu, Kushi-chan.. Walau Sasu-chan tidak begitu mengingat jelas wajah Naru-chan.. Aku yakin sekali anakku walau samar mengingat wajah Naru-chan. Sasu-chan tidaklah pernah melupakannya. Terutama sifat yang dimiliki anakmu itu selalu diingat olehnya" Mikoto sedikit terkekeh mengingat kembali ekspresi yang dikeluarkan putra bungsunya ketika sedang tersenyum-senyum seorang diri seraya memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Entah apa yang dibayangkan olehnya. Yang jelas Mikoto bahagia melihat senyuman itu terlukis diwajah putranya.

"Ya semoga saja mereka menyadarinya satu sama lain" angguk Kushina meyakin dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan kembali seperti semula. Dimana Naruto bersikap baik dan ramah padanya. Kushina sangat merindukan Naruto-nya yang dulu. Sangat merindukannya sekali.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Sasu-chan. Jika memang mereka tidak saling mengenal. Bagaimana pun juga ini saatnya Sasu-chan bertemu kembali dengan sahabat kecilnya" kata Mikoto, menggenggam erat tangan Kushina yang berada diatas meja. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kamu juga beritahukan saja mengenai Sasu-chan padanya, oke? Kita sama-sama kembali menyatukan persahabatan mereka yang terputus selama sepuluh tahun itu" sambungnya, diangguki mengerti oleh Kushina.

"Um" angguk Kushina. Mulai menghapus sisa airmatanya yang berada dipipi putihnya.

"Ya sudah ayo dilanjut makannya. Nanti keburu dingin" ajak Mikoto heboh. Membuat Kushina tertawa geli melihatnya.  
.

.

.

.  
Jari-jari ramping dan panjangnya terus mengetuk pada sebuah meja didepannya. Rubby tajamnya menerawang lurus kedepan. Menembus langit siang tanpa awan didepannya. Ingatannya tengah memutar kembali memori dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Memori yang membuatnya jadi aneh seperti ini. Aneh karena terlalu inginnya ia menggapai sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Hanya saja ia tidak yakin bahwa orang itu masih mengingat memori itu.

_ FlashBack On _

¤ Sebelas tahun lalu

Saat itu merupakan awal musim dingin. Walau salju belum turun menapaki bumi. Suhu yang dirasakan ketika malam harinya sangatlah dingin. Membuat siapapun memilih menghangatkan diri didepan perapian sambil menikmati segelas minuman hangat. Seperti halnya yang sedang dilakukan sesosok bocah berumur sebelas tahun ini. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri disaat hembusan angin mengenai dirinya lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Hatshuuu" bersinnya. Mulai menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang lalu ia tempelkan pada pipi gembilnya. Kedua mata bulatnya melirik sejenak luar jendela. Disana terlihat angin musim dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Dan ia baru ingat jika persediaan cokelat bubuknya sudah habis. Nenek dan Kakeknya sedang ada urusan diluar. Kemungkinan mereka akan menginap malam ini. Maka dari itu bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu memutuskan untuk keluar rumah guna membeli persediaan susu cokelatnya yang habis.

Diambil sebuah jaket tebal miliknya yang menggantung dibelakang pintu kamar. Dengan teratur bocah berambut merah ke-orangenan itu berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya menuju supermarket yang berada diperempatan ujung jalan. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang sunyi. Mengingat kebanyakan warga Konoha memilih merapat dibalik selimut hangat.

"Hatshuuu" untuk kesekian kalinya bocah itu bersih. Hidung dan kedua matanya terlihat memerah. "Ukh, andai saja Obaa-san ada dirumah. Mungkin aku akan dibuatkan-HATSUUU-ukh~ uhuk uhuk" langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dan ia baru menyadari jika suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Mungkin efek dari flu serta cuaca yang mendingin. Bocah itu sedikit meruntuki dirinya yang lemah. Ia ingin kembali kerumah Neneknya. Tapi sayang tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Alhasil tanpa pertahanan apapun tubuh lemah itu oleng kebelakang. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima hantaman dari dingin dan kerasnya jalanan beraspal dibawahnya. Namun apa yang ia rasakan sangat berbeda. Apa karena tubuhnya yang sedang demam serta lemah membuat dirinya tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya hantaman benda keras itu?

"H-hei Nii-san.. K-kau kenapa? Aduh tubuhnya berat sekali" gumaman kecil segera menyapa indra pendengarnya. Ia juga merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut pada pipinya. "Bagaimana ini" untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali mendengar gumaman dari sesosok yang menahan beban tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya kedua mata sayunya. Dan dilihatnya seorang bocah yang berumur dibawahnya, terlihat panik menahan tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia ingin meminta diturunkan saja. Akan tetapi lidahnya kelu. Mungkin karena hembusan angin yang dingin sudah membuat bibirnya beku.

"Rumahmu dimana Nii-san?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir plumnya.

Sebisa mungkin ia membuka kedua bibirnya. Ia cukup sadar dengan kondisinya sekarang. Sebenarnya ia paling malas harus ditolong oleh bocah dibawah umurnya ini. Itu sangat tidak keren untuknya. Namun karena ia berpikir jika terus berdiam disini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika dibiarkan terus ditempat terbuka dalam kondisi sakit begini. Ia akan mati membeku. Dan-ukh itu semakin membuatnya tidak keren.

"B-blok M s-s-satu n-nom-mor t-tiga puluh hhh t-tujuh" dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan suara. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Dicuaca yang dingin ini entah kenapa terasa panas untuknya. Dan ia sangat tidak menyukai kondisinya sekarang.

"Oke aku akan antar Nii-san pulang" lalu dengan itu bocah yang walau badannya kecil. Akan tetapi ia merasa bisa menggendong tubuh lemah ini. Apalagi jika dipikir kembali. Tubuh adiknya jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dengan tubuh kakak sakit ini. Maka dari itu dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia mulai menggendong tubuh lemah itu untuk dibawanya kealamat yang dimaksud. Biarlah kedua saudaranya menunggu lebih lama kepulangannya. Menyelamatkan kakak ini sekarang adalah prioritas utamanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar wejangan yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya tentang perlunya saling menolong. Itu semakin membuatnya merasa bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kakak ini.

Kedua halisnya saling bertaut bingung mendapati sebuah rumah sederhana yang asri penuh tanaman hias. Awalnya ia berpikir salah alamat. Akan tetapi ketika melihat kembali nomor seri yang tercantum pada dinding samping pagar hitamnya. Barulah ia tahu jika rumah ini memang kediaman yang disebutkan oleh kakak itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi" serunya, mencoba memberitahu orang rumah kakak ini jika ada tamu. Namun setelah beberapa kali ia mengetuk dan bersuara. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan menyahutinya. Jangan katakan ini rumah kosong?

"L-langsung m-masuk hhh saja-UHUK UHUK" bocah itu sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara parau yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah dibelakangnya. Sedikit ragu menggerogoti hatinya. Namun saat mendengar batuk dan bersin yang semakin keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Segera saja ia membuka pintu gerbang didepannya dan mulai memasuki bangunan sederhana didepannya. Bocah bertopi drakblue itu sedikit ternganga tidak percaya begitu memasuki kediaman kakak sakit ini. Dari luar padahal terlihat biasa saja. Akan tetapi disaat memasuki rumah itu dalamnya sangat luas.

"Uhuk uhuk k-kamarku hhh hatshuu!-ukh! D-dilantai dua-HATSHUU!" sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri dari rasa jijiknya mendengar bocah dibelakangnya menyedot ingus dengan cukup keras. Ukh.

Sedikit kesulitan ia rasakan begitu akan membuka pintu didepannya. Kedua tangannya tengah menahan beban tubuh dalam gendongannya. Akan tetapi sepertinya bocah orange dibelakangnya telah menyadari kesulitan yang sedang ia hadapi. Sehingga bocah itu menawar diri untuk membukanya.

Ceklek

Setelah pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai menurunkan tubuh lemah tersebut keatas tempat tidur.

"Uhuk uhuk! T-terima kasih-HATSHUU! Ukh, m-maaf uhuk! Merepotkanmu.." katanya tulus, dan mengizinkan bocah cilik itu untuk pulang.

"Baiklah" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir plum sang penolongnya. Ia sempat berpikir bocah itu sudah pulang. Sebab hampir sejam lamanya bocah itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya disaat ia tertidur. Tepatnya mencoba untuk tidur ditengah demam dan batuknya. Suatu benda dingin dan lembut menyentuh keningnya. Lalu saat ia membuka kedua matanya ternyata bocah tadilah yang tengah meletakkan sebuah handuk basah dikeningnya. Mata sayunya memperhatikan bocah itu sedang menyendoki bubur dan menyodorkannya ke bibir keringnya.

"Maaf aku kembali lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Nii-san yang sedang sakit sendirian. Bagaimana pun juga Kaasan pernah berkata padaku, jika melihat ada orang yang kesusahan harus ditolong. Maka dari itu maaf jika aku lancang karena sudah berani merawatmu, Nii-san. Ah l-lalu berhubung aku tidak bisa buat bubur heheheh a-aku berkeliling kompleks untuk mencari pedagang bubur keliling. Maaf menunggu lama. Oh iya! A-aku juga sudah membelikan obat penurun panas dan batuk untukmu, Nii-san. Ayo dimakan dulu buburnya. Dijamin enak deh" ocehan bocah itu hanya ditanggapi oleh kebisuannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan sesosok bocah dibawah umurnya yang berhati mulia. Mau menolong dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat menerima perlakuan baik itu. Sebut ia gila. Tapi percayalah jika ia merasakan suatu getaran aneh pada hatinya. Ia cukup tahu pasti. Apa yang ia rasakan ini tidak seharusnya ia rasakan pada sesosok bocah lelaki. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan getaran dihatinya. Apalagi disaat bocah itu mulai menyuapinya dan dengan telaten merawat dirinya hingga terlelap. Tidak hentinya ia terus memandangi wajah imut bocah itu. Dan menyimpannya dimemori otaknya dengan baik.

_ FlashBack off _

Ia sempat berpikir mungkin saja mereka bisa memulai hubungan dari persahabatan terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi ketika ia menunggu kedatangannya juga mencari keberadaannya. Ia tidak menemukan sosok itu dimana pun. Padahal selain ia ingin menjalin pertemanan dengannya, ia pun belum sempat mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara benar pada sosok anak itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Walau begitu akan kubuat kau mengingatnya, bocah" janjinya, menegak wine yang dituangnya pada gelas mini. Sebuah seringaian terpatri dibibir plum itu. "Aku pastikan itu" lanjut nya penuh keyakinan dan tekad yang kuat.  
.

.

.

.  
_ Konoha Senior High School _

"Sasuke-kun!" langkah kakinya otomatis terhenti begitu namanya disebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang malas bertemu dengan gadis Haruno ini. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke belum bisa melupakan sikap Sakura yang kasar padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu gadis tadi ada dihadapannya. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah putihnya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang tenga dipikirkan gadis itu.

"B-begini.. Mau tidak S-sasuke-kun menemaniku nonton dibioskop sepulang sekolah? A-anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku kema-" ucapan Sakura segera dipotong oleh bungsu Namikaze yang dengan menyebalkannya datang dan merangkul leher Sasuke. Membuat Uchiha muda itu hanya bisa mengerlingkan kedua matanya. Bosan.

"Kau hanya ingin mengajaknya saja, Sakura-chan? Aku juga kan kemarin sudah menolongmu?" katanya, memasang wajah sok sedihnya dengan sangat lebay. Sasuke bahkan nyaris muntah melihatnya.

Menjijikkan. Pikirnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-ah i-itu.. Emm-" Sakura terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah ditempat. Ia tidak mengira jika Senpai tampannya akan menagih seperti ini. Astaga, Sakura merasa malu karena telah melupakannya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ayo ikut" dan tanpa memperdulikan gadis bubble-gum yang bertingkah layaknya cacing kepanasan. Naruto langsung saja menyeret Sasuke ke atap sekolah. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengetahui siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Dan ia sangat berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

Sasuke berdecak sebal ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia seret-seret seenaknya oleh pemuda blonde itu. Ish, tidak tahu apa jika Sasuke tengah kehausan? Ck.

Shapphirenya sempat melihat Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Namun Naruto mengacuhkannya. Bahkan ketika Sai berteriak memanggilnya Naruto terus saja berlalu dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai diatap.

Sesampai disana segera saja ia melepaskan tautan tangannya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah mengingat ia setengah berlari demi menghindari mantan ukenya. Sasuke menatap bosan sosok blonde didepannya. Bibirnya menyeringai meremehkan. Merasa Naruto lemah hanya dengan berlari seperti tadi.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Onyxnya terus memperhatikan sosok didepannya yang masih mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhir pemuda Namikaze itu mulai menatapnya serius. Kedua halisnya bertaut bingung.

"Aku ingin kamu menjawab jujur, Sasuke" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah halisnya begitu melihat Naruto menyodorinya sebuah topi kecil berwarna hitam bergaris merah dari balik seragamnya. "Kamu ingat benda ini? I-ini milikmu?" tanyanya.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil topi itu. Ini.. Bukankah ini topi miliknya.. Sebelum kejadian itu-

DEGH!

"T-tidak mungkin" gumamnya sangat lirih. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki topi favoritenya? Topi yang ia pikir sudah menghilang. "Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya nya menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang disaat kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat jantungnya hampir meledak.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui dan menebak arti dari sikap Sasuke. Wajahnya seketika memucat. Jangan katakan jika dugaanya selama ini benar. S-sasuke merupakan sahabat kecilnya? Seharusnya Naruto senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabat tercintanya. Tapi hatinya.. Sangat tidak rela.

"Naruto? Kau.. Jangan katakan kamu.. Naru-chan?" secara perlahan Naruto mulai memundurkan langkah kakinya. Otaknya blank saat ini. Kedua matanya sibuk berkeliaran kesana kemari memikirkan semuanya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini?

"Naruto? Jawab pertanyaanku" tidak hentinya Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan pemuda Namikaze didepannya agar membuka mulut. "Katakan.. Bagaimana mungkin kamu-HEI! NARUTO!" Sasuke berdecak kesal begitu melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkannya. "Sial!" runtuknya yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa. "Naruto" gumamnya menatap pintu atap sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul sosok blonde itu dan meminta penjelasan mengenai benda kesayangannya ini. Jika memang benar Naruto adalah sahabat kecilnya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto pergi lagi dari sisinya. Sudah cukup sepuluh tahun ia hidup tersiksa memikirkan kondisi sahabat kecilnya. Dan ketika sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali. Apa mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkannya saja?

"Tidak akan. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya" gumamnya, terus berlari mengejar pemuda blonde didepannya. "NARUTO!" panggilnya, kencang. Oh sial sepertinya Naruto yang sudah terbiasa berlari guna menghindari polisi atau pun para musuhnya. Membuat pemuda blonde itu sangat lincah menghindari orang yang tengah mengejarnya.

NYUT~

Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu rasa sakit tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Perlahan Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menjerit kesakitan ketika rasa sakit itu membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

"Hahh hahh hahh" secara perlahan Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sebelah tangan nya diletakkan pada dinding koridor sebelahnya. Menopang beban tubuhnya yang mulai melemah. Sial. Kenapa kepalanya sakit begini? Perlahan namun pasti tubuh tegapnya mulai merosot turun kebawah. Kedua matanya menatap nanar kedepan. Dimana sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, bodoh" lirihnya, mengumpati tingkah Naruto yang lari begitu saja setelah membuatnya bertanya-tanya.  
.

.

.

.  
Dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruto menghentikan larinya disebuah bukit belakang sekolah. Tatapan matanya memperlihatkan dengan jelas kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya. Namun disisi lain hatinya pun menjerit tidak setuju dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Sebab itu artinya kemungkinan mereka memiliki suatu hubungan yang spesial tidak mungkin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"AAARGHHHHHH!" teriaknya kencang. Melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada langit. Naruto tidak perduli jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Yang saat ini ia perdulikan ialah bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini? Lalu.. Kenapa ia harus berlari? Seharusnya ia tidak usah berlari dan menjelaskan semuanya sesuai apa yang ia mau.. Ya seharusnya ia tidak berlari melainkan memberikan berita palsu saja pada pemuda raven itu. Mengatakan jika-

DEGH!

Jantungnya mencelos saat ia teringat akan kejadian itu terjadi. Setelah apa yang diperbuat sahabatnya dulu. Apa mungkin ia tega membohongi Suke-nya? Apa ia rela Suke-nya menganggap Naruto orang lain disaat kenyataan berkata jika ialah sahabat kecil sang raven?

"Aku bingung" gumamnya, mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput dibawahnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas lutut. Naruto tengah dilema sekarang. Ia harus memilih cintanya atau.. Persahabatan?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lanjutnya, bingung.  
.

.

.  
_ TBC _

maaf minna..

tadinya mau update 2 ff sekaligus, hanya saja ternyata ff itu tidak selesai sesuai deadline yang sidah ku atur.. sekali lagi maaf karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama ff ini..

dan apa cuma aku aja yang sering merasa kehilangan feel saat melanjutkan ff multichap? sebab itu yang saat ini aku rasakan.. dan lagi aku merasa tulisanku makin kesini makin tidak rapih dan bagus.. aku sempat berpikiran untuk menghapus ff ini.. tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat kalian penasran dengan kelanjutan ffku.. sekali lagi maaf atas sikap molorku ini hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

_ My Seme Is Beautiful _

Pairing : SasuNaru (Chibi)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Action

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: BoysLoveChibi, Shonen ai, AU, Typo's, NO EYD!, AND THIS FLASHBACK FOKUS!  
.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
* Happy Reading *  
.

.

.

.  
_This Fokus FlashBack SasuNaru Chibi_

Naruto kecil membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda hormatnya pada guru sekolah SDnya. Hari ini merupakan dimana ia menerima hasil ulangan harian setelah seminggu lamanya ia melakukan ulangan. Dan Naruto tidak hentinya menatap berbinar setiap lembar kertas ditangannya. Hampir semua mata pelajaran yang diikutinya mendapat nilai sempurna dan itu sangat membuatnya bahagia.

"Dengan ini Kaasan pasti akan membelikanku Ramen hehehe" ujarnya semangat. Langkah kaki mungilnya mulai berjalan menuju jalan setapak. Jalan yang biasa ia gunakan ketika akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh disaat ia memiliki banyak mobil yang bisa mengantar-jemput dirinya kesekolah. Namun Naruto kecil tidak ingin terlalu mengandalkan kekayaan yang Ayahnya miliki. Selagi masih memiliki kaki dan jalur kesekolah yang dekat. Naruto lebih memilih berjalan kesekolah. Itung-itung berolah raga.

Sebenarnya perasaan kesepian dan iseng sering ia rasakan disaat pulang dari sekolah sendirian seperti ini. Tidak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki teman. Jika boleh dikatakan ia mempunyai banyak teman disekolah. Hanya saja mereka lebih memilih pulang dijemput oleh kendaraan pribadi. Dan Naruto hanya bisa manyun ketika teman-temannya mengatakan berjalan kaki akan membuat kulit mereka terbakar juga kelelahan. Naruto sebal mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia memiliki teman yang satu pemikiran dengannya.

"Hehehehe lihatlah Nii-chan ada bocah kaya" langkah kakinya terhenti seketika mendengar penuturan seperti itu. Shapphirenya menatap takut ketiga anak berbadan besar didepannya.

"Berikan uangmu!" titah salah satu anak disana menadahkan tangannya sok bossy.

"N-naru tidak ada uang" dengan berani Naruto menjawab. Kaki mungilnya perlahan melangkah mundur. Dan akan siap berlari disaat sebelah tangannya dicekal kuat.

"Jangan bohong, kamu! Cepat berikan uang itu, bocah!" sentak bocah tadi mulai menggeladahi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto meringis sakit pada bagian tangan kirinya.

"L- lepaskan tangan Naru. Sakit~" ringisnya, dan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang disaat sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya.

"Kau kan orang kaya! Mana mungkin orangtuamu tidak memberimu uang! Cepat katakan dimana uangmu, bocah!" kedua matanya melotot tajam memperhatikan bocah blonde itu tengah ditahan oleh kedua temannya.

"N-naru memang tidak ada-AKH!" Naruto meringis sakit tatkala rambutnya dicengkram kasar dan kuat. Setitik airmata mulai tergenang dipelupuk matanya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar oleh orang rumah. Mengingat Ibu, Ayah, juga Kakaknya sangat lembut padanya. Tapi ketika ada orang lain yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya memukuli wajahnya. Naruto merasa sedih dan sakit.

"Dasar sial! Pukuli saja wajahnya!" titahan bocah tadi langsung diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Dengan semangat mereka memberikan pukulan juga tendangan pada tubuh mungil yang hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dipojok gang. Tidak diperdulikan olehnya baju seragam sekolahnya yang kotor terkena tendangan ketiga bocah itu. Naruto sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terkena pukulan dan membuatnya babak belur. Lelehan air mata mulai menuruni wajah kotornya. Dalam hati Naruto berdo'a agar ada orang yang mau membantunya. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Hei! Berhenti menyakitinya anak nakal!" sebuah seruan yang sangat kencang menyadarkannya. Perlahan manik shapphirenya memandang sesosok bocah bertopi tengah berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang. Menatap remeh bocah-bocah yang tengah membullynya.

"Kenapa? Kau ada uang ? Jika ada sini berikan pada kami!" bocah bertopi itu tertawa cukup keras. Memberikan uangnya untuk ketiga bocah sok jagoan ini? Mending ia tabung atau ia belikan jajanan saja. Heuh, enak saja.

"Uang? Ada" kata bocah itu, merogoh kantung celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang miliknya yang berikan Ibu-nya. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau memberikan uangku pada anak nakal seperti kalian! Heuh, masih kecil sudah minta-minta begini" gerutunya, tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan banyak omong kamu! Cepat ambil uang itu" dan dengan sigap ketiga pun mulai berlari kearah bocah bertopi yang berdiri anteng. Siap menyambut kedatangan ketiga bocah itu.

"Lakukan jika kalian mampu" sinisnya, menangkis pukulan yang dilayangkan seorang bocah didepannya. Dan memukul telak wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu dalam sekejap. "Kekuatan kalian hanya segini?" remehnya, menggelengkan kepalanya sok dewasa. "Kuperingatkan pada kalian. Jika aku melihat kalian melakukan pemalakan seperti ini lagi. Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi, mau !" ancamnya, yang disambut gelengan takut ketiga bocah dibawahnya. "Bagus. Masih untung aku baik mau memaafkan kalian. Jika tidak-" dengan gerakan perlahan. Bocah itu menggerakan tangan kanannya dari arah kiri kekanan. Membuat gerakan memotong leher.

"K-kami minta maaf!" dan setelahnya ketiga bocah itu pun lari pontang-panting menjauhi tempat itu. Onyxnya terus memperhatika punggung ketiga bocah tadi hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Kamu tidak apa kan?" tanyanya, begitu melihat sang blonde masih pada posisinya semula. Setengah meringkuk dipojokkan gang. "Sini kubantu" dengan perlahan dan lembut bocah itu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Namun begitu melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya, membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Berpikir.

"Kamu.. Anak yang tinggal di blok B nomor 16 bukan?" tanyanya, ragu.

Naruto kecil termenung ditempat mendapati anak ini menyebutkan posisi rumahnya berada. "I-iya. Naru tinggal disitu" sahutnya, menatap bocah didepannya takut-takut. "Yang tadi.. Emm- Naru terima kasih" ucapnya, malu-malu. Membuat bocah didepannya tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Iya sama-sama. Aku Suke! Salam kenal, Naru" dengan excited Sasuke kecil menjabat tangan mungil Naruto erat. Setelahnya tertawa merasa akhirnya bisa memiliki teman sepermainan dengannya. "Ayo kita pulang bersama. Biar Suke antar Naru kerumah dengan selamat" ajaknya, menggandeng tangan itu untuk mengikutinya pulang.

Walau sempat termenung tidak percaya. Naruto akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Sasuke untuk mengantar dirinya pulang. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang memiliki karakter menarik sepertinya. Apalagi saat merasakan betapa antusiasnya Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang. Semakin membuatnya senang danbahagia.

"Rumah Suke ada diujung sana. Nomor rumah Suke 23. Naru lain kali main kesana ya?" katanya seraya menunjuk jalan yang dimaksud.

"Hu um! Naru akan berkunjung ke rumah Suke" angguk Naruto antusias. "Suke mau mampir tidak kerumah Naru? Tousan baru saja membelikan mainan baru oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Ayo masuk!" tanpa sungkan Naruto mengajak bocah yang baru dikenalnya untuk main ke rumah. Biasanya ia bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi saat dengan bocah raven didepannya. Hanya dengan pertemuannya yang memalukan, dimana ia ditolong oleh anak dibawah umurnya. Naruto langsung merasa klop untuk berteman dengannya.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya sungkan. Sasuke kecil tersenyum lebar. "Untuk kali ini Suke belum bisa. Sebab Kaasan meminta Suke untuk pulang cepat" tolaknya, halus. Namun ketika melihat wajah kecewa yang dikeluarkan bocah blonde didepannya. Membuat Sasuke memutar otaknya cepat. "Ah begini saja! Suke akan main kerumah Naru besok saja, bagaimana? Kebetulan Suke tidak ada jadwal les" lanjutnya, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar.

"Oke! Naru tunggu ya!" angguknya, antusias.

"Sipp! Suke pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok" melambai sejenak pada Naruto yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sasuke pun berlalu pulang kerumahnya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. Shapphirenya terus memperhatikan punggung bocah tadi dijalan sana yang mulai menjauh. Hatinya berdebar senang dan bahagia bisa mendapati sosok teman yang baik juga jago bertarung. Aksi Sasuke tadi sungguh keren dimatanya. Naruto jadi ingin belajar bela diri.

"Naru-chan? Sedang apa disitu, nak?" sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat dibahu kecilnya. Cengiran lebar ia berikan pada wanita dibelakangnya.

"Naru baru saja mendapat teman yang jago bertarung Kaasan! Namanya Suke. Dia tinggal dirumah nomor 23 sana. Kaasan kita main kesana ya nanti?" tuturnya, antusias. Membuat wanita berambut merah panjang itu mengulas senyum tipis.

Mengusap sayang surai blonde putra bungsunya. Kushina mengangguk pelan. "Kaasan rasa malam ini pun kita akan ke sana. Karena kebetulan ada hal penting yang ingin Kaasan bicarakan pada tuan rumah itu" sahutnya, sontak membuat Naruto terpekik senang.

"Oke! Naru ikut ya Kaasan! Naru mau mengenal Suke lebih banyak lagi. Naru juga mau belajar bela diri padanya" ujarnya, semangat. Binar kebahagian terpancar jelas dari shapphire indah itu. Kushina tertawa geli melihatnya. Jarang-jarang ia mendapati wajah antusias dan penuh excited anaknya itu akan suatu pertemanan. Dan Kushina semakin merasa bersyukur sebab ia mengenal baik siapa anak yang dimaksud Naruto ini. Kushina berharap semoga anaknya bisa berteman dengan baik seperti dirinya yang berteman dengan kedua orangtua anak itu.

"Ya sudah lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kedalam. Kamu pasti sudah laparkan? Kebetulan Kaasan membuatkanmu makanan favorite" ujar Kushina, menggandeng tangan mungil putranya.

"Ramen kan Kaasan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Iya. Kok kamu tahu?" Kushina mengerling jahil putranya yang kini menatapnya berbinar senang.

"Tentu! Sebab Naru kembali mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sesuai janji Kaasan, jika Naru mendapatkan nilai sempurna maka Naru akan makan ramen! Yeyyy!" sahutnya, mengecungkan kepalan tangan lainnya ke udara. Beberapa maid yang menyaksikannya tertawa geli. Bungsu Namikaze memang selalu berhasil membuat suasana hangat dengan tingkahnya yang riang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu perlihatkan Kaasan kertas ulangan Naru hari ini" pinta Kushina, menadahkan tangannya. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang. Dan Naruto ingin memakan ramen favoritenya itu.

"Kaasan~ Naru udah laper" rengekkan putra bungsunya tidak membuat Kushina mengangkat kembali tangannya. Melihat wajah merajuk Naruto merupakan hal yang di sukainya. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat kertas ulangan itu pun, Kushina tahu pasti jika putranya ini tidak akan membohonginya. Akan tetapi sesuai dengan apa yang dikatannya tadi. Kushina hanya ingin melihat wajah merajuk Naruto-nya. Mentari hatinya. Kushina sebisa mungkin menahan tawa gelinya melihat Naruto mempout-kan bibir kecilnya. Lucu. Pikirnya gemas.

Masih dengan mempout-kan bibirnya. Naruto pun mulai merogoh tas gendongnya dan mengambil lembaran kertas ulangan harian yang dibagikan gurunya hari ini. Dengan wajah merajuknya Naruto memberikan kertas ditangannya kearah Kushina.

"Naru tidak bohongkan" ujarnya, sebal.

Terkekeh senang. Kushina menepuk sayang puncak kepala Naruto. "Iya, maafkan Kaasan ya, sayang. Kaasan tahu pasti Naru tidak akan membohongi Kaasan. Ya sudah, ayo kita makan ramenmu" ajaknya, menggandeng kembali tangan mungil anaknya menuju meja makan. Sesekali matanya mencuri lihat Naruto yang mulai kembali tersenyum riang.

Mendudukkan dirinya dikursi makan. Naruto dengan sabar menanti Kushina yang tengah menghidangkan ramen untuknya. Dan ketika makanan yang ditunggunya sudah ada didepan matanya. Segera saja Naruto menyantap ramen favoritenya dengan lahap. Beberapa kali Kushina memperingati anaknya untuk perlahan menikmati makananya. Yang tentunya dibalas cengiran lebar Naruto.  
.

.

.

.  
Sebelumnya Naruto merengek dan mendumel agar waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Karena sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman barunya. Namun saat waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin memundurkan waktunya sebentar saja. Naruto gugup sekarang. Saking gugupnya Naruto sampai merapatkan kedua pahanya erat. Membuat 'adik kecil'nya terasa ngilu.

Sasuke yang sedari datangnya Naruto. Terus saja memperhatikan tingkah bocah didepannya sambil mengulum senyum. Sudah setengah jam lamanya sejak kedatangan bocah ini kerumahnya. Yang langsung saja ia bawa kekamarnya dan membiarkan kedua Ibu mereka berbincang dengan tenang. Sasuke senang sekali mendapati kunjungan dari teman barunya ini. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama ia ingin berkenalan dengan bocah didepannya. Hanya saja saat ia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya pilihan jika berteman dengan orang lain. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat pendekatannya. Sampai akhirnya kejadian tadi membuatnya dekat dengan bocah itu.

"Naru? Mau sampai kapan diam seperti ini? Suke bosan nih" keluhnya berusaha memancing Naruto agar mau berbuka diri padanya.

"A-ah maaf Suke. Emm-memangnya Suke mau melakukan apa biar tidak bosan?" tanya Naruto, merasa tidak enak membuat teman barunya bosan karenanya.

"Ngobrol" Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit. Kurang fokus dengan ucapan bocah didepannya. "Kita ngobrol saja. Suke mau sebagai permulaan pertemanan, kita melakukan obrolan seputar kehidupan sehari-hari, bagaimana?" jelas Sasuke antusias.

Menepuk kedua tangannya singkat. Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Boleh" cengirnya, senang.  
.

.

.

.  
Sasuke kecil tidak henti-hentinya terkekeh geli memperhatikan sosok blonde didepannya yang tengah berusaha memasukkan sebuah paku kedalam botol. Sudah hampir lima menit lamanya Naruto mencoba, namun selalu gagal. Apalagi bocah raven itu terus menganggunya.  
Berulang kali Naruto menampol wajah temannya itu yang terus saja mengejeknya seraya memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.  
"Suke! Ukh tahu ah.. Capek" keluhnya, manyun. Melepaskan ikatan tali yang melingkari pinggangnya.  
Tersenyum maklum. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi taman halaman rumahnya.

"Naru payah" dengus Sasuke, yang langsung diberikan cubitan maut bocah disampingnya.

"Biarin" cibirnya. Mem-pout-kan bibir tipisnya, kesal.

Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Merasa lucu dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh teman baru-nya ini. Onyx-nya terus memperhatikan pipi chubby Naruto. Yang tidak disadari oleh sang empu-nya, sebab disibukkan dengan aksi merajuknya.

"Jelek" tidak tahan dengan keadaan hening disekitar-nya. Sasuke kembali menganggu teman-nya itu. Naruto mendelik kesal mendengar-nya.

"Suke yang jelek!" sahutnya.

"Enggak. Suke tampan tahu, dan Naru jelek" elak Sasuke, menyeringai jail.

"Enggak! Naru enggak jelek! Suke yang jelek!"

"Suke tampan. Naru jelek! Jelek! Tuh, lihat saja bibir manyun ini-" tunjuk Sasuke pada bibir tipis Naruto, "-terus pipi chubby ini-" lalu, ditunjuknya pipi bulat merah Naruto. "-Naru jelek" lanjutnya, diiringi tawa keras. Puas melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah.

"SUKEEEEEEE!" jerit Naruto kesal. Memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aduh! Aduh! Naru sakit~" ejek Sasuke, pura-pura kesakitan. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto kesal.

"Ya ampun! Ada apa ini? Kenapa bertengkar begini, hm?" lerai Kushina, menarik putra bungsunya agar menjauhi Uchiha muda itu.

"Suke bilang Naru jelek! Kaasan~ Naru enggak jelek kan?" tanya Naruto, menatap kedua mata Ibu-nya.

Mengerutkan keningnya. Kushina lantas terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Mengusap sayang pipi chubby anaknya. Kushina mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan Naruto. "Naru enggak jelek kok. Naru manis juga imut" sahutnya, membuat Sasuke menahan tawa gelinya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tengah menahan tawanya. Mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. "Kaasan menyebalkan!" kesalnya. Dan tawa bahagia pun langsung keluar dari mulut Kushina juga Sasuke. Senang membuat Namikaze muda ini merajuk.

"Ah iya" seolah teringat sesuatu. Kushina pun memanggil anak dari sahabatnya untuk mendekat. "Tadi Kaasan-mu menelpon, katanya Suke harus pulang" katanya, membuat kedua anak didekatnya mengerutkan kening. Penuh tanya.

"Pulang? Memangnya ada apa, Kaasan? Naru masih mau main dengan Suke" tanya Naruto, menuntut penjelasan. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Katanya mau diajak ke konoha" jelas Kushina, yang ditanggapi anggukkan mengerti oleh Sasuke.

"Suke jangan pulang~ Naru masih mau main" dengan segera Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Pulang.

"Naru tidak boleh begitu, sayang. Suke hanya pergi sebentar. Lusa Naru bisa main lagi sama Suke" tutur Kushina, membujuk putranya agar mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Menggeleng pelan. Manik shapphirenya menatap lurus onyx didepannya. Mengabaikan bujukan ibu-nya dibelakang. "Suke jangan pergi. Suke disini saja. Nginap disini" pintanya, memohon.

Tersenyum lembut, "Maaf Naru.. Tapi Suke harus ikut-" mengusap sayang pipi chubby bocah blonde sahabatnya. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto. Kushina sampai tersentak melihatnya. "-tapi tenang saja, Suke hanya sebentar kok. Nanti Suke bawakan oleh-oleh Ramen Konoha. Dijamin Naru suka" janjinya, membuat Naruto langsung berbinar disaat mendengar kata 'ramen' keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Suke mau bawakan ramen buat Naru?" tanyanya, yang disambut anggukkan pelan Sasuke. "Oke! Naru izinkan Suke pergi. Tapi Suke harus janji bawakan Naru ramen konoha yang banyak!" sambungnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Iya Suke janji" angguknya. Kushina hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat interaksi antara keduanya. Semoga saja persahabatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga tua nanti. Seperti dirinya dengan Uchiha senior.

"Jika begitu, lebih baik Suke pulang sekarang. Mikoto pasti sudah menunggumu" titahnya, lembut.

"Baiklah Kushina-baa-san. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu nanti, Naru" dan setelah melambaikan tanganya sejenak. Sasuke segera memacu langkah kaki mungilnya, menjauhi kediaman sahabat blondenya.

Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka alasan Ayah juga Ibu-nya pergi ke Konoha. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Itachi-kakaknya-? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakak-nya itu? Jika iya, Sasuke harus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah bersiap dengan pakaian rapihnya. Melihat putra bungsunya datang. Mikoto segera meminta Sasuke bergegas berganti pakaian. Mengabaikan pertanyaan putranya yang kebingungan.

"Kaasan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kita harus ke Konoha tiba-tiba sekali?" tuntut Sasuke, bertanya. Setelah cukup lama terdiam-semenjak melajunya mobil sedan Ayahnya, meninggalkan kediamannya. Akhirnya, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi untuk bertanya perihal alasan perginya ini.

"Kakakmu kemarin malam terserempet mobil, saat akan menyebrang jalan bersama kedua sepupumu. Dan Madara-Jiisan baru mengabari Kaasan tadi. Maka dari itu Kaasan dan Tousan ingin menjenguk kakakmu, sayang" jelas Mikoto, melirikkan matanya kebelakang. Dimana putranya nampak terlihat syok.

"Aniki terserempet? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aniki baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada luka parah, kan? Ish, ini pasti ulah Obito-nii juga Shisui-nii! Mereka itu memang nakal! Buat apa ngajak Aniki keluar rumah malam-malam? Ck!" gerutu Sasuke, kesal. Mengundang senyum geli kedua senior Uchiha yang mendengarnya.

"Suke tenang saja" tutur Fugaku, melirik putranya melalui kaca spion didepannya. "Kakakmu hanya mengalami luka kecil pada siku-nya. Tidak ada luka parah" lanjutnya, menenangkan.

"Walau begitukan tetap saja itu sakit" kritiknya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bibir mungilnya mencebik kesal. Merasa kasihan pada kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naru? Tumben kamu dibolehkan pergi tanpa diikuti teman blonde-mu-" dengan sengaja Mikoto mengalihkan perhatian putranya. Dan benar saja mood buruk anaknya langsung berubah, begitu mendengar nama putra sahabatnya. "-Naru tidak menangis kan saat kamu pergi?" tanyanya.

Tertawa renyah. Sasuke sedikit terkikik mengingat kembali ekspresi merajuk temannya itu. "Tidak. Naru tidak menangis. Dia mengizinkan Suke pergi dengan senyumannya" sahut Sasuke, mantap.

"Oh ya? Syukurlah jika begitu" komentar Fugaku, tidak percaya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya Naru ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh ramen Ichiraku. Tousan nanti belikan untuk Naru, ya?" pinta Sasuke.

Mendengus geli. Fugaku pun meng-iya-kan permintaan putranya itu. Sasuke tersenyum senang membayangkan ekspresi bahagia yang terukir diwajah Naruto nanti.

"Pasti sangat menggemaskan" gumamnya, terkikik geli.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku bilang tidak mau, Obito-nii!" sentak Sasuke, marah. Mengundang decakan sebal Shisui.

"Ayolah Suke~ kami sangat menginginkan cemilan itu. Bantu kami, please~" mohon Obito. Itachi sampai mendengus bosan melihatnya.

"Kau pergilah sendiri, Obito. Ini sudah malam. Sasuke tidak mungkin ke Minimarket sekarang" lerainya, jengah juga lama-lama melihat adiknya disuruh-suruh. Enak saja.

"Kau buta, Itachi? Kakiku sakit! Mana mungkin bisa ke Minimarket dalam keadaan seperti ini" delik Obito, sebal.

"Kau kan bisa meminta bantuan pelayan" sungut Sasuke, kesal.

"Kami tidak mungkin meminta bantuan mereka. Jam bekerja mereka sudah habis. Jika kami meminta bantuan mereka, itu berarti kami harus membayar uang tambahan dalam gaji mereka. Dan kami tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya" jelas Shisui, mendesah pelan. "Hanya sebentar, Suke. Minimarketnya juga berada tidak jauh dari sini. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh membeli sekantung buah tomat kesukaanmu, bagaimana?" bujuknya, yang langsung disambut antusias bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu. Itachi menepuk jidat melihatnya. Memang benar deh adiknya itu. Tomato-lover banget.

"Oke, kalau begitu" setujunya, tersenyum puas seraya menerima lembaran uang yang disodorkan kedua sepupu kejamnya itu. "Aniki ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Suke, lebih baik Aniki saja yang pergi. Kamu diam dirumah" ujar Itachi, hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menahan tubuh Itachi agar tetap ditempatnya. "Aniki sedang sakit. Lebih baik aku saja yang pergi. Aniki istirahat saja, oke?"

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Pokoknya Nii-san tidak mengizinkanmu. Tenang saja jatah tomatmu tetap ada kok. Biarkan Nii-san yang membelikan cemilan itu" tutur Itachi mendelikkan matanya kearah ObiShui. Obito dan Shisui hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Dasar brother compleks. Batin keduanya.

"Hm~ baiklah" dengan ragu Sasuke menuruti kemauan kakaknya.

Mengusap sayang puncak kepala adiknya. Itachi lantas bergegas pergi keluar.  
.

.

.

.  
Setelah mendapat izin dari kedua orangtuanya. Itachi melengkah mantap meninggalkan kediaman tersebut. Dengan topi hitam -yang samaan dengan adiknya- setia melekat pada kepalanya. Itachi melangkah sedikit tergesa menuju tempat tersebut. Ia ingin segera pulang lalu melanjutkan acara istirahatnya. Namun secara perlahan langkahnya terhenti melihat sesosok anak lelaki seumuran dirinya-ah atau mungkin lebih besar lagi- terlihat sempoyongan didepan sana.

Segera saja Itachi berlari menghampiri anak lelaki itu. Dengan sigap kedua tangannya menahan beban anak itu sekuat tenaga.

"H-hei Nii-san.. K-kau kenapa? Aduh tubuhmu berat sekali" keluhnya, kesulitan menahan berat tubuh dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana ini" lanjut Itachi, kebingungan.

"Rumahmu dimana Nii-san?" sambungnya bertanya, begitu melihat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Kedua halisnya saling bertaut. Memperhatikan anak lelaki dalam dekapannya tengah berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"B-blok M s-s-satu n-nom-mor t-tiga puluh hhh t-tujuh" sahut anak itu, susah payah.

Berpikir sejenak. Setelah mengetahui letak kediaman anak tersebut. Itachi mengangguk mantap.

"Oke aku akan antar Nii-san pulang" putusnya, mulai menggendong tubuh jangkung itu dipunggungnya. Heuh, bagaimana mungkin berat tubuh kakak ini lebih ringan dibandingkan adiknya? Biarlah kedua saudaranya menunggu kelaparan dirinya. Saat ini membawa pulang anak lelaki dalam gendongannya adalah prioritas utama untuknya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Akhirnya Itachi sampai juga pada sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana. Kedua halisnya menatap bingung bangunan didepannya. Namun setelah mendapati intruksi jika rumah itu benar rumahnya. Itachi segera masuk kedalam. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengenai kondisi rumah yang sangat sepi. Hatinya mencelos sedih mengetahui jika semua orang rumah tengah tidak berada disini.

"Uhuk uhuk! T-terima kasih-HATSUUU! Ukh, m-maaf uhuk! Merepotkanmu.."

"Baiklah" gumamnya, lirih.

Itachi tersenyum sedih melihat kondisi kakak didepannya. Setelah berpamitan untuk keluar. Itachi memilih untuk membelikan obat penurun demam juga bubur. Cukup sulit ternyata menemukan pedagang bubur dimalam hari seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya di ujung gang sana, jauh dari pemukiman warga. Itachi menemukan pedagang kaki lima yang tengah mangkal dipinggir jalan.

Tidak sia-sia ia berjalan cukup jauh guna mendapatkan semangkuk bubur, dan sebutir obat. Melihat kondisi kakak didepannya yang bisa tertidur lelap, membuat Itachi senang dan bahagia bisa membantunya.

"Cepat sembuh ya" bisiknya, segera berlalu meninggalkan seorang remaja tanggung yang tertidur lelap diatas single-bad-nya.

"Lebih baik sekarang aku ke Minimarket. Kasihan mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama" ucapnya, sedikit terkekeh geli mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Setelah menyempatkan diri ke Minimarket terdekat, dan membawakan pesanan saudara-saudaranya. Sesampainya dirumah, Itachi disambut tatapan khawatir sang adik, yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Kau kemana saja Aniki? Aku pikir Aniki tersesat" tanya Sasuke, berlari kecil. Menghampiri sulung Uchiha yang saat ini sedang mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Menyerahkan belajaan ditangannya. Itachi menarik tangan sang adik menuju sofa terdekat, dan mendaratkan bokongnya disana. "Maafkan Aniki, Otoutou. Tadi dijalan ada sedikit masalah. Dan.. Kenapa kamu belum tidur? Bukankah besok kamu kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya, yang ikut mendudukkan diri disamping sang adik.

"Mana aku bisa tidur, jika Aniki hampir tengah malam belum pulang?" sahut Sasuke, kedua matanya menatap berbinar tomat segar dalamkantung belanjaan.

"Hm, Aniki terharu mendengarnya-" ujar Itachi, disambut 'huh?' oleh sang adik yang menatapnya bingung. Mengusap sayang surai lembut adiknya, Itachi sedikit terkekeh melihatnya. "Kamu mengkhawatirkan, Aniki. Dan Aniki senang mendengarnya" jelasnya, tersenyum lembut

Terdiam sejenak. Setelahnya Sasuke mencibir pelan melihat sikap kakaknya. Walau begitu hatinya senang mendengar jika Itachi menyukai perhatian kecil darinya.  
.

.

.

.  
Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Manik shapphire mendelik sebal bocah Uchiha yang sedang sibuk dengan tab ditangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya Naruto diacuhkan teman ravennya ini. Dalam hati ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin tab itu membuat Sasuke bisa mengacuhkannya. Memangnya apa bagusnya permainan itu. Huh.

"Suke~" panggilnya, sedikit merajuk. Jari telunjuk mungilnya menusuk-nusuk gemas pinggang Sasuke.

"Apa, Naru? Tunggu dulu.. Suke lagi seru nih-" menepis pelan telunjuk Naruto. Sasuke kembali bergelut dengan tab ditangannya. Sukses mengundang geraman marah dari sepasang bibir cherry itu.

"Tahu ah!" umpat Naruto, kesal. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan acara mainnya.

"Naru, tunggu! Mau kemana?" tanyanya, setelah mem-pause-kan game di tab-nya.

"Mau pulang! Sudah sana. Lanjut saja mainnya" sahutnya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada ujung bajunya.

"Eh? Pulang?" beo Sasuke. "Kenapa pulang? Bukankah Naru bilang mau main ke taman?"

Mencebikkan bibirnya, lucu. Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke. "Enggak jadi!" sungutnya. Sasuke hanya ber'oh'-ria menanggapinya. Tidak menyadari ekspresi marah yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Huh!" tidak mau terus berada disana. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti kembali, ketika tangannya dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Suke baru ingat jika Tousan kemarin malam membawakan video game baru. Ayo kita main bersama!" ajaknya, yang langsung menyeret bungsu Namikaze untuk mengikutinya. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum geli, menyadari perubahan mood teman blondenya ini. Hampir saja Sasuke mengecewakan Naruto, akan tetapi untungnya ia segera menyadari kesalahannya. Dan dengan riang, Sasuke mengajak putra dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina itu, untuk bermain dikamarnya. Ha'ahh, sepertinya sepanjang sisa hari ini ia akan sibuk bermain video game bersama Naruto  
.

.

.

.  
Dan sejak malam itu keduanya semakin dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menginap secara bergantian dirumah keduanya. Kedekatan kedua orangtua mereka sebelumnya yang memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Membuat semuanya terlihat lebih mudah bagi mereka dalam menjalin persahabatan. Dan sesuai pikiran Naruto sebelumnya yang ingin diajarkan bela diri oleh Sasuke. Dengan senang hati bocah Uchiha itu menyetujuinya.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat tidak terasa pertemanan mereka sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya. Banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hingga sulit dijabarkan dalam ucapan. Dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana ia akan merayakan ulang tahun Naruto yang kedelapan. Sasuke sangat antusias begitu sadar waktu yang ditunggu sejak lama ini akhirnya datang juga. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan kado yang spesial untuk sahabat blondenya itu. Dan Sasuke berharap Naruto menyukai kadonya ini.

Siang ini suasana kediaman Namikaze cukup ramai. Banyak pernah pernik yang mencirikan perayaan ulang tahun hasil usaha kedua senior Namikaze. Tidak hanya itu Mikoto juga ikut andil dalam pendekoran tersebut. Sebab saat Sasuke ulang tahun pun pasangan MinaKushi itu ikut membantunya. Naruto dan Sasuke senang melihat kedua orangtua mereka begitu kompak. Sangat mendukung mereka dalam persahabatan.

"Suke tidak lupa kadonya kan?" bisik Naruto. Membuat Sasuke yang masih anteng memperhatikan Ibunya tersentak kaget.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas dagu. Sasuke memasang wajah sok berpikir. "Sepertinya belum-Oh ampun! Suke lupa, Naru" candanya, yang dibalas pukulan kesal Naruto pada bahunya.

"Awas kalau Suke enggak bawa kadonya. Naru marah" ancamnya, memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasuke terkikik geli melihatnya. Dengan sayang bocah raven itu mengusap surai blonde Naruto. "Suke bercanda kok. Suke sudah siapkan sesuatu buat Naru" sahutnya, nyengir lebar.

"Benarkah? Naru jadi tidak sabar melihatnya" pekik Naruto, menatap berbinar sahabat didepannya. Sasuke mengulum senyum. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Hu um, nanti malam kita menyelinap keluar rumah ya? Karena hadiah dari Suke ini sangat spesial, dan Suke yakin, Naru akan menyukainya" jelasnya, yang disambut pekikkan senang dari Naruto.

"Oke deh! Naru jadi tidak sabar melihatnya" pekiknya, meremas gemas kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum menaggapinya.

Terlalu asyik berbincang, membuat mereka tidak sadar jika acara ulang tahun akan dimulai. Dengan diawali sambutan ucapan terima kasih dari kedua senior Namikaze, dan diakhiri permainan game untuk para tamu undangan. Acara tersebut sukses besar. Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan tidak henti-hentinya tertawa riang, saling menertawai satu sama lain, yang tidak bisa memenangkan satu pun permainan yang diadakan kedua orangtuanya.

Tidak terasa pesta pun berakhir. Kini suasana ramai di kediaman Namikaze sudah kembali sepi. Para maid di kediaman itu sibuk merapikan kekacauan dari acara pesta tersebut.

"Ini ramennya" Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan ditangannya pada Naruto, yang disambut senyuman manis Naruto.

"Jadi, malam ini kan hadiahnya?" tanyanya, menagih janji teman ravennya ketika diacara pesta tadi.

Tercenung sejenak. Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. "Jam sepuluh malam nanti, Suke jemput Naru. Ingat! Jangan sampai Baa-chan tahu, oke?" katanya, diangguki mengerti oleh Naruto.

"Oke! Naru tunggu!" setujunya, menyeringai lebar. Tidak sabar menanti hadiah kejutan yang akan di perlihatkan Sasuke. Kira-kira apa ya hadiahnya? Batin Naruto, menerka.  
.

.

.

.  
Sesuai kesepakatan tadi. Dengan mengendap-endap keluar rumah, Sasuke berhasil menyelinap tanpa diketahui orang rumah. Mungkin pesta ulang tahun tadi, membuat tubuh kedua orangtuanya lelah. Sehingga baru jam 10 saja mereka sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Tok Tok Tok

"Psst! Naru, psst!" dengan perlahan Sasuke mengetuk jendela kamar teman kecilnya. Tangan berbalut jaket biru kesayangannya, terlihat sedikit kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya langsung tertarik keatas begitu melihat sebuah kepala blonde menyembul dengan lucu. Rambut panjang diikatnya terlihat kusut. Sepertinya bocah ini sempat tertidur, terlihat dari kedua mata bulatnya yang memerah, menahan kantuk.

"Suke? Ng.. Naru hampir saja ketiduran. Sebentar, Naru ambil jaket dulu" ucapnya, sedikit menguap lebar memasuki kamarnya. Dan setelahnya Naruto pun bergegas keluar rumah melalui jendela, diikuti bocah raven yang sibuk membenarkan topi merah kesayangannya.

"Jadi, dimana hadiah itu, Suke?" tanya Naruto, begitu hampir sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Kedua tangan mungilnya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, mencoba menghalau dinginnya hembusan angin malam, agar tidak membekukan dirinya.

Membenarkan topinya yang sedikit melorot kebawah menutupi kedua matanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. "Sebentar lagi" sahutnya, mengusap lembut surai blonde sahabatnya. Naruto hanya bergumam pelan, seraya terus berjalan disamping Sasuke.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir setengah jam. Pada akhirnya sesuatu yang dijanjikan kini ada didepan mata. Kedua manik shapphire-nya terbelalak lebar menyaksikan indahnya suasana disini. Tidak terbayangkan dibenaknya jika apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama hampir setengah jam, dari berjalan jauh menuju hutan dan melalui semak belukar. Jika pada akhirnya, usaha lelahnya akan terbayarkan dengan indahnya pemandangan didepan mata.

Didepannya saat ini tersaji sebuah danau berukuran sedang. Ditengah danau tersebut terdapat banyak lampion berbentuk huruf dan disusun menjadi sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tersenyum senang. Sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun tercetak cantik disana.

"Apa Naru suka? Suke sengaja memesan lampion huruf ini dari Konoha, lho" ujarnya, diiringi cengiran lebar.

"Naru suka! Sangat suka!" sahut Naruto semangat. Mengangguk cepat. "Konoha? Wah, jauh sekali ya" lanjutnya, berkomentar.

Sasuke mengulum senyum senang, mendapati wajah bahagia temannya. "Sekarang kita terbangkan lampion ini! Ayo, Naru!" katanya, menyerahkan sebuah gunting yang dibawanya pada Naruto.

"Diterbangkan? Kenapa diterbangkan? Naru suka lampionnya. Jangan diterbangkan, Suke. Sayang tau" tolak Naruto, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung. Menghela nafas sejenak. Sasuke pun meng-iya-kan kemauan temannya itu. "Ya sudah, jika Naru maunya begitu. Ah! Suke baru ingat, Tousan membelikan Suke petasan kembang api. Ayo kita mainkan!" ajaknya, seraya berjalan menuju sebuah pohon didekatnya. Dan mengambil bungkusan besar yang disimpan sengaja olehnya disamping pohon tersebut.

"Hm~ kalau boleh tahu. Suke melakukan ini semua dibantu Paman Fugaku, ya?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Habisnya kan Suke kecil, mana mungkin Suke bisa masang semua lampion itu ditengah danau yang dalam itu" jelasnya, menggoyang-goyangkan kembang api ditangannya kekiri dan kanan.

"Kan pakai perahu" sergahnya, menunjuk sebuah perahu kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang. "Lagian kalau cuma pasang beginian sih, kecil~ tanpa bantuan Tousan pun, Suke bisa" ucapnya, sombong. Naruto mendengus bosan melihatnya.

"Sombong" cibirnya, mengundang kekehan jail dari Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja manik shapphirenya melihat keatas, menatap indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang.

"Langitnya indah" komentarnya, membuat Sasuke ikut menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Oh? Hm, cantik" angguk Sasuke, setuju. "Ne, Naru sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kita pulang. Sebelum kedua orangtua kita sadar, jika kita menyelinap keluar" lanjutnya, mengingatkan.

"Ayo! Tapi lampionnya, bagaimana?" tanyanya, berharap bisa membawa semua lampion cantik itu ke rumah.

"Nanti Suke belikan yang baru. Lagian kalau dilempas dan dibawa pulang lampionnya. Akan jelek jadinya" jelas Sasuke, diangguki mengerti oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang" ajak Naruto, menggandeng tangan sahabatnya erat.

"Ne~ Suke terima kasih ya untuk kado tambahannya" ujarnya, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta, setelah lima belas menit terdiam. Fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

"Sama-sama Naru. Dan Suke senang, karena Naru menyukai kado tambahan itu" sahutnya, mengulum senyum.

"Tentu saja Naru akan suka! Sudah sejak lama Naru mengharapkan hal seperti itu" sambung Naruto, bergelayut manja pada lengan sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Sasuke, mengelus sayang surai panjang temannya.

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut dengan ceria, mencoba membunuh waktu, agar perjalanan pulang mereka tidak membosankan. Tidak jarang pembicaraan mereka harus diikuti dengan saling sikut, atau bahkan berkejar-kejaran seraya saling mengejek. Tawa bahagia keluar dari sepasang bibir kedua bocah itu. Menertawai satu sama lain yang tersungkur diatas tanah, saat dengan tidak sengaja kaki Naruto tersandung, diikuti Sasuke yang juga tersandung. Wajah mereka yang terciprati air kubangan, semakin membuat kedua tertawa terbahak.

"Wajahmu tambah jelek saja, Naru" ejek Sasuke, memegang perutnya yang terasa kram, terlalu lama tertawa.

"Wajahmu juga, Suke" tunjuk Naruto, tidak mau kalah. Dan setelahnya kedua kembali tertawa. Merasa konyol dengan tingkah mereka sendiri.

Lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Membuat keduanya segera menyudahi acara bermainnya. Mereka sadar jika malam sudah semakin larut. Dan mereka tidak mau sampai kembali kena omel kedua orangtuanya, karena ketahuan menyelinap keluar rumah. Dengan sesekali saling sikut, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Hingga akhirnya dipersimpangan jalan raya yang sepi. Secara mengejutkan, sebuah mobil ugal-ugalan melaju kencang dari arah belakang kedua bocah itu. Mobil yang sepertinya ditumpangi oleh seorang pria itu, menerobos jalan yang sengaja dibuat bagi pejalan kaki. Terlihat pria itu kesulitan dalam mengendalikan mobilnya yang mengalami rem-blong/?. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke yang mendengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang. Segera terbelalak lebar, begitu menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"NARU! AWAS!" dengan sigap Sasuke mendorong tubuh temannya keluar jalur pejalan kaki,dan tanpa sempat menyelamatkan diri, tubuh mungil itu terpental cukup jauh beberapa kilo meter kedepan. Begitu sebuah hantaman kuat menghantam punggung kecilnya. Dan setelahnya bunyi hantaman kedua benda keras yang saling tabrak, menjadi background tragedi mengerikan itu.

Naruto terlihat syok mendapati tubuhnya terdorong menuju jalan raya. Dan tanpa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Tubuh mungil itu mencoba bangkit dari tersungkurnya. Kedua mata seindah langit dimusim panas itu terbelalak lebar, mendapati pemandangan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Tanpa diperintah kedua kaki mungilnya berlari menuju sosok temannya yang terkapar jauh didepan sana. Air mata yang tanpa seizin darinya, keluar membasahi kedua pipi gembil bergarisnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat mendapati wajah rupawan temannya dipenuhi cairan kelopak mawar merah.

Kepala blonde itu terlihat menggeleng pelan. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

"S-suke" panggilnya dengan suara yang tercekat ditenggorokan. Tangan bergetarnya mencoba menyentuh sosok yang tertidur itu. Sebelum sepasang tangan dewasa mengangkat tubuh mungilnya keudara.

"DISINI ADA KORBAN SEORANG BOCAH!" teriakan yang berasal dari sosok yang menggendongnya. Menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa syoknya.

"S-suke.. S-s-suke.. SUKEEEEE!" seakan tersadar dengan keadaan didepan matanya. Membuat Naruto meraung kesetanan, mendapati temannya digotong seorang pria menuju ambulans yang datang tepat waktu. "LEPASKAN TEMAN NARU! SUKEEEEE!" jeritan Naruto membuat pria dewasa yang menggendongnya, kesulitan mengontrol tubuh mungil yang terus memberontak.

"Tenang ya, adik. Temanmu akan dibawa kerumah sakit" bujukan dari seorang wanita tua, tidak membuat Naruto berhenti meraung. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan betapa sedihnya Naruto, merasa ikut prihatin.

"SUKEEEEE! JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN TINGGALIN NARU!" tangis Naruto semakin menjadi, ketika ambulans tersebut melaju menjauhi dirinya. Memberontak kian brutal, pada akhirnya pegangan itu melonggar. Dan kesempatan emas itu tidak disia-siakan bocah Namikaze untuk berlari mengejar mobil yang membawa pergi temannya. Orang-orang yang tadi sempat menahan tubuh Naruto, terkejut, begitu bocah blonde itu berhasil kabur dari cengkraman mereka.

"SUKEEEEEE-bruk!" teriakannya tertelan begitu saja, ketika tubuhnya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan sebuah benda. Seketika rasa nyeri menjalari bokongnya, ketika tubuhnya terjatuh menghantam jalanan beraspal.

"Naru? Ya ampun, kamu kenapa nak?" sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing ditelinganya. Segera membuat Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Dihadapannya kini ada empat orang dewasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Masing-masing dari wajah itu terlihat menunjukkan wajah khawatir, melihat penampilan bocah didepannya yang begitu berantakan.

"K-kaasan hiks-S-suke.." dan dengan itu tangisannya kembali pecah, ketika Kushina menarik dirinya untuk dipeluk.

"Ada apa dengan Suke, Naru? D-dan-ASTAGA!" Mikoto tidak sanggup menutupi rasa terkejutnya, melihat kekacauan yang ada dihadapannya. "Fugaku" gumamnya, seolah mengerti dengan situasi disekitarnya. Fugaku hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya erat. Mencoba menekan kuat-kuat perasaan sesak yang menghantam dadanya. Kedua tangannya segera memeluk erat istri-nya, dan membisikkan kata penenang. Berharap Mikoto bersabar menghadapi cobaan yang menimpa mereka saat ini.  
.

.

.

.  
Setelah bertanya pada warga yang telah membantu mengevakuasi korban kecelakaan. Minato dan Fugaku bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit, dimana Sasuke dibawa untuk dirawat. Naruto terus terisak dan tidak hentinya menyalahkan diri, kedua tangannya sibuk mendekap erat topi Sasuke yang sempat ia selamatkan, sebelum dirinya digendong oleh Minato.

"Hiks Suke.. Maafkan, Naru" gumam Naruto, terisak sedih. Kushina hanya bisa mendekap erat tubuh mungil anaknya, hatinya pedih melihat kondisi Naruto yang berantakan.

"Sudah, sayang.. Suke pasti baik-baik saja. Naru jangan menangis ya? Kaasan mohon, sayang" bujuk Kushina, memeluk semakin erat tubuh dalam dekapannya.

"Suke~ hiks-.. Maafkan, Naru" mengacuhkan segala ucapan Ibu-nya. Naruto terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Kushina menatap suami-nya, meminta pertolongan agar membujuk putra bungsunya untuk berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Sejujurnya Kushina terkejut ketika mendapati Mikoto dan Fugaku mendatangi rumahnya, bertanya mengenai Sasuke yang mungkin saja menginap disana. Namun ketika mengecek kamar anaknya pun, disana hanya ada kekosongan, dan jangan lupakan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Saat itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk mencari anak-anak dengan berjalan kaki, sebab mereka yakin jika Sasuke dan Naruto berada tidak jauh dari tempat kediaman. Namun ketika melihat ada sebuah kegaduhan dipersimpangan jalan raya dekat kompleks, entah kenapa Kushina merasakan firasat buruk. Dan apa yang ia rasakan benar terjadi. Walau sejujurnya Kushina merasa lega karena putranya selamat, akan tetapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri, jika Kushina sangat sedih dan prihatin, mengetahui kalau anak sahabatnya merupakan salah satu korban kecelakaan itu.

"Naru sayang" panggil Minato pelan, mencengkram kedua pundak bergetar putra bungsunya, lembut. "Hei, lihat Tousan, sayang" pintanya, menghadapkan wajah Naruto agar menatap dirinya. Dan Minato langsung tersenyum teduh, begitu anaknya mau menatapnya.

Sebuah isakkan terdengar dari sepasang bibir tipis itu. Manik shapphirenya menatap sendu sang Ayah, "T-tousan.. Hiks.. Suke.." gumamnya, menundukkan kepala. Menatap topi merah Sasuke yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

"Tousan tahu, Naru sangat menyayangi Suke. Tapi, apa Naru tidak kasihan melihat Kaasan bersedih, karena melihat Naru terus-menerus menangis seperti ini?" tanyanya, yang dibalas gelengan pelan dari kepala blonde itu. "Apa Naru ingin membuat Suke bersedih, karena mengetahui temannya menangis seperti ini?" dan gelengan kepala kembali menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Minato. "Kalau begitu, Naru berhenti menangis ya? Dan do'akan semoga Suke cepat sembuh, agar Naru bisa bermain lagi dengannya" sambungnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Hiks.. Suke" gumam Naruto, kembali. Membuat senyuman itu luntur. Manik shapphirenya menangkap sahabatnya yang baru keluar dari ruang Dokter. Segera saja Minato bangun dari duduknya, dan menghampiri sepasang suami-istri itu yang terlihat kacau.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata Dokter mengenainya?" tanyanya, tidak sabar.

Menghela nafas perlahan. Fugaku mempererat tautan tangannya pada sang istri, "Kondisinya kritis. Luka yang terdapat pada kepalanya cukup parah. Sepertinya benturan yang diterima Sasuke sangat keras. Juga pendaharan yang tidak hentinya keluar, membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah" jelasnya, panjang. Manik onyx-nya menatap sendu Naruto yang terlihat membelalakkan matanya.

"S-suke.. Hiks, m-maafkan Naru, Jii-san. Gara-gara Naru-hiks-S-suke.." sesal Naruto, dengan suara tercekat ditenggorokkan.

Menarik tubuh putra sahabatnya. Mikoto mendekap erat Naruto, "Naru tidak salah, sayang. Ini sudah jalan takdir. Naru jangan menangis lagi ya, sayang? Tidak lama lagi juga Suke sembuh.. D-dan, Suke bisa main lagi sama Naru" katanya, menenangkan bocah didepannya, yang terlihat begitu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"T-tapi, B-Baa-chan-hiks-S-suke.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sangat mengerti ucapan paman Fugaku. Naruto mengerti, dan Naruto tidak mungkin berpura-pura tertawa, sedangkan kedua orang dewasa didepan  
nya begitu kalut juga sedih. Seharusnya Naruto tidak meminta Sasuke untuk menunjukkan hadiah tambahannya tadi. Seharusnya Naruto tidak merengek dan mencoba bersabar hingga besok pagi, untuk melihat kado itu. Seharusnya Naruto lebih peka dengan keadaan sekitar, sehingga kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi.

"Suke maafkan, Naru" bisiknya, mencengkram lebih erat topi ditangannya. "Jii-chan, b-bolehkah Naru melihat, Suke?" tanyanya, penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Naru" dan dengan itu Naruto bergegas bangun dari  
duduknya. Dengan diantar oleh Kushina, Naruto memasuki ruang rawat sahabatnya. Hatinya mencelos sakit melihat berbagai macam peralatan Rumah Sakit, menghiasi tubuh Sasuke.

Langkah kaki bergetarnya menghampiri sosok terbaring lemah itu. Telinganya bisa mendengar jelas hembusan nafas teratur keluar dari hidung Sasuke, yang ditutup masker oksigen. Lagi-lagi, linangan air mata keluar dari sepasang matanya.

"Suke" gumamnya, meraih tangan berinfus itu untuk digenggamnya. "Maafkan Naru-hiks.. S-seharusnya  
Naru tidak meminta kado tambahan.. M-maafkan, Naru" lanjutnya, mengecup punggung tangan tersebut.

"Maafkan, Naru" gumam Naruto, lagi. Kushina mengusap lembut pundak bergetar anaknya. Dirinya pun tidak tega melihat tubuh mungil didepannya, yang terlihat tidak berdaya dengan berbagai macam alat menopang tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Naru-chan berdo'a untuk Suke, supaya Suke cepat sembuh" ajaknya, mengalihkan perhatian putranya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, pelan. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan  
mulai berdo'a. Memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa, untuk menyembuhkan temannya. Hati kecilnya menjerit sakit, dan berharap ia saja yang terbaring disana. Bukan temannya. Teman satu-satunya yang baik, dan mau memahami dirinya.  
.

.

.

.  
Seminggu sudah paska kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan seminggu itu juga, kondisi Sasuke tidak mengalami peningkatan apapun. Fugaku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, agar putra kecilnya mau membuka kedua matanya. Mikoto yang tidak tahan melihat kondisi Sasuke, mulai sakit-sakitan.  
Terlalu banyak pikiran, membuat kondisi Nyonya Uchiha itu menurun. Dan akhirnya, Fugaku meminta istri-nya untuk berdiam diri saja dirumah, serta ia saja yang menjaga putranya. Walau sempat mendapat penolakan dari Mikoto, yang bersikeras untuk menjaga putranya. Pada akhirnya ia pasrah disaat tubuhnya limbung, tidak kuasa menahan pening dikepalanya.

Itachi tidak tahu mengenai kejadian ini. Fugaku dan Mikoto sepakat menyembunyikan berita ini, agar anaknya yang sedang dalam proses Ujian akhir, tidak terbagi pikirannya. Dan fokus saja pada Ujian tersebut.

Seperti halnya kedua senior Uchiha yang kalut menghadapi kondisi bungsu Uchiha. Tidak jauh berbeda, juga dialami bocah blonde ini. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, seolah ingin ikut merasakan penderitaan temannya. Naruto tidak memasukkan barang sedikit pun makanan dimulutnya. Hanya air putih saja yang sesekali diteguknya. Itu pun setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa oleh Minato dan Fugaku.

Manik shapphire itu menatap lurus dan kosong pada tubuh ringkih didepannya. Bibir pucat dan keringnya, terus-menerus mengulang kalimat yang sama. Sebelah tangannya setia menggenggam lengan berinfus tersebut. Sedikit pun Naruto enggan beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum melihat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Suke bangun-hiks.. Naru, mohon" bisiknya. Hidungnya memerah, kedua matanya sembab dan membengkak, serta pipinya menirus. Membuat keempat orang dewasa yang melihatnya, mencelos.  
.

.

.

.  
"Kau yakin akan membawa Naruto ke Konoha? Kushi-chan, aku rasa apa yang dilakukan Naru-chan merupakan hal yang wajar. Walau aku tahu, kamu begitu tersiksa melihat Naru-chan yang enggan melakukan apapun. Tapi, aku rasa tindakanmu ini tidak benar" jelas Mikoto, pelan. Kedua manik onyxnya memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Mikoto cukup terkejut ketika mendengar dari Fugaku, jika Namikaze sekeluarga akan pindah ke Konoha, dikarenakan Naruto yang enggan melakukan apapun.

"Tapi Naruto sangat terpukul, Miko-chan. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihatnya menangis, dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin psikologisnya terganggu.. K-katakan.. A-apa aku salah, jika aku ingin membawanya pergi sementara. Hingga kondisinya lebih baik?" sahut Kushina, terisak sedih. Mikoto menatap sendu Kushina. Ia pun sama, tidak tega melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Setidaknya jangan sampai menetap disana, Kushi-chan. Kalau mau, kau bisa membawa Naru-chan ke taman hiburan?" sarannya, ragu. Bagaimana pun juga Mikoto tidak mau mendapati wajah sedih Sasuke, disaat anaknyasiuman. Walau perkiraan dokter mengenai sembuhnya sang putra hanya 15%, jika melihat kembali luka yang dialami Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Mikoto yakin jika Sasuke merupakan anak yang kuat. Sasuke akan sembuh tanpa ada kekurangan sedikit pun.

"Tapi, Miko-chan.."

"Aku mohon, Kushi-chan. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak ingin mereka membenci kita karena melakukan ini" sambung Mikoto, memotong ucapan Kushina. Kushina terlihat ragu dan bingung.

"Sementara aku akan membawanya ke taman hiburan besok, semoga dengan itu, Naru-chan mau melupakan kesedihannya sejenak" keputusan Kushina, mengundang desahan lega wanita bersurai raven didepannya.

"Aku akan membantu membujuknya agar ikut denganmu" lanjut Mikoto, yang diangguki Kushina.  
.

.

.

.  
"Naru tidak mau! Naru mau disini! Menamani Suke!" teriakan kesal terdengar dari ruangan ICU. Sesosok bocah berambut blonde terlihat menatap tajam kedua wanita dewasa didepannya.

"Naru-chan sayang, Baa-chan mohon jangan seperti ini. Suke tidak akan suka jika Naru begini" bujuk Mikoto, sabar.

"Naru tidak mau ke taman, Baa-chan! Naru mau menemani Suke saja! Naru enggak mau kemana-mana sebelum Suke sembuh! Baa-chan bilang Suke akan sembuh! Baa-chan bilang Suke akan kembali menemani Naru main! Baa-chan bilang Suke.. hiks S-suke.. BAA-CHAN BOHONG! SUKE TIDAK SEMBUH-SEMBUH SAMPAI SEKARANG! KENAPA BAA-CHAN BOHONG PADA, NARU? hiks hiks, N-naru sedih lihat Suke begini.. Baa-chan, Naru mohon buat Suke bangun.. Naru mohon hiks" isakkan menyedihkan Naruto, membuat Kushina tidak kuasa menahan air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Hatinya tersayat perih, menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya putra kecilnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina. Mikoto pun ikut terisak, merasa menyesal telah membohongi bocah polos didepannya. Dalam hati Mikoto berdo'a agar putra kecilnya segera menjemput kesadarannya, dan menenangkan bocah Namikaze didepannya. Karena Mikoto tahu, hanya putranya lah yang bisa mengembalikan senyuman Naruto.

'Kaa-san mohon, bangunlah sayang' batinnya, menatap sendu tubuh ringkih anaknya.  
.

.

.

.  
Sudah terhitung dua bulan lamanya, Sasuke koma. Dan sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu Namikaze sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha. Melihat kelakuan bungsu Namikaze yang sudah tidak bisa dianggap dalam kategori 'maklum'. Membuat Minato memutuskan untuk menjauhkan sementara sang putra dari sahabatnya. Walau harus mendapatkan amukan serta raungan tidak terima dari sang anak. Minato dan Kushina tetap membawa pergi Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika Naruto akan stress. Akibat terlalu banyak beban pikiran yang diterimanya. Maka dari itu, atas saran dari Dokter Yamanaka -Psikiater anak yang disewa-nya-, untuk sementara Namikaze bungsu dibawa jauh dari sahabatnya. Dan membiarkan Naruto menerima udara segar, seraya menunggu kondisi Sasuke pulih.

Namun, hingga dua minggu lamanya. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun. Mikoto sampai bingung menghadapi pertanyaan Itachi yang menanyakan kabar adik terkecilnya. Belum lagi permintaan putra sulungnya yang ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke melalui telpon. Sungguh, Mikoto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dokter sudah semaksimal mungkin mencoba menyadarkan sang putra. Hanya do'a yang bisa Mikoto lakukan untuk kesembuhan putra bungsunya.

Selang sebulan semenjak kepindahan Namikaze sekeluarga. Mikoto tidak kuasa menahan senyuman gembira, melihat pergerakan dari kedua kelopak mata pucat itu. Jeritan tertahan nyaris keluar dari Mikoto, begitu saat yang dinantinya sejak lama akhirnya terjadi.

"N-naru" bisikkan lirih mengawali kesadaran bungsu Uchiha, sebelum akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. Mikoto dan Fugaku tersentak mendengarnya. Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan mengenai kepindahan sahabatnya.

"N-naru" lagi, nama sang sahabat keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Manik onyxnya melirik sang Ibu yang terlihat menahan air mata. "K-kaa-chan.. N-naru.. Mana?" pertanyaan itu keluar sangat lirih. Membuat Mikoto nyaris tidak mendengar suara Sasuke.

"N-naru-chan.. N-naru-chan.. I-itu-"

"Naru-chan sedang pulang kerumah. Sudah seharian ini dia menemanimu. Dan Tousan memintanya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Suke tenang saja, nanti akan Tousan beritahu padanya kalau Suke menanyakannya. Naru pasti senang mendengarnya" penjelasan yang dikeluarkan Ayahnya, mengundang senyuman lemah Sasuke. Syukurlah, Naru-nya ada. Sasuke sempat bermimpi jika Naru-nya pergi, dan meninggalkan dirinya.  
.

.

.

.  
Seiring berjalannya waktu kesehatan Sasuke semakin membaik. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pun, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya yang sudah seminggu lamanya, sejak kesadaran dirinya. Sasuke belum juga bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar bagi Fugaku, jika saja sambungan telpon sahabatnya tidak mati. Hanya saja, entah apa yang telah terjadi, Fugaku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Minato.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi, dan Fugaku pun mulai meminta bantuan beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Minato. Akan tetapi, seperti tertelan bumi. Minato sangat sulitdiketahui keberadaannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai merasa khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Sebab terakhir kali mereka saling bersapa, adalah ketika keluarga itu mohon pamit undur diri.

"Kaa-chan? Mana, Naru? Suke ingin bertemu dengannya.. A-apa Naru marah sama Suke? Katakan sesuatu, Kaa-chan! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" desak Sasuke, yang tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman Ibu-nya. Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya, Sasuke mencoba mengetahui kabar sahabatnya dari sang Ibu. Namun, hanyakebisuanlah yang Ibunya tunjukkan, serta tidak sekali-dua kali, Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "KAA-CHAN!" teriak Sasuke, kesal. Membuat Mikoto terkejut.

"I-itu.. Ah, Kaa-chan lupa! Kaa-chan harus ke resepsionist.. Selagi Kaa-chan keluar, Suke habiskan makanannya ya?" kata Mikoto, bergegas keluar kamar sang anak. Mengacuhkan panggilan putranya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Naru.. Kamu dimana?" gumaman lirih, mengiringi kesunyian kamar. Manik onyxnya melirik keluar jendela, melihat gelapnya malam.  
.

.

.

.  
"Maafkan Kaa-san, sayang. Kaa-san tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan berita itu darimu. Kaa-san sendiri tidak tahu, jika.. J-jika akan kehilangan jejak mereka. Maafkan, Kaa-san" entah sudah berapa kali dalam dua jam ini, Mikoto mengucapkan kalimat permohonan maaf pada anaknya. Air matanya sudah turun membasahi pipinya, begitu putra bungsunya hanya terisak pelan mendengar kabar yang ia berikan.

Dua jam yang lalu, Mikoto dan Fugaku sepakat untuk memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Memang tidak ada teriakan, ataupun umpatan kemarahan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Hanya saja, melihat sikap diam putra bungsunya, dengan sesekali terisak pilu, semakin membuat keduanya merasa bersalah. Baik Fugaku, maupun Mikoto lebih suka melihat kemarahan sang anak, daripada sikap bungkamnya. Sebab, jika Sasuke terdiam seperti ini, itu menandakan jika Sasuke memendam rasa sakitnya dalam hati. Dan itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan anaknya.

Mereka tahu pasti, Sasuke begitu kecewa mendengar berita yang mereka bawakan. Hanyasaja, bagaimana pun juga, Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikan perihal kepindahan tersebut. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke harus mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke, Tousan janji akan segera menemui Minato-Jii-san, dan membawa kembali, Naru. Jadi, Sasu-" Fugaku menghentikan ucapannya, ketika melihat sang anak mengangkat telapak tangannya keudara. Meminta dirinya untuk diam, secara tidak langsung.

Seolah mengerti permintaan anaknya, Fugaku memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri. Dan membiarkan putranyaberistirahat. "Ya sudah, beristirahatlah yang cukup, sayang. Besok merupakan kepulanganmu dari Rumah Sakit" imbuhnya, membawa sang istri untuk meninggalkan kamar inap Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke" ucap Mikoto, pelan. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar. Meninggalkan putra bungsunya seorang diri.

"Naru.. Kamu dimana? Suke ingin bertemu denganmu" bisikkan lirih, Sasuke keluarkan. Air matanya kembali menuruni pipinya. Apa mungkin Naru-nya marah, sampai memilih pergi?

"Naru" gumamnya, lagi. Berharap denganitu sahabat blondenya datang mengejutkan dirinya, seraya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Sepulangnya dari Rumah Sakit. Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Entah dari sikap, ucapan, sampai pergaulan. Membuat orang rumah mempertanyakan keaslian/? sosok Tuan mudanya ini. Sejakdulu Sasuke memang hobi mengurung diri dikamar, hanya saja tidak sampai membuatnya seperti seorang Intorvert.

Tidak ada tawa, gurauan, juga kejailan yang ditunjukan bungsu Uchiha. Sampai Itachi kembali ke rumah pun, sikap perubahan adiknya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Dibantu Ibunya, yang menjelaskan duduk perkara sebelum berubahnya sikap sang adik, Itachi pun berniat membantu Ibu dan Ayahnya untuk menghibur Sasuke. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tetaplah bukan Sasuke-nya yang dulu. Dan Itachi hanya mampu menatap sendu atas perubahan sikapnya. Itachi merindukan sosok adiknya yang dulu. Itachi ingin melihat kembali senyuman dibibir tipis itu. Lalu, Itachi pun hanya mampu berdo'a agar suatu saat nanti sang adikbisa dipertemukan kembali dengan sahabat kecilnya. Bahkan ia pun berniat mencari tahu keberadaan sahabat adiknya, yang menurut kabar dari sang Ayah, jika keluar sahabatnya ada di Konoha.  
.

.

.

.  
Berbeda dengan bungsu Uchiha yang lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Naruto berkebalikan dari perubahan sifat tersebut. Semenjak kepindahan paksanya ke Konoha, sikap bungsu Namikaze itu kian brutal. Minato berulang kali harus berurusan dengan beberapa orangtua tetangganya, yang mengadukan sikap nakal sang anak. Tidak hentinya ulah nakal putra bungsunya, membuat Minato nyaris jantungan. Belum lagi sikap kasar yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada Kushina, semakin membuat Minato tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia ingin menanyakan kabar mengenai kondisi Sasuke, pada Fugaku. Hanya saja ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka sempat mengalami sebuah insiden tabrakan, disebabkan ulah Naruto yang mencoba memutar kemudi stir, agar kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Alhasil, sebuah tabrakan kecil menimpa mobilnya. Untunglah tidak ada luka serius yang dialami keluarganya. Sempat Minato membentak Naruto akan sikapnya, yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Namun, kemarahannya harus terhenti begitu melihat tatapan kebengisan yang untuk pertama kalinya ditunjukkan Naruto padanya.

Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan antara dirinya dengan putra bungsunya benar-benar merenggang. Tidak ada keharmonisan lagi yang meliputi keluarga kecilnya. Minato pun menyesali hilangnya ponsel miliknya, ketika terjadinya kecelakaan tersebut.

Ingin sekali Minato menanyai kabar putra sahabatnya, dan mencoba membujuk Naruto agar kembali menjadi anak yang baik. Akan tetapi, ia harus menelan kekecewaan begitu pekerjaan kantornya sangat menumpuk. Belum lagi rapat yang selalu menanti dirinya. Semakin menyulitkan Minato untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengan sahabatnya yang berada di Otogakure.

"Suke.. Naru kangen Suke" gumam Naruto, yang tengah berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Manik shapphirenya memperhatikan langit malam yang gelap. Mengingatkannya pada kedua mata milik sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin menjadi nakal. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan, agar orangtuanya mau mengembalikan dirinya pada sahabat tercintanya. Naruto tidak ingin terpisah dengan Suke-nya. Naruto sangat khawatir akan kondisi sahabatnya saat ini. Apa Suke-nya sudah sembuh? Atau Suke-nya masih seperti terakhir kali dirinya meninggalkannya? Naruto ingin mengetahui kabar Suke-nya. Naruto ingin bermain lagi dengan Suke-nya.

"Hiks, Suke" isakkan yang ditahannya sejak tadi, mulai keluar. Naruto akui, berpisah dengan sahabatnya begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi ia meninggalkannya begitu saja, disaat kondisi temannya dalam keadaan kritis. Dan itu semua karena kesalahannya!

Seharusnya ia yang lebih bisa menjaga Suke-nya! Bagaimana pun juga, umurnya lebih tua dibandingkan temannya, yang baru berumur 7 tahun! Naruto bodoh! Naruto bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ceroboh disaat malam itu?

"Hiks.. Maafkan Naru, Suke" bisiknya, menyesal atas kecelakaan yang menimpa sahabatnya. Juga, untuk kepergiannya. Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang. Naruto pasti akan lebih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa Suke-nya pergi.

"Maafkan, Naru" gumamnya, berulang kali. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang topi merah milik Sasuke, digenggam erat. Naruto berharap suatu saat nanti mereka kembali dipertemukan. Dan saat itu tiba, Naruto akan meminta maaf, serta menjalin kembali ikatan persahabatan mereka.

Dan tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah kilatan yang cepat turun dari atas langit. Bersamaan dengan do'a sang bocah pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

_End Off FlashBack SasuNaru_

Yeyyy, cukup sulit juga buat ngelanjut ff ini ditengah rasa malas yang menyerang..  
Maafkan aku, semuanya..  
Karena sudah lama menunggu ff ini.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..  
Untuk kedepannya, akan aku usahakan untuk kembali fokus pada ff ini.. atau mungkin ff ini akan menjadi ff terakhirku yang multichap.. karena sejujurnya, bagiku menulis ff multichap sangat menyulitkan dibanding dengan menulis ff oneshoot atau twoshoot..

oke deh, untuk chap selanjutnya jika tidak ada halangan dalam waktu seminggu ff itu akan dipublish.. sebenarnya aku mau sekalian memberikan 'cemilan' untuk kalian sebagai tanda maafku, hanya saja ternyata ff itu belum selesai hehehe

oke deh sekali lagi maaf jika ff ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya..

aku minta maaf


	7. Chapter 7

"Uchiha-san" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badan, lalu menatap pria paruh baya berkacamata, dengan halis mengerut penuh tanya.

"Ya, sensei?" tanyanya, sopan.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya pria yang menjabat sebagai guru olah raga itu. Itachi mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Saya minta bantuan sebentar, bisa?"

Itachi terlihat ragu untuk meng-iya-kan permintaan dosennya itu. Namun, ketika melihat tatapan memohon itu, membuatnya tidak tega, dan memilih menghilangkan ego-nya.

"Bisa, Sensei" sahutnya, membuat pria tersebut menghela nafas lega.

"Tolong masukkan bola-bola ini ke ruang peralatan olahraga dibelakang. Sepertinya mereka lupa merapihkan kembali" katanya, mengeluhkan perilaku jorok anak didiknya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah dosen itu pamit undur diri. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya menatap beberapa bola basket, yang tergeletak berantakan dilantai. Itachi sedikit berdecak sebal, mengingat kedua saudara sintingnya yang pulang duluan. Jika saja ia tidak lupa membawa tugas dosen killer-nya, ia tidak akan mendapatkan waktu tambahan sebagai hukumannya. Butuh dua jam lamanya, Itachi harus terkurung didalam kelas, dengan setumpuk soal-soal memusingkan. Dan ketika ia sudah terbebas dari jerat rumus-rumus itu, sekarang ia harus kembali meluangkan waktunya untuk bola-bola menyebalkan ini.

"Hari yang berat" keluhnya, mulai mengambil satu persatu benda bulat tersebut. Setelah dengan susah payah mengangkut semua bola, Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang berada dua puluh meter dari lapangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk merebahkan diri diranjang empuknya.

Bruk Bruk Bruk

Itachi menepukkan kedua tangannya, ketika semua bola itu berhasil ia masukkan kedalam keranjang. Dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ceklek Ceklek

Uchiha sulung itu tidak kuasa mengerutkan kedua halisnya, begitu pintu didepannya sulit ia buka. Tangannya kembali mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan engsel tersebut, dan hasilnya nihil.

Sial! Sepertinya engsel pintu ini rusak. Oh my god! Jangan katakan jika ia akan terkurung disini seharian?

Itachi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Bukan karena ia takut hantu, atau berbau mistis lainnya. Itachi hanya tidak mau terkurung disini, disaat ia sendiri sangat butuh asupan makan. Sudah cukup ia melewatkan jadwal makan siangnya, dikarenakan dirinya ditawan oleh dosen killer itu. Dan sekarang?

"Aku rasa Kami-sama sedang mempermainkanku" gumamnya, merana. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti menarik-narik, dan menggoyangkan gagang pintu itu. Berharap engsel pintu itu patah, sehingga ia bisa keluar dari ruangan gelap ini.

"Sial!" decaknya, setelah hampir selama lima belas menit tidak ada kemajuan apapun. Kedua matanya segera mengedar ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan sesuatu, seperti jendela misalnya, agar ia bisa keluar dari sini.

Namun, lagi-lagi Itachi harus merenggut kesal, mendapati ruangan ini hanya memiliki ventilasi udara berukuran kecil, dan sebuah pintu rusak.

"Ck, Aku harus menghubungi dua idiot itu, daripada harus terkurung disini" ujarnya, mulai merogoh saku celana, dan setelah mendapati benda yang dicarinya. Itachi langsung mencari nomor salah satu saudaranya, dan ketika nomor Obito muncul pertama, segera Itachi menghubunginya.

"Maaf, sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi. Mohon untuk-"

Klik

"SIALLLLLL! Bagaimana mungkin hari ini secara terus menerus aku mendapatkan kesialan? Oh, Kami-sama, apa salahku?" ujarnya frustasi, mengacak surai ravennya. Ia baru sadar bahwa pulsanya habis dipakai nelpon oleh Shisui kemarin, dan bocah itu belum mengganti pulsanya.

Menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, Itachi memilih mendudukkan diri di sebuah matras yang terdapat dipojok kiri, jauh dari pintu masuk. Dan sambil menunggu bantuan datang, ia memainkan game yang ada di ponsel pintarnya. Itachi berharap satpam Konoha belum pulang, dan semoga saja satpam itu melewati gudang, lalu menyadari keberadaannya.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam ia terkurung didalam gudang, dan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin bertahan dengan perut kosong" gumamnya, memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih.

"Lapar~" keluhnya, dan ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, yang mendekati posisinya. Segera saja Itachi bangun, dan hendak berteriak meminta bantuan, ketika kenop pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kyuubi-sensei?" gumamnya, mengejutkan sosok itu, sehingga tanpa sadar malah mendorong pintu gudang, hingga terkunci dari luar.

"P-p-p-pintunya-" Itachi mengap-mangap melihat kesempatan dirinya untuk terbebas dari ruangan itu, dan malah berakhir, dengan ia yang terkurung didalam satu ruangan, dengan sosok pemuda yang amat disukainya.

"Ada apa dengan pintunya?" tanya Kyuubi, polos. Tidak menyadari ekspresi panik berlebih yang ditunjukkan Uchiha didepannya.

_ **My Seme Is Beautiful** _

Pairing : SASUNARU Slight ItaKyuu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Action

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : BOYSLOVE, YAOI, BOYXBOY, OOC, OC, AU, TYPO'S, No EYD, Alur kaya Siput dll..  
.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnigtSong ~  
.

.

.  
¤ Happy Reading ¤  
.

.

.  
_ Universitas Konoha _

Sepasang langkah kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan hitam, melangkah mantap di kesunyian lorong tempatnya mengajar. Kemeja merah berlengan panjangnya, terlihat berantakan dari awal ia berangkat. Kyuubi baru saja selesai berolah raga basket seorang diri dilapangan indoor. Moodnya tadi sempat dimassa kritis/?, sehingga membuatnya melampiaskan segala amarahnya dengan bermain basket seorang diri selama 4 jam. Dan ketika perutnya berbunyi dan terasa perih, barulah ia sadar jika sekarang sudah senja.

Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara bermainnya, lalu memilih pulang kerumah, untuk menikmati masakan enak buatan Ibu-nya tercinta. Namun, sebagai Dosen yang baik dan teladan, Kyuubi memilih menyimpan bola basketnya terlebih dahulu ketempatnya semula.

Akan tetapi, niatnya yang ingin menghabiskan masakan Kushina dirumah, sepertinya harus tertunda, dikarenakan kondisinya saat ini. Terkurung didalam ruangan peralatan dengan seorang pemuda.

"Jika saja kau tidak mengejutkanku, mungkin kita tidak akan terjebak disini" tudingnya, emosi. Sial, ia sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang.

" Kenapa harus saya? Saya kan tidak berteriak hingga menggejutkan, Sensei. Sensei-nya saja yang sedang melamun" sanggah Itachi, tidak terima disalahkan. Enak saja. Jelas tadi dia cuma bergumam, mungkin efek ruangan yang sunyi dan suaranya yang nge-bass, ngebuat suaranya terdengar lantang.

"Tapi suaramu sangat besar! Dan itu mengejutkanku, bodoh!" balas Kyuubi, menatap sengit anak didiknya. Itachi hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Ia sedang malas berdebat saat ini. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar, dan bertengkar hanya akan menghabiskan energinya saja.  
Kyuubi menggeram marah, merasa diabaikan oleh sulung Uchiha didepannya. Menghela nafas kasar, Kyuubi menendang kesal pintu disampingnya, sampai menimbulkan bunyi debuman keras. Itachi terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Onyxnya, menyorot tajam Guru killernya, kesal.

"Apa?" sengit Kyuubi, nantang.

"Ck" Itachi berdecak sebal, memilih mengabaikan pemuda Namikaze, lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

Melihat sikap acuh Itachi, Kyuubi kembali menggeram. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya Kyuubi memilih mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi, tidak jauh dari Itachi berada. Manik rubbynya sesekali melirik pemuda Uchiha, yang tengah tertidur santai disebuah matras. Lalu, lagi-lagi Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

KRUYUKKK~

Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi, keduanya sama-sama terkejut dengan bunyi mengerikan itu. Samar semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka, dan dalam hati mengumpati bunyi perut mereka yang memalukan.

"Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Kyuubi, sedikit mengernyit Memasang ekpresi jijik yang dibuat-buat.

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kikuk. Merasa malu dengan kejadian tadi. "Maafkan saya, Sensei. Itu tadi bunyi perut saya" ujarnya, nyengir lebar.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan halisnya, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan rasa ingin tertawanya. "Oh, itu suara perutmu. Besar juga" kekehnya, semakin membuat Itachi salah tingkah.

"Tapi tadi sepertinya bunyi itu ada dua. Apa Sensei juga sedang merasakan apa yang saya rasakan?" tanya Itachi, seraya menyeringai. Seketika Kyuubi membeku. Itachi semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, dan ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri pemuda Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai dosen killernya.

"A-apa? Mungkin kamu salah dengar" sanggah Kyuubi, melemparkan arah pandangnya kearah lain. Tidak menyadari Itachi yang mendekatinya.

DEGH

Kyuubi merasakan jantungnya mencelos sakit, begitu sadar jarak wajah antara dirinya dengan Itachi tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti. Sial, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sensei seperti biasa selalu terlihat mengagumkan" gumam Itachi, tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya. Sial, Itachi sangat ingin menyentuh sosok didepannya. Apalagi suasana saat ini begitu mendukung.

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha" desisnya, menampol wajah mesum didepannya yang makin mendekat. "Berhenti, Itachi!" Lanjutnya, mulai kesal. Kyuubi benar-benar sedang dalam mood kurang bagus. "Jika kau t-tidak menjauh.. Maka aku akan.. Aku.."

"Akan apa, Sensei?" tanya Itachi, menyingkirkan tangan ramping Kyuubi.

"A-aku tidak akan sungkan m-memukulmu jika kau bera-GYAAAA" Kyuubi terlonjak kaget merasakan benda kenyal yang tidak disengaja teremas olehnya, refleks meloncat kedalam pelukan Itachi yang melongo.

Berdahem pelan. Itachi yang menyadari posisi tidak elit Guru-nya dalam gendongannya, berusaha menahan tawanya, mengetahui sosok yang amat killer dan hobi menjajah muridnya. Ternyata takut pada makhluk pengerat.

"Pffth" Kyuubi mendelik sadis Itachi yang menahan tawanya.

"Keluarkan saja tawamu. Tidak usah sungkan" sarkastiknya, melompat turun dari gendongan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Itachi nyengir kuda, yang ditanggapi kerlingan bosan oleh Kyuubi. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau Sensei takut pada tikus" kekehnya, jahil.

"Berisik!" ketus Kyuubi, jengkel. Menggeram kesal, Kyuubi memilih menjaga jarak dengan Itachi yang masih betah menertawainya.

"Sensei duduklah disini dekatku"ajak Itachi, disambut sinis Kyuubi yang malah semakin menjauh darinya. Itachi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap ketus Kyuubi. Sepertinya memang sulit mendekatinya, pikirnya memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel ditangannya.  
.

.

.

.  
Sasuke menatap kosong buku tulis dihadapannya, ketika sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya diatas meja. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Dimana akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan 'sahabat kecil'nya. Akan tetapi, reaksi yang diberikan Naruto padanya, membuatnya kecewa. Bahkan, hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan Sasuke yakin jika pemuda Blonde itu membolos sekolah.

"Hahh, dobe" desahnya, mengacak surai ravennya gemas. "Padahal aku sudah senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, tapi kenapa kamu malah menghindar? Ck, usuratonkachi" gerutunya, mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Andai aku tahu kediamanmu-" gumamnya, menatap kosong langit malam diluar sana.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke?" panggil Mikoto, menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip putranya, yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya, Kaasan? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk sang Ibu. Kedua halisnya sedikit mengerut disaat melihat wajah gelisah sang Ibu. "Ada apa, Kaasan? Apa ada yang membuat pikiranmu terbebani?" tanyanya, mencoba menarik Mikoto dari lamunan gelisahnya.

"Kaasan ingin bertanya padamu, apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Naru-mu?" tanya Mikoto, mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Kaasan bertanya mengenai itu?" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Jawab saja, Sasuke" pintanya, yang diangguki Sasuke dengan ragu. Mikoto tidak kuasa terpekik senang mendengarnya. "Ceritakan pada Kaasan! Bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian?" tanya Mikoto, kelewat antusias.

"Eng-bisakah lain kali saja, Kaasan? Aku sedang-"

"Tidak! Ceritakan pada Kaasan! Kaasan mohon~" rajuk Mikoto, sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dibuatnya. Pasalnya ia sendiri tidak yakin harus menceritakan mengenai sikap Naruto kemarin atau tidak. Melihat respon Naruto disaat mengetahui jika dirinya sahabat kecilnya, Naruto malah berlari dan menghindarinya.

"Ukh-ya.. Kami memang sudah bertemu, dan ehm-hubungan kami baik?" jelasnya, kurang yakin. Mikoto yang tidak puas akan cerita singkat putranya, memanjukkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kenapa dari penjelasanmu, seperti kalian tidak sedang baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto, memincingkan matanya, melihat ekspresi tegang putranya. "Kalian tidak jadi orang asing kan?" lanjutnya, semakin mendesak Sasuke untuk terbuka padanya.

"Ehm-ah! Kaasan, apa kenapa Itachi-nii belum pulang? Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan malam" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan ia bersyukur sebab Mikoto terlihat baru menyadari jika putra sulungnya belum pulang.

"Ah, benar juga! Biasanya kalau Nii-sanmu pulang larut, dia pasti memberi kabar pada Kaasan. Coba kau hubungi, Nii-sanmu" pinta sang Ibu, disanggupi Sasuke yang langsung meraih ponselnya, dan mulai menghubungi sang kakak. "Kaasan kembali ke dapur dulu" pamit Mikoto, diangguki Sasuke.

"Hal-"

[ Yak! Kau memang adikku yang paling perhatian! ] Sasuke seketika merotasikan matanya, mendengar nada antusias Itachi. [ Tolong, bantu Nii-san keluar dari gudang sekolah! Kami terkunci disini ]

"Kami?" tanya Sasuke, mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau terkunci disana?" sambungnya, yang tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari seberang sana. Sejenak Sasuke melirik ponselnya, dan ia semakin mengerutkan kening disaat sang kakak tidak kunjung membalas ucapannya.

[ Ehm-kamu telepon Shisui dan Obito saja, lalu minta mereka untuk datang ke kampus. Katakan pada mereka j-jika aku terkunci digudang ] penjelasan Itachi, juga dari suaranya yang sedikit berbisik itu, Sasuke menyimpulkan satu hal, jika..

"Kau terkurung dengan Kyuubi-san?" ujarnya, dan disaat tidak mendengar sahutan diseberang sana. Sasuke sejenak terdiam.

[ Pokoknya, katakan pada mereka untuk cepat menjemputku / Pinjam ponselmu, aku ingin menghubungi adikku- ] Sasuke seketika menahan nafas, mendengar satu nama yang disebut Kyuubi. [ Saya tidak memiliki pulsa, Sensei. Kenapa tidak menggunakan ponsel sensei, saja? / Ponselku di tas kerjaku. Ya sudah, sini berikan ponselmu- ] Sasuke bisa mendengar protesan sang kakak. Membuatnya tidak tahan merotasikan kedua matanya.

[ Hei, bocah! Telepon adikku, sekarang! Dan beritahukan-]

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak memiliki nomornya" ucap Sasuke, memotong ucapan pria diseberang sana. Dalam hati ia berjingkrak senang, yakin sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki nomor Naruto. Sehingga memudahkannya, menghubungi pemuda itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

[ Ya sudah, ini nomornya xxx-xxx-xxx-xx. Ceoat hubungi! ] Sasuke tidak kuasa mendengus kesal, mendengar nada perintah yang seenaknya diberikan Kyuubi. Jika saja, ia tidak membutuhkan nomor Naruto, mungkin ia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan lanjut pria sangar itu.

Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus. Sasuke malah memandangi nomor ponsel yang sudah ia catat di buku tulisnya dengan kosong. Apa Naruto mau menerima telponnya? Menggelengkan kepala sejenak, Sasuke segera mendial nomor tersebut, dan dengan perasaan gugup, Sasuke menantikan sambungannya diangkat. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara agak cempreng diseberang sana, sejenak membuatnya menahan nafas.

[ Hallo? Maaf, ini siap ya? ] tanya Naruto, mengerutkan halisnya, ketika tidak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari sang penelpon.

Menarik nafas sejenak, Sasuke berdo'a agar Naruto tidak menghindarinya. "Ini aku, Sasuke" katanya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

[ S-sasuke? ] bisa Sasuke dengar nada keterkejutan yang ketara keluar dari Naruto, [ Dari mana kau tahu nomorku? ] tanya Naruto, sedikit tidak suka.

Sasuke menangkap jelas nada sinis yang dikeluarkan Naruto, walau ia bingung kenapa Naruto berubah, dan seakan tidak menyukai pertemuannya. Membuat sedikitnya hati Sasuke kecewa. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Kyuubi-san. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jika kau diminta untuk datang ke Universitas Konoha. Kyuubi-san terjebak digudang" jelasnya, seacuh mungkin.

[ O-oh, baiklah ] sahut Naruto. Bukannya memutuskan sambungan telponnya, keduanya malah larut dalam kesunyian.

"Hn" dan setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ck, kenapa juga ia sempat antusias, jika pada kenyataannya Naruto malah terkesan acuh seperti itu.

Sasuke pun teringat kedua sepupunya, yang lalu segera ia hubungi. Namun, apa yang ia dengar setelahnya, membuat Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan geraman marah.

[ Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Aku dan Shishui sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kau saja yang menjemput Itachi, oke? ] kata Obito, menyebalkan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri dihadapan seorang satpam kampus, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"Saya sudah memeriksa setiap pintu sebelumnya, dan saya tidak menemukan seorang pun didalam salah satu ruangan" ujar pria tersebut, keukeuh tidak mau membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sasuke.

"Tapi, tadi saya sudah berbicara dengan Kakak saya, dan dia bilang, mereka terjebak disalah satu gudang. Dan Kakakku Itachi, terjebak dengan salah satu dosen disini. Beliau, Namikaze Kyuubi " tutur Sasuke, merotasikan kedua matanya, begitu melihat tingkah gelapan dua pria didepannya.

"Astaga! Jadi, yang terjebak disana Kyuubi-san? Tunggu sebentar-" dan dengan segera salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu gerbang tersebut. Disaat Sasuke akan memasuki gerbang Universitas. Suara deru motor menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa melihat jelas pun, Sasuke sudah tahu jika sosok itu adalah Naruto. Sejenak pandangan keduanya bertemu, namun, itu tidak bertahan lama disaat Naruto menghampiri sang satpam.

"Tunjukkan dimana letak gudangnya" pinta Naruto, tanpa berniat menyapa Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Dalam hati Naruto meruntuki sikap Sasuke yang terus menatapnya, seakan tengah menelanjangi dirinya.

"B-baiklah. Mari lewat sini" dan setelahnya, dengan sang satpam jalan terlebih dahulu, yang disusul Naruto, lalu Sasuke. Ketiga berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya akan pemuda blonde itu, akhirnya merasa gerah juga dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang sangat tidak kebaca olehnya. Alhasil, tanpa memperdulikan dua sosok yang menjadi tujuannya, dan berpikir sudah ada sang satpam yang akan membebaskan dua makhluk didalam gudang itu. Sasuke pun mencekal tangan Naruto, yang lalu menyeretnya menuju salah satu ruangan, yang ia yakini salah satu kelas disana.

"H-hei!" protes Naruto, terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang menarik tangannya, dan memasukkannya kedalam salah satu ruangan. "Apa-apaan, kau" sungutnya, begitu Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya.

Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, onyx-nya menyorot datar pemuda Namikaze didepannya. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanyanya, mengundang tatapan kebingungan Naruto. Berdecak sebal, Sasuke lantas mengusak sekali rambutnya, "Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari, disaat kamu mengetahui jika aku pemilik topi itu? Kau tidak senang bertemu dengan teman kecilmu lagi, huh?" jelasnya, membuat Naruto terkejut, tidak mengira jika Sasuke akan membahasnya sekarang.

Berdahem sekali, Naruto berusaha bersikap santai, dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding disebelahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku senang, hanya saja aku.. terkejut?" jawabnya, kurang yakin. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Aku harus-"

"Kita bahas sekarang!" sengit Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto yang akan menghindarinya. "Terkejut? Jika memang kau terkejut, lantas kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah, hm? Mencoba menghindar? Berikan aku alasan yang jelas, maka aku menyudahi permasalahan ini" ujarnya, datar.

"Baiklah" putus Naruto, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Aku hanya-ehm-terkejut? Sama sekali tidak mengira jika kau sahabatku sejak kecil, ehm-yah, aku rasa hanya itu" jelasnya, tertawa canggung setelahnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke, kurang yakin.

"Iya! Astaga, kau ini" desah Naruto, menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Baiklah" angguk Sasuke pelan, "Lalu, sekarang kita apa?" lanjutnya, berharap bisa menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan sahabat kecilnya lagi.

"Eng-" Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya sedikit ia gigit, entah kenapa Naruto merasa sulit dengan keputusannya. Tapi.. "Tentu, kita berteman seperti dulu?" tawarnya, mencoba mengalah demi persahabatan mereka.

Sasuke tidak sungkan memberikan seringaiannya, merasa senang dengan keputusan teman kecilnya. "Yah, teman" angguknya.  
.

.

.

Ceklek

"Namikaze-san?" panggil sang satpam, membuka perlahan pintu gudang, disaat mendengar suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari dalam. Dan pria muda itu menelan ludahnya, melihat kesibukkan kedua pria didalam sana yang tengah berbicara atau mungkin tepatnya berdebat.

"Uh? AKHIRNYAAA!" pekik Kyuubi, segera bangun dari duduknya, dan berlari menuju pintu, menghiraukan Itachi yang melongo melihat tingkah kelewat antusiasnya.

"LAMA SEKALI SIH! KENAPA BARU DIBUKA SEKARANG!?" sengit Kyuubi, begitu berada didekat satpam tersebut.

"M-maafkan saya. S-saya benar-benar tidak mengetahui ada orang yang terkunci" jelasnya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mendapati sorot tajam dari manik rubby itu.

"Ck, sudahlah Sensei. Bukankah sekarang kita sudah bisa keluar?" desah Itachi, mencoba melerai sang guru, yang terlihat akan mengamuk.

Berdecak sinis, Kyuubi pun berlalu keluar gudang. "Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu ada kami disini?" tanyanya, disaat ia tidak menemukan seorang pun yang terlihat mengikuti sang satpam.

"Ah, mengenai itu, tadi ada adik Uchiha-san juga Namikaze-san memberitahu kami. Tapi, setelahnya kami berpisah jalan" jelas pria itu, mengundang tatapan horror dua pemuda didepannya.

"Apa kau gila, paman? Universitas ini luas, dan jika mereka tersesat bagaimana?" seru Itachi, yang segera berlari untuk menemukan adiknya. Sejenak Kyuubi terdiam, namun setelahnya, ia pun memilih mengikuti Uchiha itu untuk menemukan adik mereka.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi, merasa bersyukur menemukan sang adik yang tengah bersandar pada dinding koridor. "Ah, syukurlah, aku pikir kau tersesat" gumamnya, mendesah lega. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan halisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dari tadi disini bersama Naruto, dan membiarkan satpam itu untuk menemui kalian" tuturnya, yang lalu tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik rubby Kyuubi, yang menatapnya curiga. Namun, Sasuke memilih acuh, sampai akhirnya pemuda disampingnya mengajak sang kakak untuk pulang.

"Sasuke, kami pamit dulu. Jangan lupa, mampirlah kerumah" kata Naruto, menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hm. Hati-hati" sahut Sasuke, melambai sejenak tangannya. Akan tetapi, lambaiannya segera diturunkan, begitu Kyuubi tidak hentinya memincingkan kedua matanya kearah dirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, tidak sungkan bersikap sinis. Memberitahukan pada Kyuubi, jika ia merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Kyuubi, sukses membuat Naruto yang sudah jalan beberapa langkah, terhenti. Sedangkan Itachi, menelan ludahnya susah payah. Meruntuki Sasuke yang datang menjemputnya.

"Kyuu-nii, ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto, sedikit menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, begitu sang kakak tidak juga melepaskan kontak mata dengan bungsu Uchiha.

Bersikap tenang, Sasuke balas menatap manik rubby itu, tanpa rasa takut. "Apa menurutmu kita pernah bertemu?" ujarnya, bertanya balik. Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya kesal, tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda didepannya, yang menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Naruto dan Itachi dibuat was-was, melihat ketegangan yang terjadi antara dua pemuda itu. "S-sasuke.. Bukankah Kaasan sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam? Ayo, kita pulang" ujar Itachi, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang itu.

"Kyuu-nii, Kaasan sudah menunggumu. K-Kaasan bilang, dia sudah membuatkanmu pie aple, ayo!" ajak Naruto, segera menarik tangan Kyuubi begitu saja, untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Kyuubi yang masih merasa penasaran, dan yakin pernah melihat wajah pemuda raven itu, langsung menyingkirkan tangan sang adik yang mencengkram tangannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, bocah! Apa kita pernah bertemu?" desisnya, mencoba mengintimidasi Sasuke agar berbicara jujur. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya, jika ia mudah terpengaruh rasa takut. Sasuke bahkan tidak sungkan menyeringai lebar, melihat sikap yakin yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi dalam mengingat wajahnya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sulung Namikaze, Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, begitu mendapati emosi Kyuubi yang tersulut amarah. "Aku juga bertanya padamu, apa menurutmu kita pernah bertemu?" ujarnya, dengan nada main-main. Tidak takut sama sekali dengan aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi.

"Kau" geram Kyuubi, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, emosi. "Jika dugaanku benar, maka akan aku pastikan kau menerima balasannya, bocah" desisnya, ditanggapi gidikkan bahu Sasuke.

"Oke" angguk Sasuke, sukses membuat Naruto dan Itachi menelan ludah, melihat sikap berani Sasuke.

Tidak ingin sang kakak meneruskan penyelidikkan Sasuke, yang pernah menyamar menjadi wanita, dan membuat sang kakak linglung. Naruto pun segera menghampiri Kyuubi, "Aniki ini bagaimana sih? Jelas saja Aniki merasa tidak asing dengannya" tuturnya, melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan halis terangkat sebelah. "Dia kan teman kecilku, yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu. Dia Sasu-ku" jelasnya, merangkul bahu bungsu Uchiha, yang mengerling bosan.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan, mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto pada mereka berdua. Baik Itachi, maupun Kyuubi, keduanya sama-sama membelalakkan kedua mata, mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Apa? Jadi, kau Naru teman kecilnya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, antusias. "Woahhh, pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing. Ah, bukankah dulu rambutmu panjang?" tutur Itachi, heboh sendiri. Naruto nyengir lebar, merasa berhasil membuat suasana tidak tegang kembali.

"Hehehe, aku terpaksa memotong rambut, sebab, aku merasa kurang nyaman disaat umurku semakin bertambah" sahutnya, menjelaskan. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk kikuk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku senang kalian dipertemukan kembali" kata Itachi, jujur. "Selamat Sasuke, akhirnya kau bertemu kembali dengan teman kecilmu" Itachi, menepuk semangat punggung Sasuke, yang mendengus sebal melihat sikap berlebih sang kakak.

"Ck, kau terlalu banyak bicara, usuratonkachi" desah Sasuke, memijit keningnya. Merasa pusing menghadapi tingkah absurd sang kakak. Ia yakin, sesampainya dirumah, Itachi akan memberondongi dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

Disaat Itachi sibuk menggoda Naruto dan Sasuke, Kyuubi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, kedua halisnya semakin menukik tajam, disaat otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat, sosok Sasuke yang tidak asing baginya. Meski sang adik mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah teman kecilnya Naruto, akan tetapi, Kyuubi yakin sekali jika ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok pemuda Uchiha itu disuatu tempat. Baiklah, untuk sekarang ia akan mempercayai penjelasan Naruto. Akan tetapi, jika ia menemukan sesuatu mengenai sosok tersebut, Kyuubi pastikan akan membuat perhitungan.

"Mainlah kerumah, bukankah dulu kalian saling mampir kerumah satu sama lain?" ujar Itachi, yang masih sibuk dengan acara godaannya, pada dua pemuda didepannya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti cekikikan melihat wajah masam sang adik, yang merasa jengah dengan sikap berlebihan dirinya.

"Tentu, aku akan main kerumah Itachi-nii lain waktu, asalkan Sasuke mengizinkan" tutur Naruto, dibalas kerlingan bosan Sasuke.

"Ayo, pulang. Bukankah kau kesini untuk menjemputku?" dengus Kyuubi, mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan ketiga pria tersebut. Dengan acuh, Kyuubi berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ketiga pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke, mengikuti langkah Kyuubi. Disusul Naruto yang tidak sungkan merangkulkan tangannya pada Sasuke, yang sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya, untuk menatap risih rangkulan tangannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" gumam Naruto, "Bukankah, dulu kita sering melakukan ini?" tanyanya, mengingatkan Sasuke akan kenangan dulu mereka sewaktu masih kecil.

"Terserah kau saja" desah Sasuke, memilih membiarkan Naruto bersikap semaunya. Naruto pun bersorak riang dalam hati, merasa beruntung memilih menerima persahabatan mereka kembali. Mengenai perasaannya, ia rasa akan membuat Sasuke lambat laun mencintainya.

 _Maafkan aku, Sasuke_  
 _Aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi sahabatmu, perasaan yang saat ini aku rasakan, bukanlah lagi sayang terhadap teman, tapi sebagai lelaki dewasa._  
bisiknya, dalam hati. Naruto nyengir lebar ketika Sasuke meliriknya aneh.

"Kapan kau akan mengundangku kerumahmu? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu bibi Mikoto" ocehnya, mencolek jail Sasuke yang hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kapan pun kau mau" sahut Itachi, yang rupanya sejak tadi mendengarkan interaksi kedua pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Woahh, kalau begitu aku akan bermain kerumahmu besok, sepulang sekolah!" seru Naruto, antusias. Membuat Kyuubi mencibir mendengarnya.  
.

.

.Gaara melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping dirinya tanpa minat. Desahan sebal keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya, mengetahui jika pesannya belum juga dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Ck" decaknya sebal, merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Manik emeraldnya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar, pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali perilaku Naruto padanya dua hari lalu. Giginya saling bergemeletuk emosi, disaat bayangan pemuda raven yang tempo hari digandeng mesra oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa Naruto terlihat perhatian padanya?" gumamnya, mengacak gemas surai merahnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak baru itu merebut Naruto. Aku harus membuat perhitungan padanya" desisnya, memincingkan kedua mata, seraya berpikir rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan agar membuat sosok itu tidak berani mendekati pujaan hatinya.  
.

.

.

.  
"Aku tidak tahu kamu akan menjemputku, Naruto. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kedua matanya menyorot lurus sosok pemuda blonde yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan tiap sudut kamarnya. Sasuke mendesah kesal, karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Eh, bukankah ini foto kita sewaktu masih kecil? Kau menyimpannya?" tanya Naruto, menatap berbinar figur dirinya dengan Sasuke. Bibirnya mengulum senyum senang , dan bahagia, mengingat kembali kenangan antara mereka sewaktu masih kecil. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengira, akan dipertemukan kembali denganmu, Sasuke" gumamnya, seraya melemparkan tatapan kearah teman kecilnya yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau benar" angguk Sasuke, mendudukkan diri diatas tempat tidur, "Kupikir kau akan mempertahankan rambut panjangmu, agar memudahkanku mencarimu" lanjutnya, disambut kekehan pelan sang blonde.

Diambilnya buku catatan sekolah Sasuke, Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar, "Yah, awalnya sih begitu. Tapi, ketika aku melihat banyak pemuda yang berambut pendek, aku segera memotong rambutku. Bukankah, sekarang aku terlihat tampan?" tanyanya, seraya memasang senyum charmingnya, yang nyatanya tidak mempan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, bocah kecil yang dulunya cengeng dan manja, akan menjadi pria brandal dan narsis" dengus Sasuke, membuat Naruto berdecak sebal. "Dari pada kita sibuk berbicara seperti ini. Lebih baik kita turun kebawah. Kurang dari setengah jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai" imbuhnya, meraih tas sekolah miliknya, lalu segera keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menggurutu sebal.

"Ohayou, Bibi Mikoto!" sapa Naruto, mengejutkan dua senior Uchiha yang sudah berkumpul dimeja makan.

"N-Naruto?" gumam Mikoto, membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Astaga! Kau Naruto? Kyaaaa~ kau sudah tumbuh besar, ne~" girangnya, berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan setelahnya kedua orang itu saling berpelukan sangat erat, Mikoto bahkan sampai menitikan air mata, tidak mengira sama sekali akan melihat putra Kushina berada dirumah pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah, melihat sikap over sang Ibu, sedangkan Fugaku walau awalnya tampak terkejut, akan tetapi dengan tenang ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kaasan, lepaskan Naruto. Kami sudah terlambat" imbau Sasuke, yang pada akhirnya memilih melerai kedua manusia yang tengah dirundung perasaan rindu.

"Eh? Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Mikoto, terlihat belum rela melepaskan pemuda blonde, yang sekarang tengah ia gelayuti tangannya. "Lihatlah, tanganmu. Dulu ini sangat kecil dan mungil, tapi sekarang nampak kekar~" pujinya, menekan-nekan gemas otot halus Naruto yang nampak sedikit timbul.

Naruto tertawa senang mendengar, "Tentu saja akan berubah, aku kan sudah besar sekarang!" sahutnya, percaya diri. "Nah, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir lagi kesini, tidak apa kan, Bi?" tanyanya, yang seketika disambut pekikkan gembira Nyonya Uchiha.

"Tentu saja! Bibi akan memasakkan ramen untukmu!" Janji ya, datang sepulang sekolah nanti!" pekik Mikoto, diangguki semangat Naruto.

"Ck, aku duluan" pamit Sasuke, yang menyadari waktu sudah sangat mepet. Naruto pun segera pamit pada dua senior disana, lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menyalakan motornya, bersiap pergi.

"Aishh, kau ini" decak Naruto, terburu memakai helm, juga segera menyalakan motornya. Lalu, memajukan motornya menjauhi kediaman Uchiha, disaat motor Sasuke terlihat melaju kencang didepan sana. Naruto mengumpati bungsu Uchiha yang meninggalkan dirinya.

Mikoto tersenyum senang, melihat dua pemuda yang disayangi, kembali terlihat bersama. Dalam hati Mikoto berdo'a agar kedua sahabat itu, tidak kembali dipisahkan. Sekalipun kedua pemuda itu menikah dengan pasangan mereka nantinya.  
.

.

.

.  
BRRMMM BRRRMMM

Suara bising dari kenalpot dua motor Sport itu, seketika berhasil membuat seluruh pasang mata yang tengah berada disekitar halaman sekolah, memperhatikan dua sosok yang baru datang itu. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tidak kuasa terpekik tertahan, melihat pemuda raven yang baru turun dari motor hitamnya.

"Yakk! Kau ini! Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja!" omel Naruto, menghampiri Sasuke yang mulai berjalan acuh memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Salahmu sendiri lama. Aku tidak ingin terlambat" sahutnya, acuh. Menimbulkan geraman tertahan sang blode.

"Kau terlalu kaku, Teme! Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Bibi Mikoto" sungutnya, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sasuke bahkan secara reflek menghentikan langkahnya, yang lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto yang kini menatapnya sangar. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, Sasuke malah tercenung ditempat.

"Apa?" sengit Naruto, yang disambut kekehan pelan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tidak kuasa membelalakan kedua matanya, dengan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu, melihat tawa lembut yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya Naruto yang terpesona melihatnya, hampir seluruh pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka, tersipu kagum melihat tawa lembut yang keluar dari Sasuke.

"Umurmu sudah tua, tapi sikap merajukmu masih ada ya?" kekehnya, tidak kuasa mengacak surai blonde Naruto. "Dobe" ejeknya, yang berlalu begitu saja. Sejenak tatapan mata bertemu dengan manik Emerald yang menyorot benci dirinya. Sasuke pun memberikan seringaian miliknya, merasa tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Gaara.

"Sialan! Dia bahkan sudah berani menyentuh Naruto didepan umum" desis Gaara, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, Uchiha" lanjutnya, penuh dendam.  
.

.

. Obito dan Shisui saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung, lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya ke depan, memperhatikan Itachi yang sibuk tersenyum-senyum seorang diri. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini, sejak kedatangannya sejam yang lalu, Itachi terus mengulum senyum. Obito bahkan sudah bersiap menghubungi pihak Rumah Sakit Jiwa, ketika Itachi dengan teganya memukul kepalanya keras.

"Yakk! Kau kenapa, Itachi? Bisakah kamu hentikan senyummu itu? Sekarang terlihat menyeramkan bagiku" seru Obito, yang sudah tidak kuat melihat kegilaan sahabatnya.

"Berisik" decak Itachi, terganggu. "Senyumku itu menawan! Mana mungkin membuat orang lain ketakutan" sungutnya, bersiap menoyor kepala Obito, yang nyatanya menghindar gesit.

"Berhenti menyiksaku, Baka!" sengit Obito, menunjuk gemas hidung Itachi menggunakan pulpen miliknya. Shisui menghela nafas lelah, menanggapi kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan kedua sepupu idiotnya.

"Please, guys. Kita disini sedang mengerjakan tugas, tidak bisakah kalian fokus?" katanya, memijat keningnya pening. Astaga, rasanya ia lebih baik mengurus puluhan bayi, daripada dua sahabatnya ini. Keduanya terlalu kekanakan.

"Kalian tidak akan bertanya alasan aku senyum seperti ini?" tanya Itachi, membuat Obito dan Shisui menatap dirinya datar. Tidak berminat bertanya, disaat keduanya sudah terbiasa mendapati Itachi tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

"Tidak" jawab keduanya, Itachi berdecak sebal mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, kesal. Tangannya meraih penghapus yang lalu dilemparnya kearah wajah kedua sepupu menyebalkannya.

"Karena kami sudah terbiasa melihat sikap tidak warasmu" jelas Obito, sukses mengundang geraman kesal Itachi.

"Seperti kau tidak saja" dengus Itachi, lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar lembut diatas meja. Matanya segera berbinar mendapati satu nama yang tertera disana. Dengan antusias, Itachi meraih ponselnya lalu mengangkat sambungan telpon tersebut. Obito dan Shisui memperhatikan Itachi dengan kedua halis menukik dalam.

"Ya, aku pastikan kau tidak akan menunggu lama. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan tepat waktu. Iya. Oke!" dan sambungan itu tertutup, Itachi langsung bersorak senang. Lalu melemparkan pandangan kearah dua sahabatnya yang ternyata tengah memfokuskan tatapan padanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Shisui, penasaran.

"Tadi kuberi kau kesempatan untuk bertanya, tidak digunakan dengan baik" dengus Itachi, Shisui menghela nafas. Dasar Itachi kenakan, pikirnya, jengkel.

"Yakk! Kau mau kencan dengan siapa?" tanya Obito, langsung pada intinya. Kedua matanya memincing tajam, yang dibalas bosan oleh Itachi.

"Ayo kita lanjut, tadi sampai mana?" tanya Itachi, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Obito menggeram marah, sedangkan Shisui hanya mendengus kesal. Itachi dan sikap kekanakannya sungguh menyebalkan. umpat kedua Uchiha itu, kesal dengan tingkah absurd sulung Fugaku itu.  
.

.

.

.  
Dengan nampan berisi kue kering juga teh hangat, Kushina berjalan riang menuju halaman belakang. Hari ini perasaanya sangatlah gembira, sebab putra bungsunya sudah mulai mau menyapa dan bersikap manja padanya. Awalnya Kushina sempat takut telah terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa sang putra hingga menjadi aneh seperti itu, tapi ketika mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Kyuubi, Kushina tidak kuasa menitikan air mata, merasa bersyukur atas berita yang didengarnya. Dan pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah pamit padanya, untuk menjemput bungsu Uchiha agar berangkat bersama. Tentu saja Kushina senang, dan membiarkan putranya pergi menemui sahabat lamanya. Dan Kushina berdo'a agar hubungan kedua berjalan mulus, tanpa harus kembali dipisahkan. Kushina tidak ingin melihat keterpurukan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Sama sekali tidak ingin.

"Kyuubi? Kenapa belum berangkat?" tanya Kushina, begitu melihat putra sulungnya tengah bersantai diatas sofa seraya meminum secangkir kopi.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar, Kaasan. Hanya meeting dengan klien perusahaan ZT saja" jelasnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi yang menayangkan program anime. "Woah, rubah itu memang kuat!" decaknya kagum, Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, jika ada yang mencari Kaasan. Kaasan sedang dihalaman belakang ya" katanya, diangguki mengerti Kyuubi. Terkekeh sebentar, Kushina pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju teras belakang. Beruntunglah hari ini ia bebas dari apapun, dan sepertinya ia akan berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, mengunjungi Mikoto tidak buruk juga. Siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku akan menghubungi Mikoto dan memberitahunya, jika aku akan berkunjung" gumamnya, meraih ponselnya, dan menghubungi sahabat karibnya.  
.

.

.

.  
Drrrtt Drrrrtttt Drttttt

Mikoto menghentikan sejenak membaca majalahnya, untuk meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Bibirnya langsung mengukir senyum begitu mendapati siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Kushi-chan!" pekiknya, senang.

[ Apa hari ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu ] tanya Kushina, yang disambut kekehan lembut Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku bukan wanita sosialita yang akan sibuk shooping atau pun lainnya. Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Datanglah!" serunya, sangat antusias. Dan setelah sambungan itu terputus, Mikoto pun teringat sesuatu.

"Bukankah Naru-chan bilang, dia akan mampir kesini? So~ sepertinya akan menjadi moment yang bagus!" pekiknya, membayangkan moment keseruan yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Yosh! Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan bahan makanan yang banyak. Oh, sepertinya aku akan meminta Fugaku untuk makan siang dirumah" gumamnya, seraya bersenandung riang, Mikoto berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengecek bahan makanan.  
.

.

.

.  
Sasuke menatap fokus kedepan, memperhatikan dengan cermat apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Guru Iruka. Namun, disaat fokus memperhatikan kedepan, sebuah getaran dari saku celananya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Awalnya Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkan getar ponselnya, hanya saja ketika getaran itu tidak berhenti, sukses membuat Sasuke jengah. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melirik ponselnya, dan melihat banyak misscall dari sebuah nomor yang tidak diketahui dirinya.

Mengerutkan halisnya, Sasuke pun membuka sebuah pesan disana. Dan selesainya membaca pesan masuk itu, Sasuke tidak kuasa mendengus sebal.

\- Uchiha, jika kau merasa dirimu pria. Temui aku di Halaman belakang sekolah, sepulang sekolah.

ps: Jangan beritahu siapapun.  
Hanya aku dan kau.

Gaara -

"Mau apa lagi nih panda satu" gumamnya, mendengus kesal. "Belum bisa move on, eh?" lanjutnya, yang lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan kedepan. Mencoba kembali mencermati tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang guru. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sedikitnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi setelah menerima pesan tersebut. Sebab, Sasuke ingat jika Naruto akan berkunjung ke kediamannya sepulang sekolah. Juga, Sasuke terlalu malas menanggapi orang yang tengah dimabuk rasa cemburu seperti Gaara itu.

Tapi, jika ia tidak datang. Bukankah, pemuda itu akan memandang dirinya pengecut? Yah, lebih baik ia hadapi saja. Lalu, mengenai Naruto, ia akan memberitahu pemuda itu jika ia ada urusan mendadak. Yah, Sasuke rasa itu lebih baik.  
.

.

.

.  
"Minato" panggil Fugaku, begitu melihat sosok sahabatnya mulai beranjak pergi. Minato pun sejenak menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menghadap pria Uchiha itu. Fugaku pun berjalan mendekati Minato, "Hari ini mampir lah ke rumah. Mikoto sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kita semua" ujarnya, to the point.

"Eh? Semua?" beo Minato, kurang mengerti. Fugaku menghela nafas, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, aku dan kau, juga istrimu. Lalu kedua anak kita, dan mungkin juga Itachi dan Kyuubi" jelasnya, diangguki Minato yang kini kembali melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Dalam acara apa? Tumben sekali kita makan siang bersama?" tanyanya, begitu Fugaku sudah berada didekatnya.

"Entahlah, tapi Mikoto bilang, ini untuk menyambut ikatan persahabatan kedua anak kita yang akhirnya kembali bertemu" penjelasan Fugaku, membuat Minato tidak kuasa mengulum senyuman. Merasa senang sekaligus gembira dengan berita yang ia dengar ini.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku akan memberitahu Asistenku untuk menunda jadwalku 2 jam setelah makan siang" tutur Minato, melirik jam tangannya, "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan kembali ke perusahaan terlebih dahulu. Sampai bertemu di Rumahmu, Fugaku" pamitnya, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, yang dibalas anggukkan pelan senior Uchiha.

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan" peringat Fugaku, disambut kekehan Minato. Lalu, dengan kedua mata masih terfokus melihat punggung lebar sahabat blondenya yang berjalan menjauh, memasuki lift, Fugaku pun segera mengambil berkas hasil rapat kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan Minato, dan berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya. Fugaku rasa masih ada waktu sebelum jam makan siang, dan sepertinya ia akan menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk memeriksa berkas yang sudah menumpuk di meja kantornya.  
.

.

.

TBC

R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto menguap bosan memperhatikan tiap penjelasan Guru Kakashi didepannya. Jika bukan karena Sasuke, Naruto sangat malas mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Walau sedari tadi ia hanya diam terduduk seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan, tetap saja Naruto merasa bosan.

DRRRTT DRRTTTT

Getar pada ponsel di saku celananya, menarik perhatiannya dari memandang langit biru diluar jendela. Matanya berbinar antusias, mendapati sebuah nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Namun, binar kesenangan itu segera lenyap, seiring ia melihat isi pesan tersebut. Bibirnya tanpa sadar menyebik kesal. Kenapa Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk mampir ke rumah Uchiha? Urusan? Urusan apa, huh?

Diacaknya kesal surai blonde berantakannya. Naruto tidak terima dengan penolakan Sasuke yang melarangnya datang kerumahnya. Setidaknya, ia akan meminta penjelasan pada Sasuke selepas bel istirahat nanti. Jika alasannya karena wanita bubble-gum itu, Naruto menolak untuk menerima penolakan itu.

"Heuh, Aku harus meminta penjelasan Sasuke" gumamnya, mendengus bosan. Yang lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika saja sekarang bukan jamnya Kakashi, sudah dipastikan Naruto segera menghampiri kelas Sasuke, dan menyeret pemuda emo itu untuk dimintai penjelasan.

.

.

.  
Sesuai niatnya tadi, Naruto segera melesat menuju lantai dua. Dimana kelas Sasuke berada. Bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, Naruto dengan semangatnya langsung keluar begitu saja, mengabaikan teriakan Kakashi yang jengah dengan sikap tidak sopannya.

"Ha'ahh, anak itu" desah Kakashi, melihat Naruto yang sudah melesat jauh menuruni tangga.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu sampai didepan pintu masuk kelas Sasuke. Dengan sabar Naruto menanti guru bagian Bahasa Jepang itu keluar dari kelas. Kedua matanya memincing tajam, mendapati Sakura terlihat berbicara malu-malu pada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ketika sang guru keluar dan menatap heran akan dirinya yang berada diarea kelas 1. Lalu, disaat banyak murid yang mulai berjalan keluar hendak kekantin, saat itu Naruto menorobos masuk, membuat seluruh pasang mata disana memfokuskan pandangan kearahnya.

"Sasuke aku ingin berbicara denganmu" katanya, setibanya berada didekat Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya bosan. Naruto bahkan tidak sungkan menarik tangan putih itu untuk diseretnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku, Dobe! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" seru Sasuke, sedikit menghentakkan tangannya, hingga tautan tangan mereka.

"Hei-"

"Keatap sekolah kan?" tanya Sasuke santai, "Ayo, kita kesana" lanjutnya, begitu Naruto hendak protes. Kedua matanya mengerling bosan mendapati cengiran lebar sang blonde. Entah kenapa semenjak mengetahui sosok yang awalnya ia kira brandal urakan itu, nyatanya sahabat kecilnya. Sasuke merasa belum sepenuhnya mempercayai itu. Mengingat seberapa buruknya awal pertemuan mereka, membuatnya sulit menerima sosok sahabatnya itu seperti dulu. Sasuke merasa...

Aneh?

Atau mungkin juga, Canggung?

Entahlah, yang pasti dirinya belum sepenuhnya mempercayai hal itu. Belum lagi mengingat pernyataan cinta pemuda itu, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sasuke semakin merasa ada sebuah dinding pembatas yang membuatnya tidak sepenuhnya menerima sosok blonde itu sebagai sahabatnya dulu.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" pertanyaan Naruto, sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke dari pikiran anehnya. Dalam hati ia meruntuki pikirannya yang entah kenapa terdengar, seperti penolakan akan wujud 'baru' sahabatnya. Bukankah, jika dipikir ulang, dirinya pun sama saja seperti Naruto? Ia pun tidak menjadi sosok Sasuke kecil yang ceria, melainkan pemuda yang dingin dan acuh? Bukankah ia sama saja?

"Tidak ada" sahutnya santai, berjalan menuju sisi pagar pembatas. Manik sekelam malamnya melirik kebawah, memperhatikan tiap interaksi tiap murid yang sibuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya tiba.

Naruto mengerutkan halisnya, "Benar? Kau seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu" hardiknya, tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Sasuke. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau membatalkan niatku yang ingin mampir kerumahmu? Jangan katakan, kau ada kencan dengan gadis pink itu?" sungutnya, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

"Sakura tidak ada kaitannya, Naruto" sanggahnya, "Aku hanya memiliki sedikit urusan privasi dengan seseorang" sambungnya, disambut tatapan curiga manik shapphire itu.

"Privasi? Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Naruto, penasaran. Siapa sih yang ingin ditemui Sasuke? Urusan apa pula? Wahh, enggak beres nih. Naruto harus menguntit, dan memastikan sendiri jika Sasuke tidak berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Eh? Selingkuh? Memangnya sejak kapan mereka jadian? Naruto pun menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bodoh dengan pemikiran absurdnya.

"Kau tentu mengerti jelas dengan apa itu 'privasi', Naruto" imbuh Sasuke, menolak memberitahu pemuda blonde itu. Bukan karena ia takut pada Gaara, hanya saja ia mencoba menepati janjinya sebagai pria. Itu saja.

"Terserah kau saja" desah Naruto, bersikap tidak perduli. Namun, nyatanya dalam hati ia bersumpah, akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut apa yang menjadi alasan Sasuke. Dan lagi, Naruto cukup penasaran. Siapa sosok yang ingin ditemui pria emo itu? Cewekkah? Atau, cowok?

Ha'ahh, meskipun begitu Naruto berharap apa yang ia lihat nanti, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan mata juga hatinya.  
.

.

.

_ My Seme Is Beautiful _

Pairing : SASUNARU Slight Itakyuu

Genre : Romance / Action / Drama

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYXBOY, AU, OOC , OC, Alur lambat, kekerasan fisik, dll..  
.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.  
×× Happy Reading ××  
.

.

.  
_ Universitas Konoha _

Shisui berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. Seusai mengerjakan tugas bersama, mereka pun memilih berpisah. Sepertinya hari ini mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk saling bertukar cerita, sebab, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tugas tambahan yang diberikan tiap dosen mereka yang berbeda. Shisui pun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Masih pagi sudah menampakan ekspresi bosan begitu" sebuah teguran halus, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang gadis cantik didepannya yang kini memperlihatkan senyuman lembut kearahnya.

"Ohayou, Shisui-san" sapanya, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sopan.

"A-ah, ohayou Shizuka-san" sahut Shisui, sedikit salah tingkah. Mimpi apa ia semalam, bisa disapa gadis populer seperti Shizuka ini? Oh, Kamisama~ rupanya mulai memberinya cahaya kehidupan untuknya~

"Shisui-san ada kelas dengan dosen Ochira-san, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" ajakan Shizuka, tentu saja disambut antusias Shisui. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan disamping gadis cantik itu.

Oh, man~ Shisui sedikit tidak percaya diri, begitu banyak pasang mata memandang kearah mereka. Mungkin mereka merasa heran sekaligus, kesal? Sebab, pemuda yang biasanya sibuk membuat keributan di Universitas bersama kedua sepupu anehnya, kini tengah berjalan berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berkata demikian, melainkan gadis disampingnya bahkan tidak sungkan menautkan lengan kurus dan halusnya melingkar dilengannya yang cukup 'atletis'. Tiba-tiba Shisui merasa sesak nafas, tidak sanggup menerima kebahagiaan ini.

"Aku tidak melihat kedua sepupumu. Kalian memiliki tugas berbeda?" tanya Shizuka, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi hening. Kedua manik Aquamerine-nya sedikit melirik pria disampingnya, bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum lembut, menyadari Shisui tengah gugup atau mungkin.. Malu?

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, Shisui-san. Seperti bukan dirimu saja" kekehnya, mengusap lembut keringat dingin yang menghiasi pelipis pria tampan tersebut.

"M-maaf.. A-aku ukh! Maksudku, aku sedikit tidak percaya gadis sepertimu mau berdiri disampingku" jelas Shisui, akhirnya memberitahu alasan dibalik sikapnya yang aneh. Seketika Shizuna tertawa, bukan tawaan gadis urakan diluar sana, yang tertawa dengan mulut terbuka lebar, melainkan tawa lembut dan halus. Bahkan, Shisui juga beberapa pasang mata yang melihat nyaris pingsan ditempat, menyaksikan betapa cantiknya Shizuka tertawa.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Shisui-san? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berkata demikian?" tanyanya, masih dengan tawa halusnya. Shisui pun salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ukh, jika ditanya seperti itu, mana mungkin ia mengatakan, jika ia malu berdampingan dengan gadis cantik juga elegan seperti Shizuka. Bisa hilang harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

"T-tidak ada" Shisui meruntuki lidahnya yang mendadak gugup, hingga membuat suaranya terdengar lirih. Sial! Hilang sudah image Uchiha didirinya. Masa menakhlukkan gadis seperti Shizuka saja ia sudah gugup begini. Bisa ditertawakan sama kedua sepupu menyebalkannya nanti.

"Ayo, kita kekelas" ajak Shizuka, mengulum senyum. Tangannya bahkan setia menggandeng lengan Shisui.  
.

.

.  
_ Mension Uchiha _

Sesuai janji Kushina yang ingin bermain ke kediaman Uchiha, wanita Namikaze itu pun datang, dan disambut antusias sang tuan rumah. Keduanya bahkan saat ini sibuk mengurus keperluan memasak. Setelah mendengar penuturan Mikoto yang mengatakan jika Naruto akan mampir ke rumah Uchiha sepulang sekolah, membuat Kushina senang. Dan dengan antusias, ia berusaha menentukan menu makan siang untuk mereka, agar acara makan bersama itu menyenangkan, terutama tidak membuat putra bungsunya bosan dengan menu hidangannya nanti.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai berbelanja, Kushi-chan. Bahan makanannya kurang cukup, lalu, daging ayamnya pun habis" terangnya, setelah mengecek bahan masakan yang berada didapur. Langkah kakinya berjalan menghampiri Kushina yang terlihat sibuk membuka-buka buku panduan memasak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita belanja!" ajaknya, menutup buku ditangannya. Mikoto bahkan tersenyum tipis, mendapati wajah antusias sahabat lamanya itu. Dan dengan diiringi obrolan ringan seputar masakan, keduanya pun mulai menjalankan mobil milik Kushina menuju supermarket terdekat.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Itachi, jika kita akan mengadakan makan bersama?" tanya Kushina, seraya memilih sayuran dihadapannya.

"Sudah. Dan Itachi bilang, dia akan berusaha pulang secepatnya. Tugas kampusnya sedang menumpuk. Bahkan, ia jadi pulang larut belakangan ini" jelas Mikoto, mengambil dua kotak telur, lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. "Kau sendiri sudah memberitahu Kyuubi-chan?" lanjutnya bertanya. "Brokoli-nya, yang banyak, Kushi-chan. Sasuke dan Itachi sangat menyukai sayuran itu" pintanya, ketika Kushina melewatkan sayuran hijau tersebut.

"Sudah. Dan Kyuu-chan menyetujuinya" angguk Kushina, menuruti permintaan Mikoto. "Untuk camilannya, aku rasa cake di toko seberang sana cocok untuk pencuci mulutnya" tunjuknya, diikuti tatapan Mikoto yang menuruti arah jari ramping Kushina. Bibirnya segera mengulum senyum, melihat toko kue yang ramai dimasuki anak muda.

"Boleh juga. Setelah ini kita beli beberapa cake disana" setujunya, disambut pekikkan gembira Kushina.  
.

.

.  
_ Namikaze Corp _

Kyuubi melangkah mantap memasuki kantornya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia sibuk mengajar, dan hanya mengontrol tugas dikantor melalui email yang dikirim Ritsu, sang assistennya dikantor. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar di Universitas Konoha, membuatnya sedikit tenang, sebab tidak usah bertemu dengan para berandal Uchiha. Yang membuatnya selalu pusing menghadapinya.

"Kyuubi-san" sapa Ritsu, sedikit terkejut mendapati atasannya berada di kantor. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan atasan tampannya ini, dan ia cukup terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu, hm? Ah, bagaimana dengan berkas meetingnya? Apa sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Kyuubi, mulai memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Ritsu berjalan mengekor setelah mengambil berkas yang dimaksud Kyuubi, dan menyerahkannya kepada sang atasan.

"Silahkan diperiksa kembali, Kyuubi-san" ujarnya, yang segera diambil oleh Kyuubi, dan memeriksa ulang lembaran penting tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk puas, mengetahui kelengkapan berkasnya.

"Seperti biasa, tugasmu selalu memuaskan" pujinya, membuat sang assisten tidak kuasa memerahkan wajah manisnya. Kyuubi terkekeh kecil, merasa senang bisa kembali menggoda assisten manisnya ini. "Berapa lama lagi meeting dimulai?" tanyanya, mengambil pulpen didekat komputernya. Kyuubi pun menandatangi berkas kantor yang sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

"Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, Kyuubi-san" tutur Ritsu, setelah mengecek ulang jam ditangannya, "Apa Kyuubi-san ingin meminum sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" tawarnya, disambut gelengan pelan pria tampan didepannya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu. Setelah waktunya tiba, kita akan berangkat bersama ke ruang meeting" imbuhnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Kyuubi-san" pamit Ritsu, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia pun berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, menandatangi berkas kantor. Seraya menunggu meeting dimulai.  
.

.

.

_ Kagebunshin Markas _

Deidara terlihat duduk santai diatas sofa butut disana. Kedua kakinya bahkan berselonjor keatas meja dihadapannya sedangkan tangannya sibuk menyuapi kripik kentang yang dibawakan Naruto kemarin malam. Hari ini keadaan markas tongkrongannya sangat sepi. Kebanyakan dari teman-temannya tengah sibuk dengan urusan pribadi masing-masing. Saat ini dimarkas hanya ada dirinya juga Konan, yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku tugas kuliahnya. Hei, kalian tidak berpikir mereka kumpulan anak hilang dan terlantar, bukan?

Perlu kalian ketahui, jika mereka merupakan kumpulan anak orang kaya. Sama seperti Naruto, juga Nagato. Hanya saja, mereka membiarkan keadaan markasnya terlihat kumuh, ini hanya akan terlihat disekitar ruang tamu, juga teras depan saja. Sedangkan kamar yang berada disana, juga dapur, itu merupakan tempat yang cukup dikatakan 'memadai'. Jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan ruang tamu, yang diisi sofa butut.

"Dei, kapan Sasori tiba?" tanya Konan, yang rupanya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan sekarang gadis satu-satunya penghuni markas itu, tengah membereskan alat tulis miliknya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Dia sih bilangnya akan kesini setelah tugas kuliahnya selesai. Danna, bilang, ia akan membawakan buku yang kau pinta, Konan" sahutnya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari televisi yang menayangkan acara reality show. Sesekali Deidara akan terpekik tertahan, melihat tayangan didepannya, atau pula, pria itu akan terbahak jika salah satu dari pemain itu melakukan aksi lucu. Seperti sekarang, Konan bahkan dibuat gerah dengan suara cempreng Deidara, yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"Hei, kecilkan tawamu, bodoh! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya" omelnya, melempari gulungan kertas ditangannya kearah Deidara, yang tengah protes akan tindakannya.

"Ish" decak Deidara, menatap sengit Konan yang balik menyorot tajam padanya.

"Daripada kau sibuk menonton, lebih baik kau pergi ke Minimarket depan sana. Beli beberapa masakan, persediaan makanan di dapur sudah habis" tegur Konan, setelah mengecek isi dapur. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, mendapati pemuda blonde itu malah mengacuhkan ucapannya. "Dei! Memangnya kau tidak ingin makan siang? Cepat pergi berbelanja!" serunya, menghampiri sosok kuning itu, lalu melayangkan pukulan keras dikepalanya.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!" protes Deidara, mengusap brutal puncak kepalanya yang habis terkena pukulan maut Konan.

"Kubilang, pergi berbelanja!" sentak Konan, gemas juga lama-lama menghadapi sikap pemalas Deidara. Oh, astaga! Konan sekarang merasa sudah seperti seorang Ibu yang memerintah anaknya untuk berbelanja. Aish, Deidara sukses membuat Konan naik darah, yang akan berakibat pada kerutan diwajahnya.

"Dei!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini disertai oleh tarikan brutal pada kedua kaki Deidara, sehingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjerembab keatas lantai.

"I-ittai~ yakkk! Tidak harus menarikku juga, kau cukup memerintah saja kan! Ish, ini sangat sakit!" omel Deidara, yang ditanggapi dengusan bosan sang wanita.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau tidak juga berangkat!" desis Konan, tidak main-main. Kedua tangannya saling meremas gemas, bersikap seakan tengah mempersiapkan energi/? dikepalan tangannya. Deidara menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tidak ingin terkena pukulan maut sang gadis, dengan segera Deidara pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Konan yang tersenyum puas.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya, berlalu menuju dapur. Mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang sudah ada sebagian didapur.  
.

.

.  
_ Konoha Senior High School _

Tengg Tengg Tengg

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar nyaring. Sorak sorai bahagia segera mengiringi bunyi tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan juga mereka lebih terlihat antusias dari biasanya. Sekolah memulangkan para muridnya lebih awal tiga jam dari yang seharusnya. Dengan alasan tiap guru diharuskan mengikuti rapat dengan dewan sekolah. Membuat semua murid pulang lebih awal.

Naruto mendesah lega, bersyukur akan kepulangan awalnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto memasukkan tiap alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan apapun, sekalipun peralatan sekolahnya berada diatas meja. Buku juga pulpen itu hanyalah pajangan saja, agar terlihat seperti pelajar rajin. Bahkan ia tidak menyentuh sedikit pun buku tulis tersebut. Naruto sejak tadi sibuk menatap kearah luar jendela, memandangi langit biru diluar sana.

Selesainya merapihkan peralatan sekolahnya. Naruto bergegas keluar kelas, dan melesat menuju kelas Sasuke berada. Namun, disaat ia akan berbelok ditikungan dekat kelas Sasuke, Naruto bertabrakan dengan Sakura yang terlihat berjalan tergesa. Ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya, ketika merasa sakit pada bagian pahanya yang seakan habis tertusuk sesuatu.

"S-senpai! M-maafkan, aku" panik Sakura, menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Kedua tangannya meremas sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya. "S-saya terburu-buru. M-maaf!" dan tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Naruto yang mengusap perih pahanya, Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Naruto menuju suatu tempat.

"Sial! Kenapa pahaku terasa pegal" gumamnya, memijat pelan pangkal pahanya. Namun, ketika kedua matanya melihat sosok raven yang mulai berlalu menjauhi lantai dua, Naruto pun menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman ditubuhnya, guna mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Sial! Jangan sampai aku kehilangan jejak dirinya!" makinya, berlari mengejar sosok raven itu. Kedua halisnya terpaut bingung, melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju belakangan gedung sekolah. Mau kemana dia? Apa Sasuke memiliki urusan dengan salah satu murid disini? Ck, sial! Ia semakin penasaran saja!

"Ah, itu dia-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, disaat langkah kakinya mulai melambat. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, menyaksikan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memagut bibir Sakura. Atau, itulah yang ia tangkap oleh penglihatannya. Kedua tangannya segera mengepal erat, ketika emosi didalam dirinya mulai menguasainya.

"Kau.. Bedebah, teme" gumamnya, berlari menghampiri dua sosok itu untuk ia pisahkan.  
.

.

.  
DRTTT DRTTT

Sasuke mendesah kesal, mendapati pesan masuk yang diberikan Gaara. Ck, Sasuke benar-benar habis kesabaran. Kenapa juga pemuda panda itu mempunyai nomornya? Ck, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Uchiha-san?" panggilan sang guru, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari ponsel ditangannya. "Kemana Haruno pergi? Bukankah, ia duduk denganmu?" ingin sekali Sasuke mendengus sinis, mendengar pertanyaan bodoh sang guru. Mana ia tahu, mau pulang juga, itu bukan urusannya. Pikir Sasuke, nyaris merotasikan kedua matanya.

"Seingat saya, dia sedang pamit kebelakang, Sensei" sahutnya, acuh tak acuh. Sang guru pun mengangguk pelan, yang lalu meninggalkan kelas tersebut untuk mengikuti kegiatan rapat yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi.

Dengan langkah pelan, dan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Sasuke mulai berbaur bersama para murid yang berjalan ditengah lorong kelas. Setelah menerima pesan yang berisi perintah agar bertemu dibelakang sekolah. Sasuke pun melangkahkah kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

PRANNNKKK

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget, mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri didekat gudang yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Terlihat jelas tubuh gadis itu basah oleh keringat, serta bergetar hebat. Seakan tengah merasakan sesuatu disekujur tubuhnya.

"S-sasuke-kun-hhh-t-tolonghhh" Sasuke tidak kuasa mengerutkan kedua halisnya dalam, mendapati suara desahan sang gadis didepannya. Diliriknya pecahan botol kecil yang berserakan tidak jauh dari Sakura berdiri, Sasuke pun berdecak kesal. Menyadari situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Sial!

Ia tengah dijebak oleh Gaara!

"S-sa-sukehh-kunhh" desah Sakura, mulai menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri mematung didepannya. Sebelah tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya, menyembunyikan sebuah alat suntik berisi cairan perangsang. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah, keringat dingin membasahi tiap sudut kening bermake-up itu. Sasuke meringis jijik melihat air liur menetes dari sudut bibir Sakura, tangannya terkepal erat menangkap pergerakan tangan sang gadis yang menunjukkan jarum suntik kearahnya.

"Singkirkan benda itu, Haruno!" peringatnya, berdesis sinis. Ck, masa bodoh dengan keadaan Sakura, lebih baik ia pulang saja. Pikirnya, hendak berlalu pergi, disaat Sakura mencengkal kedua tangannya dari belakang. Bersyukurlah, jarum suntik itu terjatuh sebelum berhasil menancap ditubuhnya. Tubuh lemas Sakura pun menabrak punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Hiks, t-tolong a-aku, S-sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura, yang merasa tersiksa dengan rasa panas ditubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah meraba-raba tubuh bagian bawahnya sendiri, juga meremas alat vital Sasuke, ketika tubuhnya masih bertopang pada Sasuke.

"Katakan, siapa yang memintamu melakukan itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, enggan membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal disisi tubuhnya, menahan diri agar tidak bertindak kasar pada gadis dibelakangnya. Sial! Sakura sungguh keterlaluan sudah berani menyentuh tubuh bawahnya. Yang sialnya, kenapa ia mudah terangsang oleh sentuhan lihai jemari itu?

"Engh~ I-ini-" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, gemas. Tubuhnya sudah pada batas pertahanannya, ia butuh pelepasan. Dan tanpa perduli sopan santun, Sakura segera membalikkan badan Sasuke, lalu memagut kasar bibir pucat tersebut. Hatinya berdesir kencang, merasakan tekstur lembut dari bibir pria didepannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada leher itu, tidak membiarkan sedikit pun untuk sang pemuda melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

Sasuke melotot horror, mendapati aksi nekad gadis didepan. Dengan kuat Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Sakura, dan disaat akan mendorong kasar tubuh ramping tersebut. Sebuah hentakkan kuat membuatnya bisa terlepas dari jerat sang gadis. Namun, baru saja Sasuke akan bernafas lega, berpikir telah ada yang menolongnya. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi setelahnya, sangatlah tidak terduga sama sekali.

Naruto, pemuda yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya, kini tengah memagut brutal bibirnya. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan, dari apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Oh, God! Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa pusing dan mual. Sial!

Dengan kuat Sasuke mendorong tubuh tan itu menjauh darinya. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam, juga jijik disaat bersamaan. Manik Onyxnya pun sempat melirik tidak perduli pada nasib Sakura yang sedang terduduk lemas tidak jauh darinya. Lalu, tatapan matanya kembali pada Naruto, yang juga dalam keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang gadis. Sasuke sedikit menelan ludahnya, begitu sadar ekspresi Naruto sungguh menggairahkan dimatanya. Ah, hei! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Sial! Sasuke rasa otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi baik, disaat tubuh bawahnya setengah ereksi akibat ulah Sakura.

"Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan" desisnya, memilih bersikap rasional. Kedua kakinya hendak berlalu pergi, ketika sebelah kakinya ditahan oleh Naruto. Sasuke meruntuki Naruto yang menahan kakinya, ia juga sebenarnya berada diposisi yang sama dengan kedua manusia itu, akan tetapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih bermain solo daripada harus bersama salah satu dari keduanya.

"Teme, tubuhku terasa terbakar. Tolong, a-aku" pintanya, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening, belum lagi deru nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur, ketika rasa panas ditubuhnya kian membakar. Shapphirenya memincing tajam gadis pink dibelakangannya, "Jadi, yang kau tusukkan dipahaku itu cairan peransang?" tanyanya, dengan susah payah mengotrol nada bicaranya. Sakura hanya menunduk malu, tidak mengira jika suntikkan ditangannya sempat menancap diatas paha senpai tampannya. Pantas saja jumlah cairan yang tadinya penuh mengisi suntikkan, tersisa setengah. Rupanya sebagian cairan itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto saat tabrakan di lorong tadi. Dan lagi..

Blush!

Sakura nyaris pingsan ditempat, melihat ekspresi seksi yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat ini. Rupanya jika Naruto dalam keadaan hard, wajahnya semakin tampan dan seksi. Rasanya Sakura ingin menyentuh kulit tan yang dipenuhi keringat itu.

Sasuke mendengus sinis mendengar nada permohonan yang dikeluarkan Naruto, "Kenapa kalian tidak saling memuaskan satu sama lain? Bukankah, posisi kalian sama-sama saling membutuhkan pelampiasan?" ujarnya, sukses membuat Sakura memerahkan wajahnya hingga ke telinga.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya emosi, tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seakan menjual dirinya pada Sakura. Ish, melihat Sakura saja rasanya Naruto sudah ingin muntah, apalagi harus menyentuhnya. Ck. Berdesis kesal, Naruto pun bangun dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik tubuh itu untuk ia tarik menuju sebuah gudang, tidak jauh dari sana. Sasuke memberontak marah, sebelah tangannya yang bebas sibuk memukul marah Naruto.

Bruk!

Dihempasnya kasar tubuh Sasuke, Naruto langsung mendaratkan bibirnya begitu saja, lalu melumatnya penuh nafsu bibir lembut tersebut. Kedua tangannya menahan pergerakkan Sasuke yang ingin menghindarinya.

Sial! Bagaimana mungkin tenaga Naruto yang sedang hard sangat kuat? Dan lagi, apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang, ia yang akan dijadikan submisive olehnya? Wah, enggak bener nih. Masa iya harus merelakan diri diperuke oleh Naruto, yang sudah jelas dulunya seperti apa? Sasuke tidak terima!

Dorong!

Tubuh Naruto pun terjerembab keatas lantai, dan ia sedikit mengaduh kesakitan akibat bokongnya yang menghantam kasar permukaan keras itu. "Apa yang-" belum saja Naruto mengeluarkan protesannya, ia harus dikejutkan oleh tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke padanya.

Apa ini? Sasuke mencium dirinya? Sasuke menciumnya? Serius? Manik shappirenya menatap lurus manik onyx yang juga tengah menyorot tajam padanya. Merasa dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya, Naruto lantas balik melumat penuh nafsu bibir Sasuke. Kedua matanya nyaris melotot disaat tidak sengaja lututnya menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras ditengah selangkangan Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu hard hanya dengan ciuman? pikirnya, mengira Sasuke hard karena ulahnya.

Sejujurnya Sasuke belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan siapapun. Bahkan menonton video porno pun ia tidak pernah. Ia terlalu sibuk belajar untuk pelepasan rasa stressnya dari memikirkan dimana sahabat lamanya berada. Dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menurut instingnya saja. Sasuke pun berbangga diri begitu mendengar lengguhan lirih keluar dari pemuda tan dibawahnya. Merasa tangannya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk disentuh, secara perlahan jemarinya mulai meraba lembut niple Naruto dari balik baju seragamnya.

"Enghh~" lengguh Naruto, kedua matanya sudah sayu, menikmati sentuhan lembut dan terkesan canggung dari Sasuke, entah kenapa membuat Naruto serasa terbang kelangit ketujuh. Walau sebagian tubuhnya memberontak akan tindakan Sasuke yang mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan seenaknya, akan tetapi entah kenapa Naruto enggan mendorong Sasuke untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Naruto malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan mendekap erat tubuh diatasnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto, sesudahnya pagutan itu terlepas. Deru nafasnya semakin terdengar cepat, seiring rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke ketubuhnya, membuat dirinya kian terbakar nafsu.

Glek

Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya, dan secara tiba-tiba ia menghentikan segala sentuhannya pada tubuh tidak berdaya itu. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri dan memandang canggung akan kondisi Naruto dibawahnya.

"K-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto, sedikit menggertakkan giginya. Sial! Naruto sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit pada tubuh bawahnya! Dan tidak sadarkah perbuatan Sasuke tadi telah sukses membuat penisnya semakin mengeras. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke dengan bodohnya menghentikan kegiatannya? Ia bahkan sudah merelakan tubuhnya dijamah oleh Sasuke, disaat dirinya terbiasa menjamah tubuh submisive-nya.

"Sial, Sasuke! Kenapa dihentikan! Astaga! Penisku sudah sakitttt" sentaknya, berusaha memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya, yang sialnya tidak bisa ia lakukan disaat tubuhnya sudah terbakar libido.

"Ck, dobe! Kau bermain solo saja sana!" tutur Sasuke seenaknya, ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit dipenisnya sendiri yang juga sudah mengeras.

"Jangan bodoh! Memangnya a-aku, ukh! Tidak tahu jika kau sedang ereksi juga, hm?" tuding Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersentak pelan. Oh, sial! Jadi Naruto sudah mengetahui kondisinya?

"Tidak ada ruginya juga untukmu melakukan ini padaku, bukankah kau akan merasa lebih puas jika langsung dilakukan bersama?" lanjutnya, berusaha mengontrol sebaik mungkin nada suaranya. Sial! Ia sudah tidak kuat! Dan tanpa memperdulikan rasa malu, Naruto mulai membuka resleting celananya, lalu mengeluarkan penisnya begitu saja untuk ia sentuh. Sasuke sampai tersedak air liurnya sendiri, menyaksikan perbuatan nekad Naruto. Apalagi ekspresi kenikmatan yang diperlihatkan Naruto saat mulai menaik turunkan tangannya diatas alat vitalnya sendiri. Sasuke berkeringat dingin menyaksikannya.

"Nghh~ S-seharusnya Gaara ada disini.. D-dia bisa kugunakan, ohh~" gumaman Naruto, entah kenapa terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal erat, dan ia pastikan akan membungkam bibir pink itu jika berani menyebut kembali nama manusia yang sudah membuatnya berada dikondisi seperti sekarang.

"G-Gaara~" lirih Naruto, tidak menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan yang kini memenuhi sekeliling tubuh Sasuke.

Menggertakkan giginya kesal, Sasuke pun menepis kasar tangan tan itu untuk menjauh dari penis Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan protesan sang blonde, Sasuke yang mulai dihantui perasaan tidak suka atas nama yang disebutkan Naruto, segera menaik-turunkan tangannya diatas penis Naruto.

"A-auhhh~ Shhh~ S-sasukehh~" Naruto menggelinjangkan tubuhnya merasa sakit juga nikmat atas sentuhan Sasuke. Meski ia sangat ingin protes akan sentuhan kasar sang pemuda, Naruto memilih membiarkannya. Punggungnya melungkung keatas, begitu Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo permainan tangannya. Meski kasar, Naruto yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Desahan juga lengguhan kenikmatan terus keluar dari bibir pink Naruto, yang tidak lama setelahnya dibungkam oleh lumatan penuh nafsu dari Sasuke.

Damn it! Naruto tidak tahu jika dilayani seperti ini sangatlah nikmat, pantas saja para submisive-nya begitu ketagihan akan sentuhan tangannya. Nyatanya, disentuh itu lebih nikmat daripada menyentuh.

"Hmmpph~" lengguh Naruto, mencengkram erat pundak diatasnya, ia bahkan sudah meremas seragam Sasuke sampai kusut. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang dahsyat hampir meledak, jika saja Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada penisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai keji, mendapati tatapan protes yang dilayangkan Naruto. "Tidak secepat itu, Dobe" ujarnya, seraya menarik lepas celana seragam Naruto. "Buka kemejamu" titahnya, menarik-narik kemeja seragam Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh mendengar gerutuan dari bibir membengkak itu.

"Kau memang sialan, Teme! Ukhh-tubuhku sudah panas~" keluh Naruto, telah selesai membuka seragamnya. Kini tubuhnya benar-benar dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Dan saat akan menyentuh penisnya, sebuah tepakan kasar mengenai tangannya. "Hei!" protesnya, mengelus sakit pukulan Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh" peringat Sasuke, yang rupanya sudah menanggalkan celana seragamnya, sedangkan kemeja sekolahnya masih melekat rapih ditubuh atletisnya. Sasuke merendakkan tubuhnya, lalu menghapit Naruto dalam kukungan tangannya. Ditatapnya tajam manik shapphire yang sudah diliputi kabut nafsu, Sasuke pun menjilat lembut ujung bibir Naruto, yang turun menuju leher berkeringat itu.  
Bukannya jijik, Sasuke malah merasa suka dengan aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Ia pun segera menenggelamkan wajahnya guna mengendusi, juga menjilat leher berkeringat itu. Sebelah tangannya sudah kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu meremas gemas twinsball/? Naruto layaknya bola karet. Sasuke sampai menutup kedua matanya, menikmati aroma manis, serta desahan sexy Naruto. Penisnya sudah sangat sakit, dan ia, sedikitnya bingung melakukan seks dengan sesama pria itu seperti apa? Apa dengan saling menyatukan penis dan dikocok bersamaan? Atau... seperti apa?

Damn it!  
Sasuke tidak tahu kelanjutannya!

Sasuke hampir saja menghentikan kembali kegiatannya, saat jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang berkedut dibawah sana. Sasuke pun sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dalam membuat tand disekitar leher Naruto. Kedua matanya terfokus pada jemarinya yang masih betah diam dilubang berkedut. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan gelenyar aneh didalam perutnya. Berulang kali ia menelan ludahnya, yang entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk ditelan.

T-tidak mungkin kan, lewat situ?

Pikirnya, merasakan denyutan lembut dari lubang berkedut itu.

"K-kenapa diam? K-kau-unghh~ h-harus melakukan foreplay pada anusku. S-sebab, ini yang pertama buatku" bisik Naruto, diakhir kalimat. Kedua matanya menatap kearah lain saat Sasuke balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Foreplay, ya?  
Bisiknya dalam hati.

Melakukan sesuai instingnya, Sasuke berharap apa yang dilakukannya ini benar. Ia pun kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, lidahnya sudah terjulur dan menyentuh lubang berkedut itu. Sasuke seharusnya merasa jijik dengan tindakannya, bagaimana pun yang ia jilat adalah lubang anus, yang dimana merupakan alat pembuangan kotoran. Akan tetapi, tidak bis dipungkiri jika ia menyukai sensasi lembut dari denyutan manja lubang tersebut. Sasuke bahkan sampai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bokong Naruto yang sudah mengangkang lebar.

"A-ahhhh~ Enghh~ S-sassukehhh~" lengguh Naruto, mengenggam erat kepalan tangannya sendiri. Kedua tangannya bahkan sampai memutih, karena terlalu erat kepalan tangannya. Gila! Sasuke sampai menenggelamkan wajahnya seperti itu. Ia saja jika sedang melakukan foreplay dengan para submisive-nya, Naruto hanya menggunakan jemarinya saja. Bahkan tidak sekali-duakali juga ia yang meminta submisivenya untuk melakukan foreplay sendiri pada anusnya. Ohh~ ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris meleldakkan sperma, karena terlalu nikmat akan sentuhan sensual lidah Sasuke. Lidah itu terlalu lihai untuk sebagai pemula sepertinya, Naruto tidak tahan-

"AGHHH~" dan Naruto pun berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya dengan deras, yang dimana mengotori wajah Sasuke yang memang berada didepan penisnya. "M-maaf, Teme" sesalnya, hendak mengapus spermanya, saat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya. Lalu, melumat kembali bibir membengkaknya.

Selagi melumat bibir yang menjadi candu baginya, Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan celana dalamnya, segera mengarahkan penisnya mendekati anus Naruto yang berdenyut tidak sabaran. Secara lembut dan hati-hati Sasuke menekankan penisnya agar memasuki lubang perawan itu. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut pipi bergaris Naruto, saat merasakan pemberotakan Naruto yang merasa sakit pada area bawahnya. Lidahnya pun semakin gesit mengajak bertarung lidah Naruto, dan Sasuke senang sebab Naruto bisa melupakan rasa sakit dibawahnya. Setelahnya, dengan sekali hentakkan kencang, Sasuke mendorong penisnya hingga berhasil masuk.

"ARGHHH! Sakit teme!" erang Naruto, melepaskan begitu saja pagutan bibirnya. Astaga! Anusnya terasa terbakar! Sial! Ini sangat sakit, damn it! keluhnya dalam hati.

"Maaf" ujar Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Ohhh, ini sangat nikmat. Remasan kuat dari anus Naruto sukses membuat libido kian naik. Sasuke tidak mengira akan menbobol lubang sahabat kecilnya sendiri. Yang ternyata, sangatlah sempit dan hangat. Ah, Sasuke tidak sabar untuk menggerakkan penisnya.

Dan dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke menarik mundur penisnya, diiringi suara erangan kesakitan dari Naruto. Sasuke sedikit merasa kasihan dengan kondisi tersiksa Naruto. Tapi, ia juga gak mungkin membatalkan kegiatannya ini, dan bukankah banyak orang yang bilang, melakukan seks diawal memang sakit, akan tetapi jika sudah lama maka kenikmatan akan tercapai. Dan ia kali ini ingin melakukan sesuai dengan perkataan orang-orang diluaran sana. Maka dari itu, Sasuke pun dengan pelan mendorong kembali penisnya memasuki anus Naruto.

"A-agh! Unhh~" Naruto hanya bisa mencengkram erat kemeja seragam Sasuke, keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya. Sekuat mungkin Naruto mencoba bertahan, disaat pergerakkan Sasuke masihlah terbilang kaku dan canggung. "K-kurasa k-kau Ungh~! B-bisa berg-gerak Akh! L-lebih c-cepathh~" intrupsinya, dengan susah payah. Oh, shit! Naruto benar-benar sakit juga panas pada area bokongnya, dan gerakkan lambat Sasuke hanya akan menyiksa dirinya saja.

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke pun mulai bergerak secara konstan, berawal dari pelan, hingga kencang dan brutal. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya keatas begitu perasaan nikmat mulai menyelimuti tiap mili alat vitalnya. Ohh~ ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Damn it! Sasuke tidak tahu akan senikmat ini melakukan seks dengan seorang pria, oh, atau tepatnya bersama Naruto. Ya! Sebab, Sasuke tidak yakin akan mau melakukannya dengan pria lain.

"Shit! T-tubuhmu nikmathh sekali, dobe" runtuk Sasuke, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, guna menghilangkan pening. Manik onyxnya memperhatikan tiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto, bagaimana tubuh tan berkeringat itu tersentak kencang, seiring gerakkannya yang brutal dan terkesan tidak sabaran. Sasuke pun menelan ludahnya, merasa sosok dibawahnya begitu menggairahkan dimatanya.

"Angh! Engh~ Ohh! S-Sassukehh~" lengguh Naruto, memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuh lemah dan berkeringatnya tersentak tidak berdaya, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat kecilnya itu. Naruto rasa ia tidak akan menyesali kegiatannya ini, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia dimasuki oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah sosok yang dicintainya. Jika saja ia tidak dalam keadaan pengaruh obat, mungkin Sasuke yang akan berada dibawahnya. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak menyesal dengan ini semua. Dan ia berharap ini bukanlah yang terakhir bagi mereka berdua.

"T-terushh S-sassukehh~ L-lebih ough! Cepathhh!" seru Naruto, mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Keduanya pun melengguh nikmat dengan hasil yang didapat dari perbuatan Naruto tadi. Sial, Naruto rasa ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto hendak meraih penisnya, disaat Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam penisnya. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan melengguh keras, menerima perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Dan dalam hentakkan kelima yang mengenai prostatnya, Naruto berhasil menjemput klimaksnya yang untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang belum sekalipun mengeluarkan spermanya, segera membalikkan tubuh lemas berkeringat itu untuk menungging. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar, menikmati pemandangan menggairahkan sahabat kecilnya, yang dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian tengah menungging didepannya, dan lagi anusnya tengah ia bobol dengan brutal. Ohh, Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan fantasi liar diotaknya. Naruto pun kembali mendesah dan melengguh menerima tiap sodokkan penis Sasuke pada prostatnya.

"U-unghh~ Agh! Ngh! Aouh~" desahnya, lemah. Naruto bahkan sudah menumpukan kepalanya pada lantai, jika saja Sasuke tidak mencengkram erat pinggulnya, mungkin ia sudah ambruk ke lantai. Sial! Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah habis energi, dan Sasuke masih saja anteng menyodoki lubangnya. Dan ia berharap Sasuke segera klimaks, sebab Naruto sudah sangat kelelahan.

Selang lima kali sodokkan, Sasuke pun menjemput klimaksnya, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang kembali klimaks. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, mengetahui Naruto ternyata mudah klimaks. Dan Naruto yang mendengar kekehan kecil itu, segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang lemah untuk menghadap Sasuke. Sebelah halisnya terangkat merasa bingung dengan apa yang membuat sahabatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya, merebahkan tubuh lemasnya keatas lantai. Naruto bahkan membiarkan begitu saja kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, memperlihatkan anusnya yang mengeluarkan sperma Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mudah klimaks begitu saja" tutur Sasuke, santai. Sebelah tangannya pun mengambil kembali celana dalamnya yang ia lempar didekat kursi usang. Lalu memakainya, diikuti celana seragamnya dengan rapih.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Kau meledekku?" tudingnya, mulai mendudukkan diri diatas lantai. Tidak ia perdulikan rasa sakit pada bokongnya, manik shapphirenya memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk membenahi pakaiannya. "Hei, ambilkan semua bajuku, Teme" titahnya, membuat Sasuke mengerlingkan mata mendengar nada bossy Naruto.

"Aku tidak meledek, Naruto. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, bukankah kau itu 'seme'? Bagaimana mungkin kau mudah klimaks hanya karena titik terdalamu ku 'sentuh', hm?" katanya, melempar seragam beserta dalaman sang blobde, yang ditangkap baik oleh Naruto.

"Berisik! Coba saja kau ada diposisiku, ku jamin kau pun akan seperti itu" ketus Naruto, mulai memakai pakaiannya. Sesekali ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir ranum dan membengkak itu, ketika gerakkannya membuat bokongnya sakit.

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat keadaan sang pemuda, berjalan menghampiri, dan membantu Naruto memakai celananya dengan perlahan. Walau sempat terkejut dengan tindakkan peduli Sasuke, Naruto merasa senang dengan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Sehingga membuatnya segera menarik lembut dagu sang raven, lalu mulai melumat bibir itu dengan pelan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, dan ia pun ikut membalas lumatan tersebut tidak kalah lembut dan memabukkannya. Meski untuk pertama kalinya ia mencium bibir seseorang, Sasuke cukup berbangga diri bisa mengalahkan Naruto dalam adu lidah, yang notabennya sering melakukan ciuman dengan para submisive-nya. Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya mencumbu bibir yang membuatnya ketagihan itu, Sasuke harus menghentikan sejenak pagutan itu, untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk diponselnya.

"Hallo, Kaasan?" sapanya, setelah sebelumnya memberikan seringaian kecil pada Naruto yang merenggut protes dengan ulahnya, yang tadi sempat mencubit gemas niple sang blonde.

"Dasar teme" gerutunya pelan, kembali melanjutkan diri memakai pakaiannya dengan rapih.

[ Sasuke? Apa kau sedang bersama Naruto saat ini? ] pertanyaan Mikoto, membuat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan kearah sang blonde yang sudah rapih dengan seragamnya.

"Ya, Kaasan. Ada apa?" tanyanya, disambut pekikkan gembira dari seberang sana.

[ Bagus jika begitu, cepatlah pulang. Kaasan sudah memasakkan makan siang untuk kalian ] jelas sang Ibu, yang setelahnya mengakhiri sambungan tersebut.

"Bibi Mikoto memintaku untuk menepati janjiku, ya?" tanya Naruto, percaya diri. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya. Ayo, ke rumahku " ajak Sasuke, berjalan terlebih dahulu. Walau ia sedikit merasa canggung akibat kegiatan mereka. Sasuke tidak yakin setelah ini mereka akan bersikap selayaknya sebelumnya, atau tidak?

Dengan senyum riang, meski tidak dipungkiri jika Naruto merasa sakit pada bokongnya. Naruto tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan. Sejenak Naruto menyapukan arah pandangannya, guna menemukan sesosok gadis pink yang mungkin saja sedang pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa terangsang ditubuhnya. Dan saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran sosok pink itu, Naruto pun menggidikkan bahunya, merasa bersyukur sebab dengan begitu mereka tidak usah repot-repot menolong sang gadis untuk dibawa pulang oleh mereka. Naruto pun semakin melebarkan langkah kakinya, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh didepan. Tanpa menyadari Sakura yang tengah pingsan tidak jauh dari jendela gudang berada. Hanya saja karena terdapat tumpukan kotak dus yang berada disana, membuat tubuhnya tidak terlihat jika tidak mendekati tumpukan tersebut.  
.

.

.  
_ TBC _  
.

.

.

_ Omake _

Sakura yang hendak menuju kamar mandi, dihadang oleh sesosok pemuda berambut merah. Langkah kakinya melambat saat pemuda yang ia duga satu tingkat lebih tua darinya, memberi gestur menghalangi jalannya. Kedua halisnya saling bertaut bingung, bercampur kesal, karena ia sudah kebelet ingin buang air kecil, harus dihadang oleh pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Oh, atau jangan katakan pria ini ingin melakukan tindakan pelecehan padanya? Seketika bayangan saat dirinya digerayangi oleh preman beberapa hari yang lalu, membuatnya hendak putar balik, jika saja tangannya tidak dicekal oleh sang pemuda. Sakura nyaris berteriak meminta tolong, begitu pemuda dibelakangnya membekap mulutnya dan menyeret dirinya menuju kamar mandi dibelakang tubuh si pemuda.

"Diam! Jangan banyak bergerak, jika kau berpikir aku akan bertindak melecehkan padamu. Kau salah besar, Nona. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" tutur sang pemuda, setelah melepaskan bekapannya, dan memandang meremehkan gadis didepannya.

"A-ah, m-maaf.. A-aku hanya takut kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi" jelas Sakura, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf.

"Langsung intinya saja. Kau Haruno Sakura, benar? Dan kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke-" Sakura tidak kuasa membelalakkan kedua matanya, yang disusul oleh memerahnya kedua pipi itu hingga ketelinga. Sang pemuda menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi tersebut, "-aku memiliki cara agar membuat pujaanmu mau menjadi milikmu" lanjutnya, yang seketika disambut tatapan antusias oleh Sakura.

"C-cara seperti apa?" Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol nada suaranya yang kelewat antusias. Jantungnya terpacu cepat, membayangkan sebentar lagi ia bisa memiliki Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau harus tidur bersama dengannya" ucap sang pemuda, santai. Kedua manik emeraldnya memperhatikan ekspresi gadis didepannya yang kini termenung, tepatnya terkejut dengan ucapannya. Namun, apa perdulinya? Ia akan tetap memaksa sekalipun sang gadis menolak.

"T-tidur? M-maksudnya..." Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika melihat seringaian lebar menghiasi wajah baby face itu. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah, membayangkan hal yang memang sudah jauh hari ia bayangkan sejak bertemu Sasuke. "T-tapi, bagaimana caranya? Sasuke-kun bukanlah pria yang mudah digoda" lirihnya, putus asa. Membayangkan kembali usahanya dalam mencari perhatian sang pujaan, malah berakhir diacuhkan.

Merogoh kantung celananya, sang pemuda memberikan dua buah benda kehadapan Sakura yang memperlihatkan ekspresi penuh tanya akan benda ditangannya. "Ini merupakan cairan perangsang. Botol kecil itu, kau minum. Dan jarum suntik ini kau tancapkan pada tubuhnya, maka selanjutnya bisa kau bayangkan sendiri" tuturnya, Sakura menerima ragu kedua benda itu.

"T-tapi, bagaimana-"

"Aku sudah menentukan tempat yang aman untuk kalian melakukannya dengan aman. Datanglah ke belakang gudang sekarang, pastikan kau yang datang terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Sebentar lagi bel tanda pulang berbunyi, segeralah pergi, dan lakukanlah dengan benar. Pastikan kau dimasuki olehnya, hingga kau bisa mengikatnya menjadi kekasih-ah, tidak, tepatnya suamimu" jelasnya, dan seringaiannya semakin melebar mendapati anggukan pelan sang gadis.

"Bagus. Good luck!" ucapnya, berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang termenung seorang diri. Membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya, dimana ia akan melakukan hal yang selama ini ia harapkan. Meski cara yang ia gunakan sangatlah picik, Sakura tidak masalah, yang jelas ia bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai miliknya.

.  
_ End Omake _

Yuhuuuuu, gimana enjuss lemonnya seger kgak?  
kkk~  
nah, setelah melihat adegan enjus lemonnya, apa masih ada yang meragukan pairing ini, hm hm hm~? hehehe  
dan mohon maaf, kalau disini enjuss nya gak asem, soalnya kan bagaimana pun juga abang sasunya ceritanya masih volos, biasa~ anak sholeh *bisik2/plak  
kkk~  
nah, yang mungkin juga nungguin moment ItaKyuu, mohon maaf juga aku belum bisa ngasih moment yang hot buat mereka. sejujurnya, aku gak ada ide buat moment mereka =akhirnya ngaku juga) *plak

nah, mungkin aja diantara kalian ada yang mau ngasih ide atau moment yang kiyuttt cem dede naruto buat moment unyuuu itakyuu?  
kalau ada, yukkk sumbangin sama qaqa~ *dicekek

udah ah, cuap2nya..  
oh ya, satu lagi, apa yang terjadi sama sasunaru diatas itu adalah karena keterpaksaan, dan yang berharap sasunaru cepet2 jadian, kayanya kalian harus bersabar dulu.. bagaimana pun juga bang sasu-nya masih dalam perasaan ombang ambing kambing guling *plak kkk~

oke, sampai ketemu di chap depan~  
*boff


End file.
